


Escort 24

by Knightblade



Series: Happy Hump Day!! [5]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Anesthesia, Angst, Anti-Ziva, Attempted Murder, BAMF! Hotch, BAMF! Spencer, BDSM, Being an Escort is Legal: Protitution is Not, Boys In Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Neglect, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fight Sex, Filthy talk, Fist Fighting, Fist Fights, Foul Language, Frottage, Gen, Guns, Hate/Bigotry, Hospitals, Hotch OOC, Hurt/Comfort, I Realize I went off-road often, IVs, Kidnapping, Knives, Legal Brothels/Clubs, Legalized Prostitution, Loving Sex, M/M, M/M/M, Mention Rape in Case Not Graphic, Multi, Murder, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-con Scarification, Open Relationship, Oral Sex, Other, Panic Attacks, Poisoning (Graphic), Pony Play, RL should Happen, Reid OOC, Rough Sex, SMUTZ!!, Safe Sane and Consensual, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Surgery, Team as Family, Transsexual characters, Voyeurism, Wedding, Words!, handjobs, m/m relationship, m/m/f, much sex, mutual masterbation, pay attention, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 125,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblade/pseuds/Knightblade
Summary: What does one look for in an escort?  The FBI looks for one Spencer Reid to help them out with an undercover case.  Is he the best man for the Job?  Sweet, Innocent, Escort?  Can he find the criminals and get into their beds and minds?





	1. Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what? More from a collection I am lovingly calling Happy Hump Day. This will contain some of the smutty little fics and ficlets I write at the urging of my dear friend Susspencer on you guessed it Wednesdays. I am sure I won't post them all. Some of them will be Plotty some just smut. I promise not a one of them will be safe for work.
> 
> This is also Letter "E" in my alphabet Challenge with my son. It started out that way and snowballed into this. I think it works for both. The Criteria were; Open Relationship, Nipple Piercing, Clones, Inventing a Surgical instrument, A Special Ops team, Vikings, Plastic surgery, a tea set, swords, add an extra fandom, write a poem. I got them all in here even if you got to squint. He is doing dishes because he blew his off for too long, I took forever to write this...he had time!! (Although his "F" is cool so far...)
> 
> Do not own any part of CM or NCIS, just borrowing the deliciousness.  
> Beta'd by Grammarly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruminations and Ponderances.

The darkness of the room hopefully deterred visitors. Right now he was in no mood the see anyone. Heather seemed to read him as well as the team so perhaps she had warned the others away. He sighed, letting his mind drift to a more stable memory.

Another very loud club, he sat alone unapologetically power drinking the strange concoctions Garcia had lined up in front of him while they danced, and he was on the right side of buzzed. If he was asked how he imagined his love story would begin, in the bar bathroom would not be his first answer.

After the “dream”, he took dance lessons, hoping to give himself a chance to maintain a grasp on her. It hadn't worked like he hoped but he did find enjoyment in the past time. He went from ballroom to salsa, to wherever his instructor aimed him, she had aimed high, and often. He had what she touted as an impressive repertoire, and was soon using him as an experienced instructive partner. He nearly died when she shoved him into the pole dancing class, the women in the class had latched onto him like leaches, telling him men could benefit as well as women, then showing him feats of flexibility and grace he had never imagined when one thought of pole dancing. He threw himself into the class, and they spoiled him rotten. He taught them some basic hand to hand, they taught him that core strength was not anything to trifle with. There had been good-natured teasing from the team when they found out about all the classes he had taken, but they were supportive. They noticed the improvement in his posture and stamina yet still made comments about his awkwardness, he laughed with them, it was a habit and expected. He had been swaying in his seat when he was roughly pulled to join them.

They laughed raucously when Rossi dragged him to the edge of the floor. Reid was surprised the oldest had pulled him out as he never faced the writhing crowds. He was outwardly mortified though secretly thrilled when he was thrown into Hotch's grasp. A ballad of all songs began. Strong arms held him amazingly close, guiding him around the dance floor. Aaron led smoothly, so easy to follow. From a simple slow dance and a few whispers, Hotch knew he was ready for more. The music picked up, and Aaron let him lead, they moved perfectly with the sexually charged lyrics, and physically grinding music. The team quit laughing.

Aaron had joyously hugged him after the dance. Spencer was excited to find Aaron was wearing the aftershave he had bought him. Spencer nuzzled into the space between the shirt collar and heated skin breathing the man he loved in. The broad chest beneath his fingers rumbled deeply. When Hotch didn't launch him away tempting fate Spencer nipped the skin under his lips. Intense dark eyes searched his face, he licked his lips drawing attention to what he wanted. Aaron's left hand cupped his nape, his right slid to the small of his back and crushed their lips together, tongue writhing against his own. Spencer fisted his hands in the crisp blue shirt, overwhelmed at the passion in Aaron's kiss. His body responded much to his horror, and he tried to push away. Hotch tightened around his back pulling him closer, enough to show just what that moment had physically done to him as well.

Catcalls and whoops broke them apart. Overwhelmed, Spencer ran to the bathroom. Hotch stay behind just long enough to chastise them. Aaron tapped the metal door he looked relieved when it opened for him. Honest words of want and desire soothed them drawing them back into each other's embrace. Chaste kisses turned hard, Aaron groaned sinfully when Reid opened his slacks. Cursed colourfully when Reid stroked him firm and fast.

'Is this alright?'

'Yes. Very.' Hotch gasped grabbing the top of the stall partition.

'Never thought you’d do something like this.' Spencer refused to blink afraid to miss anything if this was the only chance he had.

‘Never have. Always wanted to feel...god damn...always wanted to...experiment...shit...experiance. Close.’ Hotch strained, bucked into his fist, fingers white with how hard he was holding the wall.

‘I'll let you experiment. Come on Aaron. Let go.’

‘Fuck Baby.’

'Oh my god.' Spencer marveled, Aaron's legs seized, stomach pulled in, chest expanded, his head fell onto Reid's shoulder, his cock thickened jerked coming hard for his hands. Aaron whispered a torrent of the hottest profanities Reid ever heard. Hotch didn’t even pause to collect himself, his hand plunged into Spencer's pants, stroking him fast and rough, Morgan came in looking for them. Aaron had covered his mouth, hand still working him.

‘He okay?’

'He's fine, he just needs a moment more.' the smirk on his face told Reid he meant the entendre.

'Right.' they heard the humour in his tone, Derek using the urinal then leaving.

'Come on Spencer, come for me.' A noise from beyond his door snapped him from his memory. He sighed resigned.

Impossibly after his physical and emotional day, his interest twitched. Dammit, just the thought of the man tore through him. He was a different creature in Spencer's hands. So temperate, patient, attentive, his equal, but without a doubt the dominate. Seen as Reserved...but that wasn't it, no he was cruelly restrained. Punished harshly, for being passionate. Spencer had grabbed ahold of those bindings and began to tear them off. Inexperience did not mean disinterest. He wasn't technically a virgin, he'd had male and female partners, he had known he was Pan as a pre-teen, but for the last few years had deliberately avoided becoming intimate with male partners, all because he’d met Aaron. From day one he wanted everything Aaron was, all he had, even if he had to work for it. Old fashioned maybe, but he wanted those preverbal fireworks, a connection, heavy real feelings from him. He wanted forever with Aaron and was willing to go without to get it.

The instant he saw Hotch he knew he belonged with him. To him. So he watched, his stoic, proper, married boss. He did not need to be a profiler to see he was in pain. Damaged. By the one thing that should have given him peace. So he'd been amazed that Aaron had so much faith in love, and when he gave, it was quick and complete. He'd promised himself never to make Hotch regret giving him his heart. Swore to never hurt him. Said the words back with every fiber of his being. Here even in this place his being pulsed in remembrance of that night. The night they admitted they were in love. 

From there fantasies had been shared. Situations in books, movies, cases sparked debates. Then frank conversations about sex, relationships, sexuality. Explorations of situations. Lifestyles were discussed. They delved deeper in the name of curiosity, found some were attractive and studied. Voyeurism, exhibitionism. That lead to Spencer saying he had no problem with Aaron having female lovers. He said he couldn’t fulfill that physical dynamic for him. Spencer expounded on relationships being a social construct, he believed love was not so structured or defined. He did not have a problem with monogamy, he just didn’t think that was the only way. He did believe if the two involved wanted that he could and would abide. Aaron had thought about that for long moments. He surprised himself by agreeing with Spencer. They had driven each other to multiple satisfying orgasms during those conversations. While they had talked about it, they had made no plans. It was simply talk.

Then there was here. 

"This is so fucked up," he whispered absently.

This assignment, the requirements, his eventual complicity, the fact that he had enjoyed some of the 'training'. It didn't matter, this job cost so much on a day to day basis. He should have known better.

"Genius my ass." reaching for the bottle of Fireball. Another new found like from here. So versatile. Not limited to a quick flavourful intoxication. It stayed with him. 

He had to come here to figure out just how deeply he was bound to Aaron. So much more than love, he was certain the undercover mission he was starting Tuesday would destroy that. He would lose everything. 

He would lose Aaron. His soul almost withered, heart physically hurt. Now he could define it. Despair. Yes, that was it. 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Hotch snapped awake before the dream took root. Why the hell was he returning to that? To her? Like his therapist suggested he let the thoughts form from where he'd awakened. 'To confront them, to figure out why they were. Self-analysis ' he'd told Hotch. 

He wasn't allowed to touch her after Foyet. When she had met him at the hospital she had accused him of sleeping with Emily and that’s how she had found him first. He was too groggy to fight her. Shit, he didn’t know he’d been dropped by Foyet at the hospital for another few hours. When he learned he had permanent damage, she had asked if he was happy now? When his nightmares woke him screaming, his hands brutally on his privates trying to erase phantom hands hoping to protect from the knife, she banished him to the guest room. When he had beaten Foyet to death with his bare hands seven months later, while she was screaming in terror locked in the bathroom he had felt justified, terrified and filthy. Afterward, she had called him a monster when he had tried to comfort her. She had left to stay with her sister, Jessica had begun to bring photos, stories, names she had been slammed in the middle and no matter how he promised he understood her need to choose family, she remained close. Their friendship had weathered the divorce, and Haley burned a lot of bridges. He stopped taking the blame.

First, he trusted Dave then surprisingly Spencer. They answered his calls every time. No matter how late, early, or how busy, Spencer simply and instantly took care of him. That started in a random hotel in Boca Raton. The nightmare woke his roommate, who gently woke him. The younger man soothed him. Spouted facts and utter bullshit while he scrubbed in the shower, ignoring his silence. Reid put him into his own bed, Rossi silently sitting in the chair across the room. Reid left them alone to give them time to talk. He returned with shopping bags full of things he didn't know he needed. He rubbed the new body butter into his raw skin, while Rossi and Reid pilfered his go-bag. Tossing his lotion, boxers, razors, shaving cream, hair care products, aftershave, deodorant, toothpaste, and brush. Replacing everything with items completely different but perfect for him. Rossi took the old when he left. The boy plunged the room into darkness and sat reciting poetry, science theory, the difference between rabbits and hares until he fell back to sleep. When his alarm went off the sun barely touching the horizon, his subordinate was still standing sentinel next to him. Long frame wedged into the chair wide awake nerves twitching, cellphone glowing weakly from his lap. Rossi made the room arraignments permanent. Hotch bought his new roommate a nightlight. 

Since that night, they had been skirting something huge for months, when his shy, quiet subordinate had set him alight with a seriously dirty dance and a tender nip on his neck, followed by eager sex in the club bathroom he had been captured. It had been intense, frightening, liberating. Spencer assured him of his masculinity, preened for his Alpha side. Demurred to and sometimes fought his possessiveness. Spencer gave him life. Oh, Spencer let him scratch, bite, curse, scream, pull hair. Let him be Aaron. He pinched the skin between his thumb and forefinger banishing that train of thought. He didn’t need to get hard on the jet.

Hotch breathed deep, the twinge of his past guilt rear its ugly head. Haley had trained him well. Used him better. Prudish, inflexible and perfectly willing to tell him and her friends the error of his exuberant curiosity. Or withhold for her personal gain. Apparently, his bare carnality and his libido were abnormal, his curiosity repugnant. She had not acted like that when they were dating, yes she wanted to wait to be married, but they had spoken about sex often, she was not shy by any stretch. As made clear by the string of lovers.

Reid was different. So different. He felt he'd found breath. Permission to be Aaron, not just Hotch. Spencer asked for nothing and gave everything, all he was with an abandon that lit something inside Aaron.

Spencer listened to him, made lewd responses to shy admissions, and encouraged his desires in vivid detail. Planting passionate mind blowing kisses in the cereal aisle. A hand purposely run down his back to grab his ass at the theater. A shoeless foot with perfect friction and pressure under the tables of posh restaurants. The day he pulled him into a hidden corner of a bookstore and they had rubbed against each other to completion, gods. Aaron had literally broken a finger punching the wall looking for a handhold. Demanding a blow job on the jet from his boss. Then two days later on his knees himself in the middle of his office, middle of the day, door unlocked. Haley had never reciprocated. Spencer dropped on a dime. He loved Spencer on his knees, loved being on his for him. 

The team knew and were exceedingly supportive. Tender smiles when the willowy man would snuggle into him. Titters and awwws when Reid would plan a whole weekend around his interests. An active participant in all of Aaron's hobbies, even if he hated them, the man was there. His staunchest supporter. Not smothering, he was not threatened by Aaron’s friends and the time he spent with them. He'd gotten used to his touches, the touch of him. He was lost without him.

"Dammit." trying not to fidget to draw attention. 

"Been daydreaming a long time. You okay?" Rossi sat reading across from him.

"History."

"Some of it looked painful."

"It was."

"This one may have been easier with the kid. " Dave drew his mind back to reality.

"You and Morgan did a good job with his maps. Still a win."

"Yeah, but really when is he coming back? Any news?"

"No." Hotchner knew where this was going.

"Not any word? I thought things were going well." Rossi: subtle as a Mack truck.

"Why don't you ask Erin?" I see your Mack and raise you a tank! the famous eyebrow finishing the implication. "Things are going well."

"I have. She's being vague. Still claims he's training and will be back." Dave answered regretting his flippant words. Aaron was more hurt by the genius’s absence than he thought.

"Bureaucratic for fuck off Dave," Hotch smirked.

"Yep. So I did. I really hate politics. I tried."

"So it goes. He will call when he can."

"This too shall pass. Don't give up, if this is an undercover he can't contact you, different than not wanting it." Rossi wanted to comfort his friend.

"Thanks, dad." Aaron smiled but it missed his eyes. "Even if it's UC Dave as his boss I should have been told, hell your his direct you should know, so we could plan for the time and find a replacement. This is on its 9th week, it's bullshit."

"It's the job, you know the score. Just because you hold his leash, the FBI holds his short and curlies. Patience is a virtue Grasshopper."

"Never been accused of being patient or virtuous. It's fine Dave."

"Yep, just fine." Blanching when the jet wiggled left to right. "He does that on purpose."

"Landing, let's wake the children." Hotchner rose to poke his team. Dave rolled his eyes and tightened his belt.

^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^^..^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have attempted to add slices of living to this. Goofy, painful, off-road moments that are tiny snippets of extended existence. I want them to be humanized, normal folks I guess. So I tossed in rambles, babbles, and side burbles along the way. They have a life away from the FBI, the Club, and UC work in this fic. I made broad strokes in some places and in others stayed with what the characters feel like to me within. 
> 
> I don't intend to offend or detract from who they are...I am also not sorry.
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to even glance. I am humbled.


	2. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel Durant meets the BAU. Spencer Reid begins his new job.

Sitting in the back seat of the Town car staring at the building he hadn't seen in too many weeks, Spencer Reid dreaded this meeting. They knew him but had to pretend not to, and by Strauss's historic machinations they would be thrown to the lions. He could guide them with micro-expressions, and subtle body language they read like a primer off each other. Hotch, his final test, then the real job began. Was it too late to quit?

After the last weeks...yes.

This was another way Strauss could unnerve Hotch. Taking him from Aaron, separating them, on purpose. Choosing him for this job was almost logical, but no matter how much she flaunted and used his mind, pawned him off on jobs and to other agencies, shit that helped her look good, the secrets he kept. The things he had done for her, in this, she had no faith in him, wanted the failure. Told him his awkwardness, his innocent looks were perfect. 

Strauss met them at the door escorting the three into her office with an alacrity most may not expect of her. Reid knew better. She was crawly nasty, like a Silverfish, just disconcerting. The sound of multiple footsteps was the beginning of this game. He almost never lost, he couldn't this time. Could not fail, waiver, or baulk. As of today, he was a new man, he would not let his team down. Would not let Aaron down. Regardless of the foreseeable outcome.

"I'm sorry, Aaron." His new mask slid in place.

Fifteen minutes later had some secretary collecting them from her office, game on. To his family, he was now their stranger.

The team watched the two men and one woman enter the room. The first two were unknown the third was a relief. For a moment.

JJ rose to greet him. He ignored her. Morgan watched him close, rested his hand on her arm and she sat.

Erin Strauss made introductions the first man was Roger Michaels, a short man pretty, slim but muscular in the upper body, he held himself like he was comfortable in his skin. The woman Teena Lee, oozed sexuality, everything about her spoke about her occupation. She targeted Derek and played only to him, no matter how many she spoke too.

"And this is Nigel Durant" he looked up to lock eyes with his boss. His longer newly dyed hair covered most of his face, but he knew he was understood. He smiled warmly and offered his hand to the man.

"Pleased to meet you Agent." he let his eyes molest the man stepping much too far into his private bubble. "I can't wait to work with you." dropping his voice to a sensual purr, watching Aaron's Adam's apple bob in a dry swallow.

Aaron's stomach flipped, Reid was radiant, publicly confident, projecting sex. Right. At. Him. Only he had seen this side of the boy. 

"These three civilians have agreed to work with us in the Escort Killer case. They have access to places we don't, and in the end, their criminal records will be expunged." Erin droned. "They will work as normal, all being registered Escorts." she aimed that comment straight at Aaron. He kept his face blank. Watching Nigel flinch then sag at her words.

Spencer noticed the storm cross into those chocolate eyes. When he tore it apart. When His mind figured out where he'd been. What new training he'd had. He knew. Hotch settled on anger. Better than pity.

"We have found out we have friends in the club where one of the victims was employed. Through that connection, they have interviews lined up for these placements, if they are hired you agents will be the ones to gather their intel," she smirked knowing full well she'd twisted a knife. "Once they are working they may no longer have access outside the club. Get to know them today by tomorrow they are only reachable by special appointment." A spring in her step, Strauss walked out her glee wiped away by a frightening glare from Rossi.

His team was perfect, sneaking questions getting his story and imparting love and support. Anger held for privacy, Spencer tried to soothe his ruffled love. Aaron hovered but expressed nothing.

Too soon they had to leave, Spencer let his hand linger just a bit too long in Aaron's before joining his new friends.

"He's a cop Nige,” Roger said.

"So, he's hot, I'd tap that for free." Spencer laughed out loud when coffee shot from Morgan's nose.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tapestry was one of the most respected Escort clubs available. One of the biggest too, with well over one hundred locations nationally, twice that internationally. There were three other well-established clubs in the area. The Garden, Fade, and Plaza, only The Garden was international, the other two were national. Each of these had lost Escorts to the serial killer, for some reason the smaller houses and services had been ignored.

Tapestry had been chosen because they catered to everyone. Anyone could join. If you could afford the fees you could belong. Plaza was much too haughty to welcome a construction worker or truck driver, no at a whopping fifty thousand a year membership they only served the upper echelon of society. Their membership was smaller than the rest but they did well. The Garden was like Tapestry except they didn’t have monthly or lifetime memberships. Fade was exclusively a BDSM club. 

Spencer was relieved with the Bureau’s choice. Heather had hoped this was where he would work as well. With the vast number of locations, she felt he was covered no matter where he went. He could turn up at any of the Tapestry clubs and have a safe place to stay and work. Now all he had to do is get the job.

Spencer sat ramrod straight in the high-back wooden chair, he projected nervous innocence, his hands fidgeting, eyes occasionally holding his potential new "boss's". The smarmy man across from him was damn near drooling.

"You are a rare commodity, Nigel, we've never had a real Doctor performing here before. You DO understand exactly what you are doing, what is expected?"

"Yes, I have done this before, much more lucrative than my degree at this point in my life. I paid for incidentals this way, found I enjoyed it." he lied, Smoothly transitioning into a slouch of experienced seduction. Draping the exquisitely long fingers of his left hand to lay languid at the juncture of his thighs, while unfolding his deceptively strong colt-like legs to also draw attention to his crotch. "A love of language and words and a few degrees does not mean I am special, it means I'm educated, plus it is useful in this job." 

"Your looks, your damn pretty, the paper is a bonus though. I want you only in residence, to begin with. No outside work. We will provide everything for you. Make a detailed list of your needs. As you climb, we can renegotiate. You are unique. Need to protect my investment." the man said pleased with his display.

"I can do that," Spencer said hoping the man couldn’t hear his nerves.

"I so want to see what I'm hiring." Mr Smyth's tongue wriggled at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm going to end up punching this guy before this is over," Morgan growled, causing Reid to smile.

"How much?" Reid purred, leaning his torso toward the desk like he'd seen Morgan do a thousand times before.

"Reid..." Hotch warned through the earwig.

"All of it Sweetheart."

"You can pay like the rest Smyth." Rubbing together his thumb and first two fingers.

"Perfect," the man grinned genuinely, tossing a nicely tooled black leather wristband at him. "Wear this at all times. It's for identifying your status. 25% of your nightly take goes to the house, tips are yours free and clear. 

“Drinks are free if you order, billed to your clients if they do. While on active shift, you will never engage after consuming alcohol. Your clients know they must be completely sober to partake. You can drink on your nights off or if you are only tending. The client may have been drinking and use a White, but that is all. No sexual anything if either one of you has consumed. If you are unsure do not take the coin. I'm thinking of setting you a guard, I'll know after a few days. The bartenders will only provide nonalcoholic beverages while you are on Active. "

“Understood.” Reid had no intentions of drinking and was glad the place had this rule. Heather had told him the establishment was respectable. She had dealings with them and had been able to instruct him as to their rules.

“I expect you to pass any random drug tests given zero tolerance there barring prescriptions that may show, need the doctor’s order on that. Security will be monitoring from the server room. Protection is highly recommended. You get permanent dirty you're out, get me? You can pay your room rental nightly, weekly, or monthly. Do you need a few to earn it?"

"I hear you." Spencer waved his hand absently, and pulled out his wallet, flipping fifteen one hundred dollar bills onto the man’s cluttered desk. "I'll pay for the first month now." Smirking when the cash disappeared into the drawer with a speed this man should not have.

“I’m placing you to work on the second floor. Members only. That does not mean you can’t or won’t work the first, just not right now. I want you exclusive. I will say taking clients from the first floor will not happen much, if at all. I like to keep my Standards separate. You are aware of the layout correct? How the system works?” Smyth kept gathering papers as he spoke.

“The first floor is for non-members. It’s the nightclub/strip club aspect. There are stages for dancers, a dance floor for patrons, a hall of rooms for private interaction. The second floor is for the Members only. While visually it is also a nightclub, the floor is laid differently. There are booths, as well as the bar, the stage for Burlesque performances as well as the Review. This floor is sanctioned for public displays, as well as meals, mingling, and party groups. There are two large private party rooms two smaller. The third floor is for private interaction, we the Escorts also live in the assigned apartments on this floor. Each apartment is divided into a receiving room, kitchen, and bedroom for client entertainment. The rest is private quarters consisting of a bedroom, and a room to be used as needed. The fourth floor is either rentable hotel type rooms used by club members while in the area visiting, or rooms used by performers who have advanced enough to be able to afford them. The fifth floor Is the same. Though I am unsure which.” Spencer recited.

“Go on.” Smyth was now fully focused on him, a warm smile replacing the smarmy business grin.

“Memberships are either monthly, yearly, or lifetime. A monthly membership gives the patron access to the second floor and Escorts only. Someone from another afiliated house still pays a fee, but has the same access, if they wish to stay in the units they have to pay the hotel rates. Yearly do not pay door fees, but do have to pay for the rooms. They are also able to visit any Escort or Consort on the roster. Lifetime members have no fees to use the units while in town visiting. There are no limits to who the client may interact with. They have access to everything at all affiliated houses, from Escort to Diamond Standard. The only thing they pay for is coins.” Spencer added.

“You are starting as an Escort, I have no doubt that will change quickly. The Lifetime members are gonna want you elevated.” Smyth said knowingly.

“I have no issue earning my way, I have no problem with that. I do not need or deserve special treatment. Is it presumptuous to ask if others will be using my room as well?” Spencer informed him.

"I’d say you get it. Trust me, they will push for your promotion, just you watch. No, I’m setting you alone no roommate. I figured that was how you would prefer it. What's your stage name?" Smyth drew a red dry-erase marker from his desk and traipsed to the whiteboard near the office door. 

"Yes Sir, I will pay for the privacy. I don't have one. Why?" Reid stood fluidly.

"No one here goes by their real name, anonymity is our policy all the way around. It’s part of the game. You can tell clients your name, I recommend just the special ones, those you trust. It’s kind of added intimacy. No need to pay extra, I have no problem giving you privacy, now if you want a private booth on the floor that you pay for. You get to choose whiich one then set it up as you like, I got a couple girls that split the cost so you can go that route too. Seriously, all ya gotta do is ask. I want you to be comfortable. I expect the first few weeks to have a few settling in bumps. I know how hard it can be joining a new house, especially like I’m setting you up. If there is anything, ever no matter how small I want you to come to me.” Smyth held his eyes, telling him not just saying the words.

“Of course. Thank you.”

“Take this contract with you. The limit list is vital I need it tonight. I have a notary in-house or you can use your own. I am putting you into room 24, it’s a bit bigger than most. I will add you to the roster starting tomorrow night. No active clients just get a feel for the place, meet the rest of the family. You can start work on Friday. Spike and his horde can help you move in anything you need. Once your things are here you are stuck so make certain you grab all you need. We have a storage unit for anything you can’t fit. It’s included in your rent. When you return the keys and the unit number will be provided to you." 

“As you wish.” Spencer didn’t expect that he appreciated the thought.

“Awesome.” A greasy smile flowed across Smyth's face as he wrote on the board. Spencer rolled his eyes at the old new moniker scrawled into the box marked 24. The Doctor, painfully clever of the man, well it would be easy to remember and answer to. “I figure you have friends and or family that you will want to visit you.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Leave their names with Spike, I will add them to the system. If they want to use the club to visit that is fine, set up nicknames, please. They want to engage, they need a membership like anyone else. They can visit anytime you are off duty. If they pop in while you are working they need to wait. How about a girlfriend or boyfriend?”

“I have a boyfriend.” Spencer blushed making Smyth chuckle.

“He can come anytime. You can see him whenever you want. He needs to understand that when you are working you are working. He interferes once and he’s out. I do not tolerate the jealous bullshit. If he’s one of us, ya know plays the game, likes to watch you work so on that’s fine too. You can give him all the damn coins he can use with your discount, I don't care. He automatically gets the yearly membership. We want you both to be comfortable. I need a nickname for him as well. If you chose to live together here let me know, it’s doable if we have a penthouse open. I can add your name to the waiting list now if you want. The top two floors are not mine just the club. Uther owns the top, you can meet him tomorrow as well. He is a retired Diamond lives on four.” Smyth said.

"Yes thank you. I have everything ready to move in tomorrow if that suits you." Deliberately not flinching when Smyth not so subtly groped his package, unable to hide the pained grunt when the man ground his nuts together.

"Set up with Spike he will get you all in then. Impressive." Smyth tried to sound lusty, came off just this side of phlegmatic. " I will see you then." 

“Perfect thank you.” Spencer sauntered away from the man feeling his eyes burn into his ass as he went. At the end of the hall, the solid bouncer who had escorted him in stood and guided him through the throng of patrons milling around, watching the action in the booths, or chatting amongst each other. The atmosphere was relaxed but charged. He hopped down the stairs to the first floor.

"How'd it go?" The gentle giant Reid knew as Spike, one of their "inside friends", gracefully blocked him from accidental and not so accidental manhandling to get him outside.

"I need a shower, some coffee, and tetanus shot" Spencer rolled his eyes, amused by the chuckles of the team in his ear.

"He seems slimy but really is as honest and protective as he can be in this line of work. He will go full out to keep you happy safe and comfortable. Totally Asexual, trust me it's an act. He loves the money, but gets all parental on his charges." Spike pat his back.

"I could get fingerprints off my balls, Spike." Reid leaned against the wall of the club, lighting a herbal cigarette from his companions lighter. Grinning at the huff of breath from Hotch and giggles from Garcia. 

"Come closer, Dr Durant." Spike snaked an arm around his waist, dipping his head to whisper in his ear as he turned them from view. "Those four are the ones I warned you about, homophobic Neanderthals who wanna be Alpha males just get dumber as you add alcohol. Can't take a piss without each other. You will avoid them with no question asked, I mean it."

“I’m getting them Bubby.” Garcia snapped cheerfully.

"I asked if you understood Doc. I don't care who your benefactors are. In here I’m your protection." Jostling him harshly, Knowing Reid was UC, but not his true employ.

"Yes, I understand."

The black sedan pulled up in front, and Spencer slid Into the back seat, waving to Spike as they drove away. "You okay?"

"Fine Hotch, I've got this." Not even trying to hide the attitude in his voice.

"I know Reid. Not why I asked." 

"Then why?" looking at his boss in the rearview mirror.

"You're limping."

"I just recently got racked Hotch. These jeans are not testicle friendly." 

"I disagree." Emily teased.

"Peanut gallery." Spencer teased right back.

"We will meet you at the house," Hotchner growled stopping the banter.

"Thank you." the newest member of the team Celia drawled.

~~~~~~~~~~

"This is really happening isn't it?" Reid sighed.

"You can refuse Spencer," Hotch said yet again.

"Not really. The ink is drying." Reid glanced at the man he loved, amazed he was still by his side, supportive after everything he’d told him. He had left nothing out while describing his ten weeks away. 

"I'll support you either way. I won't leave you. I can't." Aaron reiterated. “I love you, Spencer.”

"You know what I've done these last few weeks Aaron. I told you everything. What starts tomorrow. Tittered conversations, researching, and what if fantasies became a hard reality real fast Aaron. Scenarios we just jacked-off to are in our hands and you're just boom ready for it?" Spencer sighed, wanting the man to have every chance to back out.

"Yes. If the last weeks have taught me nothing else it’s how empty I am without you. We will find a way. I am not letting you go. We discussed this, I'll share the body. The heart and mind I intend to keep." Aaron promised, taking his hand.

“As I said before, I can totally share Hotch, Aaron is mine,” Spencer said possessively.

“This can...no, this will work Sweetheart. I believe in us.” Hotch rubbed along his jaw with the back of his fingers.

"Can I watch?" Reid teased expecting a cringe.

"Sure. Can I?" Aaron was not teasing.

"Yes." Reid blushed.

"Intriguing." Aaron adjusted himself, smiling at the heat in his lover’s eyes..

"That escalated quickly."

"Change of subject required. Full colour visual." Aaron teased.

"Coin exchange test," Reid suggested.

"White non-sexual, conversation, games, puzzles etcetera. Blue lap dance. Green striptease. Yellow masturbation. Red BDSM or role play. Orange watcher client sets the scene. Black private. Pink all-nighter. Purple private party. Pewter outside the club four hour limit per coin."

"Examples."

"If I want you to rub one out in full sight of everyone I give you a yellow and orange. If I want you to jack me off in public same. If I want you alone yellow and black. Alone at my whim black one coin per hour after five just buy pink." Aaron recited.

"Brilliant. I'll buy a crap-load of black and pink for you, some lesser colours for the team mostly white I'd think but can't be too cautious. I trust you, Rossi, and Garcia with the colours."

"Right. The closer the time comes the tighter my chest becomes." Aaron admitted.

"I learned a few things can I try?" Spencer said crawling toward his love.

"Like?" Spencer's fingers opened his belt and pants deftly pulling him from his trousers.

"I no longer have a gag reflex." Proving his point.

"Mother fuck!" a chuckle vibrated nicely at frantic fingers in his hair. Aaron coaxed lightly with his fistful of curls setting a faster pace, the Neanderthal in him sang when Spencer obeyed. This was not as hesitant, more skill yet there was no less enjoyment from Spencer. "Okay?"

"Mmmmhmmm." Reid relaxed and let his lover guide the moment. The secret warning growl rumbled at the middle of Aaron's chest. God that sound was addictive. 

"Hotch, Reid we're back," Morgan yelled through the safe house.

Spencer simultaneously hummed, swallowed and pressed a long finger hard against his perineum. Hotch crammed his forearm in his mouth stifling his cries. 

"Gather yourself." Spencer rushed to the bathroom gargling and fixing his fuck-hair to meet the team downstairs. "You gonna make it?"

"Gathering," Aaron responded fumbling himself back into his pants.

"I'm going downstairs to our team with come soaking into my slacks so you can find your knees." running downstairs.

"Cruel, cruel man." Aaron huffed checking himself in the mirror.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who is coming with me for the layout?" Spencer asked the room in general, fidgeting while Morgan loaded up his suitcases to move into the club.

"Me." Garcia giggled.

"Ohhh lucky! Gonna miss the team bar crawl." Reid teased.

"The best friend role Bubby. I’m a natural." Garcia said with a wink.

"Ohhhh lucky you!" Reid giggled.

"Smartass. I asked Spencer."

"I'm grateful BV." he squeezed her hand.

"I knew you would be." he snickered as she huffed wiping her own lipstick from his cheek.

"I'll be there Wednesday." Celia groused.

"Russian?" flinching away from Emily's eyeliner pencil.

"Did you really want too? I mean, I'm aware it's not your first language." Taking her go-bag from the cloak closet. "We can try just some light conversation, I'm certain you can fake it." turning tired disappointed eyes to him.

“He speaks it as well as I or my mother.” Emily scowled.

"I’ll speak slower so you look better." god he hated her, had from the moment she had been assigned to the team. It was like they had a chemical imbalance, and were instantly enemies. Reid knew he was not the only one who didn’t like or trust the woman. She watched him roll his eyes at a smack from Garcia.

"Right." Celia sneered at him.

"Red or black 187?" Garcia held up the Under Armour shirts she was curious about. 

"Black." Reid hoped.

"Red." Hotch and Morgan said over him. Garcia ignored the boy and tottered toward him with the red over her arm.

"It goes better with the pants Honey. Alley-oop." plucking at the bottom of his Oxford.

"I can dress myself, Garcia." He tipped a step away from her.

"Hair and makeup, take it off." Emily glared at him. 

“Take off the Oxford, and open the button on them sinful jeans so we can tuck this smooth.” Penelope motioned.

Spencer sighed and rolled his eyes. "One word and I'm divulging secrets." he glared pulling the shirt off. The deep breath came from the left side of the room, not at all where he expected.

“Not even surprised,” Prentiss mumbled.

"If you get a boner I will never let you live it down." Reid tried to un-nerve Penelope, while he absently opened his dark grey skinny jeans. She blushed at the lack of underwear but didn't miss a beat. 

"You are a bundle of surprises." Garcia fleetingly gazed at his torso, smiling at the lightly defined six pack, sharp hip bones, and delicious V arrowing into his low cut pants, expertly helping him into the perfectly fitted blood red shirt, touching nothing as she tucked it in. She said nothing about the black chrome hoops dangling from his nipples. Something he'd done after negotiations with Aaron. Work and training had delayed the reveal until now. So not how he planned.

"Breathe." Rossi elbowed Hotch out of his stupor.

Aaron Hotchner was horrifyingly hard. "Wha?" 

"Need a napkin?"

"Fuck off." Sitting awkwardly then crossing his legs as much to hide his embarrassment as his arousal. 

"Articulate Aaron. I never pictured you into piercings."

"You never asked. He looks good." Aaron nodded at Reid.

"I noticed. You so got it bad." Dave chuckled at his friend.

"Shamelessly and hopelessly I may add. Tell Celia to use this Wednesday night." Rossi let him change the subject.

"Tell me what?" The woman sidled up to them both, "accidentally" brushing her fingers over his nape. He bolted from the chair.

"Your nightly allowance for Wednesday," Rossi said noncommittally.

"Thank you." She lazily drew her nail along Dave's palm. He cringed openly.

"Talk to him." Dave reluctantly followed her to the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee before he sat near the G&P fashion show.

Hotchner looked up to find Reid studying him. He winked before letting his Unit Chief mask settle firmly across his face. 

“Let’s get moving.”


	3. Week 2; Squick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel finds his way.

"Sure, kid." the gruff man laughed dismissively.

"You okay Doctor!" Spike barged in seeming even bigger than normal.

"I called you twice Spike. He paid for a white. I was not informed of nor compensated for the sexual nature." Nigel pointed at his pant leg. His client had masturbated under the table while they were playing Monopoly.

"I had to help Deena, sorry. You get to visit Mr Smyth Dixon. How much he pay Doc?" Spike grabbed the man’s wrist as he tried to leave the room.

"White for the visit, $4 For dry cleaning and tip." the Doctor informed him.

"Here now, oh look you Can do better." Spike handed Reid a hundred, from the silent man's wallet.

"Never again Spike," pointing at the portly older man scowling at him.

"You got it. Smoke and get back downstairs. Okay?" slipping his charge a clove cigarette.

"All good." Sweeping past the girl preparing to clean his room. "Thanks, Mitzi." kissing her hand, passing her the hundred she smiled, he had taken to giving her a third of his tips when they worked. He dialled his phone as he went to the only truly private room he could use on duty other than his own, the pantry.

"What's up Reid?" Morgan said too loud.

"Unbelievable. How anyone imagines that as a phrase to be uttered during anything resembling intimacy is beyond me. I laughed out loud guys. " Spencer sat hard on one of the stools dancers used to smoke indoors, and lit up, sucking hard on the herbal clove cigarette, oh good burn. 

"Phrase?" Grant mumbled.

"Who's your Daddy Anderson?" Reid purred.

"Creepy, dude. Ack." Spencer chuckled.

“Judge not Grant. Done properly it’s a safe and sane practice. This guy thinks it’s passionate.” Spencer was amused the man had even uttered it while jacking off.

"You hurt?" Morgan chuckled.

"Just my pride. " burying his face in his hands. 

"I'm sorry kid." Rossi tried.

"It has been a long few days people. Good to know the humiliating hours spent under Lady Heather's tutelage paid off." Reid huffed blowing smoke hard.

"We can pull this Spence." Hotchner offered yet again, almost feeling Reid's discomfort.

"No! 7 people dead one missing Aaron. My delicate sensibilities are not a good enough reason. We knew this kind of shit would happen. I’m settling in, I can do this." Spencer said forcefully. 

"Not just your sensibilities I'm concerned with Spencer," Hotch said gently.

"I know, sorry. RV I need your cereal bars. I may have people to do my shopping now but they forgot ingredients and stuff or didn't care. " Reid leaned forward resting his head in his hand.

"You tell Smyth now! Don't make me email your boss! I Gotcha 187." Penelope wrote down some of the things he used daily intent on restocking everything.

"I expect nothing less. I have a meeting with Smyth. I'm pushing for the ability to leave. I'm bored." after two weeks inside theses walls bored was an understatement.

"Okay Honey. I have your prescriptions. Need them Saturday?" Garcia asked checking that off her list of questions.

"Please."

“Prescriptions?” Aaron asked worriedly.

“Contacts and inhaler,” Reid said hoping to comfort his love.

"Okay Honey. Quit fretting! You are fine. I'll bake oodles and deliver then?" She was WONDERFUL!!

"Thanks, Pen. Use my card. Oh, a couple jars of Tiger Balm and Sweet Almond oil, and I have mom's letters for delivery with Celia."

"I'll send them. She brought a case. Been there for about...well hours." Hotch said darkly.

"She hasn't contacted me," Spencer said sharply.

"You were busy?" Emily suggested.

"Um no I wasn't, it was my night off, I told her that. She was to visit as a friend through the rear entrance, she called the office not me. I have to work now because they think I agreed to an appointment. Thanks, gotta go. I have to do at least 4 hours. More if clients pink, and I'm already so done." he crushed his cigarette out.

"Be safe," Garcia told him.

"I will." Setting his spine and walking back into the bar area. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll give you 200 more if you let me touch you." The 29-year-old pleaded panting almost enough to worry him. In the outside world, Reid could totally see himself being friends with his client.

"You don’t need to pay more Toto, you can touch." Nigel stepped closer.

"Mmmmm, you look so hot like that, I'm close just watching you." Toto took over for him, his touch soft unsure.

“Faster Toto.” he wished he didn’t have to play the Lothario with Toto, he seriously would enjoy it more.

"Can you come?" smiling when Nigel fisted his hand in the chair and moaned.

"Hurry." running his nails over the client's thigh.

"Oh yeah." the man groaned, spilling seconds before Nigel.

"Son of a bitch." Spencer rested his forehead on his client’s crown to catch his breath.

"You are so beautiful, Doctor." Toto was now embarrassed. Low self-esteem from a husky build and acne scars wounded a genuinely handsome, sweet young man deeper than he deserved.

“That was so good.” Nigel placed a soft kiss against the man’s cheek.

“Can I see you again?”

"Sure." Folding the generous tip into his lock box. Spencer kindly showed the man to the door. Spike again waited while he used the bathroom. 

"Almost over for tonight hopefully. Precious is the last.”

"She makes me itchy. Do not like." Spike comically shivered.

"Join the club."

"The D-d-doctor's client is w-w-waiting" Mitzi whispered from the doorway.

"Thank you." 

~~~~~~~~~~

"What shall we do for the rest of our time?" Celia sneered at her co-worker, tucking the disk drive in her Wonderbra cleavage, the samples were in her case. To her, this was beyond stupid, Reid here like this. Barely allowing small touches. He was being a perfect gentleman. Never gonna convince these people he was a whore. He'd ruin Aaron.

"You can leave at any time." Spencer tried.

"Smyth is coming, knows your coin, you need to do something quickly," Spike called over the intercom.

"Shit, your boss is wanting a show." this was perfect, she could tarnish the golden boy and end this farce.

"Crap." Spencer turned on the cd player in the room and tore off his shirt. "You advertised this, you chose the coin. Be nice Celia." He was not happy about this with her, but she'd used a blue coin.

"I’ll make you look good." she chuckled darkly thinking about the impending catastrophe as he curled around her from behind rubbing her shoulders.

Panic! At the Disco's Emperor's New Clothes blared through the room. Spencer flow from his place and gyrated inches from her face. She was no longer laughing when steady hands slid up her outer thighs. 

Reid straddled the chair placing his groin right in Celia's face. He could smell the vodka seven she had drunk. How she got drinks when she had used a blue was beyond him. She rolled her eyes until he rolled his body like a wave. Smooth, graceful, breathtaking settling on her lap gently, letting her hold half his weight, ending with their eyes locked. This was all Nigel. He dipped his face and licked her bottom lip like a butterflies wing. Celia like most clients moved into it. Smyth stood just inside the door smiling at the show.

He smiled at her in a way none of them had thought him capable of, holding the back of the chair Spencer arched his back liquidly, threw back his head, and ground his hips in perfect time with the music. His whole body an erotic vision.

"Damn." Celia croaked "You're flexible." 

Reid continued to bend back, placed his hands flat on the floor and gracefully pulled himself into a handstand, lightly settling on his toes. She followed him up, watching him move like satin. He stood stock still giving her the choice, she stepped in to join the dance and grasped his ass. Like any paying client, she was expectant and ready to freely grope. 

His colleague shoved him back hard. Spencer folded into the chair, with the way he was holding her Celia dropped onto his thighs. She slid until their clothed sexes could grind together. His neck, and lower back the only things on the chair, his legs straight feet pointed, arms out hands lax on the floor. Again he left all choices to her. Hands balanced on his chest Celia tested his strength, he whined deep in his throat and yelled out his safeword.

He could feel her heat, she rocked against him hard. Spencer covered his eyes with his forearm. Spike pulled her away before she wanted.

"Doc?" Spike asked caught between worry and disgust.

"Go." Reid collapsed onto the floor as Spike lead her from the room. Smyth was nowhere to be seen.

Crap. Spencer fought to keep down his anxiety and dinner.

“I’m done for the night,” Spencer said after Spike turned off the music. He always thought she was the safest choice, that their mutual hate would stop her. She had been drinking but did not show signs of drunkenness. He hoped he could get her off the rotation now. Maybe her being drunk would cause Smyth to ban her. She had knowingly instigated after alcohol consumption, a serious club infraction. He had done nothing wrong, calling a stop when she had well crossed the line.

“Shit.” He dialled his cell and tore off his jeans, still feeling her.

"Office of Omnipotence, a question for the Oracle supplicant?" Garcia asked brightly, she was at the office late waiting for this call.

"Garcia? Are you alone?"

"Oh Honey. Just us Buttercream, what's put that pitch in your dulcet tone?"

"She...god this sucks." He sighed.

"You are freaked." 

"Mm-hmm"

"You pop one at her?" Penelope asked trying for humour.

"No, she rode me like a rodeo." Reid shivered still squicked.

"Oh, that's...icky. Were you protected? You gave her the choice right?" Garcia asked now just as upset as he was.

"Yes. Spike was there. I couldn't move, My boss was watching. Let her do everything. My skin is crawling."

"She is a big girl Baby you are fine, she knows the score."

"I hate that woman. She was under the influence, I can’t say blind drunk though. Ugh, so not cool Penny."

"You played the part Honey, by the sounds of it Not your fault."

"How the hell did she get a blue coin?"

"She did not get it from me. The no drink rule? How the hell did she manage that?" Garcia asked.

“I don’t know.” Reid relayed.

“You just so smexy Buttercream.” Garcia giggled.

"Right. I need clean clothes Auntie Em." staring in the armoire. Ending the conversation.

"Black jeans, lilac shirt."

"Thanks, Garcia." Stepping into them as they lightly bantered.

"Welcome, tis why they call me Oracle. Kisses supplicant."

"What offerings doest thou require this week?" prolonging the connection.

"Can I say one thing about you all in the skin in front of me?"

Spencer laughed "Once, we geniuses are less tolerant than Oracles."

"True. Okay. Ready? OMG SO HOT, when did you do that? Just yummy 187, way-way-way sexy hotness, and you are ripped too, colour me pleasantly surprised. You have rocketed much higher onto the top five on my delicious list!! Holy cow I want to touch, cause really that's NICE, but I didn't, no, but one day you will ask a favour I must truly struggle with and I shall request a cursory grope to soothe my weary brow." Penelope gushed.

Spencer genuinely laughed "Top five huh? Wonder who tops that? Who's the other four? If Celia doesn't break my face I shall allow your gropification. I have no issue with you Pen."

"Yes my Adonis is first, your Adonis is second, the Rock is fourth, Prince Will is now fifth. Do I need that in writing?" Garcia teased.

"I made third for a couple of piercings? Go me. Nope, just promise to say overly nice things in front of Morgan. Love you Oracle." Reid chuckled now cheered up.

He heard her gasp, but then she said "That V helped A Lot too. Done. Loves you too my Woobie. Tata."


	4. Week 6; Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer learns that he is not a different entity from Nigel. Aaron learns he has supporters. Derek learns Spencer is strong enough on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a BDSM scene in this chapter, it is mild and obviously the first time for these men to be like this together. It's portrayed as a careful, caring exploration for them both. I am not great at expressing this and I mean no offense if I did not seem respectful. While I am personally familiar with the lifestyle I just can't seem to put it on paper.

"Hey Doc, You have a pink and red." Spike flicked him the coins.

"I've dreaded this one Spike. Are they...um trained?" he was going to refuse if not.

"He's not a novice. Not gonna do that to you. You've spent time with him already. I won't leave you Doc." Spike assured his friend.

"Thanks." Watching the red coin walk across his knuckles into the vase. “Um, who?”

“The General.” Spencer grinned in relief, the General had been for lack of a better word courting him from the first time he’d seen Nigel. Weekly, the older man had spent two hours with him, having dinner, playing chess, talking. The man was good, starting easy, earning some trust.

“Don’t watch tonight.” Spencer shyly ducked behind his hair.

“I’m not going to leave you unchaperoned, especially tonight. I’m listening to the whole scene. The General will come and tell me when you’re done. I'll get someone to provide care after he leaves. He will not leave you until he is certain you are completely stable. Got a clue who you'd like for a babysitter? Ain’t no shame Doc. None, you hear me?”

“Yes.” Spencer rubbed his shoulder where Spike punched him good-naturedly. "Maybe Deena?"

"I'll ask her. She is a good choice. She likes you."

"That's good to know." Spencer followed his guard up the stairs.

"No shame Doc. You got this."

~~~~~~~~~~

"You are so beautiful D. What colour?" the salt and pepper haired man inspected him from head to toe.

"Green Sir." Spencer looked into the sharp green-blue eyes.

"I want to know if anything bothers you. I will not be angry if you need to stop. We can build to more." the older man helped him take a sip from a bottle of water.

"I’m truly fine Sir. I will be honest Sir." he was too, he had been surprised just how much he had enjoyed this in training. Only this time he trusted his Dom.

"Thank you. Well done. Can you continue?"

"Please, Sir."

"Silence now." the man ran his nails up Spencer's chest. 

The narrow flogger landed along his shoulders. Reid's client was skilled, he could feel the heat and got that delicious sting but was not hurting, it was so good. He was feeling more, something deeper, profound. That was a bit unnerving, but not bad.

"You are so beautiful D, are you ready?" Spencer whimpered and arched his hips wanting to lower the heated hand on his belly, he held up one finger. "Shh, I know you are nervous. I know you are trained I read you're bio, but I'm guessing you have never reached Subspace." One finger. “Do you want me to stop Doctor?” three fingers. The General gave his subject another drink, checking him from head to toe. “You are not what you appear, are you?”

Wide panicked eyes and a gasp brought the man closer.

"I won't tell little one. Do you truly enjoy my attention? Speak to me." the man was all seriousness.

"Yes, Sir."

"One day you will tell me everything I think.”

"Yes, Sir."

"Colour D?"

“Green.” the General ran the flogger lightly over his erection. Then a fast and furious barrage snapped along his chest and back. 

"I'm proud of you D. You respond so beautifully."

Spencer beamed proudly, wobbled on his feet and stood at "Parade Rest" as previously instructed. His client held his chin and looked into his eyes. "Can you take more?"

"Yes Sir I can take more." his nerves were humming, body singing, mind delightfully quieting.

"Can I touch you D?"

"Please, Sir."

"Silence now D." Reid staggered when the man roughly swiped the precome from him. He bit his tongue to obey, the Dom stroked him firmly.

"Fuck." the man squeezed his nuts just a warning, causing Reid to hold his breath. He whined as the General backed away.

"It's okay D, I am disappointed, not angry. You will do better next time, it takes training that I am more than willing to provide. I will teach you methods that will help with our next session."

"Thank you, Sir."

"My pleasure D. Shall we continue?"

"Yes, Sir." Spencer answered relieved.

"Ten strokes with the paddle, count them out loud, miss once and we start over, when I am done you will thank me understand? Colour?" the General knew it would not take much more.

"Yes Sir, yellow." Reid shivered when the man rubbed the wood across his belly.

"Problem D?" all the Dom's attention focused on Spencer's face, his hands touched freely, gentle to sharp keeping his young Sub's body on edge.

"Tolerance, I have never enjoyed being paddled."

"It's one of your listed limits, have you changed your mind?" running his hand lazily over his Sub's turgid length.

"Sir if you hit me as hard as you flogged me I will not enjoy it."

"I understand, your honesty pleases me greatly. You must say no if you do not like the things we do, I will never be angry. If you do not like anything I expect to be told immediately, next week we will be reviewing your lists, with me you will be honest." the General stated firmly.

"Yes, Sir. I don't like wooden paddles, sorry Sir." Spencer answered confidently.

"No D thank you, I am proud you are so strong and aware. How about the crop?”

“I like the crop, Sir.”

“Ready? Come when you want D." the General knew he was close, knew he just needed to give in to the feeling. He was determined to get the young man he found himself almost treasuring from day one to let go. 

"Yes, Sir." 

The first strike was mild enough to be nearly painless against his heated skin. "One. Two, Three. Four. Five. Six."

"Colour Doctor?"

"Green, oh shit." Heather was right this was beyond sexual. With someone, you trust it was almost spiritual. He understood that now.

The man chuckled "What my D?"

"I'm...I don't know Sir." Reid panted and glanced at the man who inspected him closely and nodded. "Go into the feeling, don't fight this. You're safe. Trust me, Doctor. Let go."

"I’m not. Yes, Sir." his body shook with need the next strike was sharp, hot, so good. He was vibrating. 

"Do you need more than my permission Doctor?"

"I don't know. Sir?" he thought that the way he was feeling was the mind space she had wanted him to find. He had not reached anything close to this with Master Evan.

"You can come when you need Doctor. Count them D." the man again said gently.

"Please." he tried to think, to remember "ONE! TWO! THREE! Please!" He begged, sobbing as he counted unaware he was speaking anything but the numbers. " FOUR! AARON!”

"Come for me, Doctor."

"FIVE! SIR PLEASE?!"

"I’ve got you. Come, Doctor, let it go." his client tenderly gathered him supporting him when his body just locked and thick jets of fluid rocketed from him.

As his body jerked, it washed away the cacophony that was ever present in his mind, a blissful numbing clean blue fog rolled in on kitten's paws, a silence ran through him Reid hadn't ever felt. He sank happily into the quiet.

"Well done. So good for me. You are so precious. Oh, I think I'm going to keep you. Would you like that? Should I claim you?" the General held him closely, kissing his temple.

"Mmmmhmmmm." he could answer more clearly but did not feel the need.

"So beautiful. Let's get you warmed up my Own." Spencer felt the frisson of pride course through him at the new moniker.

"Thank you." letting his client settle him on the stool while he ran him a warm bath. While the tub filled, the General coaxed him into taking two Advil and drinking a cup of Gatorade. Spencer giggled when the General lifted him and slid him into the water.

"Who is Aaron?" the man asked washing his arm.

"I love him," Spencer answered honestly.

"Perhaps you should tell him."

"He knows, it's too late."

"Stay here, relax, I'm going to get you another drink." scurrying to the security room. "Spike, I want you to find Aaron for me."

"I know who he is." 

"I want him to contact me." nodding at the phone.

“Yes General.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron sat in the outer office two days later, answering a summons from a man he had only seen from a distance but had heard a lot about. He had no idea why the man had asked for him but Strauss was nearly giddy at the request. The uniformed escort he had been following around finally ushered him into the office.

“Firstly nothing spoken in this room leaves it, in here we are just Simon and Aaron. I am the General, I want to discuss Nigel Durant with you. Before you open that pissed off yap consider that I have exposed myself in this.” the General held up his hands placatingly.

“Discuss what?” Hotch remained light and relaxed in the chair, even though the man had unsettled him.

"I want to know why he believes it's too late to be with you?" the bold man looked directly into the infamous Hotchner glare unfazed.

"I don't know." Aaron didn’t move, earning an approving smirk.

"This is an assignment for him correct?"

"I'm not at liberty." Hotch began.

"Stow the bullshit. I'm not stupid. Are you willing? Even though this?"

"Yes."

"He needs to know that." the General stated.

"I have told him. I've been ordered away from him. I’ve been told to be involved with him during this is a threat to both of our careers. Tell me. What do I?" Hotch snapped.

"Oh come on between us we can figure shit out, tell me the newspaper edition." for some reason Hotch began discussing the basics with the man. He’d ponder that later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer had debated asking Garcia to send Emily or Dave for the samples. While he still considered Derek his friend, he knew how he viewed this job. He had accepted and supported the need to regulate the Intimate Industry as the politically correct were so fond of calling it, but he personally felt it must be degrading. He had never been disrespectful or derogatory to anyone who worked as an Escort that Spencer had seen. It wasn’t that Morgan judged it as wrong, he couldn’t do it himself and he projected that opinion. It was not prejudiced, it was simply Derek couldn’t fathom doing it himself, so he couldn’t see how others would. Admitted ignorance and personal discomfort, Period. Spencer did not want Derek to be uncomfortable, then again he didn't want to hide either.

To be a legal practitioner or Escort, one had to be 18 years of age, to register with their state offices, receive quarterly medical and drug checks, and work from a safe environment. Clubs, brothels, agents were established to give those that chose the industry a safe environment to work from. These places were held to strict and governed standards, as were the wages set. The larger service providers were sometimes international in origin. Like the club, he lived in. In return, there was now proper insurance available, educative and medical services, and decent life supporting wages. He was registered as Spencer Reid even though he was here undercover, the alias was documented as well.

Walking the streets taking random clients was still illegal. Even for those registered, you could not personally take money for the act of sex, or companionship. Yes, Escorts were paid for all ranges of intercourse, but they themselves did not take the cash. That was prostitution. Clients paid the house for what they wanted, the service was provided, like any job a paycheck was issued. It was understood exactly what was happening. The Escort could accept tips for services rendered.

There was every chance for advancement. The more you were willing to do, the more you could charge. There was an exponentially large variance to the services provided. Specialities. Some Escorts would only perform oral sex, some only companionship. Some would only perform self-masturbatory acts, while others would allow penetrative sex. If you delved into the various and broad areas of BDSM, role play, and “kinks” the spectrum was mind-boggling. You got paid by what you were willing to do.

Spencer was considered advanced. He was not deterred by the sex of his partner. His friend Othello was strictly homosexual. Spencer did not allow clients to penetrate him, but he would penetrate them. Othello was willing to do both. Othello went bareback, Spencer wore protection, always with clients, with his lover he preferred skin. Spencer was willing to perform documented fetish scenes, such as Kinbaku. Othello did not. Spencer had no problem with foot fetishists, could not do Daddy play. Othello was the exact opposite. Spencer made more than his friend. It was no different than any other job really. Spencer received a higher wage at the Bureau than Derek. His education made his wages higher, not his time served. He specialized in more that the Bureau could utilize and he was paid accordingly. Same at the club.

Spencer watched Morgan scan the club. He wasn’t embarrassed, yet he wasn’t ready to see his friend's reaction. The client sitting in his lap was riding his hand hard, while her husband watched. A slight twist of his wrist and she shuddered reaching her peak while he worked her G-spot and clit.

When she came on-lookers clapped and Morgan's eyes followed the sound, widening when he saw why. Her husband took Nigel's hand and lapped obscenely at the moisture on his fingers and hand. 

Walking upstairs with Spike to clean up, Mitzi gathered Morgan. This was going to be fun.

"This is nice." his friend commented absently as he looked around his rooms.

"H-h-he's in the-the b-b-bathroom. C-co-coin pp-please." Mitzi smiled shyly.

"Right, sorry. Here Sweetheart. " Derek smiled back.

"White, Doc."

"Thanks, Mitzi. Here for you." giving her 33 dollars. "Take dinner guys."

“60 minutes takes you past the end of your shift Doc,” Spike replied.

"Paid help Morgan I don't sleep with her," Spencer explained.

"I didn't say anything." Morgan was already on the defensive.

"Microexpressions. You are the only team member who comes here and avoids extended personal conversation with me in an attempt to avoid confrontation. I watched your face you were repulsed. Just say it, I'm not ashamed." Spencer said sitting on the arm of his sofa.

"What the hell was that downstairs?” Derek took him at his word.

"There are really no catchy terms for the manual stimulation of a woman's genitals, so I guess we can still just say a handjob." Spencer replied boldly.

"My God you're enjoying this, what the fuck are you thinking?" Derek cried sharply.

"Ever heard the word hypocrite? I'm doing my job, a job I might remind you my career ordered me to do. Cause it’s damn sure not illegal, this is a sanctioned establishment. Not that you'd believe me but not everything I do here is fucking. You are right though, I am enjoying this. A lot. I would think my best friend would be supportive if not glad for me. Does it bother you that I Spencer Reid enjoy sex? The fact that I got this job? Or that I am good at it?"

"This ain't you man, this shit is..." pausing at the disgusted look on Reid's face.

"Immoral, wrong? Screw you, Derek! It's no different than a new woman every weekend. A stranger, a bed warmer, whatever you call it. I get more repeat partners than you."

"Spencer..." 

"No don't listen, hear me. I had consensual sexual contact with a woman because she asked me to be with her, much like you on a Friday night. I get my legal payroll every other week, yes I pay taxes on my legal, legitimate payroll. Even the tips. I happen to earn money with my body. You give everyone else here some kind of respect, but me. Me you judge, chastise. You go ahead look down, sadly I can’t care. I'm content Derek, and would like you to take your judgmental attitude and screw it firmly up your ass." 

"What?"

"You heard me. Cause I promise you my career, the one you so conveniently forget put me here, is not suffering from my activities. I have provided and maintained a geographic profile for not only this last case but your case in Austin, Denver, and Springville. I consulted with team two on their serial rapist case and with White Collar twice. Have sent over 30 profiles to police to help, reviewed a boatload of cold cases, giving information that closed three. I finished my Doctorate in Linguistics. I’ve started on a new degree in Human Sexuality leaning toward Sex Therapy while updating my Bachelors in Psychology to a PhD. I will earn that by the end of next year. In case you missed that, that would be my first MD. I spent a month as a guest lecturer at GW in an online Advanced Mathematics class. Published two papers one in Chemistry one will be used in teaching in the Criminal Sciences. I've fallen madly in love and gained a level of confidence in just months that I hardly tapped after years in the Bureau. I am comfortable in my own skin. I’m blissfully unashamed. I haven't had a craving since I got here. My only risk is my boss's boss twisting this to fuck me over."

"Reid..."

"In this building, in this room for the first time in your life you are seeing just Spencer Reid, hell Derek I just met him, I like him, do you understand I like me," Spencer said sharply.

Derek stared at his friend. He looked healthy, happy. He was no longer slouching or trying to be invisible. He wasn't nervously spouting endless facts just to be heard. He was engaged and animated. He was living not just alive. "Wow. I'm speechless. I'm sorry Spencer."

"The difference between looking and seeing?" Spencer's radiant smile too quickly showing utter forgiveness. "What do you want from me?"

"My diploma."

"What?"

"I have never been so completely schooled in my life."

"I've met your mother."

"This week. Schooled this week." Derek chuckled.

"All you have to do is ask. I will do everything I can to explain. I have nothing to hide. Well, I suppose details might be a bit…”

“I DO NOT need the deets Pretty Boy. Got any coffee? We may need coffee.” Derek smiled.

“I have a bottle of Fireball, and a driver to get you home, or you can crash here, the couch is still comfy.”

“Bring it on.”


	5. Week 7; Handled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Spencer come together. (Pun Intended)

Spencer lay in the now tepid water gathering the gumption to leave what was honestly an exceedingly comfortable tub. He wanted to laze for each second of his night off. Seven weeks in this place and he had acclimated better than he thought he would. He liked it here. He had found a deeper understanding of himself, and the people who chose this job. This seemed as natural as profiling to him. He had never been conflicted about what he liked or wanted sexually. He was a hell of a lot more experienced than his teammates thought even before this assignment. He had not denied himself per se, he had been extremely selective, exceedingly careful, and just excessively busy. He had never been in a long-term relationship, well, except for Maeve, but he had enjoyed physical pursuits. He had experimented with partners he trusted, he was not shy about what he wanted and had simply got off with others. People he knew. He had no hang-ups about sex for the sake of release, his issue lie in anonymous partners. A person he had no idea about, no history, or background no security. Here he knew his partners were screened. He knew his body was safe, so he could indulge. No one here shamed him for his desires or his kinks. Here his hyperactive libido was a bonus, his curiosity encouraged. Safely. 

The sex here was satisfying. though not always fulfilling. He was developing some attachments, but nothing like with Aaron. Spencer wasn't sure anything could overshadow that. His friends seemed surprised when he told them about whole nights of board games, movies, or a shared meal with scintillating conversation. Not everything here was about sex. A lot yes, but many seemed to want the companionship more. 

Aaron, gods he missed him. Two months with just Skype and phone calls. He knew his lover had been ordered away, warned to stay clear. So they had spoken on the phone or by computer often, in detail. Thanks to Garcia's tech skills, there was no way for anyone to know how much glorious detail. Spencer had not glossed over anything, and Aaron had encouraged him. By the way, they inevitably devolved into manic phone sex during those calls he was frankly amazed. Those calls settled the ache in his heart some. No one would believe the Aaron Spencer knew, and Spencer thought that was a shame.

"Ready to get out of there?" Spencer jolted having heard no one enter his rooms. Hotch held a towel up and waggled his eyebrows, Spencer stared gaping like a fish. 

"Yes, I'm pruney. How’d you get here?" Spencer collected himself quickly.

"You are beautiful, prunes and all. Spike let me in. Come eat, I brought those Velvet bites you like. Rossi brought me, told me to have fun and mentioned being here around 6 am." Aaron wrapped him in the warm towel.

"I didn’t think you’d ever get here…Sorry” Spencer brushed at the water staining Aaron's light blue shirt.

"I knew you’d be glorious all wet but damn reality is so much better." Smirking at the blush creeping up his lover’s neck.

"That's not why I'm sorry." Spencer sighed.

"I know. Still okay. I want this. I want you. I can completely do this Spencer." Aaron said confidently.

"Not many could. I would understand." Reid knotted his fingers.

"I’m not just anyone."

"Aaron?"

"I love you, Spencer. I know how involved you are becoming and I. Do. Not. Care. You are stuck with me." Hotch kissed him, pouring every ounce of what he felt into the kiss.

"I love you, Aaron." Spencer smiled relieved. "I’m gonna brew coffee. Want some?" popping a little cake in his mouth.

"Sure. What's this?" Hotch asked glancing at the scribbles on the top layer of paper.

"My meeting with Rogan did not go the way I wanted. Penny told me to report it. I'm filing it with Rossi. So there is documentation as to why Smyth has banned her. I have some affidavits from some of the people here from that night to go with it." Spencer explained grinding coffee beans.

"I heard her tell the girls about your meeting. Garcia chewed her a new one for dry humping her Woobie. Now they all genuinely despise her. Can not say I disagree. Strauss spent hours yelling at her about the ban. I could hear her in my office. It was an amusing tirade." Aaron frowned.

"She has quickly become as nasty-icky as Strauss.”

"For all her eccentricities Garcia has a way of describing people, it’s a bit fouler when you say it. Do not elaborate." Aaron said reading through the page.

"I care too much."

"Baby? If you need to talk about it."

"It was disturbing. Spike got her out of the room before she could...well." Reid shivered animatedly.

"Gughh! I am so very sorry. I need to thank Spike." Aaron wrapped around Spencer kissing along the side of his neck.

"Eidetic memory, even brain bleach won't save me. I have been thanking him hourly." Reid reached around his back to hold his lover.

"I can only hope it will fade." Aaron accepted the new steaming cup of coffee and sat where he was pointed.

“Me too. How long can you stay?”

“All night if you want. I’m no longer banned from your presence.” Aaron smiled.

“Do tell.” Spencer popped another of the cakes in his mouth.

“I am now your assigned Bureau liaison I can come here whenever I want.”

“My own private liaison. How posh. How did you manage that?”

“Friends in high places?” Aaron shrugged. “There were concerns about you being sent under without a handler. Richmond assigned me. Strauss baulked. The Director backed John. Here I sit. I do believe that we have a powerful alliance backing us, or at least you. I haven't figured out who yet.”

“Okay. I’ll leave it alone. I will not pick it apart, I’m grateful. Want to watch a movie?” Spencer was terribly nervous. He had wanted Aaron for so very long, now he was stalling. How did he tell the man he loved he just wanted, no needed to this to be different? Different from the rest, he wanted the existing romance, the comfortable seduction, the lack of pressure, he wanted them to flow as they always had. He needed their normal routine to banish the doubt, that persistent niggling that he wasn't worthy of forever. Aaron studied him silently, reading so much deeper than his words. A gentle knowing smile crossed his eyes.

“Sure.” Aaron followed him out to the living room. flopping into the corner of the sofa, pulling his love to sit between his legs, snuggling them under the blanket from the back of the couch. Like most movie nights Spencer drifted off snuggled deep against his chest. Hotch waited until the weak horror movie ended to awaken him.

"Shall we go to bed?" Aaron nipped at the back of Reid's neck grinning when the man shivered.

"Yes please." this was better, all of the doubt was gone, that normal, seemingly little act had wiped away the old fear. Aaron gave him so much...more.

"We can just sleep,” Aaron suggested, his tone telling Spencer he didn't mind if he needed more time.

“I do not want to sleep. I have been waiting for you. I admit I don’t think I’ve ever been this nervous before, but it’s a good nervous, anticipation.” Reid countered, shyly stripping off his clothes.

“I have slept too long. I have never felt like this...about anyone...I” Aaron tried to find words, words that didn't sound cliche, hollow or rehearsed. And none would form.

"You've done this before." Reid asked, watching Aaron begin undressing. Closely.

"Been years but yes." letting his lithe lover walk him back to the bed, sitting when prodded. "You?"

"No. I need you to be the first. I needed to keep that for us, Aaron." A deep rose blush covered his face.

"I understand Baby.” his hands fascinated by Reid's hip bones. "Tell me what you want." dipping his tongue into his lover’s suprasternal notch.

"I want you to come till dry, then once more." Reid's eyes sparkled with mischief and love.

"I am a dead man." Aaron teased, groaning when cool dexterous fingers whispered up the nape of his neck, while the other firmly gripped his straining hardness. 

"Your alive, I'm holding proof of blood flow. Damn, I love your body. I'm so tired of waiting, of being patient I need to feel you Beloved." Spencer arched as his lover nipped his nipple sharply.

"I’m here, we're not waiting anymore. I’ve dreamt of making love to you." Aaron groaned into Reid’s neck.

"So damn big, look at how hard you are for my hands. Want to feel that burning through me. Aaron, I want you so much." Spencer kissed him hard and desperate.

"I need you, Baby. I don’t want to hurt you." he hadn't felt this nervous with a lover in years, if ever.

"You won't. I know what to expect, and I can not wait. This will be so good. So tightly bound by your past. Worried about your needs. Humiliated by what you want. But Oh I crave your desires. You are so powerful. I do not want nor expect you to be easy with me. I want My Aaron. All of him. I need you like you are in our fantasies. Like you've dreamt, described. No more lies, or restraints I am not her, I am not fragile, I am for you, all of you Beloved."

"Spence, my poet. I love you. I wish I could be what you see. I need you. So bad it scares me. Tell me what to do." Aaron kissed him just to get the taste of him.

"Beloved, we already know what to do." Spencer lay him in the centre of the bed.

"Lube, we need lube." His intelligence quotient dropping with every touch. He grinned as Spencer placed the clear bottle under the edge of the pillow.

"Help me make us feel good Aaron." Giving Aaron control, letting him take care of him. Letting his experience guide, not a lesson plan.

"On your side will be easiest at first Babe. We can only go once until you acclimatize, you will not go against me on this. It is for your benefit.” Drinking in the gasp when he grabbed Spencer's shaft. 

“I know my love. I will abide.” Spencer appreciated Aaron's nervous concern.

“Who would have thought you would be built like this? So long." Spencer pulled his hands away from his body and gently placed them on the bed.

"Don’t distract me, I'm working the geographic profile." Aaron chuckled. Warm skilled fingers caressed each inch of his body softly, then firmer, memorizing how to pluck each place to elicit the desired response. After Reid's hands finished mapping he started over with his mouth, nipping along his collarbone raising red spots to deep purple the farther away from his neck he went. His hips jerking along the man's body with every new noise he pulled from Aaron. 

Reid pinched and twisted sensitive nipples until they were painful nubs then returned with a soothing tongue. The longer he played the more Aaron fell apart. Sharp nails suddenly made crescents in his lower back.

"What's wrong, Aaron? Please." Spencer looked worried.

"I’m not used to this much...attention. It's so good, Baby. I'm close Spencer." Aaron ran his fingers through chestnut curls.

"I intend to worship this body for an eternity of lifetimes if you'll let me. Can you wait to be inside me, Beloved?" Aaron’s hands dropped to his ass, pressing him tightly against his hips.

"Oh shit. No Babe I'm sorry." Thrusting faster against the groove in his partner’s hip. "So perfect. Almost Baby." Hotch pant quickly getting lost in his need. Nearly screaming when Spencer pulled away and dropped to take him into his mouth. Reid hummed along the length and Hotch lost language. A tease of teeth on a slow draw from base to tip had the man fisting his hands in silky multicoloured hair, the regular soft brown highlighted with subtle blonde lowlights with a natural looking Auburn forcing his hazel eyes too compete to perfection. Aaron was frozen in Spencer's gaze and watched as his pupils blew to almost hide the iris. Just. Too. Much.

"God now." his warning ignored he bucked twice driving himself deep enough to feel stubble on the tender pocket of skin between his balls and shaft his world exploded. Pure white filled his eyes to ricochet through his skull almost scalding him. His torso vapour locked in a backbend, sparks shooting to every nerve ending, only to return to his groin, no, back to the man savouring everything he was the cause of.

His body unlocked and he fell back into the pillows, Reid doubled his efforts, drawing his shaft in and out of that sinful mouth. The heat rebuilt quickly, bypassing the too sensitive stage completely.

"Oh fuck, Baby. Spencer please!" Aaron sat up kissing his genius until the urgency faded.

"My Beloved." 

"My turn."

"Make love to me." Aaron nipped along a sharp hipbone worrying the tender spot at the top of that decadent ‘V’. Spencer's voice drew his attention. 

"You can mark me, Aaron. I like it." lifting his hip into the teeth eliciting a deep moan. Reid tried to move Aaron's hand from his dick. His eyes widened when a warm wet tongue swiped the crown. "Babe, I'm going to end this too soon. Want to feel you."

"Okay. I've got you. Love the sounds you make Baby, you are just sinful. You sure?"

"Yes." Aaron treasured the trust in Reid's eyes.

"Condom?"

"In the drawer, but.."

"Tell me Baby."

"I want to feel YOU, your...want to feel everything."

"On your side, put your leg behind mine, now you control how fast we go take your time." placing Spencer's hand on his pubis. "Push here when you need a moment." 

An order, no doubt by the sharpness of that voice. "Yes, Love." 

Aaron groaned, that sex-soaked tone was going to delightfully forever haunt him. "Relax, you have to let me in Baby."

"Oh please, want you so much." relaxing when Aaron lined himself up, teasing presses for his love to meet. Spencer wiggled to get closer and rocked back again, testing, teasing, joyously experiencing, learning and understanding a muscles function does not prepare you for the amount of force needed to use it. "Help me, Love." 

"Baby, hang on." Reid relaxed his body Hotch gave a firm press, they both cried out when the generous head popped pass the barrier. Hotch pulled Reid closer keeping his glans seated firmly inside the delightful heat. He struggled to stay against the hand instinctively shoving him back.

"It burns.”

"Breathe. It’s okay, it only lasts a moment. Take your time. Shhhh, breathe Spencer, your quaking, sorry Baby. We can stop." 

"I'm fine, overwhelmed is all." Spencer moaned taking more into himself. "I’m gonna come before you fuck me, Aaron." 

"Pinch the base. Spencer, you feel so good. Lay still, let me." Aaron dropped his head on Reid's shoulder and withdrew a half inch and pushed in two whenever Spencer relaxed. Slowly he worked the pattern when finally he bottomed out he sagged from concentrating. Not once did he stop touching all the skin he could reach.

"Shit. You're finally... You feel better than I imagined.”

"You too Spencer, so incredibly tight. Do us both a little favour, wiggle a bit help me take you. Mmmm. Yeah like that. My god, you feel so good around me." Reid was moving more freely moans leaking from his lips. Aaron held still till even the young man’s limbs relaxed. "Baby you feel so good fucking yourself on my cock. I want to help." thrusting a bit.

"Jesus Christ! Your filthy mouth, fuck Babe you're killing me. Tell me how to make you feel good." Spencer curved pressing his perfect little ass into his pelvis.

"Feels good now Baby. It gets so much better. Move with me." Reid gasped and shivered, "There it is, isn’t that nice?" Aaron chuckled when his lover sped up his pace drawing further off each time aiming himself to hit that magic spot.

"More Aaron, please. Ugh shit. I need more." Reid rolled his body like Mercury against his lover and gasped when Aaron caught the rhythm. "Yess," he growled.

"Look at you, your so beautiful Spence, I love to see you like this Baby. So sexy. Fuck you are so good, so tight and hot, never felt anything this good Spencer." 

"I’m close. Fuck so good. I love your voice. I want, oh gods."

"Tell me."

"Want more. All of you Aaron." 

"Spencer, If we move I can give you more. Harder, deeper. faster. Is that what you need Baby? Want me to fuck you into this bed?"

"Yes, fuck yes."

"Oh, you are mine aren't you?" slowly pulling his prick from the pliant body, "Over the bed." Hotch slathered himself with more lube and struggled to carefully enter his love. "You okay?"

"Fuck yes. I want this. All of you. Move dammit."

Aaron planned to be careful but the wanton creature beneath him spurred him on. He knew he would bruise Reid’s hips, he wanted to see them, he wanted others to see them, know he had done it he had marked Spencer. Aaron adjusted his stance, grunted with effort, savoured the sting, still Spencer met him. 

“That’s it, Baby. Take it, come on oh yeah. So pretty under me. Made for me, made for my cock. Look at you so gorgeous like this. I’m gonna come, paint that perfect little hole, mark you as mine Baby. Like that?” The more he spoke the more Spencer bucked. He was free. Aaron let go.

Spencer felt his lover release his bonds. Felt Aaron let go of his shame. He was primal, raw, glorious. He was taking as much as giving. He was experiencing his own need, revelling in passion. Aaron was discovering, accepting. 

“AARON!!” A look of wonder struck Spencer's face. Hazel eyes rolled up exposing the whites, his jaw clenched, right hand knotted in the sheets, the left flew to his thigh clawing and pulling him closer all at once. His legs locked. His lover's body clamped painfully around him. "Aaron! Oh! My! GOD!" Untouched, thick jets of fluid shot hard from sharp jerks of that long elegant cock. 

Lightning rushed down his spine, filling his belly with heat, he buried himself as deep as he could shooting his load in one hard burst into Spencer’s velvet depths. His lover lost no steam, fucked against him as he stood frozen, trying to prolong the fall, to coax another orgasm from his core. Amazingly it kept building, like a feedback loop. Pulling him tighter, building that much higher. Spencer moved fluidly beneath him.

"Spencer...I can't...do..this...again...oh god...Spencer!" Again! He was coming again! Every nerve sizzled then shocked straight to his gut. Pleasure peaked, writhing into his balls, clawing up his shaft exploding into Spencer. Aaron couldn't breathe, his brain froze, muscles seized, soft grey fog blew into his periphery. Spencer stilled, Aaron collapsed.

~~~~~~~~~

"Aaron, wake up Rossi called, he's on his way we have a case, he's got your go bag, get in the shower." after being ignored Reid smacked Hotch on the bare ass. 

"What the fuck Reid?" Aaron snapped without heat, adorable in his sleepy confusion.

"Nice wasn’t working. Rossi is coming here you can let him find you naked covered in all manner of nefarious marks or you can be safely hidden in the bathroom your choice. I personally wouldn’t mind you parading around all day like this.”

"Honestly he has seen enough. Get dressed. That's mine." Hotch responded motioning to Spencer's nakedness.

"Possessive much?" 

"Did I hurt you?" watching his lover walk with a slight limp.

"No injury, trust me it was glorious. Just tender, Deena told me what to expect with your size and vigour, and my first-time nerves, I have cream if it bothers me. I have a very pleasant ache I will deliberately poke at to keep me in the right state of mind to be Nigel." Spencer prodded him toward the bathroom.

"Do you want me to come back tonight?" Aaron asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course. I have no idea where the case is, so you may be out of town, just call me when you get a minute. The case first!"

"I love you." Aaron pecked him on the cheek. That little statement, Spencer knowing how much his career meant to him, his simple acceptance of the job was enough to make his heart squeeze. Spencer may do the same job, he may understand the logistics, but his verbal acknowledgement was everything. 

"I love you too. Get"

Spike knocked ten minutes later escorting Rossi in as a guest. The chaperone shamelessly took Aaron’s go bag into the ensuite.

"Morning Reid. Where is he?" Rossi smirked.

"Shower. Thanks for dropping him off. You have marks agent. Let me grab you a tie." Reid smirked right back. He wasn't sure who knew that Dave and Emily occasionally came together, it was strictly by accident that Spencer knew, hearing them through the wall of a hotel in Denver. He didn't know if it was just a friends-with-benefits kind of thing, or if there was something growing between them. He thought that Hotch knew, but the man had never outright said anything.

"Quiet you," Rossi responded smugly.

“I want this back.” Dave nodded letting Reid add the tie and adjust his collar to cover the offending spots.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. Eat some of this, the kitchen sends more than an army could eat.” handing Dave a container of fruit and a huge Blueberry muffin.

“Thanks, Kiddo. Morning, how are you Fearless?"

"Never better," Hotch answered crossing the room to grab his shoes.

“Leave your suit, I’ll send it out with mine,” Reid called from the kitchen.

"So get any sleep?" Rossi asked teasing the stoic man raising a rare blush.

"Subtle Dave." Spencer passed Aaron a container full of fruit, a Cranberry Walnut muffin, and a travel cup of coffee.

"So not much?" Rossi snickered.

"Yes Rossi we slept, he is good in bed. Hotch does not snore, and does not steal the blankets." Spencer yelled from the kitchen.

“He’s good.” Dave chuckled.

“The sex was fantastic too. How was your evening with Emily?” Spencer continued straight-faced

"Smart ass. I’m done, subject closed." Dave conceded defeat. Aaron chuckled but did not seem surprised by Spencer's revelation.

“I’ll call you later,” Hotch promised. Rossi smiled warmly, as his best friend unashamedly shared a deep kiss with Reid.

“I get to tend bar tonight. Leave a message if I don't answer, may have to work over.” Spencer informed them.

“I will.” Aaron turned hopping down the stairs.

“If he starts whistling I’m gonna smack you,” Rossi warned Spencer.

“Quiet you.” Spencer retorted making the older man laugh.


	6. Week 10; SRH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer gives the team a show. Aaron has been too busy to visit.

On his fourth cup of coffee he'd never get to finish, Spike silently handed him a blue coin and escorted him to a circular booth. Rossi, Hotch, Garcia, JJ, Will, Emily and Morgan sat with a couple of women he didn't know. By their dress, it was some kind of business meeting, but why they chose here he couldn't say. The BAU normally went to one of two restaurants if they had meetings after hours. 

He had not seen them in a while because they had been terribly busy, but Garcia had stopped by as often as possible. In the interim Nigel had gotten noticed, word of mouth was rampant. He brought in money. Smyth had been parading him about on the main stage of the first floor or having him entertaining important guests and parties on his dime. Apparently, this large party was considered worthy, if they had used one of the conference rooms they would be considered VIPs. Tonight was his night to entertain the nonmembers. No sex, just dances. 

Smyth and his friend watched closely as the DJ checked the Doctor for his music cue choice, he motioned he didn't care what music he played. Spencer buried himself and Nigel smiled brightly at them. Aaron sat back and grinned the others fidgeted. Nigel asked who was the lucky coin holder. Spike pointed out it had been a random gift from the house. Smyth knew these people were his friends, dammit. Another test then.

"Ladies and Gentlemen tonight we have a special treat, we get to see The Doctor dance! Let's cheer him on you know he's shy. Come on let's hear you." Smyth flicked a coin at Spike and Reid checked with him. Green. Fuckity fuckity, fuck fuck fuck. He kicked off his shoes and stood in front of his friends. Big test.

The opening strains of "Pornstar Dancing" rumbled through the club Morgan rolled his eyes Reid rolled his hips, Garcia whooped as did Will, the women, and JJ. Reid leaned in and whispered to his friend. "I'm sorry." 

"I get it." Morgan smiled letting him know he meant it.

Reid dropped to his knees and folded over backwards, popping his legs out to encircle Rossi's waist, using nothing but his abs he pulled himself up to be barely sitting on his lap. Dave's eyes were huge but he was relaxed, he played along allowing Spencer to feel up his chest and nuzzle his neck. Morgan chuckled when his friend slid next to him, playfully feeling his biceps and then fanning himself. The most intimate he got was a kiss on the top of his head. Spike tossed the green coin onto the table and Reid moved to straddle Will who spread his legs to support him, to anyone watching he was damn near screwing him right there. He tugged the hem of his beater and handed it to his friend. "Hang on handsome!" he hollered then shocked the shit out of JJ when he melted out of the cloth ending up in a side to side split with his face nearly in her boyfriend’s lap. Will hooted laughing, completely unfazed. She squealed like she was supposed too and waved a five at him. He pushed his waist to her and she jammed the money into his waistband, pulling her hand back like he may give her cooties. Will tucked his tip into his back pocket. Her eyes said she was genuinely wishing to look away but was fascinated by the train wreck. Reid was selling it, pure sex on a stick! 

He noticed Rossi waving money and sat on the short table putting his left foot between the older man’s legs and the right next to Morgan's, he wiggled his toes and they reluctantly pulled his miss matched socks off. Reid snagged the money from his friend and tossed his clothes at Hotch's feet. In his travels, he gathered bills from others outside the group and handed it all to Spike who shoved it down into a pocket in his ever-present duster. 

Spencer dramatically flopped into four laps head in Aaron's, waist in Garcia's, knees in Emily’s and feet in the giddy woman's who then reached over and shamelessly groped him. Penelope reared like a mama bear and then went right back to the happy angel she always was.

Reid obscenely humped the air, his willowy body reaching his groin right up to chin level, the expected eyebrow arched and Spencer ran his hands down his chest to cup his crotch. Reid smiled when his boss's eyes closed. Garcia screeched and bounced wildly looking firmly at Derek while obeying his direction and undoing the button and zip on his jeans exposing his groomed pubis, she peeped and covered her eyes.

In a tricky contortion, Reid plopped himself tight against Hotchner his back to his chest laying his head on his shoulder and undulated. Hotch raised his hips into the soft curve bouncing lasciviously against him. Strong fingers wove around the half-naked man's hips, and the Unit Chief hissed sinfully in his ear. Reid played into it and picked up the man's blazer as he rose he rubbed his face into the fabric like a cat and draped it over the growing tent in his boss's slacks. 

Again laying on the table he put one leg in Penelope's lap the other in Emily's next to Aaron, slowly he snaked his hands into his pants and with their help peeled the tight denim from his body, hands cupping himself. Just as the song was ending Reid flung himself into Emily’s lap and planted a sloppy kiss to her cheek while she perfectly wrapped around him, unashamedly she hid all his assets. She played it up grinning with a twenty in her mouth. He nibbled it and scooted out of her lap. His team seeing nothing but the side of his ass. Spike wrapped him in a robe and rushed him to the review dressing room. As Reid was kissed, paid, pawed, and offered more coins than anyone could fulfil, ever.

Reid ran to the bathroom and redressed. Spike stashed his haul and chatted about anything but what he had just done keeping the locker room private. When his charge joined him they rushed to get him onto the floor to work. The team was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~

How the hell he let Deena convince him to do this was suddenly beyond him. He looked at himself in the full-length mirror and laughed at the absurdity of it all. The Annual Amature Review. This was going to be hysterical.

"Ready Doc?" Spike peeked in on him, a helicopter guardian now that Nigel had been promoted from Escort to Consort. Raptor and Savior hovered too. Their sudden insistence at combat hand to hand training had surprisingly been fun and informative, and he was learning. Derek would be proud.

"What do you think?" Spencer twirled.

"Nice costume." the man rolled his eyes.

"I prefer the term Cosplay, assbutt."

"Told you you'd like the show." taking a close stance behind him, as he locked his door.

"I want to lick dark Sam," Reid informed him knowing it would spark debate. Spike liked Dean. "Hard."

"He's married."

"No, Jared is married, Sam is single therefore completely lickable. Both are proponents as well, the option to lick is a tantalizing possibility."

"Okay, Doc."

"You could watch. I’d let you watch. Witnesses you understand." Spencer promised.

"Generous. Get away from me you perv."

"I know right?" both men tried to keep from laughing and failed miserably.

“See that is why you are my favourite.” Spike chuckled.

“Cause I’m a perv?” Reid looked at him innocently.

“No, cause you're generous.”

The skit was pure porn fare, the unsuspecting patient of the lecherous Doctor. When Deena had begged him to do it, offered anything for his agreement, gave in so easily to his bribe he had acquiesced. He laughed when he’d read it, so had Aaron. Yeah perhaps client written scenes were not as in-depth as the normal Review Burlesque, but it was entertaining.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I need a visit these swabs won't last much longer in my fridge," Spencer said flopping onto his sofa.

"You sound tired Bubby."

"I am Pen." He kept detailed records, set complex codes for each sample he collected from his own actions, and some others. Helping friends clean up gave him access to more. He knew how to identify who provided the sample, no one else did. If the DNA turned out to be a match he could identify that person for arrest. Spike also helped, giving him samples he expertly collected from scenes and Escorts he guarded.

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine. Tell you the truth I like it here." He admitted.

"Really?"

"Yes. These are some of the most genuine people I've ever met. They seem to like me."

"They better be nice to my baby. You looked good last weekend." she pointed out.

"Hey, I got promoted," Reid informed her, sitting up to drink his coffee.

"Oh, that’s good!!" Garcia praised him.

"I thought so. I get to be more choosy. Work fewer hours."

"That I like to hear."

"My bid was accepted too. I'm moving up to the penthouse this weekend. Probably be a couple weeks before I sign the deed. The whole left side of the fourth floor is mine. The Penthouse as it is now is huge, I might break it into two, although the idea of all that room makes me plan. I could make a dream home, spoil myself. The plans I have sketched. The fifth floor will be suites for visiting Elite Standard visitors. The third is staying rooms for Escorts to rent. I now own real estate."

"Congrats Bubby. Just add landlord and building owner to your repertoire." she sounded so proud.

"Privacy! Keeping my room downstairs for clients."

"Sounds wonderful. I’m happy for you.” Penelope gushed for her friend. "So you and Bossman still okay?"

"Yes. Absence and all that." he was honestly frustrated.

"He's been cranky, you need to fix him."

"I'm beyond ready to see him." Spencer swiped his hand over his face.

"He told us all he was meeting you there on the plane after the Ramirez case. We picked at him till he spilt. He is completely smitten, he smiled while telling us, We all saw it. Still no file footage." she teased.

"Smitten, Aaron Hotchner? Sounds impossible. Then we went to New Hampshire. He didn't make it." Spencer explained.

"That explains it." she chimed snickering.

"What does?"

"SRH."

"I'm already cringing, but SRH?"

"Sperm Retention Headache." Garcia giggled.

"Oh my god Garcia! That's awesome." Spencer loved her random announcements.

"You may use it."

"You are far too kind. Can he come tonight?" The hope in his tone broke her heart.

"Idk Woobie, he left early Jessica called and he ran out."

"Oh god is she okay?" his heart clenched, despite how Aaron’s marriage had turned out, he and Haley’s sister had remained close, she spent more time with Hotch than her sister. Because of that Hotch was still close to her family. Spencer liked her, she was a good person. She called him every so often to check on him when the team was out of town.

"I hope so."

"I will text him and let you know. Love you Pen."

"Love you too Buttercream. I'm thinking of sending Morgan tonight."

"Okay."

“A few new files on your tablet Spencer.”

“Thank you, Penelope.” Spencer hung up then began texting Aaron.


	7. Week 15; Display

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strauss shows more of her true colours. Aaron is expertly trained. Nigel Works a public marathon.

"You're on speaker Nigel." Garcia closed the door on the round table room. 

"Diablo has not been to work in three days. Hasn’t answered his phone."

"What can you tell us?" Rossi asked. 

"Nothing from here. I'm detained in the lobby." Spencer sighed.

“Detained?” Hotch snapped.

“Need an escort. Did not bring my creds and my fingerprints have me listed as Nigel. Ben says he's not sure why, but we are going to do the protocol thing. Therefore I need an escort." Spencer snickered at the low string of curses the team mumbled.

"I'll have Anderson come down." Dave waved at the agent.

“Thanks.” it barely took any time to be safely settled in the room with his team, after a brief visit he gave them a detailed rundown on Diablo’s disappearance.

"Red alert, guys the WW approacheth." Emily sat down ducking into her tablet.

"Nigel what are you doing here?" Strauss spat, she was livid.

"Working?" he said simply.

Rossi snorted.

"Dr. Reid," Aaron warned.

"Forgive me. I meant no disrespect, Sir, when she greeted me by name I quickly responded as I would to any friend or member of our team. I humbly apologize Chief Strauss Ma'am."

"Of course, Doctor. I would expect nothing less from you." she sniffed haughtily.

"With your unwavering guidance Ma'am, and the Bureau's support. I am physically striving to return to my coveted position under you." he was blinking puppy eyes at her.

"You are being insubordinate for one in your position." Strauss placed her hands on her hips.

"Ma'am?" All doe-eyed and shocked innocence.

"Don't you ma'am me. Your impudence has gotten you a reprimand in your file, and 30 days of disciplinary leave."

"Thank you, Sir," Reid answered, he was still in the right calling her Sir.

"One more word. Do not disgrace yourself any more than you already have. Doctor."

"I see, Excuse me I will wait in your office to give my report Agent Hotchner. Agent Anderson, could you accompany me to the restroom then to the Unit Chief's office?"

"Reid?" Aaron stepped closer.

" Dr Durant, Agent Hotchner. I must remain in my place, for just a moment I had felt at home and forgotten my station. I now regret coming. I attempted a moment with my team to do the job I love. Ma'am you have my written reports if you have any questions don't hesitate. Pardon me." Standing in the restroom Spencer dialled his phone. 

"Mr Smyth, the time I estimated necessary for this errand was grossly over calculated, could the car retrieve me at 11 am. Thank you. I remember I will be ready, yes thank you."

"Thank you, Grant."

"She's a bitch, we all miss you." the normally reserved man said.

"I'm glad to see you in my place Grant, your doing well, everyone has said so."

"Thanks, it's temporary placing and I'm fine with that Spencer. Coffee?"

"Shit yes."

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron entered his office at ten am to find his boyfriend asleep on the couch. He locked his door and sat by Spencer's waist causing the man to wake.

"My Beloved." Spencer smiled, scooting over on his back.

"You were brilliant." Aaron chuckled.

"You stay out of this Aaron. I need you to do that for me. I can take care of this on my own."

"We can fight her."

"No, nothing I said in that room could be deemed Inflammatory. Catty maybe. Garcia has passed the recordings to John and others in place. Let me take care of myself."

"You are sure?"

"I will retain you for legal counsel though. I have a potential dream team. For your ears only my best revenge is in knowing her ex-husband, he remembers me from here and trust me there is no love lost. He's Standard." Spencer smirked.

"Really?"

"Not intimately but yes, plays a mean game of Backgammon. She won't blow and he was scared to try. Something about a nightmarish trip into a sharp venomous maw."

Aaron choked on his drink of Spencer's cold coffee. "Oh my god, that is priceless." 

"I have to leave soon. I want to reward your patience before I go, Love. I think you are ready."

"I've always wanted to christen my desk." Aaron knew what all the heavy teasing and edging he had been enduring was for, although he didn’t think Spencer’s plan would work. He just couldn’t see himself coming on command.

"Kiss me, and we will see." today was the test. Reid was aggressive, kissing him till neither of them could breathe. Plucking and tweaking all the little places that responded to only his lover’s hand. The lack of release for the last nine days had him hard and ready. "Do you have a go bag here?"

“Yes.”

“Do you need to come Aaron? Are you hard for me? Do you want to come right here, in your office? Show me how bad you need to come.” Spencer breathed sultry and low.

“Oh god.” Aaron's resolve snapped. He palmed himself hard groaning shamelessly. He was panting instantly past the point of no return. Spencer's hands were everywhere but where he needed. 

"Let me take care of you." Aaron groaned obscenely. 

"Baby, let me..." 

"Turn around Babe. Let me hold you. You already look utterly debauched. Looks good on you." Reid ground his cock into his boss's ass. "Can you feel me?"

"Ngh."

"That's it, Babe, wrap your arms behind your back and hold my jacket. Don't let go Beloved." 

“Please.” Aaron panted.

Spencer slid one hand to brush his belt buckle widespread to cover his belly. The other under his armpit across his chest to cover his mouth. To compensate for their strength differential, he leaned back slightly just to take some of Aaron's weight, planted his feet and locked his arms. 

"Leig, a 'lighinn airson mo," Spencer commanded, voice rough with lust. (Let go. Come for me.)

" 'pencer?" Hotch's back bowed. Reid roughly repeated the order. Aaron bucked like a bull while cursing into his palm. Spencer bit the juncture between his left shoulder and his neck and held on for dear life. 

Aaron stood limply against his lover quaking, laughing out the tension remaining in his body. Spencer pumped his hips fast against his ass, cooing praise, poet's words, his love. 

"Come on Spencer." pressing into his lover’s hardness.

"I'm yesss." burying his face between Aaron's shoulders biting the shirt bunched there to muffle himself. Hotch spun grabbing him under the arms when his legs gave out.

"Breathtaking Baby." kissing Spencer more breathless. "I like the tongue ring, can't wait to feel it. Ziplock and Wipes in my top drawer."

"Do tell." Spencer wobbled over to the desk.

"Eagle Scout, Always prepared. Throw the bag in my briefcase." Hotch quickly shucked his boxers, wiped himself, and redressed smoothing his clothes to perfection. They left the office to speak to the team for a few moments.

"If I'm lucky that response will be Pavlovian." Spencer giggled drawing Penelope’s attention.

“If I’m lucky Baby.” Aaron stood behind him, meeting Dave’s knowing smirk without flinching.

“I doubt I’ll be coming back to work from here very often until this assignment is over. Strauss is going to make my life in the building a nightmare, I will not have that shit detract from cases. I have my office at home now so I can do the work from there.” Spencer informed them.

"Your record speaks for itself. You have every right to be here Spencer." Dave added.

"You saw Strauss, she ordered me to this. All she sees is the sex. That I've spent the last months on my knees, flat on my back, or rubbing myself on people. She takes great pleasure in degrading, manipulating, and twisting people to do her bidding. The last time I came to give a status report, she spent four hours verbally beating me for what she sent me there to do. She got loud enough, the Director had to intervene.” Spencer sighed.

“What you are doing is not a crime, even as an agent,” Emily stated.

“No it’s not, but she is hoping to find a way to destroy those she has an issue with. Strauss has no line, she is not as upstanding as she likes to portray. She has already tried to use what I’m doing against me.” Reid huffed, becoming more agitated.

“How so?” she asked.

“Somehow she got a hold of a photo of me laying naked as a dessert buffet for visiting business people and dignitaries. Suggested that it may not be well received by those I know in academic circles. I told her if she needed I could get her their emails." Spencer said boldly.

"Nothing illegal there. Sounds tacky but not illegal." Prentiss observed.

"Deep throating a low seat politico while ejaculating on some European Fortune 500 wannabe," Spencer revealed.

"Oh." she looked at him wide-eyed.

"Wow, look at you blush. You have all been undercover did you have to do anything like that? I fought with Strauss often during training, I tried to minimize it. Each report Heather sent was another bruising phone call, another twist of the knife. Heather assured her my reluctance to engage in some acts was not going to hurt my Escort work. I’m lucky my teacher is more concerned about her pupils than money or politics, she started padding her reports. Yes, I did things I hadn’t previously considered, even some that I learned I hated, but nothing I was hard against, Heather would not allow that no matter what Strauss or I said. She pushed me but also protected me.”

“Her reputation is well known. She is hugely respected.” Garcia nodded sagely. Reid smiled, of course, she checked Lady Heather out.

“She deserves the respect. She knew I did not want to do scenes outside of the club while there. She fought Strauss, saying that what I did in the club was enough to prove I was willing to perform. Strauss insisted, said the choice was made above her head. I begged hoping she would back off, and you know what she said? 'We all have to make sacrifices for the greater good. If you are not man enough to shoulder the great amount of responsibility I and the Bureau have entrusted to you perhaps you are in the wrong line of work."

"Bitch." Garcia pet his hair.

"I did my first exterior job that night. She was sent by Strauss, you understand to keep me safe. I was collared on a leash wearing nothing but a pair of black vinyl pants. Lead around by a woman who took great pleasure in showing off every inch of her quote-unquote plaything to anyone that asked. I sat on the floor at her feet while she played at the casinos. But hey at least she waited for sex until we got to her hotel room. Seven hours paraded half naked all over my hometown by a friend of Erin’s. Awesome huh Emily wink wink. I needed a dominatrix to teach me how to fuck because I hadn’t ever had a lover long enough to learn or experiment. I beat the shit out of a guy who tried to take me because after everything that's the only thing I had left to savour from an exceedingly honourable man, the one I love more than life. How much will he tolerate before he can't touch me anymore? I'm the FBI's genius, just an asset, a good little whore. I can't find it in myself to be embarrassed. The subjects blanket avoidance is insulting. Your blinders are unattractive. Please, don't play stupid on my account, and don't fool yourselves. What you pretend not to see happening is precisely what I'm doing and I'm aware every moment. Come up and see me, make me smile. I do what you want, running wild." the young man ranted.

"Feel better?" Rossi kicked his shoe.

"Maybe a bit. How about you?" Reid held himself straight, not the uncomfortable man they were used to after a nervous tirade.

"Not one of us lives under the delusion you are not all in on this. We are not ashamed of you or your actions, but we are allowed to be angry for you for the indignities you have suffered. We respect you as much as ever. I could not have done this I am proud of you." Dave pontificated. 

"What he said." Emily had the decency to look ashamed.

"That honourable man is more secure than that," Aaron swore.

"Sorry." Spencer's cell phone chimed, reading the message he laughed heartily. " John says not to consider any repercussions or time off in my file said I was disgustingly polite. He also suggests you refrain from grabbing my arse in the bullpen. I'm late, my ride is waiting."

"I'll walk you down," Aaron said possessive hand still on his lower back. "What time is your shift tonight? You look exhausted."

"8 pm. I've had three days to dwell on tonight and I have. I always catch up Babe, trust me." Spencer squeezed Aaron’s hand.

"Can I visit tonight? I just want some time together."

"I don’t think I’ll be much company." 

"What are you doing?" Aaron said worriedly.

"I'm going to be ugly busy. I’m one of three Consorts available for non-members. Normally being a house exclusive would keep me out of it, but I agreed to this hoping to find the UnSub, or at least gain his attention." Reid explained.

“What are you not telling me?” Aaron asked.

“Nothing. My contract will be honoured, but I will be active that whole time. According to Smyth, there’s been many who have expressed interest in my participation.”

"I'll take care of you when you are done." Aaron saw his shoulders relax, he wished he could find a way to convince his lover that he was in this no matter what.

~~~~~~~~

Laying over the padded table hypersensitive painfully hard Nigel Durant held the statuesque redhead still while he sucked her clit, she shattered above him. 'Strawberry flavoured my ass my kingdom for a nonflavoured dental dam!' he thought. Coins clinked into the basket and Reid looked to Belle for guidance. She rolled a condom on him and pushed him to his table.

"Couple She wants the D, hubby wants a blow." Othello and Raven were doing their own shift in the pit. 

A lovely Rubanesque middle-aged woman knelt on the bench in front of Reid, without preamble he entered her, taking up a brutal pace only chasing relief. Her spouse used his hair as a handle making him watch the passionate woman slather attention to his small member. She was relishing her treat he was punishing Spencer for her interest. 

Pulling out of his wife's plush lips, and uncovered the man slammed between Nigel’s lips bruising his mouth. With his head held firm, he opened wider to avoid sucking him. The jerk slapped the centre of his back and Spencer bit out of reflex. He did not damage but the fucker pulled out. Raising his hand to slap his face. Spike shoved him away.

Reid ducked his head to her neck and lavished his client with much deserved praise. "Oh Hon you are gonna make me come" he reached around her and rubbed her in time with the music in the club. She wailed beautifully coming before he could, he was pretty sure he was incapable after so long, but he was desperate to.

Spike grabbed him before he fell from the table, the woman walked away screeching at her man. His prick hurt from use. He used a cloth to wipe himself of schmutz, and just sat for a drink. A handful of coins tinked into the basket behind him. 

Belle smiled hugely and pushed him onto his hands and knees. Covering his eyes.

His client stroked his lower back tracing the vertebrae with reverence. The fingers flicked around his neck and caressed his jaw. He opened and he again felt bare skin jerking back, the hand held firm, a soft lime flavoured tongue wiped moisture along his lip and he tasted.

"Beloved!" 

"I’ve watched you for over an hour. I need you, Baby." His dangerous brown eyes almost black with lust. Unashamedly exposed, cock thick and proud between his flies. Reid stuck his tongue out and Aaron fed him. Spencer watched his lover, head thrown back in abandon. 

Feeling the veins and ridges, tasting the moisture was heady and he lavished every inch. This was so much more, so different than the others. Taking their time to draw out the pleasure. Aaron found he seriously liked being watched, almost more than watching.

Aaron kissed the ridges of Spencer's spine, revelled in the touch of his skin, the feel of him.

"Stop Baby. I want inside you. To feel you around my bare cock. Shall we show them what they are missing? Never going to feel?" chuckling when Spencer whimpered. 

"Please Aaron."

Some members of the crowd went from polite chatter to boisterous encouragement when Aaron settled behind his lover. He tugged and twisted the plug inside Reid before gently removing it. He teased the crinkled pink bud glistening with lube.

Belle and Roger wiped Spencer's complete private area and doused him with what smelled like Purell before deeming him clean enough for his lover.

Aaron slicked himself and wiped his hand on a towel, drawing out the anticipation. Gripping sharp hip bones firmly Hotch lined himself up and pressed pulling the lithe man against him. His cock breached him slamming halfway in before Aaron could catch them, even though the plug had prepared him it was still smaller than him.

"Mm, mmpf oh fuck." Reid's face was screwed up tight panting roughly a pitiful wheeze catching people's attention. "Oh my god move Beloved I want more." Locking his arms he shoved back sharply his body swallowing Aaron's cock to the root. 

"Baby that was so fucking hot. You want me? I'm gonna make you feel so good." Slowly building to a furious pace, Reid matching every thrust.

"Come on Lord, break me apart. Need to come for you." Two men stepped forward, tossing coins in the basket, one reaching for Aaron.

"Don't you fucking touch him." the fury in Spencer's voice woke up the protector in his soul and he growled deep and foul, curling protectively over his genius. Reid preened at the display. 

"Come on Baby. I'm gonna... this is FUCKING MINE." Scooping Reid up against his chest burying his face in his hair, driving relentlessly into the bruised bundle of nerves. Pumping his cock faster than their hips. "I'm now... Baby... Come Now."

SSA Aaron Hotchner expected his subordinate to obey. He did. Both screaming guttural nonsense to the universe, completely alone in the crowded room.

Aaron fell into the chair behind him with his love in his lap still inside the twitching warmth. "I love you. Baby."

"I love you, Beloved. Dammit, I'm still hard, I don’t know how." Spencer whined.

"So? There are maybe six minutes left." Smoothing sweaty hair with his cheek.

"I hurt.” Reid's voice defeated. "I never want to do this again."

"Mmmm, let me have you again." Aaron purred. "Or you could have me."

"Cruel Beloved. I haven't the energy to pleasure you. Just to lay back and cry."

A coin tinkled in the basket and Reid slumped. Manus knelt in front of them. “Nige, did you take anything?” the man whispered.

“No, I would never...oh you can’t be serious?” Reid looked horrified.

“What? Baby, what’s wrong?” Aaron was instantly on guard.

“I’ve been here all night. If I had to say, with the way he’s been I would guess he took Viagra.” Manus checked his pulse and waved Spike over telling the man what he suspected, Spike was instantly livid. He ordered Savior to collect all of the empty water bottles Reid had drunk from.

“I didn’t I swear Angel. I wouldn’t...you know I…” Spencer was horrified.

“Shhhh, I know that. I trust you, Baby.” Manus returned squatting in front of them. 

“Time’s up Doc. Saviour and I can help okay?” 

“Yeah.” Reid wrapped up in his robe. Between Aaron, Manus, and Spike they got him to his penthouse, cleaned up, and into bed.

"Hold him for me." Manus exposed his friend using a tactical light to inspect the younger man’s still hard member.

"Why?" Aaron obeyed anyway.

"Drug cocktail into the base. If this doesn’t work we need to get him to the ER to have it drained. Can I help you, Doctor?"

"Yes. I trust him, Angel. Oh, don't touch it hurts." Spencer jolted when Savior grabbed his ankles, Spike pulled his arms over his head.

"So will this. Don't move." Hotch pulled Spencer against his chest. Reid tensed into the movement. Manus lean over him.

"Jesus Christ! You mother fucker mmmmmph mfffpo uu ast urd aaahhhhhhhh." Aaron held his hand over his partner's mouth until just groans and whimpers passed his lips. Both men tried to soothe the softly crying man, they were both relieved when he drifted off to exhaused sleep.

"He's soft," Manus announced. “I’ll crash on the sofa. If he needs anything just yell.”

“Thank you, Manus.” Aaron smiled gratefully at the man.

“You're welcome, Angel.”

“Aaron.”

“Cliff. You're welcome, Aaron.”

A couple hours later, Spike and Savior walked in with a serious-faced stranger who whipped the blankets off a sleeping Hotchner and Reid. Hotch bristled, instantly ready to defend.

"He's a doctor, Sir, Spencer expected this." Spike held his fist until he determined Aaron had come fully awake.

"Damn he's fast Spike. Sorry, shouldn't sleep naked if you're shy. Names Welby, So can I take care of him now?" the older man asked.

"Why?" Spencer may trust these people, he didn’t know them.

"Spike said he hasn't been eating, and after the report from tonight I need to check him." Aaron was pretty sure he could hear the duh.

"Not a bad idea Aaron, he's paler than normal and beyond exhausted." Manus handed him a robe. "Dr Clifford Morrison, surgeon, client, friend."

"SOP Sir. The Horde is looking for whoever gave him the meds, we are having the water bottles tested. I will have them charged as soon as I know." Spike held Reid's ankle while the older man and Aaron rolled him on his back. Spencer didn't like being checked intimately but quieted quickly. Temperature, BP, heart rate, stomach, glands eyes ears throat.

The doctor seemed flummoxed so Hotch decided to help. "He forgets to eat when busy, nervous or studying. Order Chinese, Thai, or good Indian set it in front of him he'll eat 80% of the time. No chopsticks. Only panic if he quits drinking coffee."

"I'm going to set an IV for fluids he's running on empty. Check blood see how much he was dosed with, have the count for the report. Fricken metabolism on mach, I warned him about not eating. When was his last test?" Abe began readying the things needed for the IV.

"Two weeks ago, he's clean," Aaron answered.

"And you?" eagle eyes on Hotch. 

"May."

"He's not a just a client, He belongs to the Doctor," Spike explained.

"You're Aaron?"

"Yes!?"

“Nice to meet ya. I’m Dr Abe Reynolds, the rest of them call me Welby. He’s gonna be fine, I don’t recommend someone so young and healthy taking that shit, but once shouldn’t harm him any. He’s off the roster until I get the blood results back. I’ll tell Smyth.” he expertly set the cannula into Spencer’s hand. The young man tried to jerk away.

"Shhh Baby, I'm here it's safe. Medicine your dehydrated." wiping his hair from his face. Reid relaxed.

“You got a way with him. Good, he deserves that, damn good kid.” Abe pat his patient and let Saviour take over monitoring.

“Thank you.”

"I'll have it to you by dinner. We got this through my office okay?" Abe's office was the full doctor's office on the third floor. He worked exclusively for the club providing all aspects of advanced GP care the people that lived here would need. He was trained in trauma services. Aaron had read his bio, though there Wasnt much but his educative and experience background covered in the file, Aaron knew the man was skilled and devoted to his patients. He was younger than Aaron expected.

"Perfect. Thank you."


	8. Week 22; Permanent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer struggles to come to grips with a frightening loss of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the nonconsensual Scarification in it. It sounds far-fetched but then reality is sometimes mindboggling. Something like this happened to a friend when he was passed out drunk, he woke up before it could get serious.

He was cold, and an incessant beeping drilled into his brain pulling him from a deep sleep. The smell of astringent and peppermint of all things let him know he was in the hospital. Why was he here? 

“Shhh, I’m right here you're okay now.” Aaron cooed softly.

“What happened?” he sounded gravely.

“You don’t remember?” Aaron asked offering him a drink of water.

“No.” the heart monitor shrilly beeped warning them of his elevated heart rate.

“You were found on the fourth floor, incoherent and covered in blood. The last we can find you on CCTV you were missing for about six hours.” Hotch explained gently.

“What did he do? I remember him grabbing me in the stairwell, my neck burned, now I’m here.” the beep rose again. “Aaron I can’t remember.”

“Despite the condition you were found in you are relatively uninjured.” a bored doctor said entering his room chart in hand.

“What did he do to me?” Spencer sat up his right wrist and lower back stung badly.

“Just relax, I’ll explain everything,” Hotch said glaring at the insensitive doctor.

“WHAT HAPPENED!?” the panic was rising, he couldn’t breathe.

“We are running a tox screen right now to find out what you were dosed with. The injuries are superficial.” the doctor said blandly.

“Who the fuck is this? Make him leave.” Spencer barked needing a semblance of control right now.

“We will wait for Dr Morrison to explain, thank you. You can leave him to me.” Hotch dismissed the man coldly.

“Of course.” the guy was glad to leave.

“The doctor that treated you went off duty, this one took his place. The minute Cliff gets here we’ll hopefully get you released, we were only waiting for the drugs to clear your system.” Aaron explained.

“Please, what did he do? I need to know.” Spencer begged, more terrified by the lost time than any injury.

“What do you know about scarification?” Aaron asked voice neutral.

“It involves branding or cutting designs into the skin as a body modification. He cut pictures into me?” Reid looked at him wide-eyed.

“I will show you the crime scene photos if you promise to stay calm.”

“I’ll try.” Spencer took the photos looking at his partner trying to read his reaction to this. His right wrist had what he would describe as a cuff of intricate Celtic knotwork. It would sit under his shirt cuffs but a stretch would expose some of it. The next photo showed his lower back. The same pattern stretched from just below his L2 vertebrae to the top of his buttcrack, from side to side. It was thin near his hips widening to fill the triangular area over his sacrum. “Oh my god. How did I not fucking feel this? How did...how did he, Aaron?”

“You have been out for fifteen hours Spencer, the tox screen will tell us how he kept you from waking. You are this man’s sixth victim. We have taken over the case from the locals.” Aaron explained.

“I...do you...do you hate…”

“No, I do not hate you, nor do I hate the scars. I hate the circumstances, I hate that someone hurt you again, I hate that I wasn’t there to protect you. You, you I love more today than yesterday. You are my heart, Spencer. Just like you say about my scars. They do not detract from your beauty. They are a symbol that you survived. These scars are no different.” Aaron held his hand staring right into his eyes as he spoke.

“Can they fix this? Plastic surgery or something?” Spencer’s eyes shot to the door as Cliff entered.

“No, we can’t. The resident plastic surgeon already looked and he says we can minimize them with grafts, but that will leave more scars. If that’s what you want to do that’s what we will do.” Cliff explained. “You were under the influence of quite high doses of Versed, a pre-anaesthesia, it's why you are still so uncoordinated. One of the major side effects is memory loss. In a hospital environment, it is used for conscious sedation. The fact that patients don’t remember anything is a bonus for some procedures.”

“Will I ever remember?” Spencer asked.

“No, I don't think so. If you awoke you may remember flashes. With these numbers, there is no way you were awake and consciously aware at all. You’re lucky to be alive, whoever he is he has no idea how to administer this safely. I wish I had something more to give you here. I know the missing time is disturbing.”

“When can I go home?” Aaron watched Spencer’s mask slip over his face. For now, the conversation was over.

“I would like you to stay till morning, just to be sure the drugs are out of your system.” Cliff stated.

“Fine. Thank you.” Spencer rolled onto his side, closing his eyes to avoid seeing their worry.

~~~~~~~~~~

Oooo he was drunk. They thought he didn't know they'd started watering his drinks. Tasted like shit. Just made them slide down faster. No need to sip anymore.

He wanted Aaron. 

He got a creepy drunk chick who would not take no for an answer. 

At this moment she was chewing on his ear, and trying to get her hand down his tight pants. He raised his hand middle finger stuck on his thumb poised in warning in front of her face. She ignored it, so he flicked hard thumping her on the forehead.

"No! Bad icky woman, go sit." Roger, the bartender laughed.

"But I thought..."

"What? Cause I'm an escort I can't be choosy? I am off duty tonight, do not want." slapping her hands off like chasing flies.

"It's my birthday." she pouted, bottom lip out so far out he snorted as he laughed.

"Well, that makes it all better doesn't it? Wait nope. Go away Barbie Girl this is so not your world." ugh he hated that he knew that lyric.

She stomped away.

"Going to bed Rog. I'm too drunk to be nice."

"You are a funny drunk Nigel. Get outta here she has reinforcements."

Apparently, he was too drunk to be concerned this was getting interesting, not willing to miss anything, he watched the five stomp toward him. Lovely he thought, the four men he had been warned about by Spike.

"What's your problem punk?" The blonde spit when he talked. Reid stepped back.

"I did not except her advances. I have refused multiple persons, I am off duty for tonight."

"What's wrong can't you fuck without money?" the taller brunette flung a five at him.

"That all she worth? Yes, actually I can. Tonight I cannot even if I wanted to, which I do not, way to drunk for LEGAL consent, and even tomorrow I can't because I do want her nor do I tolerate intimidation to elicit a desired response." SSA Reid reared his unhappy head.

"You queer? Can't get it up for a woman?"

"I would say not so much queer as eccentric. Yes, I prefer males. Yes, I can reach and maintain an erection to engage in coitus with female partners. I do not want HER." Reid snarled.

"I don't matter what you want, you do what you're told." the redhead reached for him and muscle memory carried Spencer forward.

Raptor's lessons were working. Fingers swiped at his shirt while he brought up his hand grabbing the wrist and twisting using his momentum and height advantage he spun the guy slamming him into the bar yanking his arm cruelly up and pinning the thumb at an unnatural angle to stop movement. Stepping into the space between Redhead's legs and leaning back after wrapping the other arm around his neck. SSA Reid growled voice low and dangerous.

"Do not EVER touch me, I am not afraid of you. You take your dumbass friends and get the fuck out of here. I have reached the end of my patience with you people." Watching the bar mirror. " I swear to God I will break your hand if he so much as breathes at me. Do you understand?" Spencer growled.

"Yes."

"Do not look at me, talk about me, think about me just leave me be and you will be fine. I am not easily pushed and I am definitely no one you want to cross. I am not just what you see here. I am connected and I am not anyone's victim."

"Let him go Nigel the cavalry's here." Roger pointed and Spencer looked to find Spike with the rest of security herding the offenders away, stepping back to free the man. Raptor grinned at him proudly.

"That was impressive, Dr Durant."

"I just reacted, I'm sorry Mr Smyth."

"Oh no, you are fine. I'm proud of you, you have the right to protect yourself. Those boys needed a slap into reality and coming from a performer may just make them behave."

"I'm going to my room think it's better for everyone."

"Get some rest. No more scotch tonight." Smyth suggested.

"Good idea."

~~~~~~~~~

"I need your full focus on this Dr Reid." Aaron sounded exhausted.

"With what verbal information I've received I have voiced everything I have available Sir." Reid sounded flustered.

"It's not enough." his boss growled just as frustrated.

"I will review all the information I have been allowed access to and call back. Surely you must understand how much of a disadvantage I am working under." Reid hung up.

"What does he mean allowed access too?" Hotch mumbled.

"He's distracted." Morgan huffed.

"You realize who you're talking about, Right?" Dave huffed.

"You disagree?" Morgan groused at Rossi.

"While he seemed to be short with his input, I can't see the kid ignoring something like this."

* Can you at least send me the crime scene photos and autopsy results for a better idea and locations for a geo? * Reid texted JJ.

+Everything we have you have Reid.+

* Not by what I heard of everyone's comments. I have nothing. I'm working blind. You are not listening. * His temper flaring.

+I am listening to you.+

* No you're not. * Reid could throw his phone. * I'll text Pen.*

JJ's phone rang five minutes later, she excused herself. After ten minutes she returned livid, gathering paperwork.

"What's up Jaje?" Emily just helped.

"PG called, Reid has no access to the FBI database his passwords and pins have been deactivated. He has NO information on this case but what we've said out loud I'm going to fax him this."

"Hold up JJ, why?" Aaron ripped his phone from his pocket. 

"I don't know," JJ mumbled barging past him to sit.

"When did you lose your connection?" Hotch grit into the phone. "Why are you whispering?"

Hotch cringed. The team watched their Unit Chief silently accept the obviously heated tirade from a subordinate. The more he listened the taller he stood.

"Are you finished?" Hotch's voice was even, which amazed them with the fury blazing in his eyes. "I will fix it."

"What's going on?" Rossi eked to a stop after closing the door.

"Breathe Spencer, I'm on it, just stop it's done." hanging up with a growl. "Rossi take over for a minute I need to make a phone call."

"Ookaay." perplexed at Hotch's almost hiding in the corner.

"John, it's Aaron do you have a moment? No, it's vital you listen now. I can't abide this treatment any longer, much less the victims I’m being impeded in saving. I'm done just taking this. My career is not what’s important here, an investigation has been directly hampered. Then I formally complain. Put me on speaker, I don't care John. It stops now." Five sets of bug eyes watched the man finally wield his reputation like a dagger with the AD of the FBI. Aaron grinned darkly, noticing his audience and walked outside.

"Holy crap," Emily said proud smile dazzling.

"Makes you all tingly don't it?" Garcia echoed through the room. "I've reset 187's connections he says he will call after he's freed up. You should hear the buzz here peeps, even at this time of night it’s like spreading. AD and important wiggies were in a meeting. Bossman lit a bonfire."

"About time. I mean back to work." Rossi reigned them in.

“Does Reid always cause this much drama? Seriously, he is more of a spoiled child than my niece. She’s only two.” Celia scoffed.

Aaron returned smile devious and hard. "Rogan, accompany Officer Snow to get dinner. I am starving.” 

“Of course Hotch.” she bounced up, flashing him a cheap smile. The moment she was gone Aaron spoke to the team.

“Reid's been face to face dealing with Strauss all day, in his apartment." Aaron sat leaning on his elbows on the table.

"I kind of wish I was a fly on that wall," Morgan smirked.

"No, you don't she just left me alone after she received a call, I'm being treated for asslessness right now." propping his pad next to his computer. He read his mail.

"That woman has a deadly stare." Rossi admitted.

"Foul mouth too. I just got served my ass with Fava beans and wine spritzers for and I quote 'usurping her position and assuming my own importance was above the needs of the safety and security of her Bureau. She's driving, I called John." Spencer sounded beyond tired.

"Her Bureau? Huh. Why did you lose access?" Emily rolled her eyes.

"While living in this environment the unsavoury element that could gain access to the database was the deciding factor in the limiting of my use of the connection. If I would please sign here, here, and there we can repair this. Blah blah," Reid responded.

"Did you sign?" Aaron screeched.

"Um no. I tend to read paperwork. I haven't passed the Bar but I could Aaron. I kept the paperwork, she had it all presigned. She was trying to get me to provide names, dates, images, activities of specific people visiting here. If I agreed I could regain access to the server, if not my already precarious position would be reviewed. I refused because the information requested was unnecessary to the present investigation. She disagreed. 'We need to weed out the deviant and weak morals of those in positions of power and Politics to better our country, and I would be a valuable tool in that endeavour no matter the means I used to obtain the intel. Of course, my name could never be used but her respected name and influence... After her fourth drink, I quit trying to explain that that was entrapment."

“What happens in that club is legal, what you may collect is not criminal. What does she think she can achieve?” Grant asked.

“She thinks all sexual acts beyond vanilla normality are proof of deviance. If a man likes a woman dressed in bobby socks he must be a pervert, or if a woman enjoys being dominate she must be an abuser. I understand not everyone has or wants broader sexual horizons. I respect that, but to discount everyone's healthy desires as criminal or abhorrent just because it is not how you think it should be I can’t understand. She refuses to be educated.” Reid stated.

"She's not even aware of how far off the rails she is." Morgan sighed.

"Unfortunately her ego is bigger than her reason. I am not certain why she wants the information." Reid sipped his coffee. 

“Well, this is not going to turn out as she thinks. She will be answering for this. How are you now?” Hotch asked.

"I will receive a pat and time served. I'm properly placated. I have everything for the case, give me a few to get things set up." rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure. As soon as you can." Hotch grumbled as his phone again rang, he read the screen then he chuckled.

"You are popular all the sudden." Rossi teased his friend proudly.

"Richmond wants confirmation you are reconnected, Bishop wants to know if I'm gathering warriors, Franklin wants to know if he needs a shovel, Swan says sic em, Taylor says he has horses, Nyland wants to know if I need an aide de camp...Strauss wants me to know our days are numbered."

"Blocking access to my team in the solving of a case was more than I could tolerate I'm sorry I put you in the middle." 

"I'm covered, Reid. You could just randomly pass the Bar huh?" trying to change the subject, get them all back on track.

"I've heard. John texted "Damn, the prosecutor roared! Shocked emoji. He does not use emojis, therefore, he is impressed. Yes, I could."

Hotch chuckled "My phone is vibrating constantly."

"Behold the Silent Unit Chief Has Spoken...Finally texted Nyland, Andi says they have you covered she has sent chainmail, they are killing me. Which school? How much time do I have? Get some rest, I'm sure you all need it. I'm glad this didn't cost lives." Spencer closed the final file he was reading from his tablet.

The team looked to their leader, just waiting to see how far this bet would go.

"Take all the time you need. Id love to say, Yale, Stanford but there are sooo many choices." Aaron chuckled.

"Smart ass. Good night. Ghairm mi ann an uair a thìde." (Call me in an hour)

"Okay." Aaron smiled warmly. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“We are all here Reid,” Hotch announced sitting by Dave at the roundtable.

“I need you to look for Tinker.” Spencer’s voice was quiet, sad.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Hotch sat forward.

“He told us he was going to his sister’s wedding. Said he’d be back in four days. He’s been gone six.”

“Has anyone attempted to contact him?” Rossi joined the conversation.

“Yes. Pepper, Raven, Othello, and myself. I suspect Smyth has as well. Pepper spoke to his sister, she said he left after the reception around eleven. I only know his first name is Alexander.”

“What else do you know about him?” Emily asked.

“He’s 5’11”, 190 pounds. Natural red hair dyed black with a bright green streak through the right bangs, hazel green eyes, he is not pale skinned as you'd expect from a redhead, more lightly tanned. He’s muscular, but not as solid as Hotch. He has a degree in graphic arts. Four tattoos one of a skull on his left forearm, three bands of barbed wire around his left bicep, Grim Reaper on the right forearm, tribal work on the right bicep. Prince Albert piercing. Appendectomy scar.” Reid recited.

“Is there any chance he just quit?” JJ asked.

“No, I can't see that. He is engaged to Pepper, she swears he said nothing about him wanting to leave. He just made Bronze he was quite proud of that.”

“Do you have any information on the sister?” Hotch wondered.

“According to Pepper, she is the only relative that still speaks to him. I sent Garcia the number she gave me to contact her, and Tinker's number to trace.”

“I found her Brittanee Glover, she lives in Alexandria.” the tech analyst informed them.

“He calls her Brit,” Reid confirmed.

“We’ll interview her see what we can find out. Hold tight Reid.” Hotch promised.

“Thanks. If you find him um...safe, can you tell him to come home? Pepper just found out she’s pregnant.” Spencer sighed.

“You bet Kiddo.” Dave agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Doc, gotta green." Spike laughed when he drained his coffee.

"Awesome!" he responded sarcastically, striding behind Spike to the stairs. "Um private?"

"Yep. Nice lady." he smiled big at his charge.

"Cool." stepping into his room. "Garcia!" he actually squealed.

"Hi Honey how are you?" giggling at his tight hug.

"Better now. Wondered if you would have time to visit this week."

"Wild horses Puddin." she beamed.

"Derek's right, you are a god given solace." dropping the coin in the vase.

"You are too precious. Are you okay?" She cupped his cheek.

"Yes. why?" he asked confused.

"I worry."

"I'm actually content. I promise." smiling warmly at her.

"You can call me anytime. Like no matter what."

"I know. I do." Spencer kissed her temple gently.

"Okay."

"Hey, I got you something. A bribe need cereal bars" tossing a box into her lap from the closet.

"I don't mind Sugar." Garcia carefully untied the ribbon.

"I live on them. The kitchen says they will make them but, chef'd or from the fingers of a Goddess. I refused."

"Oh, not the same. I add bunches of love, makes them taste better. Files?"

"In my office. Open it." he rushed to grab the paperwork.

"A dress?" touching the soft red piping on the cream skirt.

"A Buttercream and Red Velvet dress. Like it?" Spencer blushed at her squeak.

"Ermagerd!! You are adorable! Yes, it's awesomesauce, where'd you get it?" the knee-length skirt had a red velvet cat with a diamond encrusted collar and a real chain up to the wide red velvet belt. The bodice was cream with a modest cut and a velvet collar. All the piping was velvet. Totally 1950's, complete with a necklace that matched the cat's, bobby-sox, red velvet heels, and a red bow for her hair. She hugged it close.

"I’d love to take credit for the personal cupcake motif but no, Deena made it for me. Well for you. I asked her to make you something as unique and special as you are, she is an amazing seamstress, she grilled me like an UnSub, looked at pictures of the team, and then made this. She is awesome. Belle ordered the shoes, and accessories, and stuff." Spencer was thrilled with the huge smile on her face.

"I need to speak to this wunderkind Puddin," she said folding the garment and tucking it back into the box.

"I shall direct you there post haste." offering his arm. He hoped she would stay and visit for a while meet some of his friends.

"The perfect gentleman." she giggled tweaking his belly.

"Come on." 

She ducked into him as he wove them untouched through the busy bar area. A man leaned close attempting to introduce himself to her, Spencer wrapped around her possessively. "Oh, you are a terrible temptation Buttercream," she whispered into his chest.

"So are you. Trust that. You are my Velvet for a reason." he softly ran his knuckles along her cheek, reading her eyes. "I would. Gladly. In an instant Penny.”

"Thanks, Spencer." Garcia blushed.

"He's nasty, I can introduce you to some really decent guys...or gals. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Let's go meet the wunderkind, I want Spike to escort you to your car when you leave."

"Charmed, not uncomfy, In a very good way Bubby. There a couple of men I wouldn't mind knowing if you know what I mean. Your bodyguard?" she waggled her eyebrows.

"That's the one, makes him feel empowered, and me more important. You point them out and I'll let you know if they are worthy of my Goddess." he handed a tiny woman the box. "Mitzi, Penelope vice versa. My Domestic Wonder."

"I'm his m-m-m."

"Start over breathe relax she's family." Focused on Mitzi.

"I'm his maid." Mitzi beamed.

"Perfect." Spencer kissed her temple. "I want those papers in the morning Mitz or no eBay."

"Okay Boss." still smiling.

"Do tell." Garcia held his elbow as they rounded the darkened Review stage.

"I'm teaching her high school basics so she can get her diploma and sending her to speech class. She can't shop online if she blows off her assignments. Bribery yes works with her better than yelling. Spike I can yell at, he doesn't practice."

"Practice?"

"German."

"You are beyond adorable." 

"Belle my doll, may I introduce my Oracle." Spencer waved his hands like a game show diva.

"You were right Doc she's just fabulous! We must converse pretty lady. Deena lookit what Doc gave me!!" Spencer laughed as they swooped on his friend and she went with it trusting his judgment.

"Hey Doc, come rub one out with me, gotta twofer from Crutch." Spencer cringed looking at Garcia.

"Classy Ott," Deena growled.

"Go on, your working." Pen winked saucily at him undaunted.

"Hang on Othello be there in a sec." Spencer took her hand. "Pen, I can refuse, for a while."

"No I'm fine Puddin, you have no reason to be embarrassed with me mister, I got you." waving as he was scooted away.

"You want to watch, I can tell." he teased.

"Punk." cracking him hard across the ass.

"That did not elicit the response you wanted. That right there constitutes as something completely different."

"What's that?"

"Foreplay." he left her gawping like a fish.

~~~~~~~~~~

Othello swallowed down Reid’s moan, cupping his ass and smashing them close together to find friction. Reid shoved him back into the couch next to their client. Straddling him and settling low between his thighs, to line up their cocks. 

Spencer spit in Othello's palm and leaned back on one arm to balance for better viewing gripping the back of his partner's neck for balance. Othello gripped their cocks and began stroking furiously.

"Come on Doctor move for me." The body in his lap snapped his hips in counterpoint to his fist, a seemingly impossible manoeuvre. He fought to hold him up. Delicious minutes stretched tight. They moved together smoothly. Telegraphing the noises to insight the crowd. 

"Faster. Fuck. Come on." Spencer growled.

"Close, oh damn." Othello stilled knowing Reid would keep moving to catch up to him.

"Now." they exploded together, filthy moans exciting the crowd. Spencer grabbed Othello's wrist and hung on tight when the client bent to take them both in his mouth greedily sucking every drop from their waning cocks.

"Enough, fuck Crutch no teeth." Othello pulled Reid to him, using his body to shield them until they came down from their exertions.

Spike grabbed Reid under his armpits and easily picked him up stopping overzealous hands. Wrapped in a robe Spencer fled to the room where Garcia was.

"Would it be inappropriate to say I'm sorry I missed that?" she teased.

"No, as long as I can say he is so good at that." he teased back shamelessly.

"I can handle that."

"Talk fast it's busy as hell." catching the look Slayer tossed. Reid pulled on the clove cig Belle was smoking. "These smell so good taste good burn better. Hold that thought." he had mostly quit smoking, but every now and then he indulged. 

"Go clean up Sugar they will beat down our door for you and we are visiting with royalty." Belle motioned him toward the back.

"MY Tech Goddess you can only borrow." leaping up when Deena tossed an apple at him.

"You eat that or I'll tell Archangel."

"I had a proper tea and Puck's cheese toast today." Spencer crunched the apple anyway.

"Archangel?" Garcia asked.

"His beau, hot, big and pro-tec-tive, Honey that man's mere presence makes marble melt." Deena fanned herself.

"Oh my god that's awesome." Garcia laughed.

"You hush RV." Spencer pulled on his pants accidentally flashing her. "You do not leave without an escort Pen, I mean it."

"I'm a big girl Doctor." both hands firmly covering her face.

"Promise me." he knelt by her. "I can't bear to think of you being in harm's way. Every time I mean it, Penny. For me Velvet?"

"Okay Puddin I promise." she couldn’t refuse those tender eyes.

"Thanks, Sweetness. Be at the bar. On a white."

"For now." Deena sang back "That boy is more popular than sliced bread."

"He's a renaissance man they all love him." Belle tapped Penelope's hand.

"Oh don't fret Pen, he's safe and he's guarded," Deena said.

"I can't help but worry."

"He's aware of what he's done and doing and what he may lose," Belle added.

"Pardon?" Garcia was wary.

"He talked after his attack. Belle and I know why he's here. I’m never gonna say anything he's done so much for so many of us, hell the way he cares for Mitzi alone is enough for me." Deena consoled her.

"Deena, Doc needs a partner."

"And?" "

"Who else besides Othello will he do?" Teena asked huffily.

"Boy or girl Jelly?" Belle tittered.

"Girl."

"Amber, Raven, Layla, Porsche. Dee or me."

"I said, girls. Fine."

"That bitch is trouble, she doesn't play safe and got jealousy issues." Deena gossiped.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey girls howzit?" he rolled his neck creating a symphony of crackles and pops. "I figured you'd be long gone Oracle."

"I'm trapped in the vacuum that is ya'all." she teased screwing the cap on a bottle of nail polish. Belle waved her hands in a vain attempt to dry her nails.

"Disappointed yet?" he sighed letting Deena rub his shoulders.

"Um no. Do you want me to be? I'm seeing a whole different you Woobie, you laugh more, touch freely, and are completely blowing away my fantasies." she said honestly.

"I'm happy." he shrugged.

"Good enough for me."

"Spike, did Layla talk to you?" Reid jumped up.

"Gave her a hundred. You got a pink." Spike responded.

"Pass, Christ, give a guy a break. I'm done it's been hours." Spencer stretched lazily.

"Um, well it's um."

"What?" sharper than he meant.

"Archangel. He has been here for about an hour. Up in your apartment."

"Oh. OH!" his smile was breathtaking. "oh..." he glanced at Penelope deer in the headlights.

"That is my cue. Good night, escort me out big man." she bustled out shoving Spike before her.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron drowsed in his lover's new bed. 

Soft warm lips tasting heavily of cinnamon mint brushed him, the cool tongue probed gently begging for entrance.

The warm body moved away then straddled his waist. He jerked. "Baby I'll hurt you."

"Prepped in the shower. Slow and steady. So I get my burn and you get the tease." Spencer kept moving above him.

"I'm sorry I missed that. Perfect Baby." Hotch savoured every torturous moment.

"Next time." Spencer rolled his hips.

"Not yet Baby, want to feel you adjust. That is so amazing, all the little flutters, the way you clench as your body makes room for me." Spencer lay on his chest and groaned raunchily when Aaron finally bucked into him.

"My Angel." Spencer sighed contentidly.

"I want to watch you move." Spencer sat up, rolling deliciously for him

"I want rough Aaron." 

"I will Sweetheart, get me close Spencer," he begged. 

Aaron fisted his hands in silky damp hair and pulled him into a savage kiss all teeth and snarling, devouring him. Spencer sat up, he moved everywhere at once. Deep, sensuous, grinding rotations. Mesmerized he lost all track of time.

"I need you, Beloved. Make me scream."

"Baby I'm going to make you come. Hang on." Aaron flipped them, draped Spencer's legs over his shoulders folded him nearly in half and let go. Delicious monosyllabic noises poured from his love. He pounded into him, revelled in his abandon. His thighs burned from the effort. 

'Chirp' Aaron loved that tiny secret sound Spencer made in the back of his throat, his lover was past close, teetering.

“So pretty Baby. Let me see you, come for me.” Spencer screamed his name. It was empowering, erotic, everything he needed, all he hoped. His orgasm snuck up on him, exploding hard enough Reid gasped. He collapsed bonelessly. 

"You okay Baby?" Aaron kissed his forehead, valiantly resisting immobility.

"Mm-hmm. Do it again." Spencer chuckled.

"You devastated me."

"Good for me."

"Come on let’s get you cleaned up. Do you still have work?" Aaron adjusted himself just enough to withdraw from his genius’s body.

"No. Move? I think I am." Spencer looked blurrily at the ceiling. Aaron used the towel Spencer discarded to clean them up.

"Nope." tugging the blankets over them.

"Okay. Let me know." Spencer snuggled deeper under him.

"We will move later."

“Mmmhmm.”

~~~~~~~~~~

"Aaron the body found outside the Navy yard, can you get the autopsy photos for me? I need to see his arms." Reid asked his voice shakey.

"Why? What's the purpose? You're on speaker." Hotch held up his hand to silence the team.

"I called the NCIS Agent in charge um...Balboa, he wants official paperwork and I can't tell them anything. I need to see he may be one of ours."

"FBI?" Morgan wondered sharply.

"Um no. The man who cut me, Aaron." Spencer’s voice cracked.

"You sure?" Derek took over for Hotch, who he heard talking in the background.

"Director Vance? It's SSA Aaron Hotchner, we need your help."

"Mostly. I need to see his right arm." Spencer said quietly.

"Reid, Leon is having their lab send those photos to you now," Aaron informed him.

"Okay, wow that was quick. I've got them." he drew in a shaky breath. The man was mangled.

"Spence?" JJ worried.

"It's him, Aaron. The sleeve tattoo, I’ve dreamt of it for weeks. I'm... I gotta go." dropping his phone. 

"Okay, I'll tell them," Aaron said anyway.

"I've got him, Angel." Spike said into the discarded phone.

"Spike, Tell Smyth. I'm off tonight." Spencer disappeared into his bedroom.

"You got it Doc." Spike made some calls after setting up in the security room.

~~~~~~~~~~

Whimpers and tension from the young man in his arms brought him out of the light drowse he'd allowed himself. He knew this was coming and hoped to catch it early.

"REID! Wake up it's me, it's me Baby. You're okay it's just a dream. Wake up Spence, I'm here." 

"Aaron?" though he was answering, Aaron could tell his lover was not really completely awake.

"Relax, I'm right here." Aaron knew this was it, the explosion he had been waiting for. Spencer was going to have to face this now, he wouldn’t be able to bury it or deny it any longer.

"I don't...I don't want this...” Spencer whined piteously.

“I know Spencer. I understand.” Aaron stayed calm, ready to restrain his love if he needed. He was not going to let him run. Spencer's eyes cleared, coming awake in the middle of a full-blown panic attack.

“I can't...I’m having a drink, then going home, then next I’m... NO! I SEE JUST FLASHES! THERE'S BLOOD AND AND FRUIT PUNCH, THAT'S IT. CARVED LIKE SCRIMSHAW AND I REMEMBER FUCKING KOOL-AID. I DIDN’T FORGET...I CAN’T FORGET EVER! I NEVER FORGET! HOW DO YOU FORGET WHAT’S NOT THERE! DON’T! I CAN'T BREATHE LET ME GO! AARON HELP ME!" Spencer lashed out, a terrified explosion of arms and legs.

"What's wrong?" Slayer poked his head in.

"Night terror. The attack. It's me, Spencer, calm down, just calm down please, Spencer I am helping you. Shhhh, No it's safe. I know." twisting to avoid another elbow to the gut. Aaron threw his leg over Spencer’s held his arms tight to his body stopping him from fighting. Spencer ranted furious, scared, venting everything he had held so tightly. He was stronger than he looked, it was taking all of his strength to hold him.

"I know Kid. It’s okay. Does he need his meds?" Savior asked. Raptor entered with Spike, his boss motioned the big man to the foot of the bed, he knelt gently grabbing ahold of flailing ankles.

Hotch debated. "Yes."

“Doc, let me help, calm down, you’ll feel better in a minute.” Savior grabbed his knee.

"NO! NO! I DON'T WANT IT! NO! NO! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU! LET ME GO!! AARON PLEASE JUST LET ME GO!" Spencer strained.

"Sharp pinch little brother." Savior jabbed him in the thigh and jumped back.

"I know. I'd never let them hurt you. Baby shhhh. There you go. That's it. Good. I can't let you go I love you. I know. Good, see you’re still safe. I'm staying right here. I'm sorry. Baby, I'm so sorry." Aaron shifted tucking Spencer slightly under him the way he slept after a nightmare.

"Jesus Christ, so he remembers now?" Slayer let Welby in to check him over. 

"Angel he's sedated not out." Welby sighed.

"I know, he's fine." Aaron said defensively.

"Aaron, he's a risk to himself like that. If you're not here. He could hurt himself." Welby checked his patient's pulse.

"It was a night terror. He's had them before. They are infrequent. He is fine.” Aaron wrapped around his partner.

"This was a long time coming. That won't be the end of it. We can set up some quiet observation at SW.” Welby offered.

"He is stronger now. He just needs to process, he will be fine. I’ll take care of him." a tinge of temper painting his words.

"N no Aaron. I'll be good. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

"Shhhh I know. I’m holding you. Just me. I love you."

"Why me Aaron?"

“Oh, Spencer."

~~~~~~~~~

Constant violent nightmares kept Reid awake. He was beyond exhausted. He prodded and scrapped to find the answer. As was his habit when overwhelmed he deeply retreated.

"You look like hell. Here." Spike said offering a cup of lukewarm coffee.

Reid snatched the cup downed it and curled into a tight ball, giving them a slight concession. "Go away."

"He's a damn Armadillo." Savior teased.

"Fuck off!" Spencer hissed.

"Okay. Garcia is going to stay again until I can come back. I have to be at work. I know you just need to process. I'll be ready when you figure it out." lightly combing fingers through his hair, the only person allowed to touch. Betrayed eyes bore into him. Heavy eyelids fluttered closed saving him from accusation. Hotch spun angrily to confront the doctor.

"Be angry as you want, this was the best option. I'm gonna keep him asleep hopefully till tomorrow, we will call if anything changes." Abe explained. Spike ushered him out before he could drop his mind.

~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning intrepid crime fighters, I have been so far up in that towns' bidness I could be check-out-lane paparazzi. I have made no connections with any of these poor ladies. I mean some shopped at the same stores, some used the library, the same restaurants, etc but not enough crossover to say they were there together or knew each other more intensely than a nod. For a population so small not even a chat, Tweet, like no-thing." Garcia sighed.

"We got the rainbow that may be a geo profile but it is not centred where we are finding the victims. The unsub is leaving them in the exterior circle." Derek groused.

"Not my sandbox Chocolate Wonder."

"He still awake?" Aaron asked.

"No, maybe, he is seething. Have you ever seen a seethe? I mean the boy is Exorcist pissed. I am really REALLY Not going to look either. Call his cell if you need him." she warned him.

"What's going on Mama?"

"Okay. He woke up, refused my secret recipe Genius-attractant coffee, ate half a box of Reeses Puffs dry, read the case from my tablet, took a shower, ate two bananas, went over autopsy and crime scene photos with a nit comb while drinking half a carton of OJ, used Henry's markers to draw the Bermuda Dodecahedron on not one but three maps, took two Aleve, asked me to look up a few ex-treeem-ly random searches, stabbed Savior with a fork when he touched his hot cocoa, dumped it, mumbled an impressive string of honestly I am impressed he could put those curses together to sound threatening yet brilliant, licked the frosting off of a red velvet cupcake while drinking my earlier caffeine offering, looked at ME like I smacked an Ood, and went to bed." they all took a breath when she stopped speaking."So if you want him to emerge from the bowels YOU may call him. I want to be the favourite again." she crossed her arms over her bosom.

"Where's Spike?" Hotch figured he'd send a sacrifice to appease the angry genius.

"He was on the bed waiting for us. He told me he smelled fruit punch, Mitzi was chewing gum" the aforementioned man informed them.

"He handled it alone?" Hotch asked exhausted.

"Yes," Savior said proudly.

"We need what he found."

"Cell phones. That's the connection." his declaration making Garcia jump.

"There is some overlap with service providers but none of their numbers called each other." Pen said after several minutes computing.

"It's a relatively small town there is one electronics store that sells the services of multiple providers in one place. Each woman has their contract overseen by one of those three representatives. The electronics store is central to the Dodecahedron." Reid explained.

"I'm re-diving." Garcia announced as she typed.

"Your map is convoluted. Can you explain your thoughts?" Celia sniffed.

"Eight women, eight distinct pickup locations, eight different residences, eight different drop sites, eight separate crime scenes, eight stolen cars abandoned in eight neighbourhoods. Multiple previous crimes blamed on the wrong man, then let go unsolved. The mall is central to each of these. I chose that as the initial meeting place. It's not where you expected because of the randomness, if you look the mall is left so far out of the range it has to be deliberate." Spencer said sharply.

"All of the reps are female, Reid," Garcia said.

"Do any match the victims' descriptions?" Emily asked her.

"Tabatha Bradstone 26 is the closest." she sent the girls' information.

"I’d run the employment records of all the mall employees to see if there is anyone matching the unsubs description. Anything else?" Spencer offered.

"Not right now. Stay available." Aaron said in their new rush.

"I’ll be here." disconnecting their call.

"You wanna chat?" Pen typed furiously.

"Hungry?" he asked her.

"Famished."

"Me too." heading to the kitchen. She heard him puttering, smelled coffee brewing. 

"All I have is cereal and coffee. I ordered sandwiches." setting a cup within her reach.

"Sounds wonderful. You totally rock the scruffy." she knew he would talk when he felt less cornered.

"I can't remember anything." he looked so lost.

"Is that really the problem?" she turned from her laptop, gathering his hands in hers.

"Yes. I have tried to forget so many things Pen, for years I've tried. They fade, but with provocation, it's right there. I can forget, but it seems like the shit I want to never goes away."

"Did you block it? Or maybe hide it?"

"I consciously have to lock it away, it’s a process, almost like physically packing a box, but I never unpack, the moment I need the information it's just there. I may have to sort it, contemplate its veracity, but it's instantly there. As clear as a photograph. A word, suggestion, a smell, deja vu and the shit is triggered. Not all is bad." he raked his hand through his hair.

"I can't imagine how you function sometimes."

"Born this way. I’ve never known the difference. I have some images from infancy, my childhood I may not functionally remember what's there but it's there. I could comprehend before I could talk. I remember that. I had to train myself to not focus on everything but I still do catch static images forever from a coffee shop, the Metro, a bar. I don't sulk as often as you think, sometimes I'm ignoring or overwhelmed. My mind is sometimes exhausting. You can go a day without seeing so very much. I sit at the round table and can tell you everyone's shirt colour, what's in their hand, the kind of doughnut they ate, the jewellery they wore, months later. By rote, with a date or name as the only prompt. Wanna know what you wore the day we met? And I didn't even try to memorize that. It's often just exposure time. I can tell you to the second the last time I ate a shrimp. How many dots are on your yellow earrings. The precise placement, shape, size of each Keloid on Aaron's body. I can draw each tattoo on Derek."

"Damn." she watched him fidget.

"I do forget things, really. Unimportant or I guess basic things, things that you would forget as well. Things fade, not forgotten, but not there either. I actually have to reread some cases to remember details, once I do it all comes back. I've learned to ignore little things, inconsequential things, basic things. But this is significant and I have nothing. Not darkness, not hints, no blanks. Just Fruit punch and those damn tattoos. I didn't forget I never had the information. How many hours did he take Pen? Are the scars all he did? I'm petrified that I can't remember. I think I could face this if it was there." he looked so lost to her.

"You have empirical data, physical evidence. You need to attach those and make your memory. If that’s what you really need." she said matter of factly.

"I tried that. My therapist said the same thing. Penny, the only tangible things are the scars and the bitter fruit punch. The missing time, hours I can’t get back. Blank spots in my memory, that terrifies me."

"Then let that settle it. This won't be more real with scary visuals. Accept it as fact with what you have. You have punished yourself long enough. This is not your fault. You did nothing wrong. You can't change anything but you. It sucks but you seem to maybe like them." she shook his hands.

"How fucked up is that?" he sighed.

"Your way of acceptance? They are well done, no matter how you got them. The work is skilled." she pointed out, hoping her way of looking at them would make him see them differently.

"Therapist." he chuckled.

"Watch your mouth! The Hotchness has a habit of tracing them when he thinks people aren't looking. Like a security blankie. He likes them too I think." she poked him with the top of her fluffy pen.

"Hotchness? Oh my god. He does, says they are proof of my strength." she turned back to her work.

"I agree with him. You can make them dirty little scars or you can make them beautiful artwork. You are the one that has that power, not the one who made them. I see the glory of you not the marks and then you. I can’t imagine how you feel, but I promise those are not all you are." He watched her scan the mall employees.

"Mall security." he blurted, hitting speed dial.

"What?" typing the information anyway.

"Hotch mall security. They aren't listed as employees because they are contracted in. The electronic store has four rotating guards at all times."

"Any connections?" Aaron asked knowing Garcia was right there.

"Kyle Reston, 34. He matches the sketch pretty close, 'cept for the wimpy moustache" Garcia scanned furiously.

"He lives in the middle circle. Within two miles of the mall." Reid was becoming animated. "Look, he's right there." he was looking for something to write with.

"Here." handing long frantic fingers her pen.

"Look, each crime reported is within his comfort zone. He has been employed by the security company for 8 years, was one of the guards who accused Thomas, going so far as writing an affidavit to the police." Spencer pointed out.

"Got it. We'll go from here. Good work both of you." Aaron praised. They disconnected.

"You okay Reid?" Penelope rubbed his thigh.

"I'm going to be. Now to not be pissed about the sedatives in my coffee and I'm golden." Reid chuckled.

"You look decadent in Dr Who sleep pants Super Genius. I mean wowzer." plucking at the grey and blue fabric.

"And now I'm not pissed. I adore you, Penelope," he said resting his head on her shoulder.

"Cha."


	9. Week 30; Marked By Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Spencer get a tangible expression of their love.

“You wanted to see me, Mr Smyth?” Spencer ducked into the man’s office. Pepper leaned crying against their boss, Spike was there with a uniformed officer and Agent Wentworth.

“These men want someone to accompany them to...” Smyth swallowed dryly.

“I’ll get my coat,” Spencer said sadly, knowing instantly why they were there.

“Spike suggested you. You don’t have to do this Nigel.” Smyth jumped protectively.

“I don’t mind.” Spencer felt Spike following him. He grabbed his credentials and weapon from his safe, giving them to Spike until they were outside the club. He caught up to the others just inside the doors.

“Doc?” Pepper stood wide-eyed gaping at him.

“Nothing is positive. I’ll be back.” he smiled gently relieved when Deena took charge of the frightened woman.

“The coroner will walk you through what you need to do Sir.” the officer said softly, leading him out to the car.

“Is that the file Bill?” Reid asked the agent sliding into the driver’s seat. Spike sat behind him, the Leo next to him.

“Yeah. Hotchner sent it to you.” Bill pulled away from the curb.

“Spike?” Reid held his hands between the seats almost laughing at the cop's face as he was given his gun and creds. He sat up taking the file as they rode, there were no crime scene photos or autopsy images yet.

“When was the victim discovered?” 

“A couple hours ago. Hotchner said they were tied up and asked if I could get you to identify for the team.” Bill said.

“Thanks.” Spencer set the folder on his lap.

“Anytime. Paula wanted me to thank you, she got that scholarship you helped her with. Going to Iowa State in the spring.” Bill beamed at his daughter’s achievement.

“Awesome! She deserved it. I expect an invite to the graduation.” Spencer told the man sharply.

“Of course. The big guy kosher?”

“Yes. He’s got clearance. He can accompany me so you can do what you need to with the LEOs.” Reid stepped out of the SUV Spike right on his back.

“Thanks, I need to gather all of their paperwork to add to the file. Call my cell when you are certain.” Bill motioned to the officer to lead the way to the precinct.

“Shouldn’t we go with him?” the man asked confused.

“SSA Reid can handle this. Come on, kid.” Bill moved off forcing the young cop to follow.

The cooler temperature in the morgue seemed bitter to Spencer. He was used to it, but that did not make being here any easier.

“Spencer, a pleasure to see you again. I truly wish it was under different circumstances.” she smiled at his little wave making no attempt to shake his hand.

“Good to see you too Justine, and thank you. Are you aware of the circumstances?” he followed her into the autopsy suite.

“Bill filled me in. Are you here to observe or to simply identify?” she asked donning a pair of gloves.

“Observe. We both can identify.” he took the pair of gloves she offered him.

“You going to cope with this big man?” she eyed Spike up and down.

“Yes, ma’am. I can wait in the hallway if you require, I must be able to see him at all times.” Spike informed her.

“I don’t care where you see him from, stay out of our way is all I need.” she uncovered the victim gently.

“Holy shit.” Spike gasped shocked by the injuries to the man’s face. “Aww, Tink.” Spike ducked his head.

“I need to see his arms.” Spencer wanted to be damn sure before he went home to Pepper. Justine pulled the sheet down to the poor man’s waist. “It’s him. Dammit. I’m so sorry Alex.”

“Need a few moments?” she asked them.

“No, thank you. Whenever you are ready.” Spencer did his job. He watched, catalogued, and learned about every cruelty his friend had suffered. He documented his observations, listened intently to the coroner. When she finished her work he left, Spike silent behind him. Bill graciously took them back to the club.

“I do not want to do this.” he sighed hesitating at the door.

“I do not envy you. I’m sorry man. Do you want me to?” Spike offered.

“No, I will. Do me a favour and stay back, I’ve done this before. Let me handle her.” Spencer gave his guard his weapon and creds.

“So have I. You got it.” Spike opened the door for him. She sat with a group of their friends about twenty feet from the door. Pepper rushed over to him hope pouring off of her. She got a few feet away and began folding, an agonizing cry shifting from her throat. He dove in catching her before she could hit the floor.

“I’m so sorry Pepper. Shhhhh, I’m sorry.” she sobbed piteously against his neck. Grief and anger making her stomp the floor. She railed punching him in the chest with her frantic fists. He just let her, half expecting this reaction. She wanted to punish the man who confirmed her worst fear. She screamed at him, calling him anything she could think of. Spencer quietly whispered to her, tried to ease her pain. Spike kept the others from interfering, seeing his charge had the situation well in hand. A stray fist nailed him in the mouth copper exploded across his tongue. The blow knocked him back a few steps into the wall. She went with him holding his lapels in white knuckles. He slid down the wall a bit dazed, while she snuggled into his lap. He rocked her, reciting of all things Charlotte's Web until she quieted.

“Let me take her now Doc,” Raptor whispered trying not to disturb her.

“Gentle, she is so fragile.” Spencer sounded gutted.

“I will. Deena and Belle are going to stay with her. Smyth called her family, they will be here tomorrow.” the huge man scooped her up shushing her.

“I’ll cover for Deena tonight.” Spencer offered.

“No, you are off tonight to Nige. I do not want any arguments.” Smyth ordered helping him off the floor.

“Okay, sure.” he was beyond drained.

“I’ll take care of him, Boss.” Othello stepped up a flannel in his hand.

“I don’t want him drinking all night, you take care of him, not mollify him,” Smyth warned his friend.

“You got it, a couple of fingers then ice cream.” the taller man wrapped his arm around his shoulder, guiding him to a small table near the back. The two fingers disappeared quickly. They sat in silence everyone avoiding the corner. He rest his head on his arms exhausted to the bone.

“Hey?” a warm hand rubbed down his back.

“Hi.” water pooled in his eyes a ragged sob ripped from his chest. "He was my friend."

“Oh, Sweetheart. I’ve got you, I’m here Baby.” Aaron held him fiercely. “Come on, let’s get you upstairs and cleaned up."

“Okay.” Spencer trusted Aaron to take care of everything.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Who is that?" Spencer asked Othello. It was his first shift in four days. 

"Oh, that is Midas. He's a sporadic flyer." his friend said chewing on a cocktail sword.

"He is noticeable." feeling like he recognized him. The man was quite handsome.

"Yes, he is, generous too. Smyth will be glomming all over him soon enough. He's gonna like you." his friend hip checked him.

"Why?" Reid asked warily.

"You so purdy."

"Asshole."

"No cause you're new. He's a decent guy." Othello quit goofing.

"Tank is waving at you." Spencer elbowed his friend.

"Showtime." the man jogged off.

“There you are,” Savior said flicking him on the neck. “You have a pink. I put them in your apartment.”

“Them? Dude, my home?” Spencer got bristly.

“Archangel and the General.” Savior flicked him again.

“Oh. Shit really?” Spencer smiled.

“Yes, the General dragged him upstairs by the tie, it was funny. There were bets about how long Angel would tolerate it until he beat the shit out of the General.” Savior laughed.

“He likes him, they are not going to fight. Well not like that." Spencer actually wondered how long it would be before the two men were sleeping together. They had been dancing around each other for the last few weeks. He could not wait for them to give in. Maybe he’d wait a while to go up.

~~~~~~~~~

Soft light reflected through the room highlighting the occupants dramatically. Against the solid healthy tan of the General, and strong natural depth of Archangel's skin, the pale Doctor seemed ethereal.

Spencer simply flowed moving over the General. His lithe body captivating Aaron, assuming he'd be jealous of another man inside his lover he was shocked when he had to fight the orgasm that rushed through him. 

This had not turned out as he expected. He was just as dominant as the General, yet the man had something he could accept. A quality that made giving up not sacrificial, it was cathartic. He was amused when the man lead him by his tie until they got to the penthouse door. The General had turned and there was something in his eyes that coloured the lust, he expected something and before they walked through the door he meant to have it. The man said nothing, it was the way he held himself, the set of his jaw, the new grip on his tie.

Aaron struggled inside yet showed nothing to the man, and he had no idea why he was so tied up. The General had made it clear that his desire was available without any further dynamic. The man studied him, there was no anger or judgment but it was like the man was seeing into the darker corners. The General released his tie immediately gripping the nape of his neck getting right up in his face.

“I can do that Angel.” Aaron shivered knowing exactly what he meant.

“Do what?” 

“Earn it. When we get inside I want you to leave the blazer, tie, and shoes by the door, then meet me in the gym.” the command was clear but the soft hand rubbing his neck made it feel like a request. They met in the gym, neither one giving an inch, their sparring moved to almost violent wrestling. General goaded him, praised the ugly shouts, deep curses, and hidden admissions Aaron had never spoken out loud. He didn’t flinch at the pain-fueled rage. When his opponent had sagged spent beneath him, he had given no pity, no coddling, just intense focused strength in the form of firm attention and honest words. Aaron had listened, he had heard the man and it was more therapeutic than any shrink he had ever paid to help. When the General had ordered him to bed it had been a pleasure to obey, and even more, healing when all they did was sleep.

Now the General was enthralled with the man riding him, enthusiastically including Aaron, the quintessential Dom, both of his partners flourished under his hand. To have both of their acquiescence was intoxicating. Archangel was now his responsibility, both of their needs vastly different but well within his capabilities. Spencer with his sweet submission, Aaron with his fight gave him so much more than he had ever dreamed. 

Hotch knelt beside Reid setting his hands on his body just to feel the muscles move. Desire drew them over the fine sheen of sweat that made Spencer glow in the darkened room. The feel of his body was erotic, smooth to textured, hair silky, then fine, to course, sinewy to solid muscle he was breathtaking.

"Perfection." Aaron drank deep from his kisses. "Good Baby?"

"Mmm yeah."

"You're gorgeous like this General." Hotch ran his hand along the man's chest, aroused by them both. Knowing he'd taken the man as a partner as well pleased him at levels he didn’t know he had. Aaron cupped the man's face and kissed him, the body moving up to meet the caress.

"Simon, Angel."

"Aaron."

"Yes!" Spencer smiled at them both.

"Coming, Spencer. Shit my Own." Simon grabbed his hips harshly, thrusting up hard as he found release.

"Fuck." Spencer gripped himself hard, stopping the rush. 

"Alright Baby?" Aaron chuckled.

" 'm good." fighting not to come.

"Ready for me?" resting his right hand between Reid's shoulder blades. 

"Oh yeah." He was beyond ready.

Without trying they moved together fluidly. Six hands kept them all connected. It was passionate, exciting, almost too much.

"Son of a bitch." Simon groaned filthy into Aaron's mouth. “You two are breathtaking.”

"I could watch you together all night." Spencer let Aaron manhandle him onto his hands and knees over Simon. Aaron stroked his sides, kissed the ridges of his spine, spit-slick he watched himself disappear into his forceful lover. 

"Gods that's incredible." He could feel Simon's come slicking the way thicker than lube, adding heat, just the idea got him closer. New kink for the ever-growing list.

"Move, need you to move," Spencer begged panting like a racehorse.

"Look at me My Own." holding his face in his hands. "Almost Little one?" the General smiled caressing his face.

"Almost. Going to come so hard." Spencer promised.

"He's damn near drooling Aaron." Hotch raised his brow, read the General and matched his smile. 

Alternating with steady strokes, gradually increasing the pace until Spencer cried out two lovers fought for their third's passions. Simon worked Spencer's length in counterpoint to Aaron's thrusts.

"Oh fuck. I'm...nomygod...PLEASE!"

The General groaned and fisted his hand, fingernails digging red furrows into Aaron on his right bicep marking him.

Spencer threw his head back a high pitched whine slid past his lips, and he fell across Simon. Aaron wrenched them to the left hoping to avoid crushing Simon beneath them, crushing Spencer instead.

"Get off. 'm smufacating." Reid mumbled.

"I'm cuddling. G'night." Hotch chuckled but let Simon roll him over.

Spencer was thrilled to discover the three of them fit into his ensuite shower. Simon was amused to find Aaron was ticklish. Aaron was overjoyed to learn Simon was a switch.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Still coming for lunch? The General is still here." Spencer winced then cussed at someone.

"What's going on Doctor?" Strauss snipped.

"Intel Ma'am."

"He can be there Dr Durant we need more samples, photos, names would be helpful. We have not heard from Teena in a while any reason?" the woman growled.

"She was fired, I have all of her information for you. Failed her drug test, multiple accusations of theft, fighting. Management had her taken home."

"So she is at her apartment?" Strauss tried to sound neutral.

"No Ma'am, home to her family."

"And where would that be Doctor?"

"I do not know, but can ask. We aren't privy to each other's personal information. I don't know if I'll be told. I will tell Hotch at lunch what I find out." Reid said calmly.

"Fine, carry on." she huffed marching away self-importantly.

"She's gone, what are you doing?" Aaron sat down Rossi grinned at him.

"Getting a tattoo, Buzz is in-house today, why?"

"Really?" Garcia squeaked.

"Be done when you get here. Want one? I can have Buzz pencil you in?" Spencer, Morgan, and Garcia chuckled.

"Hardcore there Pretty Boy." Morgan teased.

"Not really. The new piercing was worse."

"Dude.” Grant smacked the table, his tone all joking.

"Nothing showy, three dermals in a line on my chest, the chick freaked when he started, I played guinea pig to placate her. I might even keep them. Free work the best kind. You have any you want to be added?" they could hear someone laugh in the background. 

"Reid." Aaron sighed.

"Thought I’d offer. We shall see. Go to work, I'm lazing my day off away."

"I envy you. Paperwork day." Emily groused.

"I finished mine and half of Aaron's last night. I get so bored. Oh, tell Anderson I've gotten his Toledo finished. He nailed it." Spencer said brightly.

"Thanks, Doc." Anderson blushed at Morgan's arm punch.

"Don't hit bad Agent." Reid teased.

"How unfair to drop off paperwork to your subordinate Hotch." Celia teased batting her lashes at him.

"Reid handed in Morgan’s and Anderson's halves Tuesday," Hotch replied.

"Edited my fourth chapter over the weekend. He uses big words makes me look smarter." Rossi shrugged.

"Shameless." Emily chuckled when JJ scooped four files into Hotch's briefcase.

"These are Spence's. What?" the blonde huffed.

"Remember dinner tonight at mine. Spencer?" Aaron grabbed his case and left them giggling at his haste.

“Yes Hotch?”

“Imleag.” (belly button)

“I thought so. I’ll tell him.” the young man chuckled.

"He's so different lately," JJ said happily.

"He's in l-o-v-e, let him be." Garcia typed in her laptop.

"Once this case is over he's going to lose that easy access. Then that man will crash." Celia said under her breath.

"What do you mean?" Garcia narrowed her eyes.

"When Reid's no longer paid to perform for him." Celia shrank under angry gazes.

"He loves Hotch." Garcia fumed " Spencer would never use somebody, ever. You are toxic. I need sanitizer. Adonis." She stormed out Morgan hesitated unsure if he was supposed to follow. She paused and he jogged to catch up.

"What brought that on?" Emily hissed.

"Is it that you can't see Hotch with a lover, or that the lover he chose is Reid?” The older man growled.

"I was thinking out loud is all." The recent bottle blonde whined.

"You didn't think," JJ said disgustedly.

"Spencer is better than that. So is Hotch." Anderson lead the team to rise. "They deserve this, each other."

Rogan left quickly as they stared at her. "I honestly love him," Spencer whispered over the intercom. 

"Shit. We know Kid." Rossi said strongly. "Do not doubt how much we know that. Don't take her seriously Reid."

"How many others see us that way?"

"No one that matters Spence." JJ wanted to hug him.

"Later guys."

~~~~~~~~~~

"In Buzz’s shop Archangel." Smyth smiled at him warmly. 

"Thanks, Mitzi can I get a turkey sandwich and chips please?" handing her a twenty.

"D-d-doc."

"Take your time Sweetheart." Hotch smiled at her dimples and all.

"D-doc has your lunch." passing the bill back.

"Keep it." turning to enter the Tattoo shop off to the right of the club. It was one of two small storefronts that the building had, the other, as of two weeks ago a tobacconist. That had tickled Rossi. He was beyond happy, it was rare he took a personal day.

“There he is.” Simon smiled warmly.

“I got you a turkey sandwich and cheddar chips.” Spencer pointed to the bag on the counter.

Reid lay on the table his arm over his head, a man sitting hunched over his waist. The General lounging in the recliner to the side of the table. While he and Spencer had spoken about their mutual admiration of ink, they hadn’t spoken beyond that, they both saw it as art, and in the right context sexy. Spencer loved the history. Aaron did not have a problem getting a tattoo, just didn’t know what he wanted.

“Done. Oh, my back. Need a couple, hope you can wait for a few Angel?” Buzz stood audible pops from his back as he stretched. He dropped something in the sharps container before peeling off his gloves. He disappeared out the door. The other artist in the shop was just sitting down to his next client.

"Do you want to see?" Spencer asked.

"Absolutely." Hotch smiled, then sobered at the work shown to him. The bicep was impossibly detailed. The upright winged dagger point buried deep into the flesh, the edge of the guard said 'I Made A Wish' in Scots Gaelic. The round pommel was the accurate crosshairs of a sniper scope, the handle was in amazing knot work matching the work on his wrist and back. Scales of Justice balanced at the top of the blade, Aaron’s badge number ran vertically along the blade clear as day yet sort of adding shadow to the Fuller. The wings seemed 3D if you touched them you may just feel each fletch each ridge.

"That is beautiful." Aaron touched the wing.

"It’s for you. So is this." Spencer moved his hands to show Aaron his navel. 

"When can I taste that?” Aaron smiled darkly.

“At least six weeks Angel,” Buzz warned.

“That is cruel.” Spencer snickered at the crestfallen look Aaron gave Buzz.

“Better than infection. No licky, six weeks minimum.”

“Barbarian. So it’s my turn?” Aaron motioned to the freshly cleaned table.

“If you want. You are his last of the day either way. I scheduled but you are not obligated.” Spencer replied putting on his shirt.

“I know. Let me look at his flash.”

"I must leave now for lunch with Smyth. The General is going, he's going to help me with my lists. I'll be back as fast as I can Beloved." kissing him deeply.

"No worries, I'll be here Babe." when the two men left, Buzz came up behind him. "I have an idea, how are you at freehand suggestions."

"You describe I'll work as we go. How I did Doc." Buzz listened making rough sketches as they spoke. After they finished eating Aaron lay on the table.

Almost two hours later, the General and the Doctor came back in. "I told you he would grab the offer both handed.”

"You did. What have I gotten myself into?” Simon rolled his eyes.

"We can reject any requests. We can reject them all." Reid pointed out.

"Oh no, I can not wait to show you off My Own. You are simply magnificent under my hands. Where is our Angel?" the General walked into the room to find the aforementioned man napping on the table Buzz working away.

"We'll be done in a minute. Leave." Buzz waved with a huge grin.

"Fine, we are going to have dessert without him." Simon huffed.

"He already ate." Buzz snarked back.

“Who said dessert was food?” Simon left the room dragging the smaller man behind him.

Spencer worked on the four files JJ sent while the General read the next few chapters of Rossi's new book.

"Okay, gents I'm blind now, going to sneak out to crash. Archangel said you were paying." Buzz made grabby hands toward Reid.

"Yep, how much?" Spencer reached into his pocket.

"Between the two of you, 1400 the button’s a gift, I’m too tired to math."

"Damn, you got it good today Buzz." Spencer handed over $2000.

"On Monday you will be better mannered?" Simon arched his eyebrow.

"On duty is different, here you are just my friend." the man gathered his gear.

"Tell Mags I said hi Tom."

"Will do." the man went into the room beginning to clean.

Aaron showed Simon his arm. "Perfect, have a good day gentleman. Must go be military now." 

"You took a while." Reid handed him his refilled travel coffee cup, you should probably get going, get ready for the dinner."

"I now understand why Derek says tattoos are addictive." Aaron laughed, showing Spencer his bicep.

Reid gasped and touched his lover's chest over his heart. "Aaron."

"You like it?"

"It's beautiful." A black with deep purple highlighted realistic feather quill with a golden metal nib punctured a tiny sepia-tone antique looking book 'And You Came True' in the same language and font on the cover. Spencer’s badge number was vertical along the rachis, but the nib was numbered 187. 

"Just wow. It's obviously for me Aaron. People will know that." walking up the stairs to Spencer’s penthouse.

"And yours is so subtle Love.” waiting for the door to close before wrapping around Spencer.

"Dinner is going to be late." tilting his head to give Aaron better access to his neck.

"Definitely. Most definitely." palming his lover’s growing hardness.

"Not gonna argue you are the boss." working on Aaron’s belt.

"I am the boss." Aaron gripped the back of Reid's thighs and lifted him, the long legs automatically wrapping around his waist. Carrying him into the bedroom, turning and dropping on his back. Smirking at the confusion on his lover's face.

"Beloved?"

"Make love to me Baby."

"What?"

"I want to feel you." Aaron wanted this more than he could say, he just needed to get past the past. Allow himself to see beyond a nightmare, beyond the demon that last hovered over him. There had been no penetration from this demon, but the damage had been extensive. Body and soul scarred. Spencer had made every effort to never lay between his legs unless Aaron moved him there, he never sat on his thighs, only on his hips, wouldn't do anything that may be perceived as looming over him. He had not bottomed in decades, even though he enjoyed it. Because of Foyet, this felt vulnerable, exposed, and he needed that to stop. He needed those words to be less weighted, not hold evil. He wanted no shame in his vulnerability with Spencer. No fear of being exposed in front of him.

"Jesus Aaron." Spencer collapsed next to him and shivered.

For all Aaron's declarations and desperation, Spencer took his time. Peeled him from his suit. Gently touched each exposed inch of flesh. Spencer saw the hesitation, knew where it was coming from. He stayed low, did not climb over him. Nervous hazel eyes watched him intently. 

"It's good, I'm good," Hotch reassured him, and so far he was.

"I can see...your eyes, there's so much in your eyes Beloved. No fear, I would perish at the thought of bringing you fear. Wariness, no hesitation, just Aaron you look torn, and I ache with you. I’ll say this once just so you hear it and not assume. I never need this Aaron. I can go the rest of my life without this if you need. I admit to wanting this with you, I want to savour you in every way imaginable, move with you. I will not deny either of us if you truly want this for yourself, not for me, but we have time." Spencer said softly.

“Thank you. I...I trust you, I have nothing to prove, I want this. Want to enjoy this again. I’m not conflicted, I’m not sure how I’ll react, but I am not afraid. I feel treasured.” Aaron admitted.

“I need you to promise that you will tell me. If you need to stop say so. I don’t care why Aaron I need that.”

“I promise.” Aaron felt more settled, his Poet again gave him more.

“I want to taste you.” Spencer kissed down his torso.

If Aaron kept up those noises he would blow just from this. Obviously enjoying the attention he was still guarding, nervous. "Tell me Beloved, because I will not hurt you." not said to comfort, a promise to stop before he started.

"It's overwhelming. I'm reacclimating. I want this, I want you." Aaron pulled on his genius, slowly Spencer moved. Testing, tasting gauging. He was giving his lover time to sort out each inch, to feel what he had to. Spencer was giving him control. Aaron whimpered sweetly.

"Oh, I know. It's too much and not enough at once. We can wait." Spencer meant it when he said he never needed this from Aaron. 

"Do I have too?" Aaron saw only Spencer, felt the nerves but it was anticipation, he was done waiting.

"No." Spencer watched his lover sort and catalogue. Saw the shade leave his face. God Aaron was beautiful, so strong, and the trust those chocolate eyes offered was Ambrosia. Again Aaron gave him more.

"Oh, Beloved." They both winced when Spencer pushed through the barrier. Surprisingly strong hands held him still, not allowing him to rush himself. “Aaron?”

"I’m okay. It's okay. Promise." clenching his thighs against narrow hips.

"Breathe Love. You are just decadent. Almost there. Good god." almost over when he bottomed out.

Aaron froze when his lover tried to pull away. "Shhhh please." 

"Take your time. So glorious." 

"It's perfect. Honestly. It’s okay Spencer." Hotch took Reid's hand and placed it on his lower belly right above his pubes, watched him finally realize what he was feeling, how deep he was buried and held his own hand over the startled fingers. Spencer whimpered. Aaron chuckled. “Make love to me.”

He couldn't speak but Spencer instinctually gave him what he wanted. Slow, tortuous, deep strokes, while Aaron fisted himself. Spencer followed the speed of his hand and took over when Aaron locked his hands around the slats of the headboard. "Come on Baby, getting close."

"I'm close. So close. Fall Beloved. I'm strong enough to catch you. Yes, my love. Aaron, You simply devastate me. Come on my love." Aaron growled, his back bowed, bellowed incoherently, exploded between them. Spencer moaned just evilly then crashed after him.

"You take too much joy in making me forget language for a linguistics expert." Aaron held the spent man to him.

"It's the abandon, you being so fully surrendered is a humbling thing to witness. To receive that from you is intoxicating. The depth of which has reached a rawness recently that completely devastates me. I can't bear to miss it." Spencer kissed his chest.

"You are a romantic Dr Reid. I wish I had words like you, I can't find any vaguely close to explaining what you do to me."

"Trust me you do just fine. Your actions speak for you. Beloved one look in the fathomless depth of your eyes and I am lost. Your eyes speak prose so heart-wrenching I could drown in them." Spencer kissed along his jaw.

"See, there you go saying what I can't." smiling up at Spencer.

"You look utterly debauched. Go see the team, let them guess what you had for lunch." Spencer smirked.

"It was a good sandwich." laughing when a pillow smashed him in the back. Emerging moments later showered and pristine in butter-soft blue jeans and a dark blue polo.

"How do you do that? It takes me an hour to get ready and I'll still look like I spent break naked with my boss."

"My work here is done. I love you. I’ll follow you down.” he appreciated Spencer saying nothing, not making this a production. He was honestly fine, anything that reared he would pick apart alone, then tell his lover later. Spencer was perfect.

"I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~

"I hate to see him go." Deena shoulder checked Reid.

"Love to watch him leave." Belle smacked his ass, which he ignored.

"You owe me 20 bucks Deena, the big guy's a catcher."

"Oh my god really? You could have just asked." Spencer wiped his hands through his hair.

"Sit, I'm not spending all damn day on this hair. You need more red and I'm adding black." she flung him into the chair. Belle, Deena, and Viktorreea ran the full-scale salon in the space behind the Review dressing rooms, three chairs four sinks, two driers, Belle's nail area, shelves of product from designer hair care to exclusive make up. They even catered to clients. Spencer loved how he didn't have to leave to get services like these done.

"I'm not a crayon box." Reid pouted.

"No, you are a big baby. Blonde lowlights, auburn highlights, black fine highlights. Don't you groan at me sugar I'll make it purple and lime green." Deena tweaked his ear.

"Nigel, there you are," Othello said out of breath.

"No, I'm off tonight."

"You wound me." Othello mocked hand to his chest.

"Uh huh. What you need?"

"Hide me, do not want to play with Tudor. He's leaving for home in the morning."

"I have a black in my jacket use it." Spencer shrugged. "I bought a Playstation and some of the Saints Row games plus whatever Spike ordered online. Stay out of my bedroom Ott I mean it."

"Okay okay no prob."

" I really mean it. No clients Ott." Spencer scowled.

"Promise. In my will, I swear."

"It'll come up sooner if you go into my bedroom."

"Gotcha." he ran out before Reid could threaten him again.

"You got your Feebie shit in there?" Deena asked.

"Yeah, but not where he'd find it. He's a slob eats all my food, drinks everything, leaves the mess in my bed. I have nice sheets because Archangel and the General buy them. I lost a pair of navy blue Italian sheets to pizza grease."

"They buy your sheets? You got them around your finger Honey." Belle teased doing his nails.

"Well they started it, I like the Egyptian cotton Angel buys, so I buy them. The Italian ones the General brought me from overseas it's costing an arm and leg to replace them here, but I bought burgundy, and forest green too so my fault."

"Othello has a huge crush on you."

"I know. I like him but can't love him as he deserves."

"I hear you. You can love as many as you want, but what you two have is so far beyond we are all a bit jelly of you." Belle finished his right hand. 

"Now you nap I'll wake you, all your nervous gesticulating is going to fuck this up and then I will have to whoop your ass." Deena tapped his nose.

"Yes, Ma'am."


	10. Week 31; Crossing the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer calls Spike out. Celia finds out the little nerd is not the pushover she thought. The FBI is not impressed. Spencer meets his unknown patron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue how the FBI would really deal with the shite-storm that is about to commence. I also have absolutely no legal training and I am aware that any lame wading I have attempted proves this admission. I would ask you to bear that in mind and roll your eyes silently as I face-plant. Thank you.

He had to admit she was right, the colours were awesome, and even better she styled it for him. He sat in the Charger Spike drove and nibbled at his shiny thumbnail.

"Belle will kill you if you screw up her work Doc."

"Yeah. Where all the overly macho SUVs are. You have to tell your superiors where you went Spike?" he didn't look in the man's eyes.

"What do you think you know Doc?" Spike was impressed this conversation had taken this long.

"Beyond what they implied? Your index fingers are calloused like Aaron's, you carry two carbon fibre knives and a Sig in an ankle holster. You hold yourself like a soldier, Not in the mainstream armed forces now but totally special forces I'm guessing Seal. You see everything. You notice more. You expect to be obeyed so rank of some kind. You drink only to enjoy a drink or two but never get drunk. You have really nice tech you hope I don't see. Your detail has doubled, but they all are comfortable under your leadership. They are all lethal, so Black Ops. You think you know me but are certain of at least two of my team. Your not stupid enough to believe I'm just an escort, but because you sense a service link I have become your main if not only concern. You guard me help me because you have been undercover here longer than I have. You work here as you're cover, so when you go out on assignment people think nothing, expect nothing." Reid profiled.

"I knew you were UC but not who you are. I do know Agents Rossi and Hotchner. So FBI. You notice as much as I do hell you pick trouble out sometimes before I do. You stopped hiding a lot around me early on, but said nothing. Your team easily follows that lead. Because of the casework I have witnessed I know you are the BAU and I know who you all are, we all do. My boss is watching you, and becoming invested. Out of respect I never read the files provided. I'm sure because you knew I was more than a friendly. Even though you have connections, you haven't tried to identify us."

"SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. Profiler."

"Nick Khanada, noneya. You're good."

"You work for someone much higher than I’m privy to. I swear I won't divulge. I'm sorry."

"Yes, we do. You can tell your Unit Chief hell your team just no one else. Smyth knows about us, I think he suspects you and Angel. Yes, you are my pet project but by choice and order. You are amazing at gathering intel you've gotten us shit loads of useful stuff for, shit we need to end something evil. After I have my meeting tonight hopefully, I will read you in on us. And no the General is not on our radar. Though he has pressed for information and insisted you have a liaison."

"I'll help if I can. Did he get Aaron on as my handler? The sex?"

"I like my job, like to watch, makes me perfect for your detail. Wow sounds pervy out loud. Make no mistake we are now your detail Little Brother. No matter where you are one of my Immortals will be there. They are my family, and you have been adopted. I'm going to let you tell Angel, he's really larger in real life." Spike explained.

Reid laughed. "You guys are the Immortals? Damn impressive. That he is. Joining us?"

"No, reporting in I figure you're safe here. Codename Tesla, you are the Doctor in-house, to my team and leaders you are Tesla. You need us for anything hit zero on your phone when answered say Gallifrey. We all come running. Understand? " Spike laughed at the now pissy man.

"Probably. Tesla to Gallifrey save my ass cause I'm an incapable Fed. " hopping out of the car. Spike walked him to the door. "Do I call you or ride with them?"

"Me Doc. I'll be here long before you need me. I never thought you incapable. Not once."

"Thanks, see you later. Behind the neighbour's shed, two yards beyond the Poplar to the left, green sedan drove past eight minutes ago." Spencer revealed.

"You are good." Spike laughed.

Spencer walked through Hotch's small house to the sliding porch door. "Can anyone join or is it a private gathering?"

"SPENCER!!" he blushed at their warm greeting. 

"Unca Penner?" Henry ran to him and studied him for a moment.

"Hi Hen, I've missed you."

The voice must have convinced the child because he was enveloped in sticky-fingered hands and ketchup scented hugs. Will used food to lure him away. 

Morgan, JJ, Emily and even Anderson hugged him warmly. Rogan was barely polite. Hotch came out from the kitchen, blinked twice and smiled big enough to make Odin laugh.

"Surprise!" Spencer announced. Morgan took the platter from Aaron and he crossed the space between them in four steps. Wrapped his hand around his waist and the other rested on his cheek, gasps then catcalls filled the air when he kissed Reid stupid.

"Hi." Aaron whispered nuzzling his cheek.

"Hi."

"Eeewwwww." said Henry."That's gwoss." Reid struggled not to laugh, others were failing.

"Henry!" Will's voice held an amused warning.

"Not Pener, kissing is gwoss."

"One day you will disagree." Rossi ruffled the boy's hair.

"That's what my Mom says. Nope, it's gwoss." Henry ate a ketchup dipped chip.

"It's refreshing." Jessica smiled then opened her arms he leaned into them and she gave shocked eyes to Aaron. He nodded and she squeezed Reid. He grunted and squeezed her back.

"Want some wine, Spencer?" Emily waved an empty glass at him. 

"I brought a few bottles, but I'm hopeless at picking this, I went with the normal menu and ones I like." handing Jess the six-bottle box.

"Um no your not helpless these are really good." she seemed to covet the Shiraz. 

"There are two bottles of that why don't you tiptoe in and slip it into your bag." he whispered conspiratorily. 

"That is an 80 dollar bottle one does not sneak it away," Jess said.

"Then run I'll fend off pursuers." firmly placing it in her hand. She smirked and hid the bottle behind her back.

"So you going to take your coat off stay awhile?" Hotch hugged from behind.

"Thinking about it." letting Aaron take the coat. Jess took it and disappeared into the house.

"Ohh Puddin look it, you got new muscles!" Pen laughed at his blush. "Tattoo gotta see show off." she used the light on her phone to brighten his bicep. "Wow, sick 187, oh that tells the whole story right there."

"Awesome Pretty Boy, nice work. Real nice." Morgan patted his back.

"Interesting." Will studied it, JJ elbowed him and a psychic married couple conversation later he looked again. "Oh Damn, that is sweet. Nice Spence."

Garcia turned on her iPod and music floated through the garden. Her eyes bugged out when Hotch removed his hoodie-wearing nothing but a polo. "Bossman got one too!" she converged on him.

Dinner was over and people were playing games and chatting.

Jessica swayed to the music as she laughed with Rossi and Hotch. "Excuse me, but the lady wants to dance." Spencer tugged her onto the patio. 

'Save A Prayer' cued up and Reid began to glide her around the floor. He didn't expect her to be stiff. "The rumours of my gracelessness are greatly misleading." she laughed and let him lead. Emily danced to 'Careless Whisper" Garcia grabbed him for 'We Don't Need Another Hero', JJ for ‘True Colours’ when Will cut in the group nearly died when smooth as butter Reid let him lead.

"Okay, now you Bossman."

Garcia fiddled through her playlist and found a Latin instrumental, Hotch was pushed nearer and a raised eyebrow and a shrug later they embraced. 

The music began Reid grinned and placed their hands. Whispered in his lover’s ear, Hotch smirked back pulled Reid painfully close and swept them off. Fast sure feet, flexible partner, strong lead and "The Forbidden Dance" began. Poetry together they didn't miss a beat, heat poured around them and the crowd was mesmerized. When the last strains died out Reid folded into the dip making Hotch rest his head on his chest.

"Holy shit that was so hot." Garcia broke the silence. Making everyone laugh. "I got that on video oh yes, forever people. And no I do not share you should have thought ahead like me."

"I'm extremely sorry that is over." Hotch hugged Reid 

"I'm sorry I wore tight pants, cause no way they will miss this." resting his head on his lover’s shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" Celia took Aaron's hand. 

"Certainly." Spencer relented but was not amused.

"That's not going to go the way she plans." Morgan passed him a beer.

"He loves you. I've never seen him so content. Trust me, Kid, she's barking up a dead tree." Rossi offered one of his expensive cigars but when the item was politely declined he lit the herbal clove cigarette Reid mouthed.

"Her hand goes any further south and I'm going in." Reid took a drink of the Chardonnay Emily had brought him. Celia spent the dance "accidentally" rubbing her boobs into Hotch's chest and trying to evade his elbow to touch his ass. Aaron was actually very good at corralling the unskilled attempts, he stopped the dance one obviously warning her that her advances were not welcome, the diplomatic gentleman in him trying for one more uneventful dance. Celia buried her nose in Aaron's neck crushing her chest against him. Hotch attempted to separate himself from her clutches.

"Go get em tiger that crap is your cue." Jessica snipped. Emily took his half-smoked cigarette, JJ his wine.

Spencer growled when she got past the tight elbow and swiped Aaron's ass. He darted forward and cut between them taking Celia's hands and swaying away. Jessica filled her spot. "She fucked up. Spencer has had his limit."

"Shit, Jess I've got to..."

"Nope, you've got to come over here and MYOB." dragging him to the centre of the group.

"Let him handle this, she got herself into this mess. That tantrum in the roundtable room hurt him." Emily said handing him the clove, she giggled when he took a puff.

"Tantrum? When? What are you talking about?" Aaron asked worriedly, expertly flicking the butt into the grill.

"Reid could probably word for word but here's the gist." JJ blabbed, Hotch fumed then deflated.

"That explains after lunch."

"What?" Morgan rumbled.

"He teared up when I left."

"Where are they going?" JJ worried.

"Let's get ready to rumble." Rossi teased.

"Get her Buttercream." Garcia cheered.

Emily leaned against the wall listening for catfighting.

"We are now in private, say what you want Celia no one here to hurt." Spencer was too calm for her taste.

"I know what you're doing. You think you're so special but I have everything needed to get rid of you when I deem it. What's going to happen when you no longer get to play out your games? What then?" Celia snarled.

"What game? What are you talking about?" 

"This farce you set up with Aaron. At first, it was just sad, watching you throw yourself at him. You got worse when you had carte blanche to act like.."

"Like a whore Celia? You can say it you aren't the first won't be the last."

"That's accurate."

"I mean you should know."

"What does that mean?" she advanced on him, he stood firm.

"Just because I pay for the coins you guys use to visit does not mean that I wasn't paid for it. You were the only one that got off on the team, on a coin, on duty." he tossed out shamelessly.

"That was all you playboy." she screeched.

"Celia, you ground your drunk ass on me leaving bruises, I didn't even get hard, I did the job and you liked it. The only reason you're pissed now is I was truly the only one on the team you didn't want. You tried a bit on Morgan, you got nowhere with Rossi, then set your sights on the upwardly mobile Unit Chief. A man I was dating for three months before you showed up."

"You're using him, he deserves better." she spat.

Emily waved them over.

"Let me guess you? Oh please, he'd be better off alone."

"I can give him everything he needs." she spat.

"He is not a consolation prize Celia. I agree I don't deserve him, I am not worthy of Aaron not by a long shot. I have never considered what I could get out of this. I'm going to give him everything I have, everything, my love, my life, I would sacrifice all I have if he just asked." Spencer tried to make her see how much he cared.

"What do you think he's doing? He has free reign to fuck an escort. A stronger man wouldn't pass that up. You need him under your thumb, to protect your job. You're screwed no matter how much you bleed him. I will make sure of that." Celia screeched.

"Jesus you are delusional. He owes me nothing. He can leave me tonight, and I will still have it all. I will die happy. I had him for a moment. It will be enough. You never will know. You might be surprised about my career. I am not as screwed as you think, and you greatly overestimate your importance."

"Your inflated ego is staggering." Celia sniffed.

"You grab a man's ass in front of his partner and friends and I’m egotistical? You dye your hair to make yourself look like his ex, and I’m desperate? You are so charming a tactless grope will make a man want you? No. Why do I bother? I can't find words because you won't understand." Spencer sighed.

"Jealous?" she huffed drawing attention to her body. Spencer couldn’t understand where she was getting her responses, she was just spitting out shit.

"No. Really why should I be concerned by your meagre assets? Celia, you thought me weak. That you could wash me away, well lady now you've got me, I'm not the wimpy nerd you think. I am telling you right now and listen very closely you never had a chance for Hotch he is mine and it will be a cold fucking day in hell before I let him go without a brutal fight. I will come for you and anyone else who plans him harm guns blazing, hands ready for battle, a taste for blood, and I will never waiver, I will not hide nor flinch. I will win don't doubt that for an instant, don’t imagine that you are a threat to me. You are not a concern, because I am here to cover him and only the Gods can move me." Reid announced voice hard and dark.

"Get out of my face you supercilious prick." she shoved him back.

"That was your one free act of physical aggression, I'm now four feet away from you, walk around me." he took an aggressive stance.

"Afraid Spencer?" Celia chuckled feigning a lunge.

"No, I'm hoping you do the right thing, but just wishing you don't. I don't hit ladies but since you've proven not to hold the decorum necessary to deserve the title, I'm not restrained by anything. The next step you make towards me will be taken as an act of aggression and I will respond as such." widening his stance, staring stone-faced, ready.

"When Erin hears about everything I know, you will never be allowed inside the FBI building, you can ply your trade in Leavenworth. You are finished, how well will that work for you? Captain America gonna wait for you, Doctor?" Celia smirked at his blank face.

"Yes, he will." Hotch stayed at the doorway. "Stand down Agent Reid."

"Believe me you have turned against the wrong team." Morgan seethed. Emily, JJ, Kevin, even Will loomed.

"Everyone enough. Reid go outside, I've had it. Rogan, you need to leave." Rossi physically herded them all outside, while Hotch guides Rogan out. 

~~~~~~~~~

"What are we looking at?" Aaron asked after she had left.

"We are in good shape. She has nothing concrete to use from the club, I can deny anything sexual happened for me and have respected witnesses. Our relationship is safe in each way it can be. We are not breaking any fraternization rules because Rossi is doing all my reviews and John has been my direct report in this from the moment I informed him of our relationship. John has documented our interviews and lie detector tests over our situation he has us bubble wrapped." Spencer reported. "The contract I signed for this undercover assignment is bulletproof. I'm fine there."

“Okay. What else.” Rossi urged.

"I have witnesses who will tell under oath of her aggression and threats against me from the start. Up to verbal through physical complaints." Reid continued.

"I have seen no documented assaults," Aaron said angrily

"I only filed three through John or Rossi within the last two months on the team, ignored the rest, there are some from LEOS and some from other agents that I have not read about the exacts," he told his boss.

"Ours is the fourth branch she has been assigned to. White Collar, RICO, and CSU, all transferred her out among like complaints and poor performance. You were against her assignment and it's documented that Strauss forced the issue. Smudges her, not you." Dave said.

"I never wanted this to happen. I let her get to me." Reid fidgeted.

"You did, but that’s okay. I am impressed with you're restraint. I'd have smeared the bitch." Emily said.

"I'm texting for my ride. Oh, by the way, Spike and his team have been undercover for long enough to be forgotten. He's only on me because he tied Hotch and Rossi to me and his boss saw the need and advantage to be close, or so he says. The club is their base, they are the Immortals." Spencer informed them all.

“Holy shit.” Emily gasped.

“Damn man, that’s a hell of a set of bodyguards.” Derek was impressed.

"That brings me comfort." Garcia nodded.

A knock on the door brought them all on guard. Reid's phone pinged. "It's Spike. I’m to hide. He wants an armed escort for me to the car, Celia is still outside, he's overreacting." Reid ducked into the kitchen anyway. 

"Do as you are told." Morgan checked for their readiness then opened the door on Hotch's nod. 

Spike was just as on edge. "Tesla." the door snicked shut. "Come out." 

Snapping his fingers to draw their eye. Spike turned to his left and relaxed slightly when Spencer emerged. "Asset confirmed prepare for departure." under his breath. Spencer thought he was intimidating before, this was impressive. There was no sign of the man that teased him, gave him shit. This was the soldier, and it was staggering.

"Well done Doc, I have three on her, take the boy to an enclosed room go now." Spike expected to be obeyed.

"Call me." Aaron who was unarmed took Will and Henry upstairs to 'play'. JJ stayed at the bottom of the stairs. Rossi, Morgan, and Spike took up position around a humiliated Spencer.

"I will." Like a pop star, Spencer was led to the car and whisked away. They lost her after a ten-mile detour. In the underground garage, some of his friends unknowingly protected his entrance.

*I'm home.* he texted. *Spike way overdid this.*

+Good. It's all okay Baby. I called John it's documented, I report to him tomorrow. Maybe he did, but I'm okay with it.+

*Aaron, what if she'd done something stupid with Henry there. I did not handle that well. My god, did he hear me? I'm sorry.*

+The boy was safe. You did nothing wrong. You said a lot, Spencer. I swear to you I love you just as fiercely I'm not going anywhere.+

* I’m losing so much. I can't lose you.*

\+ Don't cry Baby. Please.+

* You are creepy.*

+I know you. You are trying to decide if I'm safer without you. No, I'm not. I'm better because of you. I love you.+

* I love you.*

+Go to bed, I'll call tomorrow.+

*Okay.* yawning hard.

*Good night.*

+Tell Spike thank you.+

*He says welcome. You still pissed?*

+Yes, good night.+

~~~~~~~~

Aaron sat in his office buried in his paperwork when Erin Strauss barged in unannounced. She was radiating a strange mix of impressed and pissed.

"Can I help you Chief Strauss?" he asked.

"What did you do?" she hissed.

"Forgive me, but I am unsure as to what you mean?" he stated calmly. She opened her mouth to speak and a heavy knock on his door stopped her cold. "Come," he called sharply. Spike of all people walked in stern, alert, and imposing.

"Agent Hotchner." the man said briskly, then proceeded to close the blinds. Hotch did nothing just casually adjusted himself in the chair ready to spring. Only his trust of the man stopped him from confronting him. Spike did a thorough search of his office and the powder room to the rear, setting a small box on the edge of the desk and turning it on, Aaron knew from his work with the CIA, it was a powerful signal jammer. Spike again opened the door. An imposing older man entered scanning the room's occupants. His eye landed on Strauss who was seated firmly in one of the chairs.

"You are excused Ms Strauss." the man's cool cultured voice brooked no argument. Strauss did not get the memo.

"I beg your pardon? Anything you have to discuss with Agent Hotchner, you can surely say to me, I am his section chief." she snapped haughtily.

"If I had wanted to speak to you, I would have asked for you. I did not, therefore you may leave. Now." the man responded his tone still calm and cool.

"Now see here..."

"I was warned you would be arrogant enough to assume your presence would be tolerated, I see those observations were right. Ms Strauss, I have attempted to be polite, you are too uncouth to recognize that. So I shall be proactive. You can leave on your own or my security can remove you physically, the choice is yours." the man glared at her with such malice she clutched at the pendant she wore in discomfort. Another knock on the door drew the man's attention, Aaron wisely waited to invite them in first seeking out the older man's approval. Steel grey eyes glanced at him warmly, a slight nod had him calling out to their new guest.

"Agent Spence, a pleasure to see you again." the older man shook his hand genially.

"As always. Morning Agent Hotchner." the new man offered his hand.

"Kruger." Hotch answered mildly. The door opened and John Richmond and the Director Fickler walked in also greeting the stranger warmly.

"As you can see Ms Strauss we have things well in hand, I am certain you have important things you should be doing if you will excuse us." the Director kindly opened the door for the flabberghasted woman. She gapped to find Spencer Reid walking across the bullpen with two well-armed bodyguards. The two men ushered the silent young genius into the now fairly crowded room, Richmond gently showed Erin to the walkway outside the door, and Spike shut the door before she could attempt to argue. Raptor and Grim stood blocking the door from any access, she huffed dangerously and stomped away.

"Now gentlemen, allow me to introduce myself, I am John Doe. Let's cut to the chase. I am the Immortals superior officer, their boss. My code name with them is ThRoG."

"The Right Hand of God." Spencer murmured reverently.

"Somehow I am unsurprised that you know who I am Dr Reid. Shall we take a load off? This meeting is going to take all damn day, and honestly, I'm dying for a cup of coffee." Doe smiled warmly at Spencer.

"Any other takers?" Spike asked the room. Everyone gave him their order.

"You make sure everyone gets one Spike." Doe motioned to the bullpen.

"Of course. You owe me, forty Boss." Spike grinned at the chuckling man.

"I should know better than to bet with you, I just can't help myself. That was twenty for Strauss barging in, and twenty that the kid would know who I was." Doe handed the Immortal the money with a warm chuckle.

"Thank you." Spike snatched the bills away and bounced out the door smugly.

"Now, to business."

~~~~~~~~~~

"What?" Reid growled sleepily into his phone.

"Spencer?" John asked hesitantly.

"Crap. Sorry yeah hello John."

"Long night?" John chuckled, he knew Spencer had worked a double shift half bartending for then the second half entertaining a bachelor party.

"Seriously that's what you're going to ask?" Reid chuckled, meandering his way to the kitchen.

"First, I want you to go I mean it. Second, are you alright?" his sponsor asked.

"I have a group here John. Just fine, I've got this." Spencer settled at his kitchen table, a pot of coffee brewing, a tablet of paper, and an Immortal standing protectively at his counter.

"On speakerphone."

"Yes, Sir." Spencer fleetingly wondered how many meetings had been held with one participant wearing Avengers sleep pants.

"This meeting is being held on conference call besides myself present are Attorney Aaron Hotchner, Dr Reid's legal representative. Special Agent Celia Rogan who has waived representation, Supervisory Special Agent David Nyland Unit Chief of Cryptology Bureau Disciplinary Board Representative and Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid is on the phone. Today we are here regarding the complaints set by SA Rogan against Dr Reid for behaviour unbecoming, verbal assault, sexual harassment, and fraternization. Agent Reid, how do you plead?” Richmond began.

"On three counts not guilty, on one I would like an explanation of the charge," Reid stated crisp and precise.

"Which charge?" Nyland asked.

"Verbal Assault, Sir."

"Your concern?" John asked.

"Occurrence of the infraction, Sir." Reid replied.

"27-June." John read. Celia smirked at Aaron.

"I'm assuming that only grievances occurring during work hours are permissible?" Reid queried.

"In this situation, explain your concern." Agent Nyland was bored.

"The altercation Agent Rogan is referring to occurred during a family gathering after work hours at the home of Aaron Hotchner. I agree to having words with Agent Rogan of a non-work related nature, Sir." Spencer explained.

"Is this true Agent Rogan?"

"We were at Agent Hotchner's home on a team-building exercise. That is work related." Celia whined.

"Agent Hotchner?" John asked.

"Sir, the gathering at my home was friendly in nature spouses, children, friends, and family were included. I have written notarized statements from all involved, including Bureau and non-Bureau persons who were in attendance." Aaron passed the fanned pages to his boss.

"I think the attack was directed at me due to Agent Reid's inability to perform his duties within the team I am now replacing him on. If testimony is allowed that will be born out." Celia tapped her toes.

"Pardon me. Agent Rogan was on the team before my present assignment. Agent Grant Anderson is my physical replacement. I am still working with the BAU on all active cases. I will explain the altercation if required but I am not comfortable with the situation." Reid sighed.

"An overview perhaps." John was getting angry.

"While at the gathering Agent Rogan placed her hands on my significant other inappropriately. I witnessed as he requested she refrain from the behaviour. While many members in the group of participants were dancing she cut in between he and myself to dance and fondled his buttocks. I took to that with great offense and asked Agent Rogan to accompany me to a more quiet area to speak about her antics and my displeasure in private. She agreed. Agent Rogan then told me she was willing and able to provide him with the intimate contact needed to please him. Herself being the only choice as a suitable partner for him. I vehemently disagreed. She told me that she was going to ruin my career, relationship, and reputation to gain what she wanted. Implying sending me to Leavenworth. I told her to try. After which Agent Rogan used both hands to strike my chest effectively shoving me back four feet." Reid explained.

"Will your significant other testify to this occurrence?" Nyland asked.

"He was not in the room we spoke in Sir. I did raise my voice as did Agent Rogan. It is possible others heard what was said." Spencer responded.

"That did not happen I never touched him!" Celia said loudly.

"I have an eidetic memory I can replay the entirety of our exchange. Word for word." Reid was completely cool. 

"Did your partner write a statement in regards to any of this?" Nyland ignored her, Spencer liked the guy, they had worked together on cases in Cryptology. He was fair but hard.

"I am unsure, Sir."

"His name?" Nyland asked.

"Aaron Hotchner, Sir."

"Honestly it's reprehensible an agent behaving in such a manner," Celia mumbled.

"Objection, I request the Agent refrain from inflammatory and disparaging remarks." Aaron was on top of that. If the recorders missed that the objection would make it an issue.

"Agreed. Agent Rogan, you will refrain from such inflammatory remarks. That sort of behaviour is unacceptable from an agent or any human being." Nyland ordered. "Mr Hotchner, did you provide any documentation about the above-mentioned incident?"

"Yes Sir, I included a statement of events leading up to their private conversation. Yes, Agent Rogan did touch my person inappropriately, yes I did ask her to stop. I did not join the private conversation until I heard Agent Rogan's raised voice, and Dr Reid informing her of his choosing not to respond to her physicality. Children were present I felt it best to stop the altercation, Sir."

John and David whispered to each other.

"The details noted, and while I am sorry for your discomfort Mr Hotchner it is determined to have been an occurrence while off duty so will bare no standing within THIS meeting."

"Yes Sir." Aaron responded amiably.

"Is that understood Agent Rogan, Dr Reid?" John queried. 

"Yes, Sir," Reid answered crisply.

"Yes." Celia seemed deliberately rude, perhaps she felt her guardian was protecting her. Spencer knew she was two steps from under a bus.

"I also remove the charge of fraternization from this hearing. The relationship between SSA Hotchner and SSA Reid is properly documented to the Bureau's required specifications." Nyland flicked papers over.

"I would like it noted in the record the aforementioned disparaging comment by Agent Rogan did offend me and is another instance and example of the hostility she has directed at me due to my orientation from the day I met her. A hostility she does not display toward my partner nor other persons we've encountered in same-sex relationships." Spencer added.

"So noted." John was now grossly irate.

"Now Conduct Unbecoming. The complaint documents actions numerous, and specified sexual acts performed by Dr Reid in what appears to be a 5-month time frame what say you, Dr Reid?" John was uncomfortable.

"No comment Sir."

"Excuse me Doctor but these are serious accusations must I order you to respond?" Nyland asked with no fire.

"Respectfully Sir, no comment."

"If I may Sir." Aaron put on his best prosecutor voice. "During the months in question, Dr Reid has been on an assignment of a literal Top Secret nature, therefore, no active reports are available in public circulation. For Agent Rogan to have access to any information of or pertaining to this Agent's assignment could compromise an active confidential operation putting Agent Reid at potential risk. I know of five people who have document access to this case, she is not one of them."

"Is this true Agent Reid?" Nyland asked, knowing his response.

"No comment, Sir."

"He's living in a brothel." Agent Rogan blurted furiously handing John a piece of paper. 

"Is this true?" Nyland was interested now.

"I own the top three floors of a building. I live in a penthouse in that area above a gentleman's club. I have my own private entrance, with security installed by a Bureau vetted and recommended agency." Spencer explained.

"Agent Reid's address is not information to be discussed anywhere. Ever. The building or domicile is private and personal for the agent and his families safety. Dr Reid? Did you provide Agent Rogan with your address?" Aaron clipped.

"No Sir. Not directly. I have spoken of my penthouse often at work. The location could be gleaned from that." Reid answered.

"Why did you choose such a residence?" John pried.

"Price, size, location. I have tenants on the floors I own in the building. My utilities are paid automatically on credit card monthly. I have an underground parking garage which is patrolled and guarded 24 hours a day. I have easy access to public transportation and a private driver if necessary. The owner of the club is aware the noise is a deterrent to most, I am gone often I deal the rest of the time. I have a housekeeper even when I am away. He has his security patrol my floor as well as the others with apartments. The space became available at an opportune time. I have owned property in Las Vegas for years, it was a lucrative prospect and wise investment for my portfolio."

"Do you work there as she implies?" Nyland pushed.

"I admit to frequenting the bar, yes. I have seen her there on numerous occasions.” Reid responded.

"He WORKS there." Rogan spelled out.

"Dr. Reid? What is the nature of your current assignment?" John stepped on her statement.

"No comment Sir." Reid was becoming upset.

"What stops you from answering doctor?" John asked.

"Briefly respond Dr. Reid." Aaron guided.

"My Oath Sir."

"You are unable or unwilling to answer?" Nyland pressed.

"Yes, Sir."

"I need an answer to these questions."

"No comment, Sir." 

"One moment please." John left the room, much calmer than he should be. Back faster too Spencer thought.

"Forgive my absence, after conferring with the Bureau Director in this matter it has been determined that this line of questioning is detrimental to the Agent and the current case he is working, the information placed before this hearing is in breach of security. I am in possession of what appear to be confidential documents, provided by Agent Celia Rogan. Her possession of which greatly concerns me." Richmond reported coldly.

"Charges are to be drawn against SA Rogan to the possession and acquirement of the materials to this charge." Nyland snapped. "The documents must be viewed by those in a position to determine their authenticity."

"Documents so reviewed by the Director.” Richmond confirmed.

“Charge against Dr Reid dismissed," Nyland growled after.

"Thank you, Sir," Reid answered shakily.

"As to the final charge sexual harassment, how do you plead?" Nyland sighed.

"Not guilty Sir."

"The charge stems from a visit on approximately 15-March when at said club socializing you did attempt numerous times to entice the claimant into a sexual liaison which she did numerous times rebuke, after which you forced yourself into her lap committing an act of frottage until ejaculating upon her clothing." Nyland read like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"Forgive me, Sir. This disturbs me greatly. I have the same exact complaint written against her perpetrated against myself. I know the complaint was filed as I submitted it to my direct report, SSA David Rossi. I submitted my clothing for testing by his insistence if deemed necessary. When I verbally requested a solution to the sexual harassment and assault to department head Erin Strauss I was told it was obviously a misunderstanding and to not overestimate myself. I went on record and voiced a formal complaint in writing two weeks, 11 hours, 43 minutes after the initial complaint. I've heard nothing. Sir, if the complaint is not in her file I must file a grievance with the Bureau itself." Spencer told them sharply.

"He's lying." Celia pulled out her phone. Reid texted from his pocket to Garcia, John, and Nyland.

"Sir I have depositions by one lettered military Security Agent and the owner of the club the occurrence took place at, these both confirm Dr Reid's allegation on the night in question," Aaron smirked at his subordinate's surprised gasp.

"Why is it so important to protect him? What has he done to make you all so blind? I demand you people do something." Celia screeched.

"Agent Rogan." Nyland was livid, his authority boomed around the room, even Hotch lowered his posture.

"Do you have anything else to say, Mr Hotchner, Agent Reid?" John was so done.

"Sir, I apologize for any trouble I have caused you, and the Bureau. It was never my intent." Reid responded quietly.

"Your record speaks for you, Dr Reid. Your orientation, relationship, employ, and domicile does not negate nor weigh at all upon your exemplary record." Nyland commented boldly.

"Thank you, Sir." Spencer accepted the praise humbly.

"You're coddling him for his orientation! One that only came to bear when he began a relationship with his powerful superior. He had a girlfriend, everyone knows that." Celia pushed, way too far. Two powerful men bristled.

Stung, Spencer swallowed audibly "While I love Maeve we never were intimate. We only met face to face the day she was murdered. In front of me. Maeve and I were not yet lovers." Yet, his heart sighed.

Aaron's heart skipped, he knew how much Spencer loved her, how deeply Maeve's murder marked him. Worry flashed over John's face. 

"We will review testimony and return with my decision." the AD growled. 

"Thank you, Sir." Aaron sat upright and strong.

Celia texted on her phone madly, stood and left the room.

"Sir?" Reid asked.

"I need to confer with my client the cameras and recorders off please," Aaron asked the stenographer.

"Sir, we have turned them off." she smiled kindly as she left.

"You okay?"

"Yes. She understands." wringing his hands.

"Tonight Spencer, promise me." his sponsor nearly begged.

"Tonight. Promise." 

"I'll be there with him John." Aaron hoped to assuage the man's concern.

"That eases my mind, Aaron." Richmond pat his back paternally showing just how much Spencer meant to him.

"Are you certain about your text Spencer?" John asked.

"Yes. Her phone was active in her lap. I could hear it echo through the table. Many applications have proprietary music at the start and end of use. I am uncertain if she turned off the phone or if it shut down. I'm assuming she was streaming or recording the meeting until that point. Also, each button has a distinct tone when depressed, she texted someone after adjournment." Spencer detailed his observation.

"Gentlemen." Nyland entered the room fuming. "Where is she?"

"On the phone. It's a Bureau issued device Sir." Aaron hinted.

"100% Reid?" Nyland was nearly vibrating in his fury.

"Definitely, ask Garcia John she can tell you. Though I am certain."

The door opened and Celia pounded in. Followed by the Stenographer.

"Yes Sir, I was finished with my client." Aaron covered the AD. Everyone sat down and Nyland reconvened.

"I want to make a complaint to the conflict of interest in Agent Hotchner being his attorney boss and boyfriend." Celia had new ammunition. Weak, but she fired.

"I am not here as Agent Reid's superior, nor as his partner, I am here as legal representation per my client's request. There are no statutes in place within this arena prohibiting my ability to act as a lawyer for my partner in such a hearing, regardless. I answered all questions placed before me as legal counsel or person involved not Unit Chief of the BAU."

"Agreed." John sat noisily.

"While in my office I was informed of the presence of a recording device not authorized by the Bureau was detected in this room, I require all of your cell phones Agent Hotchner, Agent Rogan, Nyland, Bonnie." Richmond snapped.

"I don't have mine with me Sir." the Stenographer responded.

"Nor do I." Nyland patted his pockets in case. 

"Sir, I have possession of my personal phone only it has been powered down in my briefcase all morning, my Bureau issued phone is in my desk drawer if you would like Agent David Rossi has access and can bring it to you." noisily gaining access to his case then plonking his phone on the table.

"Just verification Mr Hotchner, thank you." Nyland stated.

"I have important information on this device." Celia coughed.

"That phone is the property of the FBI turn it over now." John snatched it from her.

"How may I help Sir?" Reid asked.

"The signal was traced inside this building Dr Reid, a trace through your phone marks your location at well over 9 miles from here. Your conduct in this matter is unquestioned." Richmond consoled.

"If I may Sir?" Aaron pointed to the vague area of Reid. With a nodded okay, " Dr Reid could you call Agent Rossi and request the delivery of my Bureau phone?"

"Certainly, one moment. Nick, can I use your phone? Thank you. Agent Rossi? Yes, Sir, it's Reid. Sir, SSA Hotchner would like you personally to deliver his cell phone to this hearing room. In his right-hand top drawer. Room number...11 yes, yes, of course, thank you. He says ten minutes Sir."

"Thank you. While we wait, the complaint aforementioned is indeed in Agent Rogan’s file, dated the 9th of March. There is a copy of that documentation in SSA Reid's file. This handwritten complaint was dated today by the Notary. I include a copy in Dr Reid’s file for access at the time his complaint is reviewed, and trust me it will be. Let it be known this inquest has determined the accusation made by Celia Rogan against Dr Spencer Reid to be false. This inquest will show in your file as it is determined to be a personal attack and that will be reflected. Agent Rogan, you are as of this moment on disciplinary leave while this circus is sorted. Dr Reid do you wish to file any charges at this time?." Nyland stated for the record.

"I prefer to let the matter drop at this time. I wish no damage to her future. I wish to state that I am no longer comfortable working with Agent Rogan, I feel my and my team's safety is at risk due to her personal vendetta. I genuinely fear for the lives of my team Sir." Spencer voiced ardently.

"The Bureau will, therefore, be taking the charges up on Dr Reid's behalf. Man or woman, this sort of behaviour will not be tolerated. I agree with your concerns Agent Reid, I will personally see that she is removed from the BAU immediately." Nyland's tone dared anyone to speak.

"Agent Rossi thank you. Miss Garcia Mr Lynch thank you for coming so quickly could you check these three phones for the signal that was detected?" he turned back to the participants.

"Doctor Reid, Please accept my and the Bureau's apologies for your inconvenience and mental anguish. Do you have any questions?" 

"No Sir. Thank you." Reid was breathing too fast

Nyland dismissed much earlier than Aaron expected. "Meeting adjourned. Miss Rogan come with me." 

"Easy Spencer, well done, calm down! And you Hotchner, must have been feared in a courtroom. Between the two of you, I foresee apocalyptical futures." John said brightly.

"Thank you, Sir," Aaron replied just as amused.


	11. Week 32; My People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bizarre case. Spencer drops.

"Ready to talk now?" Spencer handed Aaron a cup of tea.

"I spent the afternoon in closed meetings with John, Strauss, Nyland, and a couple others checking in and out. Strauss talked her way around the bullshit she pulled. I was livid. I could only think of getting out and to you." Aaron huffed.

"Honestly, it’s fine. You needed a fight I'm safe. I'm not much of a fisticuffs sparring partner, I can, however, give you an outlet for physicality. You used sex instead of outright violence. You are not the type to just attack someone you love when enraged, you are too strong for that." 

"You think you know, I wanted a fight. I must admit this was much better."

"You did fight, but not like you think." Climbing out of the bed. "You postured, dominated me, overpowered me, were physically rough with me, broke a sweat, and released with me. A good old knock down drag out fight where your Alpha maleness gained victory. Mission accomplished." Spencer explained.

"I guess so. Sounds good anyway." Aaron shrugged.

"That macho display was hot. I must admit to enjoying you all feral. The quintessential Alpha male."

"My Alpha maleness turned you on?" Laughing when Reid over dramatically swooned across his legs. 

"I get wood when you get all puffed up. Have for years." Spencer nipped the closest knee.

"Puffed up? Seriously?" running his hand through silky curls. 

"Completely. You walk into a room oozing authority naturally. If challenged you stand taller, invisibly press into the challenger's area. All without moving closer. A true warrior. Body language is one of your greatest weapons. Your voice another. Your looks are why some may need convincing of your status. You don't need to advance to cow your opponent you puff up then verbally dominate. It's your superpower. Makes me weak in the knees. There are days I am so glad I have my satchel."

"Morgan is better at that." Aaron settled into the pillows contentedly, making a mental note to pay closer attention to Spencer's bag.

"Morgan will invade during a display, force the challenger to physically retreat by direct threat. You just dare, no one assumes you can't or will not back up your display. You are perceived dangerous the moment you arrive. People see his muscles and assume he is all bulk. Some will challenge that, many, back down." his partner said proudly.

“I wouldn't charge him blindly.”

"You know he is capable, you also know you are up to the challenge, you have no need to prove anything. Morgan almost wants them to test him. He is assumed as all muscle so perhaps he is compensating, he built the body as a defence mechanism to start with, but he has the ability to use it as well, he is not seen for his intelligence he's seen for his size first. They are mistaken. Prentiss too, she is female and a fighter people see her looks, her body and underestimate her prowess. JJ likes to be underestimated gives her the upper hand. Blonde, small in stature, motherly, protective. She's scary when pissed." Spencer continued.

"Yes, she is." Hotch chuckled.

"Rossi is a devastating silent force. He exudes confidence and hubris. He has every right to. He has earned his stripes and displays them like a tiger, he doesn't have to puff up, it's just known he's deserving when he does display though the challenger knows he's outgunned. Garcia uses her heart, colours, and humour to disarm. It's intoxicating. She is so much more than she portrays and it's fantastic to watch. I love it when she takes over everyone and they don't even know she's castrated them. It's sexy."

"Attracted? And you?" Hotch smirked when Reid's nose wrinkled.

"Yes, Penelope is um, mentally and physically tempting. I find her insanely alluring, but we are too close to do more than flirt, she is my Companion. I’m, well? Like the team shadow. You all welcomely use me for my strengths and split to carry my weaknesses. My words and intelligence are my best defence and offence. I can and do intimidate in just brain power, mostly by accident, but I'm not unaware that it's a viable weapon. Also, it makes me a target that's where the badge and gun give me a wildcard for many who would challenge me. It's not a mistake, that presumption of my overall appearance is justified, I'm not only hindered by my physical limitations I use them to my advantage. My frame is unjustly assumed weak. It gives me a way in that you Morgan and Prentiss do not have. We are all display animals"

"Rossi's a tiger, what animal am I?" just enjoying the sound of the young man's voice.

"Eagle. Falcon."

"Morgan?"

"Silverback."

"Emily?"

"Badger."

"JJ?"

"Grizzly."

"Garcia?"

"Swan."

"Grant?"

"Fox."

"You?"

"Owl?"

"Deadly family we have Baby."

"A force of nature."

"Strauss?"

"Shrew."

"Oh my god." laughing until his sides ached.

"What plans do you have for the remainder of the night?" Reid snuggled in between his legs laying his chin on his hands over Hotch's chest. 

"Bureau school trip at 7 then home. You?" 

"After I ravage the man of my dreams for about an hour, I'm going to hopefully tackle paperwork."

"Really? Oh shit." bucking into warm wet lips.

"Mmhmm."

"Deeper." hissing when Reid swallowed around him. His cell rang. "Dammit! Stop, it's JJ."

Spencer growled but stood up, sweeping to the bathroom.

"No, I'll meet you at the jet. In 45. Right."

"The showers ready, you have the time it's 18 minutes from here. Did you drive here?" Spencer pulled a plastic wrapped suit from his closet, then a shoe box and undergarments. He set them where they would stay dry and waved for him to enter.

"No." Brushing past to enter the warming room.

"I'll pack you a go bag and get you a ride. Dinner to go."

"Fine, thanks Baby," Hotch grumbled, he did not want to leave. He looked down his body his cock still persistently hard. He washed ignoring his insistent appendage.

"The car will be ready in ten, your only short a razor," Spencer smirked.

"Thanks."

"Aaron?"

"Yeah Sweetheart?"

"Leig, a 'lighinn airson mo."

"FUCK!" His back bowed hands scrabbled legs locked while his cock jerked violently. He turned at a guttural groan.

"Shitshitshit." watching Reid tip back into the counter head hanging muscles taut release painting the floor. "So beautiful Aaron." weakly tossing a damp hand towel on his mess after wiping himself. 

"Damn. Just damn." Aaron ducked under the spray.

"Well said."

Tying the new silk tie, so deep purple it could be black that he'd never have gotten himself, over a crisp white button-up he marvelled at the precise fit of the new suit Reid had gotten him. He had impeccable and expensive tastes. The black jacket draped perfectly. He sat to tie his wing tips.

"Nice! Look amazing in Zegna Love." Spencer wolf whistled while he packed Tandoori chicken into an insulated lunch bag. Spike entered with Mitzi and the behemoth they called Raptor.

"The boss wants you tending for a while Doc. Roger is sick. Wow looking good Angel." Mitzi laid a navy blue polo on the nearest chair and scooted around to brush coyly by Raptor. He smiled tenderly at her. Much to her pleasure, by the giggles, after the door closed.

"I'll be driving you Agent Hotchner." sticking his hand out, it dwarfed Aaron's during the shake firm but no intimidating crush. No reason to intimidate.

"Any special stops Sir?" Spike waved the big guy to grab his bag. Reid leaned next to him and whispered in the man's ear. To the shock of the other men, the tower fidgeted under the much smaller man's gaze.

“No,” Hotch replied.

"Understood. Thank you." the mountain left to stand in the hall.

"What did you say?" Spike asked perplexed.

"I told him that in my many years of studying and hunting serial killers I had learned their lessons well. If he hurt her I would prove it." shrugging the polo on nonchalantly. "Also that Aaron was mine and if harm befell him under his care he'd remember me even after reincarnation."

"Reid. You can't threaten other agencies agents." Aaron warned exasperated.

"Not a threat Beloved." kissing his cheek.

"Priceless!! Never ever seen him flinch Doc. I love it." Spike patted his back. "Reincarnation. Gotta remember that." laughing as they watched Raptor escort Aaron down the back steps.

~~~~~~~~~

"Come on Doc, up ya go." Smyth spotted him as he climbed the shelves to stand on the bar. A spotlight briefly hit him and the crowd whooped, every table had an employee poised on top. Servers ran around pouring shots directly into greedy mouths.

'I Want Your Sex' began to pound through the sound system. The lights flashed and the Doctor danced. Lithe and sinuous in motion promising what the powerfully seductive George Michael's voice sang. Othello filled his mouth with Fireball and traipsed to the next thirsty dancer. 

Spike stopped the drinks after four. Four heavy shots of mixed alcohol on top of the cider he already had and the fact he missed dinner was a way bad choice. If he could keep burning it he'd be fine. Tossing the polo to Raven he moved to join the throng on the dance floor.

The elegant man moulded himself to Reid's back. Moving him the way he wanted. Pulling his hips tight to his groin he pulled Reid's hair tipping his head, both were surprised to meet a hand and not lips.

"Not just now Zeus, he's drunk." Raptor tugged the Doctor into the cavity he had cleared behind him.

The man smiled and walked away.

"If you're going to get to work tomorrow morning you need to sleep it off for a bit. I want you out of the group grope Doc." sweeping a suddenly very green man up like a child and moving faster than he should be able toward Belle's beckoning arms. Spike clearing the path. 

Deena swooped in and got him the trash can just as he retched, fluids poured out of him like Old Faithful.

"Dumb ass didn't eat again." Belle flitted passing water and a cloth. Slipping a shirt over his head as his skin cooled from the dance floor.

"Ugh, I'm done." he leaned on Deena's impressive bosom. 

"Uh huh, sure Punkin." using his hair to aim his head at the next volley. A few dry heaves and she deemed him safe to move. "Here, take these Ibu and get over there and lay down, I'll wake you after the Review." Spencer crawled into the little cot she had in what she dubbed the cubby curled into a tight ball and passed out. She flicked on the tiny nightlight and closed the doors.

~~~~~~~~~

Hotch opened the Bento and the area around him felt warmer. The top container filled with more food than he could eat, ever with a twin beneath and 8 plastic sporks made him smirk. He sat the containers on the table and spied the huge pieces of pecan pie in the bottom one. Almost like curious hounds noses drew attention his way. Unlocking the lid, steam wafted the spices at him. His stomach growled.

"Take out?" Emily peered over his seat back. "Didn't you have dinner?"

"Didn't have time, and no Spencer cooked." Taking a bite and savouring it dramatically. "Mm. It's good." unfolding a cloth napkin to reveal Naan.

"That's evil Hotch." Morgan chuffed.

"Miss dinner too guys?" he kept eating.

"No, but it's getting to be snack time. What were you doing to miss dinner?" Rossi smirked.

"Spencer." not missing a beat.

Rossi chuckled. Anderson choked on his coffee. Morgan gaped. Emily smacked his shoulder. JJ smiled behind her hand rubbing Anderson's back.

"You did not just say that." Garcia plopped down across from him, nipping a triangle of bread.

"Yes I did." smiling brightly when she winked at him. She blushed when he returned the gesture. He popped the lid off the other container and held up the extra utensils. He considered counting his fingers after they were all snatched away.

"Oh, this is good." Emily moaned as she chewed. Hotch passed his half-eaten portion to JJ to share with Anderson. He went to get coffee.

What they didn't eat he took to the pilot. Then sat and opened the pie. This the southern boy in him was loath to share. He resisted the urge to curl around the warm dish. Sad chibi eyes stared at him. "One bite," he said petulantly.

"Ooooh so yummy." Garcia wiped the spork and typed on her phone.

Hotch slipped the rest of the pie into the small fridge and washed the dishes. The plane waggled he clicked off the coffee pot and buckled in to land. It was 1 am, long day ahead.

One minivan taxi sat on the tarmac, no cops no detectives. Garcia was the only one to bring her bags for her "tech stuff". The cabbie said he'd get someone to grab their luggage and pilot to the hotel. 

This was gonna suck.

The police station was silent. Two LEOs sat playing cribbage and waved at them to have a seat.

"Excuse me?" Hotch used his Unit Chief voice and the LEOs jumped like they'd been burned. "I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner from the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit, we were requested to assist in the missing persons case in your jurisdiction. Is there someone in charge available?"

"Now?" the younger of the two was gobsmacked.

"That would be best don't you agree?" Emily tugged the back of his jacket stopping his pissed off forward motion.

"I'll call the boss." the boy ran from the room.

"You were aware we were coming?" JJ smoothly took over.

"Knew Hank wanted to call but the AG said it was stupid, so no." the heavyset man had the decency to look ashamed.

"Hank is on the way. Can I get you anything?" the boy was petrified.

‘We need room to set up and a few odds and ends and we will be ready to help." JJ lead the kid to provide what was needed. They were set up and working when an upper middle-aged woman barreled in.

"I am so sorry. I was told you couldn't come. God what do you need from us?" the woman smoothed her hair from her face, attempting to look like she had not just been asleep.

"Hank?" Aaron stuck out his hand

"Yes, sorry yes I'm Sheriff Henrietta Batten. Everyone calls me Hank, like my dad.” she smiled proudly.

"Eric and Felix have helped, We would like to know why this is being ignored?" Morgan huffed, helping Garcia pin up Reid's map.

"The town is in a panic, the Powers that be are unattached, the mayor a lazy bastard. Despises me for winning the election over his nephew." pointing at the heavy officer. He nodded knowingly unperturbed. "I am not some untried rookie. Was a cop for 15 years in Las Vegas. I’ve seen things." Hank tried to assure them.

“I am certain you are more than qualified. Please continue.” Hotch assured her truthfully.

"I know these kids are not runaways. It's out of the norm to many too close together. And they are all good kids. All members of the same church, solid families, consistent in school the average good kids. Mostly middle to upper class. I'm really concerned, this is not just runaways."

"We have the information on 4 teens, is that correct?" Rossi drew her attention to the board.

"Seven, there's been seven." turning to Felix barking at him about the other files.

"Call Reid, feed him as much information as you can. Sheriff, you need to start at the beginning." Hotch sat.

"Reid, do you mean Spencer Reid?" Hank sat up next to Emily excitement in her voice and posture.

"Yes?" the man himself answered hollowly through the intercom.

"Diana's boy?" she was suddenly quite emotional.

"Hotch?" Spencer was upset. Aaron was ready to pounce. So was the team.

"Greg is going to fall out Dweebie." she reached for the speaker almost desperate to touch him.

"Hank?" Reid squeaked. 

"Hey Dweebie, thank God you're here." 

"Oh my god, Hank," he whispered. "Really?"

"Yeah kiddo, now that you're here I know everything's going to be fine." Hank lay her head on her bent arms. 

"She's the best guys, the real deal, and family. Hank these Agents are the best in the world I trust them with my life. So can you. I love them." knowing such a declaration would give her comfort.

"Thanks, Pencer."

"Tell us everything Hank, no matter how small." Aaron let his agent take over dealing with the frazzled sheriff, their connection would make this so much easier. She vomited out information almost as precise as Reid. Tirelessly she worked at their side. When the town woke up, she wrangled her people like a drill Sergeant and they happily ran like plebes. She had a lot of loyal officers.

"Just the three of us now Reid." Hotch gathered close eyeing the sheriff closely. "Who is she, Baby?"

"Aaron, Hank is. She took care of mom when I went to Caltech. And my summer at MIT. Her son's best friend is Greg Sanders the CSI we met with Grissom and Brass. Guys a genius. Damn near outscored me in Advanced Chem in high school. They were the only friends I had." Reid answered wistfully.

"Says he still hasn't forgiven you for the Chem bet." Hank mused.

Spencer laughed. "His eyebrows grew back."

"Yes, I think it was the purple dye that he's grudging over."

"I couldn't eat solids for over two weeks, so worth it though." Spencer giggled evilly.

"Why?" Hotch asked chuckling.

"He accidentally cracked my jaw when the flash startled him. Had to have it wired. But half of his hair was purple for almost a month." the young man boasted.

"What did you win?" 

"An internship for a summer in a coveted lab."

"What lab?"

"Um, Cham eil aithris,Tovarishch." (No comment Comrade)

"Impressive." he had no idea what Reid said but knew it was Russian.

"The geographic profile is ready, on your pads. Hotch can someone go check the church? It's dead centre." Spencer asked absently.

"Pencer," Hank uttered tiredly.

"Bible belt or not it's right there Hank, makes my teeth ache. I promise this is not about religion.” he placated.

"I'll go, you keep with the profile." Hotch strode away.

"He's intense. I like him."

"Good to know."

"Don't play coy with me Kiddo, you are involved. He was gonna smite me if I upset you." she snickered.

"Guilty. Smite is rather harsh a word," he responded chuckling.

"No, it is not! He is a smiter if I ever saw one." she joked. "You’re not sick are you?"

"If hungover counts yes."

"Are you safe?"

"Profoundly."

"Okay. You best not lose my number."

"No Ma'am. Go we have time." He hung up as she ran into the main office to answer her phone.

For four days Spencer sat in his leather chair huddled around his phone, paperwork strewn at every open space in reach. Spike and Raptor brought him coffee and food which he ignored, even going so far as to push torn bits of cheese toast into his mouth until he got geek-peeved. He only got up to take non-intimate clients, shower, biologically function. His lack of appetite selling his "illness". Two more runaways gone on the same day. He was over 800 miles away, feeling completely impotent. Kids hurt them all.

He growled in frustration, startling Mitzi who was dusting his Dr Who shelf, the figurine of Tennent Garcia gave him for his birthday, fell in slow motion, everything stopped, the lines connected Spencer heard them click, he could breathe. 

Raptor woke Spike at the difference in their charge. His intense features glowed, the bouncing legs stilled, fingers quit their constant stimming, body tensed, eyes hyper. He watched her like a hawk. Then to their amazement, the drawn, gaunt, wraith evolved into their Doctor.

"He needed..." Reid stabbed the redial button and stood wide awake overly animated.

"Go ahead, Reid." Hotch sounded, hopeful?

"Okay. The vague farewell letters are on heavy cloth-based paper, written with a dip pen, fine nib. Not goodbye. Farewell. A usage of syntax and vernacular vastly different from the norm for any of these kids or time frame. As is the grace and skill of the lettering. Sealed with wax, the signet ring holding no identified crest, so it's unregistered, made up. Hand delivered exactly two days after they are gone." Spencer began.

"He's strong enough to take healthy victims, vivacious teenage girls, a football tight end, basketball player all without alerting anyone. Not from busy places but not secluded, morning, early evening. They don't see the threat."

"The area the kids are taken from is low lying, surrounded by hills, sparsely populated hills. Homes belonging to the elite in the community. Mansions, manors no dammit..uh uh uh Estates." he continued.

"Keep talking Dweebie." Hank knew him so well Aaron smiled.

"He's not leaving anything but their clothes to be found. Washed, folded, wrapped in brown paper tied with twine."

"More." Hotch knew the man figured it out. They all leaned in, energy rising in the room. He just had to walk up to it and grab it.

"Cleaned with lye soap, line dried, urine detected in the whites. Old fashioned. He's collecting servants. He looks down and surveys his lands, he sees them as his serfs, vassals it's not slavery to him, he believes he is deserving of servitude. Read the letters. It is clear now that I’ve seen it. I’m sorry it took so long."

"Pencer no one has a place that could remotely employ this many servants, and not be seen. We have a couple old family summer homes up there but neither is in town right now. The others are year-round and exceedingly well known." Hank sighed.

"Just because they were acquired to feed his delusion does not mean they complied. He's meticulous, feels superior to everyone, people have always felt him looking down on them. He's pompous, arrogant, entitled. He has finances available but not endless, and not his own. He's never been held accountable for his actions. No matter what he's done it's been covered by family money. He's not been violent or done anything horribly illegal up till now. He constantly lives beyond what employment he temporarily holds could sustain but is always flush. The money may have been cut or removed recently, causing him to lose something he views as essential to his high station."

"He has what to him is a royal or regal vehicle, worthy of the conveyance of the liege. His clothing is outrageous extravagant in detail, tie bar, cufflinks, rings, tie, hankie, gloves, hat, scarf, possibly even a cape in inclement weather. All perfection. Silks, satin, velvet, cashmere, wool. Starched, pleats, crisp, swept not rolled. Even his socks and undergarments are labelled. Dry cleaned. Garish opulence. Teenagers would mock him, openly laugh at him, whether they were good kids or not, he almost screams target. Always has been like this, he will be known. The filterlessness of immortal youth, it’s why he targets them, they target him." he explained excitedly.

"His family may keep him at arm's length, pay his way but steer clear of constant interaction. Probably by his choice, he sees them as benefactors, not parents. His family is embarrassed by his behaviour but they themselves are salt of the earth. Philanthropic, involved, loved, respected, regular folks who just happen to have wealth. Pillars of the community, for decades, if not centuries. They would be members of the church the victims attend but he does not attend, he would see it as commingling with the rabble."

"Reginald Payton Wainscott the fifth." blurted Felix excitedly. "He went to school with my older brother, genuine ass. Seriously, Hank, you’ve seen the guy, he nailed him like he'd met him." the young officer Troy said bouncing.

"Let’s Go." Hotchner lead the charge his team guiding the less experienced LEOs. Spencer waited near the phone. Leaping when it rang.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Dweebie." Hank sighed exhaustedly.

"They okay, did you find them? The team, everyone safe?"

"Everyone is more or less fine. I don't know how the hell you did that, I knew you were brilliant, but damn boy, you just smashed all of the scraps we gathered in five days and made the monster. Just with photos and talk. Your team is incredible."

"They are." 

"Necktie is hot." Hank teased.

For the first time since the initial call Spencer laughed. "Yes, that he is. I've always been an overachiever. He's so much more than he shows, more than I deserve, but I'm learning, he makes me believe. They all are family Hank. I have my people now." he sounded wistful again.

"I'm glad Pencer, You deserve that. X's and O's."

"Ditto."

"I'm proud of you Spencer." 

Her eyes moistened at his sharp inhale. A strong hand tenderly rested on her shoulder. "Get some rest, Babe."

"I'm wired."

"We'll be there Friday night. Eat something. "

"Sure. I made a wish."

"And you came true." Hank smiled glad to see the man was unashamed and open about his relationship with her adopted son.

~~~~~~~~~

"You got an admirer in the bar." Spike sighed. "You should call it a night."

"Suggestion or request?" chewing on his straw.

"Request, she's more plastic than a Kardashian."

"Roger, walk me up huh?" Reid tugged his belt loop, hoping his friend would keep him company. Roger was a safe choice on nights when sex was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Can't Doc, on a black. I'll try after." knowing what he wanted. Cuddling with the Doctor was not the worst way to spend the night.

"No rest up. Good night." scooping up his phone and jacket. Noticing the red light he unlocked it to check his messages.

* Baby, you awake? *

* Go to bed. Obey me, Doctor. *

+Yes Sir. + Spencer tried, his message went unanswered.

His door was unlocked, a quick glance at Spike calmed his nerves, and he went inside. Manus was waiting on his couch.

"Come to bed." Reid grinned.

"Bite me," Manus smirked not moving.

"Later, I’m tired." Spencer laughed when the man ran to the bedroom.

~~~~~~~~

Spencer's phone rang. He looked at the screen and turned on the speakerphone.

"Reid."

"We're flying back."

"Say hi for me." Cliff rolled off the bed to give him privacy. Spencer instantly missed his cuddle mate.

"Great!! I can't wait to see you. Are we on speaker?" Spencer rolled onto his stomach.

"No. Who's there?" 

"Manus, he gives good snuggle. Almost as good as you."

"Next weekend, we are rotating off, we can spend the weekend together," Aaron said chuckling at the excited squeak his lover made.

"Okay, Spike wants to talk to you privately as soon as possible. Kruger Spence wants you to call him. Polo is going in front of a judge Monday, he is pleading guilty to drugging me. I have to be there. Raven says you had best come to see her."

"She does realize I'm taken? Will you need council Reid? 

"I promise you she does. Yes, Aaron, I need to be there in case he pleads not guilty, JAG thinks my presence will stop that from happening. I'm going to be at the team meeting today, that you may not yet know about. Thanks, Cliff. Oh, good coffee."

"Okay. Keeping him Baby?" Aaron chuckled.

"I think so. If you don't want this it's done, Aaron."

"I like Cliff. He has brilliant eyes." pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I only need you. I'll end it all." Cliff lay on top of Spencer comforting the nervous young man, he understood what Reid was saying, they had spoken about this at length before falling asleep. He had hoped to earn the young mans affections, with this call he would have his answer.

"And, I only need you. Sweetheart, The General and Manus I trust with you. Honestly."

"I feel like...I don't know. I seem to only attach to men."

"Oh no Sweetheart, there is no rule for gender in this. I have never been threatened by any of this. I'm just as invested. I'd miss Simon, Raven, Deena I know your heart, you are mine. What is this about?"

"I’m self-destructive. Sorry."

"I know. Quit worrying. What you've given me is more than I ever hoped for. I am whole. If you want this to end it ends.” Aaron said.

"Sugar rush!!" Garcia giggled.

"I love you Aaron Michael Hotchner."

"I love you, Spencer Matthew Reid." Staring at his phone to ignore the chibi eyes watching him.

"He okay?" Penelope asked him pointedly.

"Yes, he is doubting again. I’ll fix it."

“You had better,” she warned.

~~~~~~~~~

He was beyond exhausted. That was all. How did he expect himself to feel? The team had been working on a child abduction case. Five days of intense, adrenaline-fueled, sleepless, heart-wrenching days. Nonstop searches, face after questioned face, clue after dead-end clue, the punch of finding the one piece recharging them. The thrill of the chase bringing a razor sharpness dulled by lack of self-maintenance. Resolve as the abductor ends the day with lead. Constant nervous thought and movement until the phone rings. Near euphoria knowing the child is whisked away alive and physically unharmed. Panic as you find that phone call informs you that 900 miles away the centre of your universe is being rushed to the hospital. Hours of sheer terror as you wait aimlessly to hear anything.

The light in the office was stabbing bright. His report finished, he had nothing else to think about now. He needed to get out but, his legs were so heavy. Perhaps he should call them. No, they would call him, he shouldn’t bother them right now he knew how hectic things were at a time like this. Maybe some patented frozen yoghurt and ice cream therapy. He heard someone unlock his door.

"What are you doing here?" 

"Rossi called. I brought dinner, Peanut chicken, and Pad Thai. You will eat for me." The General was in full Dom mode and Spencer couldn't find a reason to fight or a single fuck to give. "I'm here to try to help you."

"You were being military today, love a man in uniform." his voice empty. Forking bits of food blindly into his mouth.

“Spencer, have you experienced a Drop before?”

“No Sir.”

"Stop when you're almost full. Drink the whole bottle of water my Own.”

"Yes Sir." draining the bottle set before him hoping to eradicate the extreme case of cottonmouth choking him. "I'm full Sir."

"Come on, shower time." the water was too cold, he stood just at the edge of the spray. Dressed in boxers Simon used his body to force Reid forward. "I promise it's warm, please Spencer help me."

"It's cold."

"Spencer, get in the water."

Reid turned and ducked as directed. Then stood obediently while the General washed himself. Teeth chattering, joints tender, head muddled he followed his Sir to the couch.

"Tell me everything My Own, now!"

The whole story spewed out of him Diana, school, bullies, his genius, college, the FBI, Hankle, his addiction, Maeve, his training, his orders. Everything verbally vomited uncontrolled onto the man next to him. A man who had no right to know anything but now knew way too much. 

"Well done Spencer. I will keep your confidence you knew that. What has happened to make you feel this way today my Own?" Simon carded his fingers through chestnut curls.

“Aaron...he fought Aaron. He fell...” the older man jolted momentarily unnerved by the news.

“You need to relax Spencer. What did they say exactly?”

"I don't feel right." flying off the couch, trying to shock his body into its normal electric status.

"You can't control this! Relax Spencer! I've got you, calm down, Quit fighting me!"

"I'm sorry Sir." Simon watched as Spencer's face went blank, panicked fingers once locked on his wrists dropped to his sides, weakened knees buckled and with a wheezing sigh, eyelids fluttered shut and his exhausted man dropped.

“You're safe Spencer. I promise, I’m here. I will stay right here. Be still, everything will be okay.” Simon rocked his lover surprised the young man had fallen so hard.

“I’ll help you get him to bed,” Savior said quietly. 

“I have no idea how long he will sleep. I can handle him, we need you to contact someone on his team, he needs to know what’s happened. Welby needs to come and examine him.”

“I will do what I can. Abe will be right up.” the soldier promised.

“Thank you.”

~~~~~~~~~~

"Stay with him, Aaron. He is fine, but exhaustion is more debilitating than the tabloids print. I'll be back Monday." Simon instructed. They had both been so relieved to find their Angel had only fallen over the bannister hitting his head and blacking out, he was slightly bruised but fine.

"Anything else?" barely paying Simon any mind.

"Nope. He will tell you. Love you, Angel."

"Right." wincing when a savage fist gripped his hair. 

"Do you need this?" Simon hissed.

"Yesss." Struggling not to fight back, the case, Spencer’s reaction had wound him to damn tight.

"Come with me." the General growled, dragging him along just outside the door.

"He can't handle a fight, Angel. I can, do you need this?"

"Yes Sir." faster than expected he was on the floor. The General grappled like Morgan, was fast like JJ a good hold ended with a fierce pinch or twist jolting him to let go. He made no effort to control Hotch's movements. Strong praise for a good execution. They both enjoyed this way too much with each other. This had quickly become one of their favourite modes of tension relief. Spencer called it extreme foreplay. Like this Aaron could submit. Aaron got rid of the pain, Simon got to feel his strength. 

A well-timed elbow caught him in the sternum distracting him long enough to immobilize him. The General covered his body, tapping his hands to keep them still. When on his back, he never fully restrained him, but the threat was there, Aaron had to keep himself still, admit defeat, somehow that tap was more tangible than cuffs. They both knew he could escape, but he wouldn't. A knee slammed between his legs driving the thigh into his groin. Both men moaned deep and dirty, taking a few moments to collect themselves.

"Why the fury Angel?" mashing their lips together.

“My fault.” Throwing his leg over Simon, holding him tightly to him. This had nothing to do with sex, it was about release. The ability to drop all of his shields and be vulnerable.

“Even if someone had called this would have happened Angel. He has been ‘just fine’ for too fucking long. Everything collided, this was inevitable and I believe cathartic. He has been open and clear these last two days. I wish he had been able to cope without such a drastic situation. Trust me, this was unavoidable. Completely unavoidable.” Simon gentled his hold.

“If I had just called. He wouldn’t be so.”

“Yes he would Angel, he holds things tighter than you do, it just would have taken longer. I almost expected this. He needs the downtime. There is a lot you need to discuss. Spencer has learned a few very raw truths. He has learned he has limitations he must respect. Listen to him, you will see what I mean.” Simon climbed off of him, cringing when Hotch rolled onto his side drawing up his legs and grabbing his crotch.

“Yes, Sir.” 

"Are you hurt?"

"That a trick question?" Aaron shook his head.

"I permit no more punishment for your perceived culpability. No more self-flagellation. This ends it, Angel. Spencer has received the same order. I forbid it. Do you understand?"

"I hear you Simon." tactical evasion.

"Angel, do...you...understand...me?" forcing him to look him in the eye.

"Yes, Sir." trying to pull away to hide the tears forming in his eyes.

"There is no shame in tears Aaron. You can't heal if you don't cleanse the wound." Simon carressed his cheek.

"Beloved, None of this was your fault." Spencer offered him a hand up.

"Back to bed you. Wouldn't hurt you any either." Simon shoved them both back into the bedroom.

Aaron let Spencer guide him under heavy blankets fully dressed, and when the slender shivering body curled around him relaxed, he quit fighting and fell to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"I gotta go, and you are on 75% of my body." Reid poked him in the ribs.

"I'm snuggling."

"Your hot and I'm exceedingly hydrated. It's becoming urgent you haven't moved for hours." Reid pecked him on the cheek.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Rolling on his back.

"I was snuggled." climbing over the bed to hit the bathroom.

"I'm secretly quite cuddly. Hungry?" 

"Famished, you look simply edible." the shower turned on.

"Food Reid, when you're done take your temp I'll check for food." Aaron grabbed them both clean sleep pants.

"Call for room service. Have no groceries. Want this next?"

"Yes. Blackened Salmon and rice pilaf?"

"Or?"

"Pork chop and applesauce."

"Fish, fish is good no rice, veggies please." Spencer yelled debating on whether to shave or not.

"Hello," Aaron said leaning against the bathroom door.

"Hi. Your turn."

"You get back to bed." Hotch smacked his towelled behind.

"Yahoo!"

"You've been sick, no yahoo."

"Barbarian."

"Tease. Simon told me to have you take two from the blue bottle during dinner." Aaron reminded.

"Potassium, Hypokalemia. You two were extreme-ly hot, by the way. Up until you assumed the fetal position. Was it good?"

"Hell yes."

"He wouldn't screw me either." Reid left silently.

"Baby. Come on Reid." that was not what he meant.

Spencer sat on the counter two-thirds of his dinner devoured. Aaron sat in a chair on cold bony feet.

"Still hungry?" offering Aaron his plate.

"They are used to feeding a bird." happily tucking into the remaining fish. 

"Birds eat more than I do."

"Baby I'm not avoiding sex. I was postponing it till right about now." Hotch shoved his chair back and grinned as realization dawned on his lover.

"Bed. Bed now. Go gogogo." pushing his laughing partner roughly into the bedroom.

"I missed this." carding his fingers through still damp hair. "I love the way you taste." drawing out their kisses to prove his point. 

"How sore are you?" Spencer asked stepping back to take inventory.

"Does not impede. God the way you look at me." Falling back on the bed. "Make me squirm." using the bars on the headboard to centre himself in the mattress.

"Can I tie you down?" not waiting for a response. "Silk Rope. No marks, I had Leviathan make you leather cuffs. I can't wait till they get here." Spencer grinned excitedly.

"Anything like your's?" craning his neck to lick across Reid's ribs, slowly the torso rode along his tongue to place a sweet pierced nipple in biting range. "Like the barbell much better. The ring gets in my way."

"Me too. Yours are black and blood red. You look fantastic in red. I'm most excited about the cock ring. On your knees."

"I love you like this.”

Spencer rubbed his back, warm breath ghosted over the small of his back. At the start of his crack, a wet flicking tongue tentatively traced to his balls. Aaron shivered. Spencer spread his cheeks and lapped gently across his hole. 

"Dear God."

Alternating a long swath followed by darting licks Aaron moaned deep in his throat. Even the knowing chuckle sent amazing ripples up his spine. Pointed and firm the spongy appendage pressed inside him, his teeth dragging over the puckered skin. 

"Oh fuck.” the sensation streaking straight to his dick.

That long shockingly manoeuvrable tongue pressed in far enough to burn, rolling like a wave then out to swirl around then hard and fast back inside. Long cool fingers wrapped around him squeezing enough to stay his release.

"Roll over Babe, need to see your soul. Look at you. You are so perfect Aaron." Spencer fiddled in his bedside table then knelt between his legs checking to see if he was receptive. A thankful nod got him moving. This was the only time Aaron was edgy. With his hands bound, he needed to be mindful. The first time they had done this Aaron had flashed to Foyet. He never wanted to see such fear aimed at him from those chocolate eyes again.

Spencer moved slowly to totally cover him. Eyes locked on his reactions. Frame low and hands visible, he crept over him lining himself up, chest increasing pressure, scratching fingernails hard down his sides. Aaron's breath caught, his eyes hinged closed. Fully distracted. 

Spencer moved everywhere at once. Straining cock pushed gently into him, one hand cupped his cheek, the other under his back using his shoulder to pull them together. The torso dropped and he easily took the mans full bodyweight. Spencer wiggled some but waited for him to move first. Lifting his hips drove his partner into his prostate. He gasped and a stream of warm liquid filled his mouth burning as it went down. The heat singed through a cinnamon flavoured kiss. 

"Fireball, much better than mouthwash. Are you okay? I've got you Babe." that explained the one-shot bottles in the drawer.

"I'm good." nuzzling into the neck offered to him. CK One, cinnamon, clove smoke and that bit he chased that complex combination that was all his Spencer. He licked trying to see if two senses would help. The leather and paper of the shelved books in the old libraries he haunted, coffee, caramelized vanilla sugar, crisp autumn leaves, sweat, and sex. He drew the tender flesh into his mouth and crushed it with his tongue. The taste exploded, and he drank it down.

"Yes, Aaron! Christ, don't draw blood Babe." whining when he added teeth. "I'm torn you told me to make you squirm. I've done that, do I stop now?" Spencer stopped all motion.

"Read to me." sighing as his request moved Spencer. He pick up his pace. A rhythm just from his Poet. Reid's focus never wavered. He loved the sinful erotica, and poems of love Reid whispered to him.

"I, so unworthy of his notice, sincere gifts so sublime.  
To bear his greatest treasure, oh so fragile and exalted, The Angel's heart I claim as mine.  
Permitted wisps of hallowed breath, dance wraith-like to my lips, Sprinkle glistening of true love, from his poison arrow kiss.  
A sip, the dew Ambrosia, from his body in passion wrought, upon my parched tongue starving, the pearl it is caught.  
Relay to me his honeyed word, from the fount I cannot hear, the sound of lilting stardust, to set the spell begin.  
Blindly and remorseless, drawn upon the sharpened stone, I bleed so finely scarlet, born open for his eyes, silken skin now freshly tarnished, and naked hazel alibis.  
Captured for the last time, he takes me to the ground.  
The Angel's sword sweetly impales me, his cries echo beyond the dark, balanced weakly on the edge of life, I snatch a taste and fall.  
I plummet joyous into his feral promises of flight, embraced beneath the winged gaze, I’ve prepared myself to die.  
Amazed to see the sunlight, he lay sedate upon my chest, I have tamed the savage breast, through an ache so deeply settled, I know his possession now complete.  
Beyond the grasp of eternity, no longer worlds apart, Chains forged within our blood and sweat, hearts branded with the mark.”

"Baby, please."

"Pull the loops by your thumbs." smiling when Hotch noticed how simple escape had been. 

"Why now?" the hitch from Reid's voice told him why.

"Hold me." the filthy moan that drug from his lover’s throat was even better than the screams and curses. 

"I love you, Baby." 

"So much Aaron. I love you so much." the mewling whispers that burbled next said everything and nothing. They lay silently basking in the afterglow. A shiver broke through Aaron’s doze.

"You wrote me erotic poetry." prodding his lover off him.

"Umhmmm," Spencer mumbled, rolling off the bed.

"Shower, I'm partial to you wet." Aaron prodded the smaller man into the bathroom.

"You're partial to me anytime." Spencer laughed.

“So very true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I wrote the poem. I feel like I should say I wrote it for my Mate. As you can see...I am not a poet!! Definitely not. Certifiably, not.


	12. Week 44; Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A charity auction at the club. Spencer and Aaron feel more. Engagement.

"Quit squirming." Raptor locked the bracelet to Reid's wrist while Spike fastened the platinum chain suspenders with a padlock that connected to a D ring on the waistband just above his ass. Heavy leather pants formed to every curve. Thigh high boots jingled with matching chains around his ankles. He wished they would give him a shirt, but Deena said she needed his nipples, whatever that meant.

Each padlock worked with one key. By bidding at silent auction you got the key to the locks. The auction money went to charity. Winners all around. Depending on the pocket you landed in. The custom leather plague mask buckled snugly to his face his hair slicked and pulled tightly into a low ponytail. 

"Well?" 

"You are a wet dream in that." Deena pinched his butt.

"It's killing my junk." plucking at the straps at his hips. She reached in and tried to adjust him. "Nice but not helping."

"Belts gotta go. But we lose the frame. Here." lowering the waist to barely above his hairline. "Tada."

"Much better." swishing his legs to settle everything.

"Have fun Sugar." she giggled at him.

"Loads." Belle laughed at his lack of enthusiasm.

Reid stood with the rest of the exhibits waiting for their cue. Extravagantly costumed revellers milled about snacking and taking drinks from the scantily clad servers. For such an opulent affair the heavy beat music felt off but matched the mood. Sexual, charged, exciting.

"Can you even get out of those?" Othello ran his hand down Reid's ass. "Better yet how did you get in them?"

"Hydraulically." admiring the man's outfit. "Did not ever picture you as a cowboy, now chaps no longer have a just functional connotation for me."

"Thanks, Belle dressed me. Deena?"

"Yep. I tried to get out of this, trust me. Do not want to risk who ends up with me. I'm slightly disturbed by this."

"You associate everything with your other life Sweetie, we are not for sale all of our wishes will be respected. Done this 3 years in a row, you are not a prisoner or a slave." Deena whispered snuggling around him. He was thankful she was the one holding him, he was worried someone else would notice his nerves, and he had no problem getting hard for her. 

Deena kissed his neck softly. He relaxed into her, he found a need for touch here. His small group of trusted friends in the club really didn't give him a choice. More people. His people. When they didn't touch him he missed it. Casual to loving. Just to show affection for him. 

"It's cause we love you Doc." she kissed his neck again. 

"Mind reader. It's creepy Dee."

"Your eyes tell what your thinking. Your thinking naughty right now."

"I have a beautiful woman plastered to my back. Darling you are poking me, right there." he ground back making her laugh.

"A gentleman doesn't comment."

"I'll try to remember that. Would a lady be groping said gentleman like that?" his hand slipped under her tight mini stroking her fast.

"Nope." kissing his neck again "Come on Sweetie, we are on in a few. Relax Doc need a show."

"Nervous. I need more." her hand snaked down the back of his pants. 

The lights came up. "Come on Doc." the curtain moved, gasps echoed from the crowd. Deena pressed her finger on the soft skin behind his balls hard.

"Yess." Spencer lay his head on her shoulder groaned and shuddered through his orgasm. Deena's forehead resting on his cheek as she joined him. Applause startled them from their recovery.

"Ladies and Gentlemen your prizes. Let the bidding commence." the DJ announced. 'Bruises and Bitemarks " thumped through the floor.

"Hello, Doctor." even with the mask Reid knew it was Midas. 

"I'm free until the auction ends. Well sort of. Not going to touch you, that's just icky."

"Eloquent love you too. Everyone panders and parades in front of me. You are refreshing." the man chuckled at his friend.

"I honestly don't need or want your money. I will finish that game of chess with you if you want." smiling back at the man.

"I'll pay to keep you out of this, you were so uncomfortable last night." leading Reid to the coat check.

"I'm good. It was explained better." tipping the mask back. "Thanks though. Unless you want to spend a very expensive night of board games."

"I would pay and leave a happy man. I bought you something before you roll your eyes at me, it's a gift, not a proposition. I told you before I appreciate your friendship, not your extremely attractive body."

"I so believe you." taking the wrapped box from him. "Given the chance."

"I'd say no. I do not want that from you. No, you're my friend. Besides I'm courting another." Midas nodded to the package. 

The Burlwood case held a gorgeous chess set. Each square was painstakingly hand cut and sanded from Mahogany and Cedar. The borders in Tigerwood. Lacquered to a seamless gloss. The underside in natural Cedar the smell subtly wafting to him. Midas lifted the board to reveal the pieces. Hand carved Crystal sparkled in the lights. Black felt adhered to the wooden bases in White Pine and Irish Bog wood denoting the colours to side. The crowns on the Queen and King were gold delicate. They sat nestled in a velvet padded insert. 

"It's beautiful. Too much I can't accept this." Spencer really wanted to keep it.

"Sure you can I spent hours getting that made. It's engraved, your name who else could it belong to?" Midas pressed knowing the man would keep it.

"Engraved?" looking at the underside of the board to a small brass plaque his eyes grew wide. It said, Dr. Spencer Reid.

"I've always known. Simon said to tell you. Your academic reputation first. You did a consult for my firm maybe ten years ago. Your adjustments made the project work. Won us the Military contract. We named the part you designed after you. After 10 years I've finally personally met you."

"Taylor. You can't tell anyone." 

"I know where else you work, I would never Nigel." the man promised.

"It's beautiful, thank you." running his finger along the realistic horses head. Letting his companion pack it neatly away.

"You have an admirer Doctor." nodding toward a woman dressed in a heavy Victorian gown biting a blue coin. "I'll give it to Raptor?"

"Thank you." watching Midas walk away. Glueing a smile to his face he joined his new client.

"Are you available?" the Marie Antoinette look-alike purred at them.

"Yes Ma'am, I am." Reid stepped forward.

"I'm here with Midas. He recommends you. I want you to give my mother-in-law a lap dance."

"Okay? This is unexpected I take it." he slid the coin in his pocket until he saw Spike.

"Oh Honey, bring cold weather gear, she's an iceberg. Loves the naughtiness of this auction, never gets the program understand?" the woman smiled gently.

"Yes. You want me to dance for someone who's never had one. I'm not willing to go further than that." he would step off if the client was uncomfortable too.

"Any more than a dance and she'd implode. Hasn't gotten laid since way before the new century. Thus explaining the frigidity. I love the old girl this is fun not cruelty." the woman consoled.

"I can do that." 

"Gonna check my bids and mingle." Midas melted into the crowd.

The lady in question was sitting in a high backed chair, resplendent in her Victorian finery. She was friendly and engaged with those around her. He stood behind her chair next to the woman who approached him. "Don't hold back, she's not shy. Mostly just painfully refined." 

He felt out the music, relaxed into the moves and when the music changed he was already in full gear. "Bad Romance' began and he giggled at the irony. 

Reid wedged his foot between hers and with a dip of his hips ended with his knee on the chair edge clamped between her thighs, one hand on her neck the other her cheek, lips so close he could taste the vapors from her drink. He licked his lips and faintly hers. He danced drawing her eye to every inch of him gauging her comfort level.

She played along including a smart smack to his rear. He raised an eyebrow and laughed when she smirked. Game on! Every little move went from play to seduction. 

He sat on her lap shimmied into a graceful backbend, she automatically grasped his hips when his motion seemed to be able to topple him. Sitting up fast pressed his groin into her belly he undulated and her eyes widened. Slowly her gaze fell to his lap. She flushed bright red and he dipped to whisper in her ear.

She giggled then pressed her hand just below his navel, he rippled his muscles and she dropped her thumb to brush under his pants. She blushed and moved her hand. She seemed to enjoy holding him so he did nothing to move from her lap. The song ended and she clutched him in a tight hug.

"That was the most erotic thing I have ever seen. Thank you." he laughed placing a tender peck on her cheek. Frigid his ass.

"You can't keep her Doc. She's lovely but you gotta share." Reid rolled his eyes but made his excuses. He was almost to the bar when he was grabbed cable tight arms pulling him into a firm warm body.

"Don't turn around. Just let me hold you." 

"Aaron?"

"I have missed you, Baby."

"I can tell. I didn't know you were coming." leaning into the nuzzles to his neck. 

"Surprise."

Spencer turned in his arms. He was holding a white-suited civil war general. gold hat band, gold trimmed sash, white leather belt holding the gold pommeled sword. "Wow."

"Went neutral not blue not grey." basking in the hungry look in Reid's eyes.

"You look edible." drawing Hotch into a passionate kiss. Aaron moaned holding him fiercely against him. 

"I love you, two weeks is too long to feel you." Spencer snuggled closer.

"Hopeless romantic." Aaron sighed content in his lover’s arms.

"Perhaps. How's the bidding?"

"My limit tapped out twice Spence. Sorry."

"Stop bidding. Save your money. Care to share who outbid you?” Spencer moved toward the seating area.

“No, I’m a jealous man.”

“Midas then?”

“Mesiah.”

“God it’s going to be a long night.” Spencer groaned.

“Sorry, you did ask.”

“I regret my curiosity.”

~~~~~~~~~~

His knee hurt, there are only so many lap dances you can give before Advil became a necessity. He hadn't been propositioned for more all night. Honestly not many had been. Reid slipped behind the curtain gathering for the big reveal.

"We go out by how much we got. The smallest to the largest. The goal this year is 50,000. Good luck my peeps." Deena poked him till he smiled.

Elke was first, the tiny blonde overly excited. Sage, Mako, then Roger who has swept away with Belle into Midas's group. Aphelion, River, Lexi, Matador, Tex, Lavender, Sky, then Silver leaving Reid and Deena.

Deena gave him the girl power squeal hug when her client's fee took them over their goal by two grand.

Spencer was nauseous. 

"By process of elimination that leaves our delectable Doctor." Reid stepped out with all of the grace of a newborn giraffe. He removed his mask and chewed on his cheek.

"At the whopping price of $22,001.00." His jaw dropped. "The lucky winner is no surprise...Archangel."

Spencer leaned against the rail. He scanned the crowd Aaron cut through them an uncomfortable look on his face. Offering his hand Spencer wobbled into his nervous embrace.

"I didn't do this."

"I know, I did. I love you."

"I love you too Baby." Aaron held him fiercely smashing their mouths together, teeth clicking, the taste of copper following his tongue to battle with Reid's. The noises from deep in the man's chest rumbled his bones.

"Stop now or we are doing this right here." Spencer tipped his head so Aaron could nip down his neck. 

"Here now good." Spike distracted him with a key on a platinum chain. 

"Smyth says enjoy." 

"I will." spinning Reid and cracking his ass making him yelp. "Tag your it."

"Oh." realizing his hand was on Hotch's chest. "Crap." Aaron let him back up two steps. Feigned a lunge Reid turned to run. "No! Angel, no no no no. Aaahhh" 

At the first landing, Aaron caught him by his arm he unlocked the padlock at his back unhooking them from the front. Spencer laughed when he threw them down to the main floor. Along with one boot, much to the crowds' boisterous pleasure. "Stop it, I am not running upstairs naked."

"Run faster Pet." dropping the other boot.

"Want to keep those." Barely getting his door unlocked before Aaron ploughed him over.

"I'm taking the chains with me." unlocking the one on his wrists. I like the collar. I'm going to buy you a leash. Ahhh."

"Mmmhmm yes okay. Too many layers, hurry up."

"Bed. Need you Baby." after Reid's struggle Hotch was naked quickly. 

"What?" confused by the sash he'd been given. Aaron straddled his waist, guiding his lover's hands to the headboard. Spencer smiled. He became Mesmerized by the shallow breaths of his lover. Hotch tied him firmly to the bed.

"Show me Beloved. Show me what you want."

Aaron focused on their bodies. The taste of Reid's kiss, the slight salty stubble on his neck to smooth satin in the hollow beneath the Adam's Apple. The way their cheeks rasped together. Sharp pronounced bones were velvety under his teeth. Cool metal on hot dusky nipples that drew so tight with just a breath. His chest hair against the almost hairless torso. The surprisingly soft treasure trail. Tight sinewy muscle against firm athletic ones. The slide of foreskin over heavy glans. Slender graceful fingers on artist's hands. Every kiss, nip, bite, elicited sounds he would die to hear over and over.

Slick steady slide of fingers into his lover's body. Spencer's heat. The way he arched himself up to the pillows and with his legs alone held him. Lost in the revelations his body had made he fell to kiss begging lips, even tied Spencer caught him. Still, he felt more. His love gave him so much more. Aaron smoothed over each inch of him, tickling, pinching, scratching to memorize his responses. His tongue lapped over raw skin.

Spencer watched Aaron. Firm hands held his hips grounding them both. He felt the cool slick, the hard flesh, the burn when his lover entered him, the tension in the body above him, the expansion of Aaron’s chest, pain/pleasure as hardness entered him steadily, relief when he bottomed out. Only now could Spencer begin to breathe.

"I want you here for this Aaron. I need you with me."

The light lay across Reid's throat, a daring bead of sweat raced down into his hair. Aaron debated and abandoned it kneeling tall, narrow hips pulled up with him. That change in angle made them both hiss. Aaron leaned against Spencer's thighs holding his waist. 

"Spencer." finally looking into his eyes. He was trapped.

"Move for me, Beloved." Aaron obeyed.

He thought he'd made love before. Before, he could never have reached this. Right here right now he found the more. The piece he'd believed was unattainable for anyone ever. The spirit. The bit more she had never looked for in him, Spencer found effortlessly. If it was describable if it could be defined it was still not this, this miraculous thing. It wasn't big enough, those four little letters, to be the word we wanted. Letters we gave to call a feeling. We were unable to name it. It's this. Therefore it couldn't ever be enough. 

They truly didn't have a clue. This was what people needed love to be. The reality simply couldn't be found, because it was different for everyone. And my god it was devastatingly pure when you did. That's why it was impossible to define. Aaron had that word now.

Spencer.

Spencer embraced the hard, damaged, and savage pieces she punished him for. He took him for what he was. This was beyond the heart and mind. This was spirit too. 

"I Love you." Hotch placed his hand over Spencer's pounding heart.

"I love you," Spencer whispered. 

“No. I LOVE you. I need you to understand.” Hazel eyes went impossibly wide. Reid held his breath. Every muscle in him seized. Aaron felt Spencer's heart miss beats. He was overwhelmed, but so there, in the moment with Aaron.

"This is so good, I promise! This is everything. Baby, I swear I've got you, I'm here. Dear god. Let us keep this Spencer. I want this." Aaron's orgasm crashed through him.

"Aaron." Spencer with his unwavering trust in his Love closed his eyes and smiled peacefully. Hotch watched him surrender. Felt him shatter around his body, and when he finally calmed, his lover was out.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer lay curled on his chest dozing, wrapped tightly in Aaron's limbs, he had woken long ago but could not bare to disturb him, so he held on tightly.

"I can hear you thinking."

"Sorry."

"No problem. Gotta get up." 

"Do I have to?" Aaron held on tighter.

"Only if you want to but I am going to wallow." Spencer poked him in the ribs.

"Ooo incentive. Still comfy." Aaron kissed his forehead.

"I'm trying to be polite let's try bold. You into water sports?"

"I'm up. Totally awake. Ahhh not just nope." Aaron shot up.

"Tell me how you really feel. You gonna need a few minutes alone?" Spencer chuckled.

"No, I'm fine why?"

"You seem to need solitude for epiphany. What just happened, between us, I think that was permanent."

"What did just happen?" testing his understanding.

"We became more," Reid explained, disappearing into the bathroom.

"I’ve never felt like that. It was amazing." Aaron whispered.

"It was. I thought we had made love before, I was so wrong." Spencer sighed happily.

"Good. Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me."

"Are you? Really?" Spencer whispered.

"Really. I'll prove it." Aaron searched the floor of his room snatching a small something up triumphantly. Hotch fiddled with the thing until he crawled over the bed to sit next to him.

"Marry me Spencer." firmly drawing his left hand to him.

"Yes." his stomach filled with butterflies when Aaron slid a ring twisted from the muselet off the bottle of champagne onto his finger.

"I'll make it official soon Baby." holding Reid close.

"It's perfect." Spencer treasured the twisted metal more than any diamond.

"You are perfect."

"I got a new toy, wanna see?" 

"I'm temporarily fucked out. Give me a minute." Hotch laughed at his lover's eye roll.

"Fine I will be in the hot tub, you stay here and recover." Spencer walked out of the room.

"Seriously? A hot tub?" Aaron followed.

"I am slowly remodelling. Hot tub and gym are done. Next to that is the game room, next will be a library, and whatever else we can scheme."

"Really? How the hell big is this Penthouse?" 

"Huge. I can show you the blueprints after I wallow for a bit."

"How do you afford this?" Aaron slid behind him in the two-man tub.

"I have projects outside of the Bureau, you know that. I consult with other agencies and businesses. Patents, publications, I get a yearly royalty check from of all people Midas, discovering that short-circuited me for a bit, it’s exceedingly generous over the past ten years." Spencer turned on the hot tub.

"How generous Baby?"

"Six figures generous. Plus other smaller royalties from published works, academic works, and what I make with the Bureau and here."

"I'm dating a millionaire?" Aaron teased.

"Yuck, that sounded like a bad reality tv show. Yes, was before we were dating. Problem?"

"No, just absorbing. How much do you make here?" Aaron had a few financial revelations of his own. While not as large, he was certainly not coming into this empty handed.

"More than you do at the Bureau. Hell more than you would at law.” snuggling into the arms around him.

"You can take care of me to the way I could become accustomed." Aaron joked.

"To the way, Rossi could become accustomed.” Spencer teased back.

"You're much less fucked out than implied." teasing fingers brushed along him.

“I have the love of my life sitting in my lap, I can’t help what that does to me." 

“I like what it does.” Spencer purred.

“Oh lucky me.” Slow passionate kisses matched languid rolling hips. Tender caresses gentle exploration moments to savour each other. A minute to half to an hour and still they moved subtly. 

"Need more Aaron." 

"Hang on to me." Spencer wrapped strong arms around him and giggled when he stood.

“Where are we going next?” 

"Trust me. Not going far." teasing him back into a hungry kiss, laying him on the bench near the treadmill, a hand in his hair stopping his head from bouncing. "Hang on Babe. Gonna make you scream."

Spencer bucked into his searching thrusts until Aaron clawed his flesh to calm him. Bony knees burrowed into his hips.

"Please Spencer, come for me." 

"Make me." Aaron draped the slender legs over his shoulders folding Reid double to obey the order. His muscles burned from the effort. He drew in a gasping breath. Spencer's eyes danced.

"PLEASE SPENCER PLEASE!! NEED TO...OH GOD PLEASE!!"

"Dear god." Spencer didn’t expect his lover to beg. He struggled to keep them on the narrow bench while the world blinked around him. 

"Babe you're crushing my lungs." mirth lightening his voice.

"Like it here. Oh shit." Aaron staggered when their bodies separated.

"I gotcha."

"How are you breathing?" Reid laughed into his chest.

"I'm not it's your imagination. Clean up?"

"I haven't spent this much time in water ever." he slid along the wall to stay upright on wobbly knees.

"I'd apologize but the time between showers is so worth it." Spencer snickered.

"Yes it is." leaning against the basin.

"Are we done?" Reid tucked him under the spray.

"Mentally no, biologically maybe." Spencer let his lover soap his hair. He wished he could purr.

"Feel good?"

"Deliriously. You spoil me, could get used to it. We got engaged." Reid reminded him.

"Good, I intend to pamper, spoil, and love you for the rest of my life. Yes, we did. You are going to be my husband, Dr. Reid."

"Yes I am." placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Dry off, I'll meet you in bed."

"Ooooo incentive." Spencer teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a time (at least for me) when intimacy moves from special and attached, to deep and profound. That epiphany when you realize you are really making love, that your heart is invested not just your loins and your partner is just right with you, there in your moment of revelation. Desire becomes passion, lust becomes desire, love becomes tangible. You may have loved them with all your heart and mind, known this was the big one, but it's like the planets align. It's almost divine confirmation.
> 
> Maybe I'm just a hopeless romantic...
> 
> Nope...he felt it too.


	13. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is apt.

"Aaron?"

"Mmmhmm, you feel so good, Babe." Aaron’s hand stroked his lover in counterpoint to his shallow thrusts along his crack.

"Like this alarm. What time is it?" 

"Time to feel you. We slept for hours it's 11 am." groaning when Reid curved adding pressure.

"I'm not sleeping in the wet spot." 

"I'll change it," Aaron mumbled, moving slow lazy time consuming perfect.

"So good. Sir, oh god." feeling Aaron swell then every jerk of his release. 

"That is cheating Doctor." The older man chuckled.

"Payback for using spit." wiping the sticky mess from Aaron's hand with the corner of the bedsheet."Hungry?" slipping up his sleep pants.

"I could eat."

"Easy or hard?" tossing a pair to Hotch.

"Yes. What?"

"I have cereal or we can order up." dialling his phone.

"Your idea of cereal and mine are vastly different." Spencer dialled his phone.

"Order up it is. Hey Puck, it's the Doctor. We need food how busy are you? Sounds divine. You are a god amongst men. I'll come down. Okay, great thanks."

Reid changed the bed while Aaron put the dirty sheets in the machine. After a musical knock Raptor pushed in a cart with way too much food.

"Waylaid the kitchen wench to grab your food. She just started but I swear I know her." Smacking Reid's hand when he used fingers to snatch a strawberry.

"Bitter." Deciding the crepes were a better option. His throat was suddenly warm, dry, tight. He gulped 3/4 of a cup of coffee in two swallows. " Ugh, what the hell? The coffees nasty."

"Okay, no fruit, no coffee. You polished off that fancy pancake pretty good." Raptor continued his security circuit.

Spencer grimaced smacking the cup from his lover's hand. "Aaron don't." he faltered. "Shit." dropping to the floor, stomach burning, coughing, blood painting his lips.

"Get help! Stay calm Spence. Tell me." Aaron instantly began providing emergency care. Raptor flew from the room yelling at Savior into his phone.

"I don't know. My throat and mouth burn, dizzy, can't swallow." his lips were turning grey. Blood now drizzled freely from his mouth.

"What the fuck?" Aaron hit work mode.

"Aaron it hurts." curling onto himself. Whimpers quickly turning into sobs, then ragged screams. Aaron could feel the sweat soaking his clothes. He began to vomit. Then seize.

"Some kind of poison. It's nothing I've ever seen." Abe checked his BP three times. "Too low and dropping Ambulance is coming. I can just stabilize him for a while." Abe worked frantically. Savior joining in.

"I need my phone. I'm here Baby. I know. You are going to be fine. I love you. Garcia conference the team now. Dammit, now Garcia."

"Help me, Aaron," Spencer screamed.

"Hotch what's wrong?” Morgan was enraged, the kid sounded bad.

"All on Bossman."

"He's seizing again, we need to get his airway open." Abe directed calmly.

"His mouth is too bad hurry." Savior helped to insert a blade in Reid's throat while Abe deftly added a tube. EMTs ran into the room, converging on the tragic man. An Ambu bag snapped into place they breathed for him.

"Reid's been poisoned, get here now. No, I'm fine I didn't eat. Get CSU here security has the staff Rossi take over I'm going with him." Spencer was blue, unmoving.

"You carry. You CPR." the EMT barked at Raptor and Hotch. Aaron jumped onto the gurney doing compressions as they manoeuvred to the service elevator. Out in the hall, Deena and Belle stood by the door crying hysterically, Smyth trying to comfort them both.

"He's in hang on go go go."

"Hotch is doing CPR, we are leaving now, I'm going with them get here." Spike barked orders.

"What's that sound?" JJ asked panicked.

"Shit, clear the way.” Aaron threw himself back into the doors lost in a way he had never conceived.

"Spencer don't you fucking dare leave me."

"Charging 300." Garcia sobbed at the jolt. 

"Hotch? Talk to me." Rossi barked, over the speaker.

"Dave, Burning sensation, blood, there are blisters on his mouth, a strange chemical odour. His vitals are crazy. It was quick, agonizing. He's bad. There's so much blood."

"How?" 

"We ordered breakfast. I...he said yes."

"Oh, Hotch," JJ whispered.

"I'm almost at the club call me when you know." Dave pleaded.

"Sure." he stuffed the phone in his sleep pants pocket and waited to breathe.

~~~~~~~~~~

They hadn't let him know anything. He sat in the painfully hard chair and slowly felt himself dying. 

"Hotch, anything?" Emily lead the charge.

"No, he stopped breathing, they restarted his heart on the way in, he coded when we arrived he looked dead. I don't know. The only thing keeping him alive was the machines."

"If he was gone they'd have told you. We caught her. Enroute to her apartment. It's Rogan."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he raged.

"No found unmarked containers in her apartment. She dumped it all in a travel mug. By loose tablets found in her car a heart medication, prescription sleeping pills, some kind of powdered solvent, a caustic, and a garden pest dust. The caramel crepe and danish plates are heavily dusted with it, The bottom of the cup and pot were just sludge. There was no sugar in the bowl. CSU says it looks like she crushed everything together."

"Where did she get it?"

"Some from the Evidence Locker. The case labels are still on it."

“Where is she?” 

“The morgue,” Dave responded.

“Good.”

"Agent Hotchner?" the bright-eyed man smiled at him warmly. Aaron was relieved, Morrison was one of the physicians caring for Spencer.

"He's critical but stabilized. Not nearly out of the woods. We've induced a coma to give him a chance to heal. There is burn damage in his mouth, throat, stomach, intestines that we hope heals without surgery. He's on dialysis we need to flush him out, save his kidneys. He may need surgery, but right now is in no condition to operate if we can wait. I'm hopeful." Manus stood close just to gain comfort.

"Can I see him, Cliff?" Aaron let the man get into his space.

"Will it make you all go if I say yes?" 

"No, but it may thin the group." Rossi handed him his go bag.

"Fine, only one staying over at a time."

"Thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later:

Those sounds grated on his nerves. Beeps, clicks, the wheeze of the ventilator. Tubes, wires, tape, gauze the smells all tread on his very last nerve. 

Spencer looked so small, grey skin, sunken eyes, a tube maring his neck so very still.

"Hey, Pretty Boy. You're gonna catch some germ in here." Playing up their mutual hate of hospitals.

"You look like shit Kid." Rossi squeezed the usually never still toes.

"I'm leaving Garcia here, for now, I have to work. You'd tell me to go, and I don't need you pissed at me. I'll be back tonight if there's no case. I love you, Spencer." Aaron kissed his forehead.

"Come on Aaron." Rossi herded the reluctant man from the room."I'll be back later Kid."

"I should stay."

"You need to leave. Go take care of the world. You're his hero. He knows how important that is to you." Deena encouraged him from the hallway.

"I can't do this alone anymore." allowing the woman to hold him tight for a moment.

“He knows that Honey. That’s why he’s fighting so hard.”

“Thanks, Dee.” she straightened his tie.

"Go get em Honey.” she watched them leave just as worried for Aaron as for Spencer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two voices droned in the distance, he reached out to hear them better. Slowly they evened out. 

“Hotch, look."

"Spencer relax, it's okay, Baby stop." panicked eyes followed him.

" Dr. Reid, calm down I'm here to help, you're in the ICU, you are intubated with a trach tube, you have to hold still for me Honey, relax. You are breathing. I know you understand. Be still. I will get you a tablet in a moment. Don’t try to talk."

"Calm down Reid. You are safe.” Spencer locked on him.

"Don't touch Doc, you'll tear it. I know, you need to keep it for now." Cliff ran in.

"Okay Honey, here we go let’s wet your mouth, I know it's uncomfortable, almost done, good job." the nurse said gently swishing a wet pink sponge in his mouth.

"Hey, Babe. It's okay. You remember what happened?" Aaron asked.

Spencer nodded and winced.

"Don't push." Cliff patted his leg.

"You scared the shit out of me. Yes, we caught her. You saved my life." Aaron held his wrist.

He scrunched his forehead. Miming a pencil. 

“Rogan. She shot at Morgan, Dave shot her. She is not coming back.” Spencer looked at him shocked. Cliff gave him a pad and pen, he wrote shakily.

"You have some tissue damage it's healing but it may take a while.” Cliff answered."Been waiting to see you. How do you feel?"

*+ Like shit *+ Cliff chuckled relieved.

"Well put. You are doing wonderfully. We just stopped the Meds yesterday."

*+ Meds? *+ 

"We placed you in a coma to aid in healing. You've been asleep for 14 days. Shhhh calm down, you're completely clear of the poisons, now we keep a close check on your organs feed you up a bit and you go home." Cliff waved nonchalantly.

"How long?" Aaron asked for him.

"Maybe as few as 30 days. I expect you to be able to work when released. Light duty of course." he was good Aaron thought.

*+ The case. *+ 

"Is fine, you will stay here, as long as he says."

*+ Hate hospitals. *+ 

"Tough."

"I hate them too. Your fan club is getting restless. I will set up some tests and find you a liquid snack." Cliff said with mock glee.

*+ Jello? *+ 

"The only thing he'd eat if we let him." Hotch laughed when Reid flew the bird at him.

"Sorry PEG only." squeezing the frightened man's knee. “You’re okay.”

"Hey Puddin." Garcia marched in undaunted.

*+ Penny. *+ smiling at her smooch.

"About time you woke up, I can feel the germs chasing me through the halls." Morgan smiled at the covert bird he was flown.

"Here we go, dinner Dr Reid. I’m Bonnie, we have had lunch together all week."

Penelope sat next to him, showing him a notepad app he could use to speak with. He listened to them chatter. Stiff and sore from laying here he shifted his legs and whimpered in pain.

"On that note, we should all go, give you a chance to rest." Rossi began waving them out.

"Okay." the nurse stepped in with a needle. 

"In your IV, to help you sleep." he gave her worried eyes.

"I know why you are here Honey, I won't hurt you. A couple of hours of sleep and you'll feel better."

*+ Okay. *+ grasping Aaron's hand. He was asleep before the room emptied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"When can I have my hands back? It's been three weeks." flopping said hands making the numerous tubes fly about.

"You keep some food down and it would be faster." the nurse snarked right back.

"I’d fight harder if it was adult food."

"Cheeky today. Need more books?" Bonnie took his tray table away.

"No, the team will bring more, the tall stack you can give to the library." he did not want her to move shit, it meant the tests Cliff wanted were coming.

"The nurse in charge down there is taking these like pennies from heaven. Your a sweetie Doc." his nurse pinched his toe.

"You just like to give me sponge baths." he giggled when she blushed.

"Well, at least your not that crabby today. I'm officially working from here, we got a case in BF Idaho. The team landed about an hour ago." Garcia said sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Hook me up." he made grabby hands at her.

"No work for you."

"Pen my brain is atrophying as we speak. I can do the Geo profile from here," he whined kicking his feet and pouting like a 3-year-old.

"I take no responsibility for the ass reaming your gonna get for this." she handed him a tablet.

"Trust me I can take it." he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"You did not say that." she gasped.

"Yep." popping the 'p' for her.

~~~~~~~~~~

Garcia plucked the tablet from his lap, careful not to wake him. She checked it over and sent it to JJ. Two distinguished looking men each holding subtly wrapped boxes stepped silently into the room.

"Hello. Has he been sleeping long?" the blondish man asked her.

"About two hours. Who are you?" she asked protectively.

"He calls me Midas. This is the General. You must be his Oracle." Midas smiled all ease and charm.

"Yes. He has tests in about twenty minutes. Comes back cranky." she warned them.

"Today is full torso CAT scan and random tests. How did you figure where I was?" Spencer asked sitting up more.

"I asked Aaron. Here, I figured you were bored." Midas smiled, handing the younger man a gift-wrapped package.

"I am." Spencer tore off the paper and grinned. This had become a game in itself.

Another case in tiger wood. The little brass hook latch hid a burl wood square with grooves marking a game board. Running fingers over the board it was almost warm it was so smooth.

"That's beautiful." Garcia looked over his shoulder. 

"A Go board." smiling up at his friend. Lifting the velvet cover nestled under the deceptively heavy board. White naturally intricate marble discs lined up in one row, black granite sparkled in another. More than needed. "Beautiful Midas. You will go to great lengths to learn a new game."

"Perhaps, open that one." Midas smiled pleased.

"Sir time for your meds." a young nurse in surgical scrubs uncovered him and pushed at his hip. "Roll over. It'll all be over when you wake up."

"Wake up?" Garcia asked becoming defensive. 

"I don't know you. I do not want that." Spencer scooted flipping the blanket back over himself.

"After last time that is not an option.” pressing under him to lift him.

"Don't touch me. Make her go, Sir." Spencer pressed the button to call the desk.

"You heard him. Leave.” Simon advanced.

"He had a panic attack in the machine, but this time he's not going to even have a chance to be afraid." she had no idea how protective these people were.

"This is your last warning, get the hell away from him,” Midas growled.

"What is going on in here?" Spencer's regular nurse barged in. Took in the scene and chased the other woman away taking the needle from her.

"He's glaring at me. Like you do only his is worse because he doesn't glare." she listened and nodded then passed him her phone. 

“I do not want to chat right now.” Spencer hissed.

"Spencer do not be disrespectful. I will be highly displeased." the General took the phone from her.

"Hello? Yes, Archangel, it's me." he listened while the nurse quietly talked with Reid. "Okay, I understand."

"I am cognizant I don't need it."

"Present!"

Hard cold eyes caught full on to the General's, two strides forward, and they filled with tears and dropped. "You do as your told Spencer, it's not a bad thing. The tests are more invasive today than just the machine. You know this. The tests need to be done. I understand you don’t want to deal with this anymore, neither do we. We want you home. Doing this will get us that. Trust me, I will not let you come to harm." Bonnie gave him the shot and let this new man comfort her patient.

"I will stay with you My Own. You will not be alone." the man rubbed his hand down the long back.

"They do things I can't see, but I feel when I wake up. I hate this." Spencer absorbed the attention.

"I understand that. You better than most understand this. I will stay near you at all times. You have my word. Now come see what we brought." Simon coaxed him back onto his back.

"I'm sorry." touching his nurses hand softly.

"Honey, it's okay. She was rude. I wish all argumentative patients were as sweet as you. I can go with you if someone will take my place for a few. I'll get the library on the phone she'll come for you." she rushed out.

"Open this. The pretty lady and I are going to play while you are busy." Midas winked at Garcia making her giggle and Reid grin.

A cedar case held a cherry wood backgammon board inlays of bone and brass and Irish bog wood and brass formed the pattern. Lifting the board tightly stacked discs with white and black bases clear tops shined. The black had a few silver links artfully coiled in the clear resin tops different numbers or patterns. The white had small chunks of black stone.

"I'm stumped, what are they?" His voice was quiet.

"The silver are links from a chain found on the Atocia the black coal from the Titanic." Taylor beamed proudly. He refused to tell how he had managed that, Spencer would just have to be happy with certificates of authenticity.

"Damn that is so awesome." the sparkle in his eyes calmed Garcia. "Thank you so much."

"Now mine." the General handed him a package.

"Yes Sir." his words slurred a bit.

"My turn to stump you I hope, Midas helped me choose them." Simon sat on the foot of the bed.

"Senet." Reid chuckled at the frustrated sigh. The board was mahogany each square had an inlaid pattern in green and blue stone. The end of the thick box slid open and pieces rattled gently in two compartments. Resin pieces with small pipes of copper and gold through the centre. He touched but that's all.

"Malachite and Lapis in the board copper and gold in the pieces. The instructions are written on real Papyrus."

"Beautiful. I don't know how to play." he shook his head clearing it for a few moments.

"One more then you wait for the last few." helping his Sub rip the paper.

"Clue?" 

"I found it, appropriate Agent. I used photos of your friends for the characters and real photos for the rooms. Historical places we have talked about. You can see later in more detail. The game pieces are Titanium the rope is real though. Relax quit fighting my Own. We will stay I promise. Midas will protect your lovely Goddess. I will stay with you."

"Me too Honey." his nurse added a bag to his already full stand. Just antibiotics Honey. The Doctors orders." she pulled his pillow and people began to fill the room. The heart monitor beeped manically.

"He's still awake? We have the OR ready, for Christ's sake he's an adult." a loud man in scrubs huffed at the foot of the bed, a large package in his hands. Reid whined.

"He's scared, stop." Penelope pushed people aside, smoothed his forehead cooing sweetly until he relaxed eyes still wide.

"You will leave now." the General puffed up.

"I always work with him, he's the best just an asshole." Dr. Cliff shot his associate a damning look.

"It would behove him to reconsider that attitude. This man is a Doctor and an FBI agent. Someone tried to murder him, his fear is justified. You will treat him with the respect he deserves." Simon reminded everyone.

"There ya go Buttercream the Marines have landed, shhhh you relax." his eyes slid shut. She dabbed the tears from his cheeks.

"Ma'am I'll explain everything when they are done." Reid's doctor directed his transfer and the surgical nurses took him for his tests.

" Dr Reid's white count remains extremely high. There's infection we haven't been able to cure. The last ultrasound showed swelling in his gallbladder and damaged the upper intestine. We are going to run another CAT and ultrasound and see if there is any improvement. If not we will go in Laparoscopically and remove the offending pieces. We are leaning toward the gallbladder by his inability to keep down food. This should only slow his release by a few days." Cliff rest his hand on her shoulder.

"Will you inform him beforehand?" the General queried.

"If he's awake General. He's known about this, I don't understand his reticence."

"He's scared." Penelope informed him.

"I know. I wish I could help him with that." Cliff motioned for Simon to follow.

~~~~~~~~~~

"I hope you can understand me, Spencer, you are headed to surgery now. The gallbladder is worse as well as no change in your intestines, they have to operate. I am right here my Own." Cliff helped them steer the gurney away.

"Simon?"

"They've taken him back Aaron, I'm here all night if I have to. You get some rest, do the job, I'll call the minute I know anything." after a few moments Simon hung up.

"Coffee?"

"Taylor, you are a mind reader. Your game partner?"

"Asleep in the chair. That team of his is amazing." Midas wrapped his arm around the other's shoulders.

"Damn good people." Simon agreed.

"What's happening?"

"Gallbladder and about 4 to 8 inches of upper intestine. He's gonna take a bit to heal but he's okay."

"I will go back to our friend and explain if she wakes. I have to leave at 9 for a flight to Germany." Taylor told his friend.

"We should know by then. Are the new plans working?" Simon asked trying to distract his friend.

"So far. He consulted with Gunner for hours. If it does what they hope he will have made my company millions. Again. Does not want any credit. I'm going to anyway." Taylor looked at the OR doors.

"He will be fine. Go sit with his friend. We will talk later." Taylor tapped his nose on his temple in lew of a kiss and walked away. Simon smiled deeply warmed by the gesture.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Virgil William Pampas is presently employed with a small tech firm in the financial department. I spoke to his boss and she said he was a whiney, spoiled, blowhard. His contributions are no more important than anyone else's, but he thinks he is indispensable. She says he has the creds to be noticed, but no people skills, he wants to be pet and coddled. He parades around like he's special, tells anyone and everyone how important he is. He has a serious issue with jealousy, will go to great lengths to destroy his rivals. She also said he has a quick temper." Garcia whispered to the team.

"When did his wife leave?" Morgan asked.

"Seven months ago. Took the kids and ran back home to Colorado. There hasn't been any contact since then. She says he was never physical with them, just detached, yelled all the time, made threats. He got more irritable after he was passed up for the head of the financial department a year ago. He was outraged the position was given to his and I am quoting her "nemesis". She said Greg is a decent guy from what she has seen but because of her husband's animosity she does not know him well." JJ reported.

"She is the spitting image of the victims." Emily pointed out the photos of four women.

"Agents the warrant just came through." the detective said.

"Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, there you are." Garcia was patting his hand between clicking keys. 

"Wha." his throat hurt again.

"No, lay still you will tear your stitches." putting a straw to his lips.

"The case? The team?"

"We just arrived at the suspect's house 187, you sit still. Com check BAU." pressing an earwig in his ear laying the mike by his cheek.

"Hotchner."

"Here." Rossi clipped.

" Hey PG," Emily answered.

"Here Mama."

"Yep." JJ chirped

"Hello." Anderson sounded like he waved.

"Reid," Spencer whispered. 

"I got you all. Be safe."

His eyes followed shaky cameras as the team cleared the residence. Busy hands tore the place apart, finding nothing.

"Map." Spencer groaned as the General set the bed up. Penelope handed him his tablet. "Where are they?"

"1612 Bryers Road." 

"That's wrong, on the outskirts of my target area."

"It's all we got Reid." Emily sighed.

"Check in the maternal grandmother's maiden name, she was the legal guardian for his infancy." he prodded.

"You are good. Reid says, 3256 Wiltshire."

"Got it. Hayes leave a team here, we've got new intel. BAU let's go." Aaron ordered moving out as he yelled.

~~~~~~~~~~

"He awake?" JJ asked.

"He thinks so. I have no clue what he's on but dang. Oh, badness." Garcia cooed sweetly while the team waited for her to have a moment.

“What’s going on?” Morgan asked.

“He’s suffering from a persistent bout of reverse peristalsis.” She told him.

“Is that them?” Reid asked groggily.

"Yes, Bubby. They're in the hotel, you're on speaker. Say hi 187."

"Hi, 187." Reid smiled at the teams' chuckles.

"How are you, Spencer?" Emily asked.

"I puked. I feel like shit." 

"I'm sorry," Hotch answered quietly. 

"Me too. Hang on. General, what did I lose?"

"Gallbladder and 6 inches of upper intestine." the man answered,

"Hear that? Fucked up right?”

"Yes, Spencer." JJ sounded like she was crying, or fighting not to laugh.

"I'm fine. It's Hotch you should cry for really."

"Why Pretty Boy?" Morgan snickered.

"I get a whole nother week or so in here, cause I can't eat people food. I plan on being an utter prick. I fully intend to funnel it all into his Armani clad lap too. He told Simon where I was, told him I was being a brat. I will show him." he babbled.

"How long have you been awake Reid?" Emily snickered.

"Long enough to turn your lost asses around. What? Oh sorry. Penlelope says my filter is broken. And about she says 45 minutes this time, why?" Spencer burbled happily.

"Your filter is completely broken." Morgan laughed.

"I'm not speaking to the General either Aaron. He Parade Resteded me in pub-lik. Then they stabbed me in the ass. I woke up missing superfluous parts."

“Not unimportant extra parts Bubby, broken parts,” Garcia said.

“Broken parts. I had broken parts.” Spencer corrected himself.

"Oh my god." Emily tried to hide her mirth. 

"Spencer you might want to go rest." Hotch murmured. 

"I think not. I am attached to my remaining parts. I sleep and poof missing parts. I like my parts."

"Your remaining parts are safe. Get some sleep." Morgan assured.

“You are still a brat.” Aaron teased.

"Pbbftftftftftftfbth."

"What was that?" Anderson asked.

"Spencer Reid do not raspberry the Bossman." Garcia scolded.

"Sorry Pen. He doesn’t mind, he loves me. Crap."

"What?" they could hear him retching in the background. 

"He's sick again."

"Why is he sick?"

"Allergic reaction to anaesthesia they think. It's not uncommon. They have him pretty tightly bound but it hurts you can tell. Here we go. You back Woobie?"

“Do you have any idea how nasty that sludge is? I can’t eat but I can sure puke. This is so fucked up. I’m tired again. I want my own bed cause the sheets are soft and the pillows are fluffy and I can snuggle and not be alone when I feel like I’m dying. I want to go home Pen.”

“I know Bubby.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aaron is the epitome of Give a Mouse a Cookie." Spencer groused.

"You love it," Bonnie told him.

"Possessive, macho, bully." Spencer huffed "Ow, dammit, perhaps there is an infinitesimal speck of flesh on my other ass cheek that could be used for target practice?"

"You opted for no more IV's Crankypants. I warned you." Bonnie tucked him in again.

"I'm fine, I do not need sleep inducers."

"You do too. Ten books and a game of Scrabble. Nope night night."

"You do this to play with my ass, I just know it." he glared at his nurse.

"Too bony, I like meat on my man's bones."

"I've seen your man, he's got maybe a whopping 40 pounds on me." Spencer teased her.

"You've lost 20 pounds you did not have Reid." Spike tossed a bag at him.

"What is that?"

"Evil." 

"Veggie sub on multi, with extra jalapeño. Bag of chips, pickle and a cupcake." Spike grinned at the scowl. "For the lady."

"Give it up." Cliff beckoned for the bag.

"Big mouth." passing the sandwich to Garcia.

"I think you got the letter you were after Doc." Spike distracted him with his mail.

"Oh really? Which one?" tearing the envelope open. "Haha!! Read it and weep Cliff I improved your clamp! To begin manufacture immediately." Spencer held the prototype up clicking it open and closed, smiling when it locked tight and opened smoothly.

"The Penc-red Nano Surgical Clamp. Classy!! Humble too." Cliff pointed out.

"I didn't name it that, I named it Clifford." Reid snatched the paper to read.

"Really?"

"Yes." laying eyes on the schematic of the object while Garcia munched the sandwich. 

"You ready to go home?" Cliff asked.

"Yes!"

"You're gone on the morrow, light duty at work, freedom. Questions?"

"The PEG?"

"A gift. We'll check in two weeks." Cliff smiled. 

"Light duty? Elaborate." 

"FBI office work yes. Club no.”

"Weight gain?"

"You were down 26 pounds, and too thin before then. Follow the diet we have set to at least the 26 pounds."

"Fine. No sex?" Reid huffed.

"Won't kill you."

"You haven't slept with him."

"Should I be offended?" Cliff winked at Garcia.

"Maybe."

"Tantalizing." Garcia teased.

"Two weeks minimum. I hold the option to extend that depending on what tests show then."

"Fine," Spencer growled.

"See you Friday before you go." Cliff chuckled leaving the room.

~~~~~~~~~~

Rossi walked up the stairs with him, hovering. Mitzi clapped all jumpy when he entered his apartment. She hugged like Garcia.

"What's the plan for the rest of the day?"

"Shower, eat, nap, PT, call Aaron." Spencer eased himself onto the sofa.

"Sounds peaceful."

"Blissful. Thanks, Dave."

"You bet Kid. Call if you need anything."

"I will." Spike walked over flopping into the chair across from him. "The story in the club?"

"Poisoned by a jilted client. The rest all the truth. Party for you tomorrow in the club. Act surprised." The guard looked exhausted.

“This was not your fault. I know Raptor asked to be transferred, I made it clear that was not going to happen. She would have found a way to get to me without the poison. You know that. I do not blame anyone but her. I have no intentions of holding a grudge or bringing this up again. It’s over as of this conversation.” Spencer lectured his guard.

“I’ll tell them.” Spike smiled at the strength of his friend.

"Thank you. Lock the damn door I need a nap." he was asleep before the door latched.

~~~~~~~~~~~

SURPRISE!!!!" even though he knew he blushed.

"Come here Doc." Deena held him tightly to her. "My baby boy I was so scared."

"Welcome back." Smyth hugged him too.

He felt like a tennis ball. "Your Drag Mama was a mess. God, you are so thin." Belle passed him off.

"How marked up did you get?" Raven asked hugging him gently.

"The puncture wounds on my ass are worse than the incisions. Got a plastic surgeon to work them." sighing and letting Deena pull up his tee. She tsked and doted. She scowled at the tube still in place.

"Why did you have surgery Doc?" Aphelion asked.

"Conveniently my gallbladder crapped out while in the hospital. The 6 inches of intestine was damage from the poisons." his friends winced.

"You’re okay right Doc?" Mitzi hadn't moved over 10 feet from him if she was in the club.

"Yep. Two weeks until I'm off most restrictions but I can sit and talk. I can't get properly laid for weeks." His friends laughed. 

"You need to sit, hold court, damn your too skinny." Smyth helped to uncrowd him and sit him at the table. 

Too much activity, frivolity, and music filled his next few hours. Midas checked on him often the quintessential helicopter parent. 

"You okay my Own?" Simon sat next to him close a posture to defend.

"Physically I'm just tired, otherwise, I'm fine."

"No one would blame you if you snuck off."

"I know, don't feel like being alone." relaxing into Simon's side. He felt the ground disappear and flailed much to the pleasure of Raptor. He tried to be embarrassed but the body was warm and safe. He lay back down against the massive chest and noticed nothing more.

~~~~~~~~~~

He was tucked between two furnace hot bodies. The little spoon Simon entwined in his limbs. The big spoon Midas, Taylor, just tucked around him.

"Good morning Spencer." Simon pecked his cheek. Taylor quickly scoot from the bed.

"Morning. I'd ask for the story behind this but I'm going to assume nightmares."

"Here made it myself Reid." handing him ice chips.

"Ambrosia, Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"Breakfast is on its way Si." Spencer smiled, pleased the two men were now together.

"We will get along just fine if there is food-food for me."

"Not for you, I've got your sludge." Taylor held up the syringes.

"You guys are my clients today right?"

"We have a schedule arranged for the next two weeks. Between us, Aaron, Morgan, Garcia, and the minions you are doing nothing but getting back to yourself. I hired you a trainer five days a week, help you get back to yourself. Slayer."

"Thanks."

"I spent a few nights with our Angel while you were infirm."

"I know, I actually got jealous around week three."

“No reason, he plays a mean game of Bridge.” Spencer let the General help him stand and went to wash.

"He's weaker than we thought." Simon fixed the bed so he could be propped to read or watch tv.

"He's too proud to say so." Midas sighed.

"Make sure he eats, changes his bandages."

"I know, I will." Midas agreed.

“I’ll be back around seven.” Simon was reluctant to leave.

“Go be military.” Spencer pressed.

"Okay, genius lets let an old soldier shower in peace. I've got a puzzle for you."

"I'm not too proud Taylor. I'm fucked up right now. I'm too determined not to let her win."

"That's the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell I'm not a doctor either!! Not a lawyer, not a poet, not a doctor...Got it!!


	14. Week 52; Evil/Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case, and the effects of it.

Aaron crouched by the mass grave. CSU was brushing off the seventh set of bones, twelve victims altogether. The most recent two days old, female age 26, sandy brown hair, slight. Tortured, bruised, cut, sexually assaulted displayed grotesquely. This one obviously male. Judging by the hair mass, the colouration the same. Seven female five male. So far.

"Agent?"

"Sheriff Wade." Hotch acknowledged the man.

"By the autopsy results on the first two vics the signature matches the 9 found 6 years ago." Wade relayed hotly, angry and saddened that the killer had returned.

"Okay. You said the first victim's family is still living in town?" Hotch asked stepping away from the grave,

"Yes. William Gerry. His step-daughter Annabella was the third we found. He has received letters from the killer since her death. We have them all on file."

"Thank you. I will stay here with you, the rest of my team can head back to the station, begin to go through the information you have collected.”

“Sounds good.” the frustrated man stood lost peering in the hole.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Boy Wonder. Moochies my fellow genius." Garcia said brightly.

"Hey, you," Spencer replied quietly.

"Where are you?”

“SW, I have tests and hopefully get to have the PEG removed. If that happens after lunch I need to have some teeth pulled so I’m staying here for a couple days.”

“I’m not happy with you, I would have been there for you.” she chastised him.

“They need you more right now. Please don’t worry, I’m not alone.” he hoped to ease her mind.

“Okay Honey. Connecting you to the clan Bubby." She wasn’t happy, only placated, he’d talk to Deena and Belle.

"Hey, Pretty Boy." Derek welcomed his friend.

"Listen I only have a few minutes. These letters are definitely written by the same man. On the surface, he displays poor penmanship and spelling errors are rampant. He seems like a kid writing to a penpal. I haven’t had time to decrypt them beyond the fact that they seem so mild compared to what I would expect” Spencer informed them.

“How so?” Hotch asked.

“Yes they say some disturbing things, Red is my favourite colour, another one bites the dust. Cruel but tame compared to the acts he is committing. Normally we find letters of this nature to either be full of I’m sorry, I can’t help myself, or something touting remorse, or graphic descriptions of what he perpetrated. These are nothing like that. I need maybe a couple of days. I am sure there is more.”

“What do you have that will help us?” Emily questioned.

"He describes roofing, landscaping, laying brick and drywalling. He uses complex verbiage, most in proper context but improperly spelt. I'm certain he has a high school education. Mathematically I believe he's above average. For the trade he plys, he needs the ability to measure, accurately purchase the needed supplies, and provide quotes to have profit." Reid explained.

"You said on the surface. What else did you find?" Rossi queried.

"Forgive me. It’s more a feeling than exacts, the more I look through them the more I feel the answer is in them. I am certain there are others, more than just these. I need more time to study them further. There's something here, I just, I've only had a couple hours."

"Hey, this is great Kid." Wade commiserated. "What do you mean others?"

"We have twenty-one victims at this point, I only have eighteen letters. By this report the first was delivered before Annabella's murder, he received letters about all of the deaths. Her’s was not the first missive he got, it was the first he gave to police. He is enjoying the interaction. I believe he's sending one after each murder not by time. I am positive there are letters pertaining to the first victims found, plus more recent victims. He has favourite letters, he saves them for his own enjoyment. I do not know why.

"We will ask Gerry. Anything else?" Hotch asked.

"Dammit, Spencer!" Midas growled.

"No. Gotta go."

“Oh busted.” Derek whistled laughing at the spill of excuses from his friend before the call is disconnected.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Annabella Davies 22, found ten meters from the hiking trail in Jefferson Park, here." Sheriff Cole Wade pointed to a blue post-it arrow on the county map. "Here is the new dump site." Pointing to a yellow arrow.

"So the same park. Can both areas be accessed by the same roads?" Grant asked.

"No. Same park yes. The trails do mostly intersect, but the river here stops all of these from connecting, except by one walking bridge here. These areas are easy trails, marked stroller and handicapped accessible."

"So easy to walk," Emily observed.

"Yes. The path is wider, smoother. No significant up or downgrade, but they are winding and deep into the woods."

"So he could have a simpler time disposing of the victims." JJ pointed out.

"These are also some of the least used trails. They don't end at scenic vistas or water features. They are just woods. Dale, the Ranger said that in the sixteen years he's worked the park he's only seen a few people on them."

"You mentioned the previous victims and other missing persons in the area." Hotch scanned folders on the table.

"Yes, those are in the green binder."

"JJ get these to Reid. Tell him what we know about the burial sites and park. Rossi I'd like you to interview Gerry. Anderson Morgan, the coroner's office see if you can collect anything they have. Emily and I will help speak to the other families." 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay. I spoke to Annabella's mother. She is super super sweet. After the funeral, she and Gerry divorced because he just kicked her out. She took her two other children to Nebraska to live with her parents. She has not seen or spoken to him since." Penelope filled them in on what she had found.

"Did she remember anyone or anything?" Rossi asked.

"She said Anna was active in college in Texas, she never lived with them in Wisconsin. Anna was 18 when they married. She visited during holidays but stayed with her father in Houston during the summers. She did not like her step. At all."

"Gerry said the same thing. He is bringing a couple more letters in today. He says he found them in his filing cabinet." Rossi added.

"Sounds good. Let's break for lunch. We can bounce ideas around till then." Hotch ordered flustered.

~~~~~~~~~~

"It doesn't matter how insignificant Mr Gerry. Anything at all can help us." Rossi tried again.

"I'm sorry I just did not know her very well. She had acquaintance friends here. People she would run into at that dance club but no one I recall her speaking about specifically." the man rubbed his hand down his face.

* Reid in ten. * Garcia sent a blanket text.

"I wonder if you could look through mug shots maybe that will jog something."

"Be happy to." 

~~~~~~~~~~

"You poor little chipmunk." the tech maven giggled when their Skype finally connected.

"Very funny." Even forty-eight hours later he was still favouring his jaw, though not enough to stop munching on a banana as he talked to the team. He was too happy to be chewing and tasting to care about the ache.

"Go ahead Reid," Morgan said after his half of the meeting with the coroner was explained.

"I have sent you a list of these, the blanks are letters we need. I’m not certain how many there are that are missing so I left two blank spaces where I feel we are missing something.” Reid said taking the last bite.

“Okay, we can print it after this.” Hotch motioned to JJ who nodded. Spencer was glaring past the group, completely fixated on the outer office.

“Reid!”

“Sorry. These are in code. It’s actually fairly brilliant." Reid muffled squinting into the outer office.

"Have you deciphered them all?" Emily asked.

"Who is that?" Reid asked ignoring Prentiss.

"Who?" Anderson scanned the room.

"There, in the coveralls." the young man pointed.

"Annabella's step-father," Rossi explained absently.

"It's him. It has to be. The letters are responses, answers to correspondence. He is... Hotch it's him." Spencer was too shocked for them to ignore him.

"Explain." Hotch acknowledged, waving Morgan to guard the door frame.

"These are responses, the killer is telling Gerry everything. Each one is a detailed account of a murder. Precise. Grisly detail. I bet I can match letter to a victim by them. The victim's clothes, jewelry, what they said. This was not a hard code to break once I found the pattern, but it is, in my opinion, more complex than the UnSub could write alone." Reid’s eyes didn’t move from the man in the outer office.

" Dr. Reid he is not physically able." Wade sighed.

"He is not the killer, he’s orchestrating this. The Unsub asks often about his health. Mentioning illnesses specifically. He asks if he was able to reach the bodies. The body dumps are for his convenience. Handicapped accessibility. We knew there were two perpetrators, the DNA differences found in the females and in the males. The female victims are for Gerry. The male for the killer. The killer is not willing to engage in coitus with the women. He is adamant about that. Gerry won't penetrate the males the semen will be on the ground by them. He's a Sadistic Necrophile." he was staring at the man.

"Details Doctor," Rossi growled, growing angry about Gerry wasting time, playing with them.

"From the letters alone I can say the Unsub is between 29 and 35 years old. He's known Gerry from youth. He's a big man 6'3 or taller 250+. He's big but personality wise unassuming and submissive. His extreme shyness and homosexuality make him seem "safe" to get drunk with. He's getting the women from the dance club, the men from online. He is very descriptive, shares just enough to make the correspondence familiar, but not enough to give himself away. He seems proud of his size goes into detail on how the victims all are so small. If Gerry is not the second UnSub the man visually, is exactly like him." Spencer was becoming agitated, just watching the man interact with the LEOs like friends.

“Keep going, Reid. Give us proof so we can arrest him.” Rossi promised.

"I’m not certain beyond what I have said, though I am positive, no doubt in my mind. I think there is another gravesite. What Bernard calls their 'beds'. I have a letter here that describes a couple. Not one of the reports feels like you have found them. They were taken as a birthday gift for who the UnSub calls Father. The script was followed but he deliberately kept, no bound them together. Have you found any victims literally tied together?" his eyes swept the faces in the room and then returned to the older man.

"No," Wade answered.

"At the end of the rainbow. That is where they are. That is exactly what the author says. The first grave site he calls Abbie Road, the second Pet Cemetery." Reid pointed to two letters on the desk before him.

"There is nothing named rainbow anything at the park. The north side handicapped area is a memorial for Gabriel “Abbie” Fenton the first Ranger to work the park in residence." Ranger Dale Cross said. “The Pet Cemetery I have no idea why they would call that area that. There may be a town rumour or some such story I haven’t heard.”

"I know that's it. They correspond by dropping their missives in what the Unsub calls the 'Station'. I believe it's a local monument, nobody pays it much attention but if it disappeared or was damaged the community would rally. He speaks to Gerry with reverence. Begs for guidance that he blindly follows. The torture and mutilation is all Gerry’s idea, the Unsub has described his brutal desires but does not deviate from what he is told. Even if it's verbatim to what he's done before. He follows the blueprint word for word. If he has a victim now, without guidance he may spiral and his tendencies are far more horrific." Reid looked into Aaron’s eyes willing him to understand that statement.

"How will we know if he has a victim?" Wade asked frustrated.

"His letter to Gerry," Spencer revealed. “I am certain he has sent the next orders.”

"Give us a lure." Hotch needed a bit more.

"He calls Gerry Father. The birthday is in May. Signs the letters Bernard. Mentions an Aunt named Helen that Gerry knows well."

"We have two more letters." a deputy rushed in, waving the sheets excitedly at the team.

"Can you send them? You need to search there are more, I know there are more." Spencer nearly scratched at the screen to see the pages.

"I'll get a warrant. Cover his shop, his cabin, and RV." Wade said. “You have my permission to arrest Gerry, question him whatever you need. I’ll have that warrant before you stand up.” the sheriff was talking on his phone before the Unit Chief could finish giving orders to the team.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron collapsed into the chair flustered. Three days and Gerry would not budge. The older man was basking in the attention. He wasn't even trying to portray innocence. He knew people wouldn't even consider him able to perpetuate the butchery they were investigating. With the spinal injury producing a drastically uneven gait, missing left forearm all occurring after a horrible car accident in his youth. He was more than happy to remind his interrogators of these injuries, at any instant. Hotch reminded the Leos frequently that physical disability DID NOT make brutality impossible nor did it imply an intellectual deficiency. 

He stared at the styrofoam box holding his dinner. How the hell did you misspell Hotch? After eating two meals a day for ten damn days in your cafe could he please quit being a fictional planet? He hoped this was at least warm. Joy another sandwich, plain chips, and coleslaw. He shouldn’t be so picky, the cafe was sending meals to the station without asking for orders or remuneration, the owner grieving for one of the victims. The Bureau would pay if not he would himself. His whole team was picking at the containers, looking despondent. 

"Hotchner," he growled into his phone.

"Where are you guys?" Spencer asked sounding like he was in a tin can.

"Station, probably all night. We got a missing person report this morning. The man disappeared two days ago."

"I have a way to break Gerry," Spencer said, ignoring the temper in his boss’s voice.

Reminding Reid of how far away he was not going to help anyone. "Tell me."

"Garcia was right you are pissy." Reid's voice hit him in stereo. "What's for dinner?"

"Spencer, my man!" Derek flung his pen across the room, in his enthusiasm. JJ punched his arm when it landed in her potato salad. Aaron sat up straighter scanning his love as he moved. Still much too underweight, but damn he looked good. The young man’s appearance seemed to reanimate them all.

"After dinner, I want to interview Gerry." Spencer set his thermal bag next to Aaron's styrofoam, fished seven files from his satchel making sure they all got one.

"You look a hell of a lot better than you sounded on Wednesday.” Sheriff Wade shook his hand, beaming when the last file was given to him.

"Had just had six teeth pulled, two replaced with implants, I was hardly able to feel my tongue, screwed up my day." Spencer smiled unpacking his meal.

"Damn. Egh that would do it. Why?" Wade took a healthy bite of his roast beef sandwich, feeling the energy the new person had brought.

"I was poisoned a couple months ago. Ate the enamel on a couple molars, didn't need my wisdom teeth. I went to my orthodontist then recoup in the hospital for PEG removal and in case of adverse reaction. Just planned the work around that stay to minimize the crap that has plagued me through this. I got out yesterday with light duty clearance." Reid smiled as the team cheered for his return.

"How much light duty clearance?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, flying is in my list of can-dos. In your file, Sir." popping the top off his dinner.

Spencer set the container of ravioli in front of Hotch, snagging the sandwich to himself. Purposely spoiling him without production. "Not in the mood for so much food, you eat it before it gets cold and gross."

"How did you get here?" Hotch asked damn near purring at the first lukewarm bite.

"Bell Jet Ranger. Slayer flew me. Strauss baulked at the expense of sending me here so, I called Doe. Was airborne in thirty minutes." Spencer shrugged, chewing his bite carefully.

"Nice!" JJ chimed.

"Yes, it is. I need the rest of the letters." the young man said again.

"We tore his house up. There was nothing." Derek sighed.

"If you left the walls up you did not do enough. Bernard is in construction. Also, has anyone figured out the station yet? The letters say 1898 a lot, I wonder if that has anything to do with it?” Spencer said absently flipping pages.

“1898? Son of a bitch! The old courthouse cornerstone. It’s in the town square salvaged from the first county courthouse that burned down forty years ago. It is just a heavy birdbath now, it has 1898 carved on it.” Wade nearly vibrated with renewed fervour.

“I need them tonight. By tomorrow it will be too late. The UnSub will devolve quickly without Gerry’s guidance. If that happens I dread the body count. He is worse than Gerry, terrifyingly worse."

"I'll go back, you guys call if you figure anything out," Morgan said tossing his half-empty container out.

“We can swing past the cornerstone on the way.” Wade ushered Derek out calling officers to help as he rushed out.

"I can come with you." Reid rose to follow.

“No, you are here with me and Gerry,” Hotch instructed. “Garcia run Shawn through every dating service online, check all correspondence from them specifically for a Bernard. JJ you and I will interview Shawn's parents when they get here." Hotch ordered rejuvenated.

~~~~~~~~~~

Gerry sat smugly slurping coffee from a styrofoam cup. He glanced as the door cracked open, he grinned at the gravelly baritone grumbling in the hall.

"Reid honestly I can't see how you will be any help here, but he brass deem you important. Just find out about the letters, and get out." Hotch hovered over him.

"Yes Sir Agent Hotchner." Spencer gulped.

"Christ almighty." Hotch murmured walking away.

"Um, Mr Gerry? I'm Dr Spencer Reid. From the FBI. Um, I have a few questions about the letters you received. Is that okay?" not making eye contact, holding the file like a shield.

"Sure Kid. They always treat you like that?" the suspect sniffed.

"Um yes, in this case, I'm a scientist specializing in Cryptology and Graphoanalysis. I studied the handwriting and content of the letters pertaining to this case. I was brought here from Quantico to ask you for any assistance you can give within those parameters." Spencer sat in the chair across from Gerry.

"I don't know why he sends them." Gerry sucked wetly through his teeth.

"The envelopes? Did you keep them?" Spencer asked his voice cracking.

"No envelopes. Just drops em in."

"So no postage. Damn, I was hoping for a chance at DNA. Are there others? Maybe ones you disposed of." Spencer sounded nervous.

"I never threw any of them out. I collected them all." Gerry sat up, bringing himself closer to the young man.

"So you do have more, okay. Did you ever see them delivered? There are so many here. Maybe you don't even know you did. Perhaps a man who walks down your street often but doesn't live there?" Reid fidgeted making Gerry smile darkly.

"It's a public street. I don’t see everyone do I?" Gerry asked.

"How many are there altogether? Nice tattoo. Even though you’ve never met him, he doesn’t seem to worry you. Why is that? Oh um don’t." hiding his disgust as a warm foot brushed up his calf.

"You are awful skittish for a cop." Gerry was enjoying his discomfort.

"Scientist. Um, how many are there really?" letting his sleeve expose the intricate patterns in his skin. Gerry was enamoured. Gnarled fingers reached for him. 

"He's never come to my house. I'm not afraid of him. You're not very good at interrogation are you?" the older man chuckled when the thin wrist jerked away.

"I disagree, I've discovered so much, all because of your assumptions." Reid cleared his throat.

"Really?"

Spencer jumped when the door burst open. Morgan came in triumphant and slammed a blue file in front of him. "Bottom ones wet Doctor Reid."

"Thanks, Agent Morgan." flipping through the pages to focus on the final one. He remained silent for a long while, making Gerry nervous.

"Spencer?" Gerry purred, pressing the ball of his foot into his groin.

"Get your foot out of my lap. So far in my inadequacy, I have discovered you believe yourself to be superior to everyone. You chose to use sexual touch to intimidate me instead of physical aggression because I'm not perceived as an Alpha male. I'm slight therefore weak in your eyes. I played into that. There were other letters. Favourites you've hoarded. You know enough about the Unsub to state he's never been to your home and to know he won't harm you. Your tone shows affection for the letters and their author, you know him." Spencer sat up straight, leaning in toward Gerry, all signs of the meek kid gone.

"Excuse me?" scowling at Reid.

"Thirty-seven. You orchestrated the murders of thirty-seven people." Spencer spat angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Gerry sat back not used to having people move into his bubble.

"These. Found in your home. 'She cried for her Nana when I cut her. Can I have a boy this time? She is very pretty now. Please, why won't you answer me? Where are you, Father? Oh, you've never seen this one." Spencer held the letter just out of the man’s reach.

"You are crazy." Gerry jammed his finger in Reid's face.

"Where is Tommy's Rainbow?" Spencer cast his final piece into the pile.

Gerry's eyes widened, fingers clenched, breathing sped. Tension corded his neck stiffened his jaw. "I'm done talking."

"Now you're angry. Outwitted by a carbon copy. The epitome of everything you hunt. Soft, so weak and mild. What you hate, what you desire. What you can not have, because you are not man enough." Reid grabbed for the man’s ego.

Gerry lashed out, the slap echoing in the empty room. Spencer grabbed his wrist and ripped up the sleeve exposing the tattoo. Towering above the furious man Reid growled. "Where is Shawn Washington?"

Morgan, Hotch, Emily, Rossi, and Sheriff Wade barreled through the door. Rough hands tried to separate them.

"Where is he? Wait what is this tattoo?" Spencer glared at the sheriff. "Stop! Bernard is here. He has Shawn here."

"It's the logo from Noah's Ark Bible Camp, it's in Thomas Wood. Been abandoned for years." Wade gaped at that revelation.

"Tommy's Rainbow." Morgan swept him out while Hotch and Emily drug a furious Gerry back to the cells. Wade and Rossi started gathering the troops for the assault.

"You okay Spence?" JJ asked looking to see he was uninjured.

"Yes. Thanks." he was electric, charged by the way things were now going.

"How are you physically?" Hotch asked strapping into his vest. 

"Sixty percent," Reid said honestly. 

"Not good enough, stay here," Hotch ordered harsh with adrenaline.

"I figured as much," Reid responded.

"Next time you take my back.”

“Yes, Sir.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Shadows wove purposefully through the pitch darkness. Tactical lights mounted to rifles and handguns sliced in Shogun arcs as if attempting to cut the darkness back. Five people teams scoured empty buildings to minimize misidentification. His team followed him to the long building in the centre of the cabins. For being abandoned, this building is well maintained. Fellowship Lodge was anything but inviting. Pine green shutters closed over tall thin windows, hard dark brown paint covered each exterior wall. Battleship grey cement patio followed the length of the face of the building. The heavy metal door swung silently inwards. The smell of Pine-Sol battered their sinuses, the sickeningly-sweet scent of decay crawled along the cleanser.

The painted floor was slick under his dew dampened shoes. Rustic redwood benches and tables sat perfectly spaced along the walls. 

Hotch couldn't imagine this place ever being welcoming. The summer sun couldn't bake away the rancour, the oppressive negativity. Banners covered in twisted interpretations of scripture hung between each window. Hateful, prejudiced, bigoted fire and brimstone calling for racial segregation, blind servitude, sexual oppression. Preaching themselves as the righteous destined to start Armageddon for the Lord. Aaron shivered, not a religious man himself he still felt the blasphemy pounding at him. No true member of the Faith would follow this poison. No one could honestly see this as religion. The cold, hollow building hadn't seen God in years if it ever did.

Pale light pushed into the hall from one of three offices. The placard said, nurse. A wave and a nod. Rossi took Emily and JJ through the kitchen into the back of the building to bring up the rear. With him, Morgan and Anderson walked down the hallway intending to converge with them in the middle. 

"Maybe you are supposed to let me go." a young voice quivered.

"No. No! I can't let you go. He will tell me. He always tells me." this voice was deep, yet lost.

"But you said I was special. Maybe he thinks so too. That's why he doesn't say. You could let me go." the higher voice pleads.

"Frederick Bernard Chatham? FBI! You are surrounded, come out with your hands up." Rossi barked.

The Coleman lantern crashed against the wall plunging the room into darkness. "YOU CAN'T BE HERE!" Chatham roared.

"It's over Bernard. Let Shawn go, and come out with your hands up. We know about Gerry, we know you didn't do this alone." Derek announced.

Dave looked on the floor catching movement. Shawn pulled himself along on his elbows. Morgan crouched tapping Hotch on the calves timing steps to let the young man slip through his stance. Grant and Wade fled with the terrified man. Once he was safe Tac lights pierced the room. Bernard sagged against the wall. Rossi lowered his weapon. Aaron cut into the room to cover the man, Emily took his place.

"That was a good choice. Now let's get you out of here. Drop the knife Bernard, on your knees link your hands behind your head." Hotch ordered.

"Come on, no one else has to die here." Morgan tried.

"Where is he?" Bernard seethed.

"Drop the knife. He's in custody. We can take you to where he is. On your knees." Hotch saw him decide. "Relax, it doesn't have to be like this." Bernard roared, raising the knife throwing himself at Hotch. 

Front Sight. Trigger press. Follow through. 

The dying man crashed to the floor. Rossi swept the knife away. In a blink, he was gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll room with Rossi. The wet bar is paid for. Stay in this room, Aaron. When you’re settled text me, I'll come back."

"All right." Spencer hated that hollowness in his tone. “Sorry.”

"I understand. You'll talk when you are ready. Beloved, if it was easy, if you weren’t affected I would be worried. There is no shame in feeling this way, firing should never be simple. You had no choice. I know you are hurting, you need to work through it. I respect that. I'm not offended you need solitude. I will only ask one thing from you. Stay in this room. That's what I need." Spencer explained.

"I'll stay." Aaron agreed, grateful for his partner’s insight, and the freedom to just react. He had always buried how much taking the shot effected him. It wasn't guilt, it was sorrow and anger. He knew there was no other way, and it wasn't shame, he was not conflicted he knew his job what that obligation sometimes required and he faced it unwaveringly. It is just killing was not easy whether it was a righteous shoot or not, any human with a conscience would feel the burden. Haley didn't want to hear about his pain, she seemed to enjoy how much he struggled. God knows she whipped him over pulling the trigger, over his need to prove his masculinity with the barrel of a gun. No matter how he tried to explain, how raw and tormented she would give him no respite. So he had learned to bury it, hide it at home. He stopped telling her when he or anyone on the team had to use lethal force. The first time he had fired after his relationship started, Spencer had supported him, he had patiently discovered how to help then gave him an outlet no matter how he needed to cope. The usual stress-induced illness didn't strike. 

“Thank you. I am sorry you had to do that Aaron. I’m so sorry.” Reid comforted.

“Thanks.” it took more than he was expecting to watch the young man leave. Gods, he wished he was strong enough to ask for him to stay. 

When he left the bath skin tingling and raw, he noticed his guns, and everything but the bourbon and whiskey was gone. The ice bucket was full, a glass juice glass from the breakfast bar next to it. There were four Ibuprofen and two bottled waters on his bedside table. His bag was packed, tomorrow's casual clothes set out.

Hotch opened the first of six tiny bottles in the bar. 

~~~~~~~~~~

* Is sixty per cent enough? * Hotch texted almost four hours later.

+Between us, yes.+

* Come here, Spencer. *

\+ Are you drunk? +

* No. I only drank one. Spencer, I'm cold. *

\+ On my way. +

Spencer squint into the darkness. Hotch wanted to hunt, dominate instead of fight. Reid could do that. He stayed near the wall feeling along to get to the bedroom before his partner leapt. He was next to the mattress scanning the shadows.

"I'm behind you. How injured are you?" Aaron growled into his ear.

"Abdominal area tender, jaw still sore.”

"Can I have you, Baby?"

"Yes."

"Strip."

Spencer made a sultry production of obeying. Each patch of skin he exposed Aaron tasted. His callused fingers ghosted over his belly, settling over the small bandage. 

"Table," Reid said snatching two fluffy towels from the bathroom.

"What?" Hotch watched his lover stack the towels onto the waist high table. 

"I'm going to lay across this table with my ass in the air so you can fuck me into oblivion Aaron. You are going to use me so much, strangers will know it was you that wrecked me. You will cover me in bruises and bite marks that I will wear with pride. I will feel you for days. On the jet, I'm going to be achingly hard thinking about it, about your beautiful savagery. Know that every time I move I'm remembering your cock slamming inside me. I'm going cry your name to every soul till they to bow to you, I am going to come so fucking hard for you." Spencer lay wantonly over the table, moaning sinfully as sure fingers probed between his cheeks. Hotch groaned finding the way already slick. It was rare that Spencer prepared himself, they rarely came together with such desperation.

"Christ Spencer. You got ready for me. So perfect. Baby, you are so much. I am in awe. What you do to me. The peace you bring me. Ready for me?" 

"Always my love." 

Aaron worked two fingers into the heat, testing, teasing his boy further. He twisted gently pulling them out watching the tender skin stretch thin. Groaning at the amount of slick in Reid's depths, he coated his cock with what he drew out.

"When I come.”

"Yes. Want you. Take me, Aaron." 

Hyper-focused on everything, Hotch watched Spencer deliberately stretch to hold the table, pulling against the onslaught his words unleashed. Every reciprocated thrust, muscle twitch, each flex, like a slap to his eyes. The sounds from his own chest primal, guttural, low, slash his ears. From his lover high, keening, raw. He couldn't form words, while Spencer recite clear wanton prose egging him on. His hips snapped driving him deeper into his love.

"Now Baby." Spencer groaned obeying him perfectly. Hotch gasped losing his rhythm. Curling with it over the beauty beneath him he purged. His body and demons. 

Spencer reached over his shoulder, holding the back of Aaron’s head as he lay hidden in the side of his neck. He was proud that Aaron felt safe enough to express this with him finally. "I've got you, I'm here Beloved, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." sorrow laced Spencer's words. 

The pooling red stain reaching for him from his periphery disappeared with the whispers from his love. Sorrow leached from him in the sweat draining from each pore, he felt absolved. He stayed tight against his lover, absorbing the heat from his body, wallowing in the acceptance, basking in the care. Believing each of the soft words Spencer uttered. 

A need of a different type rose. He softened his hands, peppered kisses over tower strong shoulders, whispered the depth of his love, the breadth of his desire, the weight of his devotion. Bodies only moments before coupled in desperation now moved with passion. Neither one was in a hurry.

Somehow they ended up tangled in the bed, he lay tucked safely in Spencer’s arms, head over his heart warm and protected.

"I love you." bereft of any other thought. “Thank you.”

"I love you, Aaron. My pleasure."


	15. Week 59; Truth in White Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is revealed. Their true benefactor is more invested in the boys than they thought.

Spencer paced outside of Smyth’s office nervous as to why the man had called him down. He was certain he had done nothing against the rules to get his first reprimand. Smyth opened his door and smiled warmly at the upset young man.

“Come on in.” the man shook his head as his employee skittered to obey. In the room, he froze as he saw the three men already in the room. Aaron and Rossi sat on the right side, Doe to the left leaving one empty chair in the middle for him to sit.

“Quit panicking boy. Sit down before you fall down.” Smyth chuckled when Reid sat down hard enough to shift the chair.

“I have had one hell of a meeting this morning Nigel,” Smyth said dryly.

“I can imagine.” Reid made an effort to stop his knee from bouncing.

“Would you prefer I call you Spencer or perhaps Dr Reid?” the man asked straight-faced.

“Spencer is fine Sir.” he sagged.

“Relax Doc, I’m not angry at you at all. I have never had an issue with undercover cops in here. Shit, I pegged Spike the day he applied. You, you I had to be told. You are very good Spencer.”

“I regret having to deceive you, Sir.”

“I understand why you did. Am I wrong to think you wanted to be here?” Smyth sounded hopeful.

“No Sir. Maybe at first, but that didn’t last as long as you might think. I dreaded the day I had to tell you. I never wanted too, but I knew one day it would come. I wish I had been warned I was being removed, I would have preferred to tell you myself.” Spencer picked at his thumbnail avoiding the three pairs of eyes on him.

“You are not being removed Spencer,” Doe reassured. “The need to inform them is way past due. I should have come earlier. Maybe we could have protected you better.”

“I don’t think anyone could have predicted she would react that way. I blame only her for what happened Sir. Why are you here?” Spencer looked the man in the eye.

“I wanted to fill Mr Smyth in on what was happening. I also wanted a report on you. Agents Hotchner and Rossi made it crystal clear I would not be coming alone. I need to know what must be done to expedite getting you into the areas you need to be in to find this bastard. I am done tiptoeing around. The others seem to think this situation needs delicate handling, you and Hotch have both suggested a more aggressive course of action, I agree with you. Subterfuge and patience are costing lives, and I can't abide that any more than you. I have never been in your position, you both have a perspective none of us has into this environment, we need to use that, and trust it. You are more than capable of ending this sooner. My faith in you has never been stronger.” Doe stated.

“I agree with him. As you know six Elite Standard members must elect you for Diamond status. In the past week, I have gotten three phone calls asking for your promotion, two others have stepped forward in person. I have spoken to your colleagues, and the majority concur. As of this moment you are the only Diamond Elite in the club, Dr Reid.” Smyth opened his drawer pulling out a new black leather bracelet with a Platinum plaque tossing it to the stunned young man.

Spencer snatched it out of the air, smiling brightly. Each Elite Escort had their own pattern, something that was unique to them on their bracelet. The Realistic feather quill engraved into his was beautiful. Six diamonds glittered in a channel centred on the bottom of the plaque.

“You said five, this has six. Who?” Spencer ran his finger over the design. He was exceedingly proud of this.

“The General, Manus, Midas, Archangel, Godfather, and myself. Yes, you are the only six stone I have ever had. You earned it kid.” Smyth chuckled as the surprise of that announcement hit the man. “Fully paid lifetime members.”

“Seemed like a good investment.” Rossi shrugged. Wiggling his pinky finger to show his friend the club ring on his finger.

“I figure living above the club I should maybe join.” Hotch wore his on his right ring finger.

“You don’t live...oh. OH!” the four men in the office chuckled at the overjoyed look Spencer had locked on his lover.

“I made you a promise some weeks back. I want to keep it today.” Aaron stood walking over to stand in front of Spencer. When he dropped to his knee Spencer whimpered tears threatening to fall from wide hazel eyes. Steady fingers tugged the makeshift ring from his hand. “Spencer, would you do me the honour of becoming my husband? Pos mi, mo ghaol.” Aaron opened the velvet box revealing two narrow white gold bands the tops engraved with Runes. (Marry me, my love)

“They’re beautiful. What do they say?” Spencer whispered one tear falling.

“Of Earthly Joys, Thou Art My Choice.” Aaron smiled at his lover’s peep of happiness.

“Yes. Always, eternally, forever yes.” Aaron laughed a joyous sound none of them could ignore.

“It’s about damn time.” Rossi sighed dramatically, but he was the first one up to congratulate the two men.

“Get the hell out of here, all this mush is making me itchy.” Smyth shooed them all away. In the hall, Doe shook their hands and disappeared down the back way with Buckshot and Tank.

“I am going to the bar.” Dave lead the way his friends cuddled close to each other their emotions nearly palpable. Getting to the end of the hall they all stopped, running into a crowd of their friends' worried faces needing to know their Doctor was not in trouble. He held up the narrow Diamond cuff with a grin. The group all relaxed showing their support and happiness for his success.

Aaron held up their left hands and the cheers were near deafening. Their friends swarmed them. Deena and Belle almost knocking Reid over in their excitement. Both of them were ushered to the bar. Roger popped an obscene number of champagne corks to help them celebrate.

It took no time for anyone to notice Aaron’s new membership ring either. Some of the more self-important Elite Escorts displayed, showing interest they never had before. Aaron ignored them until one squeezed between him and his fiance. Gold Elite Winter wrapped her arm around Aaron’s shoulder weaving her fingers in his hair, pressing her breast against his side. She took the flute of champagne from his left hand and took a sip.

“Excuse me,” Hotch said looking at her unamused.

“Yes darling?” she purred. Reid snickered, how she couldn’t see Aaron’s disgust was beyond him

“Darling? What possibly possessed you to imagine a sudden interest in you had arisen on my part?” Hotch asked peeling her hand from his neck like it was contaminated.

“I simply wanted to welcome you to the club handsome. You do not need to be rude.” she huffed.

“I have been a Basic member for months, I have been made more than welcome. In all that time I have never shown interest in you, why would you think that changed? And as for rude, I would think it beyond tacky for anyone to step between a man and his betrothed on the day of their engagement. I have no wish to get to know you better, ever. Please, do not touch me again.” Hotch stepped back out of her area, clearly showing everyone his position.

“I beg your pardon.” she gasped, mortified by the negative attention.

“I do not want your attention now or ever. Leave me alone. Nigel.” Spencer ducked around her, and moulded himself to his fiance’s side, thinking he had made his point Aaron turned to rejoin his conversation with Rossi and Sky.

“How dare you.” she swung meaning to slap Aaron, Spencer stepped into the hit absorbing it. Spike dove in placing himself between the two. Winter was fuming, Rossi stepped closer prepared to defend both men. Reid was gathered into strong arms his lover focused on checking him for injury.

“WINTER!?” Smyth’s bellow echoed from the opening to the hallway, well over the music playing.

“Uh oh princess sounds like someone just got her third strike.” Deena sing-songed.

Spike escorted the woman to the hallway, Smyth pointed to his office like he was dealing with a child.

“Don’t you ever do that again. I can take the slap of an irate suitor.” Aaron told his fiance.

“She would be expelled for slapping you, for slapping me she gets a strike on her dossier. She has nowhere to go Beloved.” Reid ducked behind his bangs.

“You are much too nice.” Aaron kissed his forehead. “Will she be okay if this is her third strike?”

“Yes, she will be demoted to Silver or Bronze.”

“If I speak to Smyth?”

“No difference. Smyth has a zero tolerance on acts of aggression like that. I am certain he saw the whole exchange, he knows the slap was aimed for you.” Reid explained.

“I honestly didn’t expect her to take rejection like that,” Aaron said feeling a bit sorry.

“Maybe she should step down from her high horse. Sweetie you are not the first, will not be the last. You were very much the gentleman. That girl went all Cinderella when she got some gold. Forgot where she came from.” Belle soothed.

“We call them the Heathers for a reason Honey. They are much too high falutin for us commoners. Just watch, she gonna come outta that hallway wailing like a banshee and the others won’t move until they see if she still has that shiny in her cuff. Then they will swoop in and dote like they mean it. More plastic than a Barbie the lot of them.” Deena agreed.

“Well we gonna do the welcome wagon or what?” Othello asked making the group whoop.

“Welcome wagon?” Aaron and Rossi asked warily.

“Oh well um...It’s not a bad thing. Just you are blindfolded and set in the centre of the room, everyone interested gets to kiss you, your job is to guess who it is.” Spencer blushed waiting for at least Dave to drop his mind.

“Let’s get it over with. I want a scotch and a cigar, and I can’t do that until this is over.” Dave groused. Deena whipped off her scarf and gently folded it around his eyes. Spencer lead him over to the chair.

“You can say no. No one would be angry,” he whispered to his friend.

“I know, not a problem.”

“The men will…”

“I figured, not as square as you think kiddo, straight but not narrow.”

“I wish I had known that before Dave.” Spencer purred

“You are evil.” Rossi chuckled.

“I can be.” He waved them to begin. Othello planted a chaste kiss on the man, and the crowd hummed when he guessed correctly. Then Belle, Sky, Peaches, River, and Deena. He guessed Sky and Deena correctly. The next few he had no clue. The last Escort playing moved off, and Spencer nearly shot champagne across the room when Aaron kissed his best friend soundly.

“Archangel,” Dave said with a certainty that made the room fall into another bout of laughter. “Hey what’s so funny? It’s the aftershave.” Rossi pulled off the scarf joining in on the laughter.

Deena took the scarf waiting for Aaron to sit before she tied it around his head. Everyone was more relaxed with him, more willing to touch, hell some groped. Aaron was doing better than Dave, but he missed a few.

“You might want to catch that cigar now Godfather,” Spencer warned his friend.

“Now, why would I do that?” Dave smirked.

“There may be nudity.” Spencer tried to be subtle.

“I’ve seen you both naked.” Spencer shrugged. He wasn’t ashamed.

Spencer kissed his fiance like a man possessed. He poured everything that was in him into it. Hoping to show Aaron just what he felt. Things his beloved words were so unable to express for him. Aaron let him control the kiss, let him tell him. When those lips softened he took over giving all he had to the man he loved. They sat on the chair wrapped around each other just basking in each other. Spencer stood and stepped back, his hand on the man’s shoulder.

“Tag you're it.” Aaron ripped the blindfold off a simply evil smile on his face. Spencer was about five steps away when Hotch launched out of the chair. He swiped missing the agile man by centimetres. Spencer jumped over a small step gaining a few more feet before Aaron got a hold of his arm. Hotch expertly got the hem of his shirt untucked, Reid ducked and got it off as Hotch ran past. Reid leapt tackling Aaron to the floor. He deftly pulled the button flies open on Aaron’s jeans, then jumped right nimble as a ballerina.

Hotch brushed his back and Spencer paused allowing him to open his pants, then laughing as the man pushed him gaining a scant lead that he closed way to easily. He got Aaron’s shirt off. Then squealed when he was thrown onto the sofa right by the stairs.

“Rossi is watching,” Spencer warned as Aaron removed his pants, leaving his boxers.

“Do not care. He’s about to get one hell of a show Baby.” Aaron stood pushing his own pants down, the fact that he left his boxers on gave Spencer the message that if he chose to run he’d be allowed. Spencer debated for a few seconds and rolled off the leather darting up the stairs two at a time. The crowd cheered as they disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron was more than thrilled to find Raptor holding the door open for them. He got into the penthouse and shoved Spencer against the door kissing him hungrily.

“Stay,” he told his love, fishing under the couch cushion for the bottle of lube they had left there. He stalked back pressing his body against Spencer using his chest to hold him where he wanted him. He grabbed sinewy thighs groaning when they wrapped around his waist. He didn’t break the kiss giving Spencer the bottle so he could use his arms to balance them better. Spencer wasted no time slicking his cock and aiming for him.

Aaron loosened his hold letting gravity help him enter his lover. “Fuck yes, not gonna last Baby.” Aaron groaned into his neck.

“Neither am I. Oh shit, god that’s good Love.” Spencer could do nothing but hold on. Aaron’s hips snapped, driving himself furiously into amazing velvet heat. Spencer yelped as he hit his prostate Aaron aimed for that spot hoping to get his lover over the brink before he went.

“Come on Baby,” Aaron begged. His body didn’t care about being polite or conscientious. His hips stuttered, and he did nothing to fight the wave rolling down his spine. “I’m gonna come Baby. Oh, fuck yes.”

“Come for me Aaron, you are so beautiful like this. So raw, so powerful. Want to feel you come. Come, Babe, want to feel it. Need to feel you come.” Spencer just kept talking, pleading for him too.

“Oh god Baby.” Aaron gave two brutal thrusts and bellowed out his climax. He could do nothing but fall into Spencer hoping his stance was enough to hold them up. Spencer moved like water milking him for every drop, using his belly to reach his own end.

“Aaron, I’m...sonofabitch.” warm wetness spread along his belly and it took every ounce of energy he had to watch his love shatter.

“Hang on, I’m pretty sure I can get us the bedroom,” Aaron mumbled lips against the pulse in Spencer’s neck.

“You have so much better coordination than I do. I am not certain I could walk right now.” Spencer held on giggling as he used the wall to support them.

“Hush you.” Aaron nipped his chin.

“You're so cute all fucked out.” Spencer kissed his ear.

“Who says I’m fucked out?” Aaron asked falling on the bed somehow keeping their bodies connected. “Ride me, Baby.”

“Oh, a marathon.” Spencer rolled decadently.

“I want you to come till you're dry, and then once more.” Aaron crooned.

“I’m a dead man.” Spencer giggled.

“I’ll make your demise so good.”

“Yes please.”

“Dance Baby.”

 

  The engagement rings


	16. Week 63; Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer sees a glimmer of something in the Escort Killer case, Smyth may be able to guide him to the answer. Aaron moves in.

Spencer flipped through the files he had on the Escort Killer case. The body count was now up to twelve. Two from Tapestry, one from Fade. All together Garden had lost three, Tapestry four, Plaza two, and Fade three. He turned to the top sheet of paper on his tablet and reread the numbers again. While it was not unheard of for people to have more than one membership to intimate clubs, it seemed excessive for one to have four. He decided to call the other clubs and see if they had a policy in place. They were less than forthcoming. He paced his apartment for twenty minutes, then took his tablet downstairs, knocking on Smyth’s door.

“Come.” the gruff answer made him hesitate, but he needed to ask someone who had knowledge of the other clubs.

“Sorry to bother you. Do you have a minute?”

“Of course, how can I help?” Smyth offered him a cup of coffee.

“Yes, please. I wonder if I can pick your brain. I have some questions.” Spencer took the cup adding two sugar packets and three small creamer cups.

“Sure, what’s this about?”

“The murders.” Reid cringed at the older man’s sigh.

“Ask away.” Smyth offered.

“I know it is rare for a person to hold two memberships to clubs in their area, how common is it for someone to have more than that?” Reid held his pen poised over a blank sheet of paper.

“It’s reported that some hold numerous memberships, we have a few of ours that do. The reason is more what each house may offer that the other may not. For instance, Plaza and the Garden have absolutely no BDSM inside their walls. Any of their members who are interested in that may also join Fade so they can engage in that aspect. We have out of house Escorts whereas the others do not. We have a flexible membership scale, the others don’t. It depends on what you are looking for. Sometimes a favourite may change houses prompting the client to follow.” Smyth explained.

“Okay, is there any reason to believe that our UnSub couldn’t have memberships to each of the houses?”

“No, not legally. Financially and loyalty speaking yes. While it could be done the thought of the expenditure plays into the probability. Loyalty is the bigger reason I think. Our members are fiercely loyal, as are the other house’s. Most clients have a reason for joining a specific house. Being with Plaza is social status. Fade is self-explanatory. Tapestry and The Garden are similar. We get a higher walk in than any of the other exclusive houses, cause our membership scale is more doable. We have the bar, strippers, Escorts willing to perform for every man. The others really don’t.” Smyth gave Spencer the membership agreement that listed the ways one could become a member, Reid slid it into his case file.

“Is there a way you can make one person being able to engage at each house without being a member? Some way that the Escorts would be able to interact enough with the killer to trust doing an off-site meet?”

“Yes. There are open houses held at different times in each establishment. Well, we don’t our membership growth is fairly consistent.” Smyth said.

“Describe this if you can.” Reid twiddled his pen thinking.

“During specific times of the year Plaza, Fade, and The Garden have an open house. Usually, a three day weekend where they allow people to enjoy their facilities without buying a membership. It’s their way of getting people interested to join. It boosts the coffers and entices people who may be on the fence about joining.” Smyth explained.

“Do you have any idea when these open houses occur?” Spencer asked sharply.

“Yes, I get flyers to post.” Smyth dug through his filing cabinet passing the other man a file. Reid sorted through the pages pulling flyers and setting them aside. He gave the remaining back to Smyth. He stood patting his pockets frantically.

“Dammit.”

“What do you need Doc?”

“My phone. I need to call the team, get them copies of these.”

“Use the office phone. Hand them over I can fax these.” Reid gave Smyth Garcia’s fax number and called Hotch.

“Hotchner.”

“I need you to gather the team, it’s urgent,” Reid told his boss.

“Give me five minutes.” his boss was already moving.

“There are five pages I faxed to Garcia have her grab them, you can call me on this phone. Smyth is with me.”

“Four minutes.” the line disconnected. The phone rang three minutes later.

“Go ahead Reid,” Hotch ordered.

“I think I figured out how each house was targeted,” Spencer announced.

“Tell us.” Spencer broke down everything he had put together before, then added what he had learned from Smyth. He made tentative matches to the five victims from Plaza, The Garden, and Fade with the two weeks separating open house nights being too much of a coincidence to ignore. 

“That is incredible work. Is Mr Smyth still available to speak with us.” Rossi wondered.

“I am Sir.”

“You told us that each of the victims from your establishment was not as busy as others, that their contracts did not offer off-site meets. Is there any way to say the other victims were not the same?” Rossi asked.

“I can guarantee they weren’t. Tapestry is the only premium establishment licensed to provide that. It is expensive to supply off-site escorts for an exclusive club, for the houses it is all they provide, all that is available. The rules are mostly the same but we have to be more stringent. The insurance is more costly for offsite than in-house for us. We provide security and driver. The guard accompanies the escort everywhere. Restaurant, theatre, park, hotel, home, apartment of the client. Yes, the smaller houses must do the same, but that means another escort, the escort’s significant other, etc. To save money that also means the driver and guard are the same people, they normally stay out in the car. It’s bullshit but true. We could do the same thing, but the law states if the service is provided experienced security must be provided at all times, our guards wait right outside the door, ready to rescue the escort instantly. We have ex-military guards for our escorts. It is universal, all of our houses are guarded so. We demand that level of expertise for our escorts and members as well. That is one of our signatures, one of the reasons we are respected.” Smyth explained.

“Is there a way to keep track of the escort’s offsite meets?” Dave asked.

“Every offsite meet is documented. The meet is set up by the house, not the escort. The client must be an Elite member, that means a lifetime membership. There is an itinerary signed by the client documenting the name of the venue they intend to take the escort if they will be going to multiple venues each address must be provided as well as estimated times of arrival and departure. We even ask if the client is anticipating intercourse during the meet. If you don’t say so you better not touch or my guards will show you the error of your ways. There is also a time set for pick up and return.” Smyth continued. "Listen, just because an escort is exclusive or in-house does not mean they are prisoners. They are free to leave when they have too. Church, regular job, school, family gatherings, recreation. They just hop in their cars and go. Yes, we do ask for an itinerary, but that isn't to control them, it's to schedule them. I don't own my people, I do protect them. There are dozens of real-life interactions not associated with the club where they meet people we may never know about. The exception to that rule is resident escorts. These are people that are scheduled for more hours on duty here. They are pampered, we cook, clean, provide medical attention, run their errands, hair salon, nails, spa, you name it we have it and provide without limit. We try to make everything simpler for them because this work is demanding. They still go out and do things. Just under our care. I know it sounds weird from an outsiders perspective but it works for all involved."

"It really is like being spoiled. It took a while for things to balance, but honestly, I love being a resident. It's amazing and I have become accustomed to it. I have complete control of where, when, and with whom I want to go out, I just have a bodyguard. If my request requires a schedule change I exchange with another resident escort, or with the house. If there is a family or personal emergency I'm covered. They take care of us, we take care of them and each other." Spencer revealed.

“So off-site is not a simple process?” Emily questioned, getting them back on track.

“No. The other houses believe the cost outweighs the need. Honestly, we do not have that many requests for off-site meets.” Smyth said.

“Are there repercussions if an escort does set up an off-site meet on their own?” Hotch asked even though he knew the answer.

“Definitely. If the escort accepts money for an off-site meet they are immediately fired. The member banned for life. Both are charged with prostitution and charged according to the laws in their area. Before you ask yes the escorts may go on dates with a member who is courting them, without our interference, they let us know and we just like to know where you are, I’m protective. Happens all the time, but they have a curfew. They can do whatever they want as long as they have their asses back by two am. They can snuggle here where they are safe. I turn into an angry father if my people miss curfew.” Smyth huffed.

“Is there any way the victims from your establishment did that? Set up offsite meets off the books?” JJ asked sheepishly.

“Absolutely. I’d be stupid to think otherwise. There is a lot of money involved to go offsite ma’am. It would serve the client they could save a few bucks. The escort can make a heck of a good wad of cash by avoiding the middleman. That is tempting. I just don’t see them doing it. Tinker and Diablo had responsibilities, big ones. I just can’t see it from them. I could be blind cause I trust my people. The others I can’t say. I never met them.” Smyth answered sadly.

“Tink wouldn’t, he would not take the chance of losing Pepper. Diablo intended to stay until he got his degree. He was eighteen months away from that goal. He was a law student. That meant something to him.” Spencer added.

“Sorry Spence,” JJ said softly.

“I know.”

“We will interview the other house leaders see if they knew or suspected anything,” Aaron told them.

“Got a suggestion for you.” Smyth chuckled.

“What’s that?” Aaron replied.

“You and Godfather go to Plaza, hot scary cop, famous tough cop will scare the shit out of Deveroux, fancies himself clever, he’s not he will lie to anyone to save face. Now at Fade, Donna is a good woman, dumb as a stump ask to speak to Gavin he really runs the place. He will know if you are uncomfortable there, you make sure whoever goes to Fade isn’t gonna flinch if they see something naughty. Walt at the Garden is a decent guy, just be nice he won’t give you any trouble.” Smyth advised.

“Thank you,” Aaron responded.

“Any time. You need anything you call.”

“We will.”

”Good work.” Hotch praised then disconnected.

“Proud of you Doc. That was impressive.”

“I got lucky.” Reid ducked behind his hair.

“No son, that was brilliant. Don’t you negate your accomplishments? You got no reason to hide, anyone that can’t see how valuable you are is a fool. Whoever made you ashamed of your intelligence should be ashamed of themselves. Son, you are priceless and I for one am honoured to know you.” Smyth said patting the young man on the shoulder.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Go on now, you need to eat and get some rest you have a shift tonight.”

“Yes, Sir.” Spencer took all of his papers and left the office deeply touched by what the man had said.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron rubbed his face in his pillow fighting morning with every fibre of his being. Spencer was damn near burrowed under him the soft snore nearly a purr against him. A thud beyond their door snapped his attention. Hotch peeled himself away from his lover slowly, though the snore stopped the body didn’t move. Aaron slid into the bathroom to alleviate a pervasive biological imperative. He slid into his sleep pants without hearing another sound. He had almost convinced himself that he was imagining things when a teasing voice said asshole.

‘What the hell was Morgan doing in their apartment at 8:43 in the damn morning? He was smacked with the smell of coffee.

“You let your muscles lull you into a false sense of security. Just because I’m wiry does not mean I’m weak.” Savior admonished.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up string bean.” Derek chuckled.

“What the hell is all this?” Aaron scanned the room filled with boxes and plastic wrapped furniture. His furniture.

“Housewarming?” Buckshot suggested, making the others laugh.

“I thought we were doing this later.” Aaron motioned at the mess of boxes and furnishings.

“All we had to do is load it and unload. Posh, Oracle, Cheeto, and Mac are doing the final clean and will be here as soon as they are done. All we have to do is unpack and shit is done.” Gunny gave Rossi a high five.

“I would have helped, but thank you.” Aaron smiled at them.

“No prob dude. Tesla promised sirloins till we explode if we got all done before dinner time. I want steak.” Raptor told him.

“Well let’s get these unpacked, I do not want to be blamed for you missing that.” Hotch grabbed a box labelled books from a stack by the couch.

“These are books too, where do they go?” Derek asked hoisting the box.

“All books go in the library. I have been informed that if I unpack one book, try to shelve anything before he has catalogued everything I will regret my over-enthusiasm. Any boxes with books go in there for the librarian.” Hotch smirked knowing he had quite a few boxes they would not have to do anything more than move.

“Sweet!” Slayer hunted down one himself.

"These are labelled records. So office?" Grim huffed at the weight.

"No, those go to the library also. There should be six boxes." Aaron leaned making sure all six boxes were there.

"Okay, library ho." Grim walked down the hall leading the parade of books and records. Aaron was last in line the last record box set gently on the floor by the far wall, the other five men followed his lead just as carefully.

"Records?" Slayer asked without asking."

"Vinyl."

"Oh, Bossman you are so awesome! You have a record collection. Like I know that the sound is crisper and stuff on CD and MP3's and such but seriously there is nothing like vinyl." Garcia informed them.

"Absolutely. The lady understands." Hotch agreed, smiling at her little giggle.

"Got a turntable in one of these boxes?" Morgan asked.

"I had one, I had it for years, got it when I was 16, worked all summer for it. I kept it in my office at home, it still worked." Aaron twisted his neck trying to hide the residual anger this memory brought to the surface.

"Mon Capitaine?"

"It's all right. After the separation from Haley, she wanted back into the house to get the rest of her things, I agreed, numerous times, she would call ten minutes before she was supposed to be there and say something had come up, I assumed she did it to teach me a lesson. I refused to deal with her after the fifth time. Our attorneys arranged a time for her to come, I said if she did not show I would consider the items abandoned and put them out on the curb. Jessica and Dave came over and helped me pack everything documenting as we went like it was a crime scene. My attorney called and suggested that I not be in the residence to avoid a confrontation, one of her lawyers agreed to accompany her along with professional movers of my choice. I agreed. We put cameras in every room, at every conceivable angle. My office door was locked and they were told to stay out of there because there was never anything of her's in there."

"I stayed at Quantico until the attorney called a little after ten at night telling me they were finished. I got home, changed the alarm code, ate a sandwich and went to grab my laptop to do my agent reviews. My office was a disaster. Files were strewn everywhere, all of my commendations and my diplomas were shredded. My turntable was just smashed, pieces littered everywhere. The only albums she ruined were my mom's original The Beatles White Album, Eric Clapton's Slowhand, and Duran Duran's Seven and the Ragged Tiger. I called the police, they called the Bureau. I was granted a divorce. She got the tea set." Aaron smirked. "I thought about fighting her for it, but it was fugly."

"I am not at all surprised by the Beatles or Clapton but Duran Duran? You must be kidding man." Morgan teased.

"What's wrong with D Squared?" Garcia huffed giving him the evil eyes.

"You poked the bear." Aaron chuckled.

"I am not a pop music fan Baby Girl." he smiled big and bright at her tossing in a wink for good measure.

"Rock or maybe Dance, but they are too guitar and bass driven for pop." Emily submitted.

"I'd say Punk, well no that's more the Pistols. How about new wave," JJ added.

"Oooo that's good." Garcia agreed.

"British New Romantic. New wave rock." Aaron corrected.

"Seriously Hotch?" Derek cringed.

"Even Spencer likes them. He has the Cds in my SUV. Have you heard Red Carpet Massacre yet?" Hotch asked Penelope conspiratorially.

"No, is it good?"

"Justin Timberlake, Timbaland. I like it." Hotch informed her.

"I'm so disappointed man." Derek pushed his eyes full of mischief.

"I have two words for you mister." she scolded. 

"What do you got to say mama?" he chuckled.

"Celine Dion." 

"Oh!!" Raptor exclaimed.

"Burn!" Spike winced.

"I'm so ashamed of you." Slayer clutched his chest.

"I can't look at you right now." Grim marched away cackling with Buckshot.

"I told you Desiree left that in my house woman."

"I'm so disappointed in you. Hey, I have RCM on my iPod we can listen while we unpack." Aaron offered much to the girls' sadistic pleasure.

"Hey now."

"You know the boat sunk right?" Savior asked.

"Har har."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer lurched from the bedroom at ten minutes to ten, he acknowledged nothing grabbing a cup of coffee and a package of pop tarts. He stumbled over to Aaron mumbled something that could be a good morning, pecked him on the cheek. His next groggy stop was Dave, the older man nodded and took one of the bedroom boxes toward that general area. Lastly, he gathered Garcia and they disappeared down the hall.

There really wasn’t that much to unpack. He had given all of his dishes and cookware save his cast iron to Paula Wentworth to set her up in her apartment at college. She also got the full-size bedstead and matching dresser set and linens that he had in the guest bedroom. Spencer bought her a mattress and box spring for it.

They had decided his living room furniture would replace Spencer’s miss-matched pieces, those were going into the young man’s office. His king sized bed was going into one of the guest rooms here. They had Spencer’s, Cali King. His office furniture was going to stay as it was, placed in the room next to Spencer's the two offices connected by a set of French doors. Spencer had given him free rein to hang, place, and move whatever he wanted. Derek was his partner in crime for that. They had stopped for pizza at one, finished everything else by quarter after five. They hadn’t seen Reid or Garcia all day.

Aaron lead the search party finally ending up in the library. Aaron was ready to tease his partner about how much work they had when he found them sitting on the couch quietly. All the boxes were neatly collapsed and stacked by the door. Penelope sat against the arm of the couch her laptop resting on it, while Spencer lay with his head in her lap, reading one of his law books.

“Well, this is cosy,” Dave announced their arrival making both of the relaxed people jump.

“Finished out there?” Reid stretched and got up, sliding the heavy book in the blank space on the shelf.

“Just now. Get it set up as you wanted?” Aaron asked perusing the closest shelves.

“Yep. it’s perfect.” Spencer said almost awed.

“I agree.” Rossi praised.

“We can take all of the cardboard down to the recycling dumpster and be done. Puck is going to start grilling steaks at six so we have an hour to kill.” Reid rubbed his hands together.

“What do you want to do?” there was a thump followed by a cheer from the living room. Reid bristled, marching past them mumbling. They got out to the room to find everyone hunched looking at the genius sheepishly.

“What did I say?” the young man addressed the whole room. The team looked around waiting for someone to respond. “Well?”

“If we are going to act like uncivilized barbarians we need to be in the gym.” Slayer recited.

“Why?” Reid growled.

“Because we break shit. Shit, you don’t want broken.” Spike added.

“So…?”

“We will be in the gym Doc,” Raptor said herding the others out of the room.

“We were just arm wrestling,” Derek said petulantly.

“I did not ask Derek Morgan, you need to haul your ass to the damn gym with the rest of the Horde. Laugh it up Hotchner you can join them. I swear children the lot of you.”

“Why do I have to go?” Aaron stamped his foot, making the girls giggle.

“They will train now, you will enjoy the show.” Reid smiled. “They take off their shirts, and sweat, and flex, and grunt it’s almost burlesque.” Penelope cackled running after the group, JJ and Prentiss followed.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron eased his aching body into the bed moving only what he had to lay down. Spencer bounced in chattering gleefully. Watching the young man made him hurt more. How Reid could move after that workout was, by and large, the most impressive thing he had seen in months. The fact that even Morgan was walking stiffly made him feel better. 

Spencer whipped the blanket off of him making his skin tingle. A drizzle of warm oil trickled along his shin, long surprisingly strong fingers worked the cinnamon and clove-scented oil all over the front of his lower leg. Aaron groaned low and deep. 

“Trust me you will thank me for this in the morning.” Spencer chuckled.

“I thank you now. Oh my god, how are you moving?”

“Used to it I guess, I’m bendy Spike says that helps. Been training with them for months.” the younger man moved to his other calf.

“You were impressive. I nearly had a heart attack when Raptor held you over his head, you laughing about it amazed me. Him hitting the floor shocked me.” Aaron wiggled his toes in relief.

“The bigger they are...keep that awakening appendage away from the oil stud, it is not as nice on the privates.”

“Sure, whatever. What did you do to him anyway?” he actually looked up to see why his lover was warning him. The only part of his body not abused was standing in misguided interest also thanking Reid for the message. “Delusional, absolutely not able.”

“I find it amusing that you are talking to your boner. Pressure point. Hurts like a bitch, makes you unable to arm when my weight shifted he overcompensated and fell over Grim. He forgets I play dirty.” Spencer smirked.

“You need to teach me those. Not talking to my boner, talking to you.” Aaron nearly purred.

“I can do that. I wouldn’t dream of asking you for sex, you are not going to just lay there while I do all the work. Roll over.”

“I am scared to move Baby.” Spencer laughed grabbed him by the hip and flipped him onto his belly.

“Spoiled rotten.”

“Thank you, Baby. Just heavenly.” Aaron moaned orgasmically.

“Now that is just mean. Good night Love.” Spencer chuckled at the soft snores he got in reply.


	17. Week 66; Off-site

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer takes some off-site meets to expand his repertoire, hoping the UnSub notices him. Aaron expands his horizons.

“ Dr Nigel Durant.” Spencer stood stiffly before the hostess.

“Your party is already here Sir. If you would follow me.” she ushered him to the rear of the establishment, waving to a table in a bright friendly room just beyond the chaos of the kitchen.

“Nigel so glad you could join me.” Sidney Forrester beamed at him from the left side of the Chef’s table. He had never spent time with her but her husband played a mean game of bridge.

“My pleasure Mrs Forrester. Thank you for the invitation.” Spencer sat across from her.

“I took the liberty of ordering us some wine.” she motioned to his glass.

“No, thank you. I would like a cup of coffee and an ice water please,” he told the server.

“Not a drinker?” she asked looking at him over the lip of her glass.

“I was under the impression we were fully engaged this evening,” Reid said tactfully.

“Yes we are,” she replied in what he assumed was her being seductive.

“Drinking is against club rules if intercourse is anticipated, I will not be intimate if either one of us has been drinking.” he reminded her if she stopped now with the few sips she had they would be fine.

“We are not at the club Nigel.” She pointed out.

“The rules still apply.” the chef entered the room a server setting dishes in front of them. The chef explained what they were being served made a bit of small talk and exited.

The whole evening went the same way. She would try and persuade him to forget the rules, coax him into engaging in the present venue which was absolutely not recommended. They had an open policy about Submissives and provided all the accoutrements necessary for them, but they were not okay with full nudity let alone sex. The only thing that made his evening bearable was the staff. The dinner was fabulous, well presented and delicious. The chef personable and humorous. They had decided to enjoy the evening in spite of her. By desert she was sitting on half his chair, he was trying to eat the decadent chocolate creation he’d been brought. He pulled his phone and texted his chaperones. Spike and Grim sauntered in surveyed the scene and extracted Spencer from the inebriated woman’s tentacles. Grim helped Sydney pay for the meal, and walked her out to the limo riding with her to help her into her home. Spike followed them, then took them home in the Horde’s Hummer.

~~~~~~~~~~

Davon Pettigrew sat relaxed against the back of the booth at Fade, Nigel Durant between his legs, lying along his chest. The scene on the stage was almost...almost as enchanting as his guest. The willowy man was to him exquisite. Long, lean, perfection. He was completely relaxed in his arms. So delightfully responsive. Other patrons slowed as they passed, drinking in the beauty in his grasp.

The club’s head matron leaned against the table intrigued and possibly a bit jealous of his guest. The leather cuff showed her exactly where the young escort came from, and how much of a treasure. Pettigrew stroked down the pale flesh teasing the edge of his cinnamon coloured loin-cloth. As he hoped the beauty gave a luxurious stretch showing every inch of his magnificence. She reached to look beneath the flimsy barrier and the youth curled seeking his protection and care. Devon glared at her a warning she smirked at. She knew she was not allowed, a small test of the young escort’s boundaries. Nigel was only for him. The two houses had negotiated this, both having agreed to the Escort’s wishes, and having only Pettigrew allowed to touch him was one.

Devon noticed the few eyes they had attracted between scenes, it seemed the matron was not the only one lusting after his partner. Devon whispered telling his treasure what he wished, without shame long fingers untied the loin-cloth letting it flutter between his colt-like legs, arms linked around his neck curving his back deliciously, his head rest on Devon’s shoulder. Devon took the cruet of oil from next to the candle at the centre of the table, pouring some of the sweet-scented liquid into his hand.

Nigel moaned when Devon began stroking him. He flexed, arched, writhed under the expert touch. Devon edged him, taking great pleasure in easing him down, working him to the precipice only to deny him the fall. Nigel moan, keened, panted but said nothing as instructed. People were mesmerized by them, licking their lips, touching themselves, inching to the edge of their seats. The lithe form shook with need but said nothing. 

Devon changed his moves, worked the head, played with the tight sack, pressed against the perineum and his beauty came with the most intoxicating roar making not only Devon shudder but others as well.

The towel girl cleaned them both clinically, retying the fabric to cover the dazed man. Devon was excessively proud. Next, he would have his treasure suck him off.

~~~~~~~~~~

Liam wandered into the club easing along the periphery looking for a companion for the night. He was approached by many women and some men but was uninterested, tonight he wanted something special. He had almost given up when he spotted them. She was his age but she was still ageless in her beauty. The younger man sitting with her was breathtaking. It took her no time to notice his interest. She was bold, the young man reserved. She knew what she wanted, and on closer inspection, the boy was not innocent, more...shy. He waited, making her come to him, making her ask. He was smug when she approached, introduced themselves. Stephanie and Nigel.

The drive to her hotel room was short but the place was expensive. Enroute, the young man watched as he pulled her into his lap, he nibbled her neck, no teasing or hesitation his hand pulling up the short skirt fingers dipping under her silky panties rubbing along the wet cleft spreading the moisture to her swollen clit. He worked her fast, eliciting high pitch whines and gasps she was certain she was all he saw. She was wrong. His eyes never left her young lover. Hazel eyes dark with lust.

“Make her come.” the nervous man whispered palming himself in tempo to Aaron’s fingers.

Liam drove his two middle fingers into her depths, the heel of his hand hard against her clit as she ground herself on his hand. She wailed shuddering holding her breath as he kept her going unrelenting until the car pulled in front of the hotel. The two men walked through the lobby the woman between them, blurry eyed and panting. The elevator took them up to the penthouse suite, once inside the door it was a flurry of fabric and moans as they rushed to get naked, finally falling onto the king-sized bed.

Nigel dove between her legs seeming to devour her, while Liam focused on the lithe man. He pulled on a latex glove coating the fingers with lube before teasing the tight pink pucker while he fondled the tender orbs below an elegant long cock. 

She cried out climaxing again yet her lover gave no respite, one hand kneading her ample breasts the other working her from the inside. When she was hoarse and gasping Liam quickly put a condom on him before he manhandled the gorgeous man up, guiding his dick into her, letting him work her to yet another orgasm before he rolled a condom onto his cock, settling close rubbing his glans across the quivering entrance he craved. He tapped the sweet morsel in warning, nearly mad with desire. Nigel stopped moving presenting himself like a gift to be taken.

This he could not pretend to be anyone else for, they were Aaron and Spencer now. Only they knew how involved they were. He grabbed the hips he loved fully entering the velvet heat in one stroke. Spencer cried out changing the way he lay so that each thrust would drive his cock deep into Stephanie while Aaron plundered him.

Aaron held back only long enough for Spencer to nod then let himself go. He was fully in control, it was up to him to make them all come. He had no doubt he would, nor did he worry about Spencer, the client she was already incoherent from the repeated climaxes they had given her.

Her gasps raised in pitch, she bucked almost hard enough to upset the balance. She shattered with a wail.

“Now, oh god yesss!” Spencer bellowed head thrown back body locked.

“Fuck!!” Aaron buried himself into Spencer shouting in abandon. He tipped pulling the three of them apart enough to not squish the small woman. Aaron scanned the room eyes noticing the woman’s husband sitting in the chair in the shadow of the far wall. 

Spencer bounced up on wobbly legs disappearing into the bathroom, he returned a few moments later with a couple flannels taking gentle care of the exhausted woman while Aaron cleaned up in the bathroom. Spencer joined him sorting their clothes and cleaning himself as best as he could. Spencer pulled a large baggie from his pocket and stuffed the two condoms and four cloths into it taking their DNA with them, shoving it down the back of his pants before they silently exited the bathroom. The male client led them silently to the door handing them each an envelope promising to call for them again. Spike and Buckshot walked ahead of them. They wandered out through the lobby finding the car in the lot.

“So what is this?” Aaron waved the envelope.

“Your tip.” Spencer snickered when the famous eyebrow arched. Aaron shrugged and opened the paper pouch, his jaw dropped.

“Seriously? This is for both of us right?” he looked at the bundle of bills.

“Nope. That is all your’s Hon. Generous.” Spencer said counting his own tip.

“This is more than I make two weeks.”

“I have to work taxes but yes. Not the biggest tip I’ve gotten but from what I’ve heard above average.” Spencer passed the envelopes to Spike and they disappeared into his coat pocket.

“How much more?” Aaron asked enjoying the way his fiance snuggled into his side.

“Honey...You okay?”

“Yes, Spence. I admit I am more comfortable at the club.”

“Me too. I intend to stop off-site meets after the case is solved, it just feels safer.” Spencer agreed.

“That makes me feel better.”

“I got Cold Stone cheesecake ice cream and ‘Skyfall’ care to join me?”

“Sounds perfect.”


	18. Week 68; Invited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that roleplay is more beneficial than Aaron expected. Eye patches.

Spencer watched the woman walk through the crowd. She was statuesque, buxom, stunning, bored. He scooted over nuzzling into Midas. The older man looked at him strangely, not used to public cuddling with his friend. The General took a few moments to feel out the situation, then gave Midas a gentle nod and kick to make him move. Midas wrapped the young man in his arm and kissed the top of his head. He studied her, she was like a patron at a meat market. Looking for a commodity.

“Who is she my Own?” Simon made no move to follow her.

“Headhunter. Client highers her company to staff his party. She is recording for the client” rubbed on his chest to show them where the camera was. “See she is lingering on active scenes, so she can show her client what is available.”

“Looks like a bitch.” Taylor huffed.

“She is uppity, sees escorts as beneath her. I like Darcy better.” Spencer crawled over into Simon’s lap, getting closer to the woman and as a distraction for Midas.

“Are you guessing?” Simon asked nipping along Spencer’s jaw.

“No, she sneers she would wear biohazard gear if she could. I wonder who she is scouting for?”

“Who do you wish she was scouting for?” Simon chuckled.

“There are a few I would like to get in with. See behind the doors.”

“So professional interest?” Simon observed. 

“Totally, both aspects,” Spencer mumbled.

“You want to go to one of these parties?” Taylor asked.

“Yes.”

“Well, shall we make you irresistible?” 

“We could do that, or we could just enjoy ourselves.” Simon held his hips with one hand shoved him back sharply so his shoulders and head lay in Taylor’s lap. The General made quick work of his button and zip. It took the three of them to pull the jeans from his long legs, by the time he was back in the position Simon wanted she was just on the outside of their area. 

“General.” Spencer moaned.

“You are so beautiful.” Simon purred working him roughly. “Show my friend what you have learned. Show him and I will let you ride me in front of them.” The General chuckled at the surprised face Spencer gave him. In private the man was uninhibited, sex in the club was rare.

“Sir yes, Sir.” Spencer wrapped his arms around Midas’s waist secretly thrilled the man was so much a voyeur. He may not want Spencer sexually, but he never missed a chance to watch his friend perform.

“Are you close my Own?” the General wasted no time, hitting every hotspot to get Spencer to come. The headhunter aimed her attention at them.

“Yes, Sir,” Spencer answered through grit teeth.

“Show me. Come.” Spencer’s brow furrowed, jaw dropped, back arched. He shouted his cock jerking in Simon’s hand yet no fluid escaped.

“Jesus.” Taylor moaned.

“Well done my Own. Perfect. Take me out and cover me.” Simon held a foil packet in his hand. Spencer obeyed, moving just enough of the man’s pants to expose his dick and balls, he rolled the condom over Simon’s length and scoot forward guiding him into his body. Simon held him tightly, Spencer knew what he wanted and held himself high enough for the man to use his legs. Simon surged up, pounding relentlessly into his lover’s heat. 

“Please Sir, gods please!” Spencer wailed. Simon knew Spencer would need very little stimulation to come, so he chased his own end.

“Come for me.” Simon barked roughly picking up speed.

“Sir...Fuck!” Spencer shouted obeying the order as Simon pulled him down hard burying himself deep to feel every flutter from his lover. The woman moved away to the next area allowing Taylor to help the two spent men gather their faculties.

~~~~~~~~~~

Smyth stood next to the client as he inspected the line of escorts the headhunter had documented. The minute he got to the end of the line his violet eyes glittered.

“There he is.” the man’s smooth French accent purred.

“The Doctor, pleasure to meet you, Sir.”

“Please call me Sable. The images did not do you justice.” the man shook his hand.

“Thank you, Sable.” Spencer ducked shyly. Sable ran his finger along Spencer’s jaw lifting his chin to look into his eyes.

“You are absolument perfection.” Sable sighed. 

“Je vous remercie. tes yeux sont magnifiques.” Spencer replied. (thank you, your eyes are amazing)

“You will be for me only pierre précieuse, mon Bijou.” (precious stone, my jewel.)

“À mon grand soulagement, et plaisir.” Spencer responded making his suitor laugh. (Much to my relief, and pleasure.)

“Who would you recommend I invite to this party?”

“Business or social? How many participants?”

“Both. Ten members, perhaps thirty other guests, they will most likely retire to the ground floor after the meeting.” Sable cocked his head studying the younger man’s face.

“Othello, Roger, Raven, Deena, Lavender, Sky, Domino, Paisley, Amber. Belle behind the bar, Spike, Raptor, and Archangel security.” Spencer rattled off. The escorts mentioned all stepped forward to be seen. Aaron stood when Reid waved him over, standing with Spike and Raptor.

“You have a good eye Bijou. Why these and not the others?”

“Discretion, none of these people will discuss what they hear even amongst themselves. All of them are willing to serve without complaint, They are the most flexible.”

“And security?” Sable smirked.

“Big, handsome, badass.” 

“Is this acceptable to you all?” Sable smiled at the nods. “Mr Smyth, is this something that can be achieved?”

“Absolutely. We can go to my office and complete the paperwork when you are ready.” Smyth agreed.

“Are you on duty tonight mon Bijou?”

“No, I have a prior engagement.” Spencer again ducked shyly.

“Pity. I will see you Friday then.” Sable placed a sweet kiss on his cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Sorry, I’m late Pen. What did they need?” Spencer asked breathlessly from running.

“Hang on Sweetcheeks. I think bossman should explain,” she replied by calling the team on the computer.

“What ya got for me, mama?” Morgan answered.

“That’s one I’ve never been called,” Spencer responded making the team snicker.

“What do you know about Viking funerary practices?” Hotch asked tiredly.

“Not a lot, give me a few hours. I can say cremation on a pyre with the ashes scattered on the earth or ocean would be my first suggestion, after the introduction of Christianity inhumation became more prevalent.”

“We are not finding any location where that could be happening, these bodies are being found by the water.” a woman who he didn’t know snarled smacking the table.

“Hotch, by the autopsy findings there is no way this was done on a pyre. A pyre is hot enough to turn the complete body to ash. It is not simply a bonfire it is a conflagration. The flames would be obvious from a distance. There would be nothing left if it was a proper funeral pyre.” Spencer added.

“You people are wasting time. I thought you were professionals, my god fucking idiots.” the woman yelled ending up in Hotchner’s face, he stood firm but made no aggressive motions, his face hard and unimpressed. Spencer bristled knowing Aaron had been corralling the woman since they had arrived. Her aggression, closed mind, and superiority complex was making this so much more difficult.

“Detective Sumner stand down now.” a gravelly voice echoed through the room. The woman struggled for a moment then shoved her way through Aaron to obey the command. While the Unit Chief flexed with the push he still hit the edge of the table hard.

“That is Assault on a Federal Officer,” Spencer said voice dark causing the team to gaze at him in the monitor. “Rossi I want photographs of his hip for my report.”

“She’s just frustrated, Reid.” Hotch tried to ignore the situation.

“I do not care Agent Hotchner. Violence is not acceptable. She has been a hindrance from the outset with her ego, reports to the press, derogatory comments, shotty documentation, and I for one am done coddling her. We need to worry about the victims not hand holding a detective looking for glory in the headlines. I expect the photos after this call.” Spencer snapped back.

“I’m fine.” Aaron looked at the monitor hoping to soothe his fiance’s temper.

“Not the point. There are few specifics of the bodies’ locations on my tablet. Where were they found?” Spencer turned the call back to the case ending Aaron’s attempts at deflection.

“Haver golf course, Grafton pond, Washington Creek. Garcia is faxing all of the crime scene photos to you, as well as all of the reports we have had a hell of a time getting everything in functional order.” Emily read from the pages she held.

“I assume the golf course has a sizable water hazard,” Spencer stated.

“Yes.” gravel-voice said.

“It is rumoured that Vikings cremated on boats. While the practice is debated it is possible royalty or one held in high esteem may have been honoured in this way but the majority would have been unable to afford to burn or build a ship for such a purpose. I suggest sending divers into the water hazard and the pond in search of boat wreckage.” Spencer suggested.

“Wouldn’t cost be involved today? Boats are not cheap, seems expensive.” Morgan tossed out.

“I do not predict the vessels are pristine or luxurious. I surmise even a canoe would be acceptable in a pinch. It works if it floats. Can I Garcia?” Reid motioned to her keyboard. She nodded and he looked in the want ads in the local paper where the team was now working. “Aluminum Canoe fifty dollars, small bass boat unregistered 250 dollars, dingy one hundred dollars, kayak ninety dollars. There are dozens more listed here. You can get these easily and no one is going to question why you want it. We also know that money is not a consideration to a delusional perpetrator. Hell, these boats could have been stolen for all we know.”

“Got ya.” Morgan conceded.

“I’ll check our blotter see if there have been any boats stolen. I’ll get the fire dive team out there to search. You okay Agent?” gravel-voice asked looking worried.

“I’m fine, thank you. Prentiss go with Captain Beaver I’d like you both to interview owners if we find any stolen boats. Morgan you and Anderson go with the fire department to the golf course, get video and pictures of any wreckage found. JJ Garcia can you see if the newspaper can give you contact information for any boat sellers from two weeks prior to the first murder. Dave and I will meet the fire department at the pond.” Hotch ordered his exhaustion forgotten. The team all disbursed happy with the new insight Reid had added.

“Alright, Fearless let’s see the damage.” Dave motioned picking up his phone.

“Seriously?”

“He is glaring. He is not going to let this go. He shouldn’t and neither should you. I intend on filing a complaint as well. I'm sure the others will too.” Dave motioned to hurry up.

“The double standard you hold yourself and us to is bullshit. If it was any of us you would be livid screaming for heads to roll, but since it’s yourself it’s no big deal. Fuck that. God dammit Aaron it matters to me, It is a big deal to me, you are not less valuable than any of the rest of us and I am sick and fucking tired of you simply negating your validity.” Spencer ranted his heartache and anger breaking Aaron’s heart.

“What he said, now drop trou.” Dave pressed. Aaron opened his pants and exposed his deeply bruised hip.

“Measure please,” Reid asked quietly.

“I don’t have my kit.” Rossi huffed.

“U.S. paper currency is exactly six inches long. It is acceptable in a pinch.” Spencer suggested. Dave pulled his wallet and grabbed a crisp five giving it to Hotch to hold near the three-inch bruise. Rossi clicked numerous photos and let his boss redress in the silence.

“Thank you,” Spencer told both men.

“Tha gaol agam ort cuideachd Spencer.” (I love you too.)

“The minute you hear anything let me know, I’ll be searching up Vikings.”

“You got it kiddo.” Rossi hit the button closing the link.

“Okay Bubby, I will find the books and you tell me what you want, you read I will scour the newspapers.” she handed him another tablet knowing she could download one book while he was reading another.

~~~~~~~~~~

“ Dr. Banks? My name is Dr Spencer Reid with the FBI. I was wondering if I could ask you to do me a favour.”

“Of course doctor how can I help.” the young man asked.

“I think I see potentially identifiable markings on the left thigh of victims two and three but the images are distant and blurry when we enlarged them could you please retake the images and send them to my email address?”

“Absolutely, I have Skype can you show me what you need?” the coroner asked his rushed movements louder in the tile and steel room.

“Of course. Garcia.” Reid let his techy set it up. The bottom of the laptop was wrapped in plastic and set next to the victim’s left thigh. Spencer squint looking for what he wanted.

“Okay Dr Reid, I’m ready.” Banks said.

“Can you adjust my view I need to see further down, by the burn radius.” Reid turned Garcia’s chair away so she didn’t have to see the gruesomeness. “That’s perfect. No more than four centimetres from the edge of the injury, down just a bit. Yes! There” 

“Holy shit how did you see that?” Banks wondered.

“I was looking for it. Perfect.” Spencer clicked a few keys and directed the doctor through both victims’ bodies. They scoured the first victim and found the poor soul could tell them no more.

“So what is it?” Banks asked loading his memory card into his laptop.

“Runes.”

“Excuse me?” Banks asked.

“Runes. Ancient alphabet of Norse Germanic origins.” Reid expounded slightly lost in the images he was seeing.

“Right, like stones fortune tellers toss around?” Banks wondered.

“Same symbols, different context. This is written as words. I’m sorry I need to translate this.”

“Of course, I’m sorry I missed this Dr Reid.”

“Understandable, I almost did. Did you get the results of the accelerant used?” Reid remembered.

“Came back as beef fat.” Banks replied perplexed.

“Fat lamp. Thank you.”

“Whatever you need Dr Reid.” Spencer hung up.

“Pen I got real close and took pictures can you print them for me?”

“Absolutely you clever boy.” she appreciated his attempts to keep the darkness away from her sight. He smiled at her reference.

~~~~~~~~~~

“We are here Dr Reid go.” Hotch snapped his suit covered in charcoal and water.

“I found markings on two of the victims. I had Dr Banks photograph them revealing Runic and hieroglyphic letters.” Spencer said excitedly.

“Go ahead.” Rossi guided.

“It’s crude and uneducated. Whoever wrote this has no basic knowledge of how the alphabets work. He uses what appears to be Egyptian Hieroglyphics to fill in where the Runic does not have letters we are familiar with. He has, from what I have come up with, assigned the standard 26 letters to each Rune or Glyph. The most I can decipher from Darling is Allfather, w-e-l--me my, us, Valhalla.”

“From Keller?” Emily asked.

“Odin the m-i-g, p-l-e, slaves to, r-v-e, in V-a-l-h. I attempted other parameters and this is the only one I could make understandable. What did you find?” Reid said apologetically.

“There were burned pieces as you supposed. We also found crude items of ornamentation or jewellery, and some large Abalone shells.” Dave waggled the evidence bags at the monitor.

“Can you send me the photos? Please.” Spencer nearly vibrated in excitement.

“Sure.” Rossi did as requested while Morgan, Emily, JJ, and Anderson gave their reports. After they were done and they were picking through their clues all heads turned to the laptop when a random blurb of nonsense bubbled through the speaker.

“What did you find Spence,” JJ asked chuckling at the sound they all associated with their genius finding something epic.

“Funerary goods. These pieces are supposed to be like the victims' personal goods. The victims all had trinkets in their clothes, nothing family or friends could identify. These pieces are reminiscent of jewellery found in old Viking archaeological finds. Cowrie shells as well. Look the Abalone shell is cracked and scorched you can still see smears of grease inside of it. He used them to hold the accelerant.”

“But what does it all mean? This does not sound like religion to me.” Beaver snapped.

“He has mixed religious funerary rites to suit his needs. Like the Egyptians, he wrapped amulets in with the bodies. He placed trinkets in the barges for the dead to take to the next life. He set the fires with fat lamps, the grease-covered shells. He is attempting to amass slaves in the afterlife to serve him.” Reid disclosed.

“How the hell do you figure that?” Beaver asked.

“The Runes. If you put them together it says everything.” Spencer willed them to understand.

“What do you think they say?” JJ guide her friend.

“Odin, the mighty Allfather. Please welcome my slaves to serve us in Valhalla.”

“Holy shit. How the hell do we figure this out?” Beaver sighed.

“The trinkets are hand forged, each victim had coal dust on their clothing that tells me that the UnSub is the blacksmith. That is honestly not a common hobby. When coal burns it emits a distinctive smell as well as a yellowish smoke. It is also not a common commodity. We estimated his age between 25 and 35 I am leaning towards 25 to 30. His Pagan or Heathen beliefs are not something he hides, but I doubt he preaches from the rooftops. He has spoken or debated his views with peers. I would guess he wears talismans the Valknut, Valnott, horns of Odin, Gungnir, Huginn and Muninn the Ravens, maybe even Thor’s hammer, Sleipnir, Fenrir, Jörmungandr, Loki’s Helmet, possibly even Egyptian pieces but they would be secondary. All of these have some kind of jewellery representations readily found online for purchase, though I suspect he makes them himself.” Spencer explained.

“Garcia, check social media for references inside Reid’s parameters. The rest of us will check the suspect list see if anyone meets the criteria.” Hotch directed.

“Agent Hotchner?”

“Chief Reynolds, how can I help you?”

“We decided to dive the creek, Howard and Ansley found the remains of an old dingy, We found markings brought it here as soon as we could.”

“Incredible.” Aaron praised.

“Hotch I need to see,” Spencer called out.

“It’s outside.” Reynolds lead them out, Emily grabbed the laptop hoping to get Reid the images he needed.

“Down Em. Closer. I need you to clear off the mud. Just water no abrasives.” Reid told them.

“How’s that?” Morgan asked pouring bottled water along the edge of the bow.

“Garcia capture that. Em left. Capture. Left. Capture. Anything on the aft side?”

“Yes, can you help tip it?” Morgan and Hotch pushed while the two firemen pulled.”

“Just like last time Em. Closer. Capture. Right. Capture. Right. Capture. I need maybe ten minutes. If you find more let me know.” Spencer went to work on his puzzle while the team scoured the remains of the small boat.

“Here. Reid, there are symbols carved into the oar handle.” JJ held it so Prentiss could get the photos their genius needed.

“Amazing.” Reid praised and went back to mumbling.

“I recognize this.” Beaver pointed to one of the carvings.

“Which one?” Anderson asked taking notes.

“This one. I have no idea why.”

“The Horns of Odin.” Reid identified absently.

“Talk to me, sound it out. ” Grant offered letting the man think.

“Reid.” Hotch barked.

“ ‘I send you ahead, to secure my place.’ The next bit is missing, then, ‘kneel in servitude’. Another missing section. Finally ‘witness the glory of the Allfather. Red.’ “ Reid recited.

“What the…?” Morgan sighed in frustration.

“It’s the reason. If I’m right he’s sending these people to Valhalla to prove he is right and they will have to serve him in the afterlife for their disbelief.” Spencer decrypted.

“The Red?”

“The Viking Erik the Red, or Erik Thorvaldsson father of Leif Eriksson,” Reid said.

“What were those names you said earlier?” Beaver stepped up looking into the laptop’s camera.

“When?” Emily asked seeing he had an idea.

“When you were talking about trinkets.” Beaver almost pleaded.

“Valknut, Valnott, Odin, Gungnir, Huginn and Muninn, Thor, Sleipnir, Fenrir, Jörmungandr, Loki.”

“What the hell is a Sleipnir?” Beaver grumbled eyes sparkling on the edge of discovery.

“Sleipnir is an eight-legged horse,” Reid revealed.

“Fuck me,” Reynolds exclaimed sitting hard on the bumper of the trailer.

“What?” JJ reached for the man.

“Eric Reddington lives on his family's land on the outskirts. Owns the used bookstore, literally rides a horse everywhere.” Fire Chief Reynolds revealed.

“Calls the animal Sleep. I never asked if it was a nickname.” Beaver growled.

“Rossi get the Leos ready, call in the troopers." Hotch ordered.

"It’s 2:38 what time does the bookstore close?” Dave asked hoping anyone would answer.

“According to the web page six pm,” Garcia announced.

“Ma’am call Judy at the drug store across the street ask if the bookstore is open. Faster than guessing.” Beaver suggested. They could hear the tech maven doing what he had requested.

“Okay my peeps, she said he is there she can see him behind the counter, the horse is tied to the tree like always,” Penelope announced.

“Troopers will meet us there in fifteen,” Dave reported.

“Can I make a suggestion?” Spencer smirked making Aaron’s frog hairs stick up.

“After everything you figured out son, you can name my son when he’s born.” Beaver laughed out of relief and stress.

“How do you feel about an eye patch, Sir?”

“Impeded.” Aaron snapped.

“Do you think?” Garcia questioned her geekmate.

“Authority, stature, dark and brooding.” Reid pointed out.

“No.” Hotch strode away allowing them all to laugh at his expense. It would do them good to blow off some steam.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dave stood in the bookshop gun held firmly on Reddington, talking calmly trying to get the man to release the terrified woman he had grabbed as his store was invaded. Hotch waited just outside aiming at the man through the plate glass window waiting for the second he had the shot. It had been twenty tense minutes, and there was no sign of the end. 

“He has no respect for Rossi, he is asking for the man in charge. He sees a uniform as authority, his eyes dart to the troopers, not the FBI.” Reid profiled.

“What do you profess I do?” Hotch growled.

“Pin your badge to your jacket, if you can shine up your coat do it does not matter what the ribbons mean just that they look official. Cover your left eye.” Spencer stated matter-of-factly.

“What is your obsession with eye patches all the sudden?” Aaron sniped as JJ and Emily converged on him sticking unknown medals along the pocket of his silk blazer as fast as officers could remove them from their own shirts.

“Odin has only one eye,” Spencer told him obviously put out by Aaron’s attitude.

“Here you go.” Beaver dangled an eye patch he had grabbed from the drug store across the street a challenging eyebrow raised, the argument was ended when Prentiss put the damn thing on him despite the evil glare he levelled at her. 

“Keep your voice low, let him see your displeasure at his current actions, you are representing a god act like it. Use the word warrior. The term Halls will suffice for Valhalla. Your son’s Balder, Loki, and Thor are also disappointed. Tell him his victims have been welcomed into Freya’s Hall Sessrúmnir on the fields of Fólkvangr. He may plead for you to accept him instead of sending him there. You could tell him he is destined to go to Helheim because his behaviour is not honourable nor noble.” Spencer instructed.

“I can’t just rattle those names off I’ve never spoken Norwegian Reid.” Aaron straightened making himself look as pristine as possible.

“I’m here Aaron.” Spencer promised.

“Rossi I’m coming in,” Hotch announced. 

Hotch strode in like he owned the place. He clapped Dave on the shoulder excusing the warrior and offering him praise. For not understanding Norse mythology nor the language he expertly repeated what phrases Reid fed him. The more Aaron spoke the harsher his voice became til it rumbled seeming to vibrate. 

Reddington begged, and pleaded hoping the messenger would accept his promises and humbleness. On Spencer’s order, Hotch waved the others from the room disgust and venom dripping from him. Seeming to take his troops and abandon the supplicant.

“A warrior hides not behind a terrified hostage. A warrior stands strong and true against every foe. There is no glory in the slaughter of innocents. There is no honour in begging for yourself while another suffers. A warrior acknowledges their fear, weakness, and doubt but still rushes headlong into battle. Their sacrifice made for the innocent and fragile is welcome. A warrior does not fight for platitudes, gain, or riches he fights for his beliefs, her people, and country. Bravery is triggered by fear and need, devotion and love. Strength is not determined by the reproductive organs it is found when there is challenge and hardship. You have none of the qualities worthy of a warrior.” Hotch focused on the trembling woman the killer held at knifepoint. Reddington gaped stricken by the dressing down. Hotch decided to see just how deeply his deity-like persona weighed on the man.

“Ma’am, come, it is time.” he held out his hand. The woman slapped her hand in his and was amazed when Reddington’s arms loosened enough for Hotch to pull her to him. The instant she was out of Eric’s grasp he turned tucking her close giving his own body as a shield. He walked out keeping her still with firm hands. The instant the door closed they scooped her up and ran to the awaiting EMT’s. 

“How did you know…?” Emily started to ask.

“Be ready.” Spencer cut her off sharply. “Be ready Garcia.”

Reddington stumbled out the door yelling, almost incoherent. The sound of dozens of hands slapping against the metal of guns overwhelmed traffic from the nearby highway. Their killer gaped at the large group of people aiming at him. His eyes found Hotch arms crossed over his chest a proud smirk on his face. Reddington yelled stepping closer to Morgan.

“ENOUGH!!” Hotch bellowed fury shadowing his face. 

“NOW!” Spencer directed many of the officers jumped when a wicked sharp clap of thunder echoed around them. Reddington hit the ground blubbering begging Hotch to spare him. Morgan cuffed the simpering man and loaded him into a cop car, the car pulled away leaving some confused people behind. Rossi huffed then quit fighting his laughter relieving some of the stress.

“I can not believe that worked.” Grant wheezed out between his laughter.

“How did you do that PG?” JJ asked.

“Civil defence speakers. It was Reid’s idea.” the tech giggled.

“Aaron Hotchner agent of thunder.” Emily teased.

“Hysterical,” Hotch growled, smacking the eyepatch into Prentiss’s hand. “Never again, I couldn’t use my weapon…”

“You don’t need a gun to kill people Aaron.” Spencer reminded.

“I know.”

“It was hot,” Spencer whispered.

“What?” Aaron knew his lover liked it when he ‘puffed up’ but had no idea how this qualified.

“The patch, prosecutor voice, bellow. Hot.” Hotch snatched the eye patch from Emily stuffing it into his pocket. She laughed at his grumbles.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron stood next to the bar eyes scanning the party as people mingled. He was exhausted, having flown home on a red eye to be able to work for the party. Spencer worked the room chatting easily with Sable’s guests while the man greeted arrivals at the door. One of the revellers literally hung on Spencer everytime he stood still. Reid would peel him from himself and politely refuse his advances, but the guy wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

The door closed and Sable wandered in looking for a face. He frowned when his eyes settled on Spencer and the leach. He stalked over stopping just behind the men. The two women Spencer was talking to struggled to keep a straight face while the greasy little worm kept talking and groping Spencer’s ass. Reid pushed the hand from his butt yet again. Sable waited til the hand was back in play before he grabbed it twisting savagely.

“The Doctor has made it abundantly clear your interest is unwelcome North, perhaps you should show a modicum of decorum and respect that,” Sable said his voice clear and calm.

“Perhaps the entertainment shouldn’t think himself above his station.” North spat laying a possessive hand on Spencer’s arm.

“Perhaps you should re-evaluate your position. I may be here for entertainment, but not indiscriminately. I am spoken for.” Spencer snapped right back attempting to dislodge the hand. He winced when the hand clamped tighter. Aaron was there in an instant.

“Let him go.” He growled menacingly. North opened his mouth to argue and snapped it shut when he saw the fury in the man’s face. He dropped Spencer’s wrist, and the arm was quickly caught by Sable. “This is your only warning. That type of behaviour is unacceptable. The escorts are here by choice, and it is their choice who they entertain. One more infraction and you are out, I do not care who you are.”

“Get your fucking hands off of me.” North snarled at Hotch.

“Have I made myself clear?” Aaron pressed his thumb into the pressure point in the man’s upper arm.

“Yes North, is that clear?” Sable asked his voice just as dark fingers delicately brushing across finger-shaped bruises rising on Spencer’s wrist.

“Crystal.” North ground out.

“See that it is. Archangel, thank you for your swift interference, I apologize.” Sable offered his hand and smiled genuinely when Hotch accepted the overture.

“Are you, okay Doctor?” Aaron asked inspecting the darkening area.

“Yes, thank you, Angel.” Spencer rest his fingers lightly on Aaron’s arm.

“You will be on my arm for the remainder of this gathering. If you need to seek medical attention I would not take offence.” Sable offered.

“I’m fine. We should mingle with your guests.” Spencer replied. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Cranberry juice please Bijou.” Sable smiled warmly.

“Of course.” Spencer ducked off to retrieve the drink.

“He is important to you?” Sable queried.

“He is everything,” Aaron replied.

“I understand. I will treat him as the treasure he is.”

“See that you do.” Hotch wandered back to his place at the bar. Spencer handed Sable his glass.

“And do you love him as much as he loves you?” the violet-eyed man asked curiously.

“More,” Reid answered.

“How lucky you both are. Will I to be so swiftly dealt with?”

“Not if you are respectful,” Spencer informed the man.

“I read your paperwork, is this your couples partner?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Oh that is good news, he is almost as intriguing as you mon Bijou. I hope he will join us sometime this weekend.” Sable flicked a hungry look at Aaron, Aaron noticed the appreciation and returned it openly.

“I think that could be arranged.” Spencer chuckled, allowing his client to lead him to the loveseat against the left wall.

“What would your paramore do if I asked to see you on your knees?” Sable purred in his ear making him shiver.

“Watch.”

“Taste me mon Bijou.” Sable spread his legs wide for Spencer to kneel in front of him, he shared his attention between the dark and brooding man eye fucking them and the beauty sucking him. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer sat on the loveseat reading a science journal on his tablet while the clients were having their meeting. Everyone else had been excused until business was concluded. Spencer couldn’t hear everything they were discussing, but tidbits floated over. Pleasure at saved expenses with new trucking delivery routes saving time and less damage in transit. Displeasure at an importer. Rising interest in the product. Some of the people were dismissed and either left the room or made their way to other areas to chat while the bigwigs finished their conversations. 

North plopped down next to him, Spencer could smell the alcohol on the man. Stubby fingers crept up his thigh the pinky wiggling annoyingly against his groin. Spencer grasped the hand and flung it away. 

“Now don’t be like that.” North latched onto his thigh.

“One word and you will regret this,” Spencer warned him darkly.

“All your security is gone, now you are just a lonely whore.” North leaned in trying to kiss him.

“Sable!” Spencer called out sharply as the drunken man’s mouth crashed against his own. North licked at his clenched lips like a Saint Bernard all drool and overzealous, then he was gone. Sable loomed over the man on the floor. 

“I warned you.” Sable hissed.

“What? There’s plenty to go around, you can fuck him first, I can use that mouth just a well.” North argued from the ground.

“I told you he was mine. I told you to leave him alone.” 

“You assume I consider you a threat. You ain’t nothing Frenchy. By tomorrow your pansy ass will be nothing but smoke.” North shot up swinging awkwardly. Spencer quickly moved to the door to get Spike and Raptor. He only saw Aaron who rushed over, the minute he heard the sounds of a fight he dove into the room his Unit Chief mask firmly in place. He ran in separating the two combatants. Sable stepped back, hands up placatingly. North lunged trying to reach past Hotch. Years of training and muscle memory got the drunk man to the floor, handcuffed Hotch straddling his hips keeping him from causing more trouble. Spike and Raptor flew in taking in everything.

“Alright Angel, we got him. Let’s go talk to Smyth.”

“Sir,” Hotch responded he had no problem acknowledging Spike’s authority, as security Aaron was under his command. He motioned Sable and Spencer to follow bringing up the rear.

They returned nearly an hour later, Sable clutching Spencer making it clear who he belonged to. No one at the party seemed to mind. Sable bade him sit down while he spoke to some of the guests. The bigwigs all gathered while Sable explained what had transpired. North had his membership revoked and was going to spend the night in the drunk tank. Arrangements would be made to collect him when he was released. Spencer heard the only female in the group say that North was a serious liability. The oldest of them informed them he would be handled.

Spencer didn’t like how that sounded, but Sable eased his worry by promising that all that would happen was North would be fired.

The party slowly returned to its former glory. At two am Sable and Spencer said their goodbyes and retreated to Sable’s suite.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron woke up to the sound of the shower. There were hints of light at the edge of the blackout curtains so he guessed it was morning. He didn’t bother to check the clock deciding his bladder was more important. He shuffled into the ensuite catching a blurry glimpse of skin through the glass enclosure. He did his business and washed his hands leaving his boxers on the floor climbing into the stall wrapping around his love.

“Good afternoon.” Spencer chuckled.

“Afternoon?” Aaron stretched then meeped when Spencer turned them depositing him under the shower head.

“It’s almost two. You slept a lot.” Spencer informed him while running a flannel over his back.

“Good for me. You just crawl in?” Spencer tapped his shoulder wanting him to turn.

“Yes, I did not sleep a lot.”

“Was that a good thing or a bad thing?” Aaron moaned enjoying the attention.

“He is quite interesting, intelligent, and energetic.” Spencer knelt washing his legs.

“He’s good-looking.” Aaron adjusted his stance allowing his love to wash between his legs.

“He is also into edging, and enamoured with my ability to come dry on command.” Spencer kissed along Aaron’s treasure trail.

“I’m enamoured by that Baby.” Aaron hissed when cold slick was heavily slathered on his length. “Turn around, grab the bar.” Spencer obeyed presenting himself to his fiance. “What do you want Baby?” 

“You, fuck me, I want to feel you for hours, want you to fuck me, make me unable to think. I want You. Love you, Aaron.” Spencer panted.

Aaron lined himself up waited for the moment Spencer was off guard and buried himself balls deep. He took up a brutal pace, avoiding that tiny bundle that would rush Spencer to finish. He could tell it wouldn’t take much for the man to come. He needed to get himself there so he didn’t overstimulate Spencer.

Spencer reached back clawing his hand into Aaron’s hip. Aaron grasped the thin wrist grabbing the other from the bar. He was using Spencer’s weight to get the leverage they needed. He could pull his lithe frame into him as well as thrust making their bodies slap hard enough to sting. 

“So fucking good, THERE...RIGHT THERE! Yesss.” 

“Gonna...Come on Spencer.” Aaron pounded into him racing them both to the edge.

“Oh fuck. Now Babe...Oh god, Aaron.” Spencer locked his body unable to move through the onslaught.

“Sonofabitch, fuck that feels so good. Shit gonna...coming Baby...I’m…” Aaron felt Spencer lean forward giving him more balance while his body released. He let go laying over his lover while he tried to catch his breath. 

It took no time to rinse away the evidence of their exertions. Spencer remained pliable, snuggling under the covers to fall instantly asleep. Aaron rolled almost on top of him earning a sweet sigh and a well-deserved nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That case was sketchy even to me, and I wrote it!!


	19. Week 73; Meantime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More exclusive party work. Reid shows he can stand.

The Christmas party they were working was one of the oddest he had ever attended. The blue collar employees mingled with the higher-ups without a bit of effort. It was nice to see and explained why this company was small enough to be close, but financially huge. Sable had been generous with his praise, and that had gotten him invites to more private functions. This was the third this week and it was only Wednesday, he had Thursday off, an off-site Friday, another party Saturday and again Sunday. 

This company had rented out the two main rooms treating everyone that worked for them to a pricey meal, free-flowing bars. From the mailroom to the boardroom the whole fam damily was here. Aaron stood with a trio of women hanging on every word he uttered, blushing when he would focus all his intensity on one of them. Countless people had offered their coins to his fiance but the man had declined. Informing them of his shared disappointment. They were here as a couple, paid for privately by the chairman of the board, to put on a show for his wife the president of the company.

By the information, they were given she had absolutely no sex drive but was an avid voyeur. She was known to spend time at the club in private quarters simply watching her husband with his choice of escort. He was hetero and this was a surprise, a fantasy fulfilled for her. Her husband led her to the settee across from the wide divan they were to use. 

Aaron noticed their cue and made his excuses stalking across the room to collect his fiance. He was so handsome in his maroon button-down silk shirt and black slacks, and he knew how the silk cobalt shirt he wore affected Reid. Aaron caressed his cheek, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Spencer still blushed for him, and that made his heart flutter. Every single time. They had no script, but a request to make it look real. Not 1970’s porn. 

To do that Aaron made this a seduction. Soft gentle kisses, sweet murmured endearments, focused touches that would ramp them both up. They may like to be watched, but neither seemed to notice the audience when they were together. 

There is a moment between them, the moment when dominance is decided, most often it was Spencer submitting, but that in no way meant his love was soft. Spencer gave as good as he got. He pressed into the next kiss bringing heat, and desire. Spencer relaxed against him. Aaron pulled him tight moulding their bodies together building them higher. He glanced across the room letting his eyes settle on the divan, and while Spencer lavished his neck with nips and kisses he began working them over. The people who had fallen into their orbit shuffled out of the way. 

Aaron stepped back deftly unbuttoning Spencer’s shirt letting it flutter to the floor. Reid had gotten his buttons but was pushed back before he could take it off. Aaron clasped his right hand around this nape and smashed their lips together, his left opened Spencer’s pants pushing them to the floor. 

“Lay down Baby,” Aaron whispered against his ear.

Spencer obeyed, not blinking as his Beloved removed his shirt. Aaron fell onto him, hands everywhere, mouth darting from one nipple to the other, then to his neck and back, along his belly to tease him through his cobalt boxer briefs. Spencer opened his flies dexterous feet helped him pull his pants off and onto the floor. Distant voices made soft appreciative noises when they saw the maroon of Aaron’s shorts.

“Angel.” Spencer moaned as Aaron slowly made his way back up to kiss him even more breathless.

“So beautiful. What do you need Baby?” 

“You Beloved, only you.” Aaron divested them of the thin cotton while Spencer prepared a condom for their coupling. Aaron hissed when the rubber was rolled along his member. Spencer opened his knees giving his partner room to settle between them together. He turned his head toward the wall as Aaron rubbed himself against his entrance.

“No Love, don’t hide, let them see what I make you feel. Let me see.” Spencer looked into Aaron’s eyes and was locked. The moment he was breached, Spencer’s eyes slammed shut mouth opened on a sharp gasp. Spencer relaxed and he pressed until he was fully sheathed inside his lover. “Are you going to be able to finish this?”

“Yes.” Aaron smiled the smile he only had for Spencer. Slow, long, deep strokes, languid kisses, soft exclamations. Aaron made love to Spencer. Neither one gave a shit about how they were putting on a show, or the normally expected money shot. They wallowed in each other. 

“Close Baby,” Aaron warned.

“Come for me.” Spencer purred.

“Oh Baby, gonna come.” Aaron buried his face against Spencer’s neck, snapped his hips and buried himself deep as he whispered his name. 

Spencer held Aaron fiercely, hungry hands plucking at the hot spots on his lover’s body. When Aaron had collected enough to rejoin the dance their passions seemed desperate. Neither of the two held back, groans pulled from deep, released in abandon. There was a need more basic now. They were reaching, building, tighter. The audience gasped when the perceived smaller, seemingly weaker man pushed the bigger man where he wanted him. Head and chest on the divan, ass high in the air.

Spencer rolled a condom on himself, drenching his cock in slick, and wasted no time entering the older man. Aaron groaned, fisting his hands in the sheet covering the cushions. Spencer rolled his hips testing, when Aaron bucked back they found their rhythm. It was more primal yet no less loving as what they had already done. The younger man’s hands worshipped his partner, his lips lavished every inch he could reach, he spoke words that would make poets swoon, and the man beneath him revelled in the care. They were glorious together.

“Please Beloved, oh gods, please.” Spencer cried.

“Close Baby. So fucking close. THERE!” Spencer kept the angle and sped them to crash.

“Now, Angel I’m coming. Oh, fuck yess!” Spencer threw his head back and shouted out his climax. Aaron bellowed collapsing under the weight of his lover. Roger and Deena darted in covering them completely with a sheet to give them a sense of privacy while they gathered themselves. Deena knelt checking on the men sending Roger out. A few minutes later Raptor and Buckshot came in. Buck scooped Spencer up and carried him out hidden in the sheet. Raptor waited while Deena tucked Aaron in then he lifted him boneless following his teammate out.

Spencer found himself being set on his own bed. Savior there checking him over. Aaron was still out when Raptor lay him next to him. A cool cloth on his head seemed to rouse him from his stupor.

“Hi,” Spencer said worriedly.

“Hi yourself. Happened?” Aaron blinked thickly gaining focus.

“You passed out.” Spencer giggled.

“Who could blame me? I’m fine.” Aaron tried to wave Savior away.

“I will decide that. If everything is normal you can go back to the party.” Savior told him.

“Fine. Go on Babe, be right behind you.” Aaron promised.

“I’ll see you down there.” Spencer kissed his forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer was exhausted, it was four am, and the party had just broken up. Aaron had not returned, but he had been told he had fallen asleep so he hadn’t worried. He stumbled into his bedroom to find Savior sitting by the standing lamp reading some sci-fi novel, Aaron was dead to the world asleep, an IV in his radial artery. A quick glance showed it to be simple fluids used to combat dehydration. Savior motioned him into the ensuite. While Spencer got ready for a shower, the man explained.

“Welby says his numbers are good, heart rate is good. He is dehydrated and the last time he ate was a sandwich on the return flight Tuesday, hasn’t slept since Sunday night, and we both know how you all are while on a case. Welby is treating him for exhaustion. Spike told Doe, he is on a forty-eight hour down medical, claiming food poisoning.”

“Why didn’t he tell me? He said he slept at the office.” Spencer sighed.

“Probably the same reason you don’t tell anyone when you are fucked up. He is fine, after the first bag his colour was back, and he ate a full plate from Puck so he had food. Been asleep for hours. Wouldn’t hurt you a bit either. When was the last time you ate?” Savior narrowed his eyes just daring his charge to give him shit.

“The night Puck made tacos,” Spencer admitted rubbing himself down with a soft fluffy towel.

“That was Monday numbnuts.” Savior smacked him on the back of the head.

“I had pop tarts asshole.” Spencer huffed rubbing his head petulantly.

“I had pop tarts. You moron, that ain’t sustenance, that is a snack. Have you taken your supplements anytime recently?” Savior snapped.

“Yes...maybe.” Spencer flinched at the anger his friend aimed at him. 

“You climb your stupid ass into that bed, if I see you up before noon I am going to whup your ass back to sleep.”

“Fine. You don’t have to be a dick.” Spencer noticed angry chocolate eyes glaring at him. “Well shit.”

“Why don’t we check your blood count?” Savior snapped digging in his bag.

“Yes, why don’t we,” Aaron grumbled.

“Because I’m fine.” Spencer pouted when the items needed to draw his blood fell into his lap.

“Me too, I’ll just pull this needle then we can both be just fucking fabulous together,” Aaron yelled.

“You passed out, I am fine. Don’t stop it, Aaron. FINE! Here, drain me dry, look at me cooperating.” Spencer scowled at his fiance.

“Attaboy.” Aaron scowled right back.

“I’ve got your boy right OW.”

“I’ll get this to Welby, he can get it done when he does Hotchner’s in the morning. You both can go back to sleep.” Savior marched out leaving them both fuming.

“I’m fine.” Spencer curled up as close to the edge of the bed as he could, burying himself in the blankets.

“Why does checking make you so mad?” Aaron pulled on his lover, making him snuggle up to him.

“Because…”

“Tell me, Sweetheart.” Aaron kissed the top of his head.

“It brings it back. The pain, the fear, the tubes, and wires. I have to spend the rest of my life having to be poked and prodded. Having to take pills and potions because some bitch wanted my job and boyfriend. For the rest of my fucking life, she and her bullshit hover over me.”

“Oh, Sweetheart. I’m sorry.” Aaron held him tighter.

“Not your fault. Just touchy right now.” Spencer kissed Aaron’s chest.

“Hey, come on sit up a minute. Welby ordered you both a midnight snack.” Savior held out tall cups. Spencer peered in grinning at the frothy fruity mix. “Puck says it’s one of the healthy ones Manus suggested.”

“Thanks.” Reid took the shake feeling like an ass.

“No prob Bro. I wish you had told me you had developed Trypanophobia, I can’t change it but at least I know. I can do shit differently maybe ease your fear.”

“It is what it is.” Reid shrugged.

“We will make this work little Brother. Now get some rest okay?”

“Okay.”

“Love you, Spence.” Aaron kissed his temple.

“Love you too Aaron.”

“Good night John Boy!” Savior yelled as he relocated to the sofa for the rest of the night.

“Who is John Boy?” Spencer asked.

“I feel so old right now.” Aaron chuckled, tucking his genius under his arm.

~~~~~~~~~~

It was strange to be out on a case with Aaron stuck at home on bedrest. A missing child had been called to the FBI at eight am Sunday, and they were in the air by 9:30. He had gone missing early Friday morning. They were past the magic window but were not going to act any less than 110%. Cruz had given Reid the lead, after Spencer had procured transport for the team with his connections. The jet was out with team two so they were using helicopters to get to the scene that was hours away by car. The mother swore it was her ex-husband that had taken the boy. The father Kirkland Dumont was laid up in a physical rehab facility in Miami after a car accident. He had a shattered pelvis. He had been in the hospital for ten days before that. There was no way he was their kidnapper. Emily and Anderson were being taken to Miami to interview the father, the rest of the team was going to the mother’s location.

Garcia was with them beings that the area was extremely rural and internet access was questionable at best. The sheriff was waiting by the circle of halogen stand lights that had been set up to mark the landing area. The team boiled out of the copter bent low to avoid the prop, the pilot, Slayer, was shutting the machine down as they bustled inside.

Abigail Dumont sat at her large kitchen table an overflowing ashtray in front of her, a diet cola next to that, ripping small bits from a magazine. Garcia connected to the mobile unit out by the field that was running to boost internet services. She then called their Unit Chief letting him know he could now connect to them.

It was decided Rossi and JJ would deal with the boy’s mother, while Spencer made a search of the house with Morgan. He tried the first door in the upstairs and was surprised when it was locked, he damn near pulled his sidearm when the door opened. The young woman was obviously in the late stages of pregnancy, she had obviously been crying, and looked like she hadn’t slept in days.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, ma’am. Are you well?” Spencer tentatively offered his hand and nearly jumped when she frantically latched onto him. She pulled him into her room and shut the door.

“Are you a cop?” She asked 

“I’m with the FBI, Dr. Spencer Reid. What is your name?” He engulfed her hand in both of his hoping to stop the shaking.

“Becky. Becky Dumont. Are you going to find my brother?” She sniffed fighting back her tears.

“We are going to do everything in our power to find him. We were told that only Dylan and his mother lived here.” Spencer guide her to sit on her bed.

“Took a break from nursing school. I came home to give birth to the baby. I’m alone, thought this would be easier.” she winced curling a bit.

“When are you due?” he let his fingers find her pulse point, her heart was beating a mile a minute.

“She is taking her own sweet time, I’m a week past due. Mom told me to stay up here and be quiet for the baby, but I feel a little weird like I’m hiding.” she winced again.

“Where were you when your brother was taken?” Spencer rest his left hand on her side, hoping to feel the next contraction.

“I was in town with my cousin Wednesday and Thursday. She has an eight-month-old, so we were going through all of the newborn stuff she saved for me, catching up. I stayed there came home this morning, found the place under siege.” she winced again, he waited for her to relax and counted in his head.

“Is there anyone you can think of that would want to take Dylan? Or any reason to think he may have run away?” She winced again.

“He was mad that dad didn’t come for his birthday last Friday, he never missed our birthdays. Mom told us had called and told her he was done playing house and he wasn’t coming back.” Becky sniffed her chin quivering.

“I don’t think your father called for that reason. Can I use my hands for just one second?” she just seemed to notice she was still holding his hand. “Garcia? Um, can you call an ambulance out here? No, no I have a woman in labor up here.” Becky looked at him shocked and he nodded.

“Oh wow. Okay, not even the best timing. Oh crap.” Becky latched back onto his hand.

“It’s perfect timing for her. You are actually doing well, you are having a contraction every ten minutes, I have a feeling this baby is done waiting.”

“You said you didn’t think dad called mom.” Becky rubbed her belly.

“He has been in the hospital after a car accident. He was unable to come here. Do you have someone that is going to meet you for delivery?” Reid wondered someone tapped on the door. 

“My cousin. Come in.” Becky leaned closer to Spencer.

“This is my partner Jennifer. You can call her JJ, everyone does. She has done this baby thing once, whereas I have not. Now it is up to you, she can go with you and commiserate, or I can and you can scream, curse, and possibly break my hand. So how are we doing this?” she looked at his serious face and barked out a laugh.

“I want you to find my brother. Not that you won’t find him ma’am but he needs to be here to find him, I can feel it.” Becky hissed.

“I understand Becky.” the pretty blonde smiled warmly.

“Okay. You call your cousin have her get to the hospital.” Reid stood close to help keep her steady.

Spencer offered his arm to the overwhelmed woman. she tried to grab a bag but JJ got there first. In the hall, her knees buckled with her next contraction. Spencer bent and picked her up, JJ ran down the stairs clearing a path, when he reached the living room, one of the EMTs waved him over, Morgan offered to carry the frightened woman, but Spencer rolled his eyes and took her to the ambulance. He set her gently on the gurney, and JJ climbed in.

“I…”

“I’ll visit after we find Dylan. Focus on yourself and that baby, leave us to take care of this for you okay?” Spencer asked the nervous girl.

“Okay, right okay.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

Mrs. Dumont sat looking tired but collected as Rossi questioned her about her son’s habits and hobbies. She made every sentence about her ex, making him out like he was damn near the Antichrist. Nothing in any facet was her fault.. No matter what they told her, she pressed that her ex had coaxed the child away, had stolen him just to hurt her. He was the epitome of evil, she said as often as humanly possible. Aaron listened to her babble from the laptop next to Penelope, giving her searches as soon as he heard them from the woman. 

Spencer was frankly pissed, not able to swallow any of the woman’s crap. He wanted to smack his team, yell at them to make them stop coddling the woman. They were handling her with kid gloves because she played a convincing victim. She had crying on demand to a science. The moment the questions deviated from the ex, she would sob, making them back off. Dave was asking her questions in a roundabout way, getting answers but way too few and too slowly. He had attempted to tell them, to get them to quit petting the woman, but the team had shut him down, then shut him out.

Spencer slammed his hand on the counter making everyone jump. He motioned to Derek to follow him outside. Back straight, head high, eyes hard he told his teammate what he wanted to be done. Dave observed them Morgan bristling like he did when he didn’t agree with Hotch posturing in a way he wouldn’t with his boss. Spencer cut him off by the look on his face he was laying down the law, Morgan threw up his hands and stomped back into the house approaching the sheriff and going outside with the man. Dave was impressed and proud of the kid.

Spencer stepped back into the kitchen making eye contact with everyone before making his way back up the stairs. Dave continued questioning Mrs. Dumont, deciding to deal with the conflict later. He didn’t pay attention to how long he was questioning her when Reid thumped down the stairs. The young man was normally so reserved his re-entrance to the kitchen drew the team’s attention.

“Mrs. Dumont, I found a journal in Dylan’s room, under the mattress. It says here that he was excited to fly with Becky to Miami to visit with his father and grandparents for the summer. He was so excited that Becky was moving there after the baby, then he could maybe visit more often. Were you aware that Becky was moving to be nearer her father?” Spencer asked his voice deeper with anger. Dave was surprised the woman was still calm with the sudden attack.

“I was aware Dylan was going but not Becky. She’s been at school, I didn’t know she transferred.” Abigail huffed.

“How did Dylan normally get to Miami?” Spencer asked next.

“The bus or Kirk came to get them. Lord knows I can’t afford to drive out there with the piece of shit car he left for me to use.” She lit another cigarette.

“Did he ever do the journey alone?”

“No, Kirk was worried, said he was much too young to be alone that long. If Becky couldn’t go Amanda went.”

“Amanda, their cousin?” Spencer wondered. 

“Yes, their cousin. My brother’s girl. I had no idea he had a journal.” she reached for the spiral binder, Spencer blocked her.

“I’m sorry, this is evidence, I can’t release it to anyone but the sheriff or the owner.” she glared at the young man.

“He is MY son! Who do you think you are?” she reached again.

“I am certain you are upset that I had to invade his privacy in such a way, but I assure you, I needed to. I am confident what I learned within will assist me in finding Dylan.” she sat up showing the first bit of real emotion he had seen since their arrival, and that was anger. Reid scoot his chair up a bit and she leaned away from him. Spencer observed her, then took the laptop Hotch was on and joined Penelope, Dave followed curious as to what had made the younger man so mad.

“Garcia I need your help.” Spencer looked at the laptop. screen, seeking connection.

“What do you need Boy Wonder?” she asked sitting next to him.

“Can you find the path a charter bus would take from the nearest terminal to the terminal closest to Kirkland’s area?” Spencer spread a map open on the coffee table, Derek sat next to him.

“I can call if I know the company,” she informed him.

“There may be more than one service out of one terminal, but that does not mean all of them travel to Miami. I believe there will be at least one transfer enroute.” Spencer scanned the U.S. map Morgan watched his finger smooth across the states. 

“What has you so angry?” Hotch asked.

“If I’m right she knows where he is. This journal is quite telling, page upon page of the boy wanting his quote-unquote old mom back, wanting to stay with his father because she is so mad all the time. Wanting his sister to move back home so they can take care of their mom. I also found a bottle of narcotic pain meds. The refill date and the amount in the bottle do not agree. She is taking twice what she has been prescribed.” Spencer responded.

“You are bound and determined to blame her for this. I don’t understand why you have it out for her.” Derek snapped.

“I don’t understand why you won’t at least contemplate her culpability. You are quick to believe her tale of woe, yet we have proven there is no way Kirkland could have done this. If I am wrong, I will admit it, but I refuse to ignore what I see as a valid and logical hypothesis. Read this, and if you truly think I am off base I will stand back and let you take over, until that time you will follow my lead.” Spencer fired back. Derek stepped back journal in hand, he nodded stiffly acknowledging Reid's authority. Dave stood closer to Spencer silently supporting the young man where everyone could see.

“Okay Reid, there is only one bus that connects to a bus, that connects to another bus heading to Miami from anywhere near here. It takes three days to get there. It left at the buttcrack Friday morning. Expected at the terminal today, Monday at eleven fifteen.” Garcia reported. “Have a call into the head office they said that the dispatcher would call as soon as they could.”

“Thank you, Garcia.” Spencer rolled his shoulders. Fifteen minutes later Derek smacked the journal down in anger.

“What?” Hotch asked his temper rising. If Morgan was pissed, the journal was incriminating.

“She’s been really trash talking their father, seriously cruel stuff. She is neglecting him at the very least, he doesn’t say anything about physical abuse. He says she yells a lot, says it gets worse when she drinks the clear bottle. If she is drinking on top of the Oxy...” Morgan didn’t finish that statement.

“I want someone with her every second until the boy is found,” Reid ordered. Morgan went without a bit of hesitation.

“Okay Reid here is the path that the three buses are taking to Miami, the last bus has not checked in yet it is running about ten minutes late. I can’t get a traffic report so it could be longer.” Penelope said way too fast in her worry.

“Call the locals at each stop, have them search the terminals, have them verify Dylan is not there. Find the other drivers and see if they saw and or assisted with a lone child on their route, and see if anyone remembers seeing him get off the bus. Also, have Emily and Grant meet that bus.” Reid told the tech.

“You got it.”

“Breathe Reid,” Hotch said voice hard enough to draw the man’s eyes.

“If I’m wrong...shit Aaron, I could be wasting time, putting him at greater risk.” Spencer raked his fingers through his hair.

“This is not the only avenue we are on, we are still meeting with family and friends.” Aaron consoled his subordinate. Spencer’s cell rang, it was JJ.

“Reid.”

“It’s a girl.” JJ gushed.

“Wow, that was quick. Are they okay?” 

“They are fine. I am heading back, Becky has lots of family here now. There were many who had no idea Dylan was missing.” JJ informed him.

“Okay. Thanks.”

“What?”

“Becky had her baby, they are fine.” some of the tension lifted from his shoulders.

“Glad to hear it. You are doing fine Spencer.” Aaron hoped to comfort.

“Right, I’ll take you back to Dave, I’m going to look through his room some more.” Reid dropped the laptop off and rushed upstairs nerves eating at his stomach. He stood staring at a poster of a red Porsche 911 tacked to the wall. He had no clue how long he was lost in his head, his cell phone brought him back.

“Dr. Reid.”

“We just got Dylan off the bus in Miami. He’s hungry and tired but just fine. They are taking him to the care facility, his father and grandparents are waiting for him.” Emily reported laughter in her voice.

“What?”

“You were right kiddo. He is safe. He said his mom put him on the bus.” she giggled when the normally quiet man growled.

“WE FOUND HIM!!” Reid shouted barreling down the stairs.

“Reid?” Dave caught him as he flew into the kitchen.

“We got him. He’s in Miami. Emily called. They are taking him to his father. He’s safe.” Dave hugged Reid. 

“That’s how it’s done.” Morgan cheered.

“Abigail Dumont you are under arrest for reckless endangerment, child endangerment, filing a false police report…”

“Excuse me?” she wailed.

“You put him on the bus, you caused all of this,” Reid yelled back. Dave blocked her from Reid's fury, while Derek cuffed the furious woman, the sheriff went out with him to put her in a patrol car.

“Good job Spencer.” Dave praised. Many of the officers inside pat him on the back or shook his hand. 

“Dave…” Spencer covered his mouth.

“Clear a path.” Rossi pulled Reid through getting him in front of the sink just in time for him to lose his lunch.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay Spence, that was stressful. It isn’t easy to take that big of a chance.” JJ soothed.

“If I’d been wrong…”

“You would have followed a new path. We never leave an avenue open. You ended this in a little over twelve hours Spencer. This was brilliant. I’m proud of you.” Dave pat his back.

“Let’s get this wrapped up, and go meet the baby,” Jj suggested.

“Sounds great.” Spencer agreed still a bit green around the gills.

~~~~~~~~~~

It was three in the afternoon before they made their way to the neonatal wing. Becky was beaming when Spencer peeked in the team close behind.

“Oh my gosh you're here.” she squealed jumping up to hug him.

“Careful of you.” he worried.

“Oh, I’m fine. I get to go home tomorrow. Thank you for finding Dylan.” she kissed his cheek. The three people in the room rushed over to thank the team.

“Here, I wanted you to see him. The woman he is standing with is my teammate Emily. He is going to stay with your grandparents until your father gets out of the facility. They said to call and they will come and get you and the baby when you are ready.” Spencer handed the girl his phone a picture of Dylan and Emily on the screen.

“Thank you so much. He looks great. Why was he on the bus, how did he manage to do this?”

“You're mother put him on the bus. She wanted to show Dylan that his father was negligent. She figured that arriving at the terminal, alone, not having anyone to meet him, would show him that his father was a bad man. When people asked where he was she came up with the kidnapping angle hoping to get Kirkland arrested, and at the very least forced to keep away from the child. Dylan had the bus drivers watching him, they fed him, got him snacks, and we were there when they pulled in. He was never alone.” Spencer explained, hoping the last bit of information eased her mind.

“I knew she hated dad but never thought she would do something to risk Dylan.” Becky leaned into who Spencer assumed was her uncle’s arm. The older man whispered to the girl.

"I am glad you have so many people around you right now." Spencer consoled.

"We will take good care of them until they are ready to go to Miami. My sister, she's going to jail?" the man asked holding Becky tighter.

"Yes, Sir. Unfortunately, with the charges, it may be quite a while. She will need your support as well. It won't be easy for any of you, and for that, I am truly sorry." Spencer said honestly.

"Aint no one here gonna be angry with you all. Abigail has no one to blame for this mess than herself. She has been circling the drain for a while now, since before that damn car accident. She blamed him even though he wasn't in the car, she was drinking. I know she was taking them pills, tried to warn her nothing good would come of it, but Abbie don't listen to anyone. Kirk tried to help her, really he did, but she has always enjoyed being the victim, had always treated him like shit. He couldn't stay after the fighting got physical, and we don't blame him. We woulda jumped in if she had lay a hand on the boy, but she didn't. He was always making excuses for her, tender noble excuses. He is a good boy. The kids will be well seen to Agent Reid, Kirk is a damn fine man." the Uncle offered his hand.

“Thank you Sir. Um...We should be going.” Spencer said trying to let them have some privacy.

“Hey, do you want to meet her?” Becky asked flagging down her nurse.

“I’d love too.” Spencer smiled at her joy, she may be young, but she was going to be a great mom. The nurse brought in a tiny peach wrapped bundle handing it to the proud mama. 

“You did an amazing thing, young man. This is from all of us, not much but we needed you to know how grateful we are. That what you do matters to more than just those in the thick of things. She opened a white cardboard box revealing a small pin with a tiny pink heart inside a white circle. It said Thank you around the edge.

“It was a team effort, Ma’am.” Spencer blushed.

“No kid I agree, you did a damn good thing.” Morgan praised.

“These are given to us by patients. They can make a donation or just ask for one, we took up a donation for therapy so Dylan can heal, it’s normally just something to show appreciation. We thought it was appropriate, Becky speaks quite highly of you.” the nurse set the pin in his lapel.

”Thank you very much. I will treasure it.” he smiled blushing darker when soft applause filled the hall. 

“Dr. Reid, want to hold her?” Becky offered.

“Um, sure okay thanks.” she deposited her daughter in his arms. “Oh wow. She’s so little. Hi.” he laughed as the tiny human pursed her lips stretching, blinking up at him. “Look at her, she’s beautiful.” Spencer showed her to the team.

“Her name is Spencer Tayah Dumont.” she beamed when he gaped at her.

“Hi Spencer, my name is Spencer too.” he preened at his team’s gentle teases.

“Sorry to break this up, but we need to get to the airfield.” Dave reminded them. 

“Oh yeah, right. Um, thank you for letting me hold her. Um if you ever need to talk, or just to check in. I can help you transfer your credits, I have connections in academia, you call if you have any trouble.” Reid gave her his card, once he found out where she transferred to, he intended to cover all of her expenses. Dylan too. Anonymously of course. And if there were an educational trust for his little namesake, well there wasn't anything wrong with that.

“I’ll send you pictures,” Becky promised.

“That would be amazing. Take care of yourselves.”

“Be well Dr. Reid.” Becky waved as they left.

“It’s a good day,” Spencer told JJ.

“Yes, it is.”


	20. Week 75; Collared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer receives his first assignment from Doe. He and Aaron make some new impressive new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tidbit: Jim Malone and Michael McBride are the names of two characters played by Sean Connery.

Spencer sat across from Smyth reading the requests for off-site meets that had been made. He nixed the one from Forrester, she tried weekly and after the fiasco the first time he was never going to do that again. There were a few more he eschewed simply because he wouldn’t interact in-house, let alone outside. That left three to decide or plan.

“Pancho is a good man. He travels for a living, something to do with computers. He has a good reputation across the board. Based out of Dallas. No spouse, two grown kids.” Smyth informed him.

“Okay, so he wants a tour guide?” Reid read the description the man had left for the date.

“Looks that way. It’s honestly a smart choice. Good company, see the sights. Two days seeing what interests you without fifteen different people to get to know.” Smyth shrugged.

“I like the ‘I can’t exactly document when we will engage, just be aware we will. Often.” Spencer snickered.

“Thought that was amusing myself. His suggestion of sending a text when a detour to the hotel is required was what another house suggested. He lets the local arrange everything, so it's smoother. Setting a sex-edual is hard enough. He has no issue with a bodyguard with you at all times.” Smyth handed him the next stack of request paperwork.

“I’ll do it. I can plot the best way to see everything in the easiest manner, and turn it in probably tonight. Okay, Wyvern.”

“Wyvern wants a pony for the night,” Smyth explained.

“Okay,” Spencer said warily.

“He is experienced. You will not be his first. He will provide everything needed, you will come home with the gear. He will spoil you rotten, no sex planned for this meet, just groping. You done pony play before?”

“No.”

“If you are willing Leviathon can teach you what you need to know. He has done it for us before.” Smyth offered his friend a bottle of Mountain Dew.

“Sounds good.” Spencer knew Smyth was testing him.

“If you don’t like it, no harm no foul.” the man smiled proudly.

“Right. That looks ominous.” Reid motioned to the thick manila envelope Smyth was holding, he seemed reluctant to hand it over.

“Doe sent it.”

“An assignment then.” Spencer took the package, pinching the thin tabs open.

“What is NCIS?”

“Naval Criminal Investigative Services. They work crimes for the military. Marines and Navy.” Reid answered distantly, too busy reading the case file.

“SO?”

“I have to do this. I will speak to Hotch and have the agents who are in charge meet with us upstairs.” Spencer took out his phone, texting Aaron.

“Now, about the week, you want off.”

“I need the time to do finals for my new degree. I also want to visit my mom.”

“Got it.” Smyth jotted the information onto Spencer’s schedule.

“This is gonna take a few days of practice and getting used to each other. I will plan the meets for my times off. The nights they want me are not chosen yet. I will get that to you as soon as I know. Only one of the men has a membership.”

“Get the other a monthly membership, he should be able to get reimbursed. He doesn’t have to play.”

“I’ll get that arranged. I was curious to see if the other alphabets were going to use the new resource. Guess this answers that.” Reid sat back pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Can you refuse? Don’t like you being used Doc.” Smyth asked.

“Yes, but I won’t. This is part of why I was placed here. I’ve always been an asset. Now I’m more. I am in a unique position that will be useful, not everyone they try to place will succeed. Not everyone is cut out for this. This one was vetted by Doe, I think he is as protective as you are.”

“I understand that. I just don’t want you hurt. You have enough shit on your plate.”

“Honestly, this is no different than before, well the fact that I can include my boss helps. This is not my first UC, though my team wouldn’t know that. Being able to confide in someone I know and trust will make this easier. Having no one is the hardest part of UC.” Spencer confided to his friend.

“Well I suppose it’s not like the tv, but don’t you have like handlers like Hotch is now? Or maybe backup to cover you?” Smyth sat forward.

“Yes, but really you don’t get to know them. Shit, you most likely have never met before the day you're thrown together. I have a hard time trusting, and to have an unknown literally at your back is hard. I have been very lucky that the people I have had covering me are good at what they do, been blessed that they have trusted me too.” Spencer divulged.

“Do I get to know anything?” Smyth asked.

“Um...no. Not until the trial is over.”

“Alright. Listen you be careful. Let me know what you need.”

“I will. Thanks.”

“Anytime Doc.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Honey, I’m home,” Aaron shouted as he entered the penthouse.

“Office,” Spencer yelled back. Aaron toes off his shoes and takes off his tie and jacket draping them over the back of the couch. He finds his fiance sprawled out over the familiar couch an ice pack on the back of his head Savior sitting on the floor one of Reid’s feet in his hand. A bowl of pink-tinged water, gauze, and numerous different types of scalpels, implements, and tweezers on a towel next to him.

“What’s up?”

“Poncho is quite possibly the most dangerous man I have ever met. He's as graceless as a drunken giraffe.” Savior huffed, Spencer chuckled at the man’s ire.

“Okay. How does one display their grace while touring DC?”

“We were at the Lincoln Memorial Poncho tripped over his feet, his flailing arm slammed into my mouth splitting my lip, while he rolled down half the stairs bounced up -ouch dammit!- bounced up smiling and pronounced ‘I’m okay’. We were walking around the Vietnam Memorial he tripped over ground turbulence and spilt coffee from the middle of my back down to my knees, soaked my grey, Tom Ford, the dry cleaner is going to cry. At the Washington Monument, he fell into the pond effectively drowning his camera. We survived the Jefferson Memorial.” Spencer ticked off events on his fingers.

“And your foot?” Aaron winced at the goose egg and small row of stitches he felt on the back of Reid’s head.

“We were at the hotel, I had just gotten out of the shower, he offered me a glass of wine while we waited for dinner. He took two steps across a smoothly carpeted floor launched forward, the glass flew he pirouetted smashed into the doorframe ricocheted into me I stumbled back stepped on the damn glass embedded some in my foot and cracked my head on the fucking coffee table. But don’t worry Poncho is just fine.” Spencer described.

“How the fuck do you trip over air? I mean honestly.” Savior groused.

“Savior came in ready to fight the galloping hordes only to find me flat on the floor and Poncho blubbering in near panic. I sat up and he saw my foot bleeding, he promptly passed out. Savior helped him to bed filled him with sugar and water. We then called Buckshot from the car. Savior carried me out, Buck got my things. We just got back from the ER. No concussion, seven stitches in my head, nine in my foot and still have glass in my foot. How was your day?” Spencer asked brightly.

“Significantly less eventful than yours. What do you have planned for tonight?”

“NCIS.”

“Right forgot. I’ll go get changed and start dinner.” Aaron kissed his lover’s forehead.

“Just pop the pan in the oven at 350, should be done when they get here.”

“Perfect.”

“Yes, you are. Ow.”

“Quit bitching.” Savior snapped.

~~~~~~~~~~

“I’ll get it,” Spencer announced opening the door. “Gentlemen, come in please.”

“Hello.” The younger of the two smiled green eyes glittering.

“Hi. Dr Spencer Reid.” offering his hand.

“Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, call me Tony.” the man rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand.

“A pleasure.” Spencer flirted back much to the man’s happiness.

“Jethro?” Aaron’s voice broke their focus.

“Aaron. Didn’t know you would be here. Long time.” the older man shook Aaron’s hand warmly.

“I live here with Spencer, we are engaged to be married,” Aaron informed them.

“Works for me.” Gibbs nodded.

“I’m also his handler.”

“Good to know, makes me feel better that I know someone,” Gibbs admitted.

“We made lasagna, homemade breadsticks, and an Italian salad for dinner, I hope that is okay.” Spencer motioned them to the dining room.

“Smells good,” DiNozzo said sceptically.

“I got the recipe from David Rossi. Da sua nonna.” (From his grandmother.)

“You speak Italian?” Tony sounded impressed.

“Amongst others.” Spencer shrugged.

“What others?” Gibbs growled.

“Russian, French, Latin, German, Italian, Korean, Scots Gaelic, and ASL.”

“Итак, вы гений?” (So you are a genius?)

“Да.Ты действительно ублюдок?” (Yes. Are you really a bastard?)

“Capital B.” Gibbs signed and smiled. “You are fully aware of what we are doing?”

“You are infiltrating a drug dealer’s lair hoping to stop a shipment of guns from hitting the street. The dealer has no qualms into whose hands the weapons fall into. I don’t understand how he got possession of the weapons.”

“The guns belong to the Marines. They were being moved by convoy when the convoy was targeted. The man that planned the theft, got caught the day after he acquired the guns, but will not say where he has them hidden. Carruthers found them and has been advertising ever since. We know he has them, just not where.” Tony added.

“I’ll get Dave to check his contacts, see if he can figure anything out.” Aaron excused himself to use his cell to call Rossi.

“You aren’t comfortable with this. Is it the situation, or me personally?” Reid asked Gibbs serving the man his dinner.

“Situation.” He made no attempt to stop the younger man, following the instructions Tony had given.

“I understand. It’s not a wonder. The environment you both are going into is challenging. While I know of Tony’s skill at undercover, I agree that he is simply too Alpha male to pull this off. Escorts are consummate profilers, we have to be to keep ourselves safe. We can see when someone doesn’t fit.” Reid offered as he served Tony then Aaron. Gibbs noticed that there was no service for the young man.

“There is enough on you and Tony’s plate to feed me,” Reid stated.

“Relax Jethro, trust him, you can’t be this tense if this is to work,” Aaron said.

“Gibbs, you are not degrading me or anything else you might be thinking. This is not in any way uncomfortable for me. I am sorry that you find it so distasteful. Tony perhaps just you and I should do this.?” Spencer tried.

“Gibbs is the one that got us in this far, he needs to be there,” Tony replied.

“Jethro, when you were getting into this who did you focus on? Where was the bulk of your attention?” Spencer asked.

“Carruthers.”

“You let Tony focus on the others in the room. I am certain he was most interested in the bodyguards or the security. I know that escorts were observed but none of you noticed that during business they remained in close proximity. We are often overlooked. We see things and hear things that you wouldn’t fathom. I can tap into that resource, I can get the information they won’t give you. I don’t expect you to blindly trust me, I do expect you to respect me.” Spencer said.

“I do. My concern is your safety. You are being put in a dangerous situation.” Gibbs voiced sincerely.

“I am a fully trained FBI field agent Gibbs. Not only that but I am his little Brother.” Reid pointed at Spike.

“Hey Gunny,” Spike smirked at the surprised Gibbs.

“Well?” it was obvious Gibbs knew who he was.

“Clever, cunning, and lethal Gunny. No doubt he can hold your six.” Spike promised.

“How old is he?” Gibbs tested again.

“Immortal,” Spike confirmed his voice hard. “I’d take him anywhere.”

“Impressive.” Tony clapped his hands redirecting Gibbs’s attention. He knew exactly what the soldier standing in the doorway meant. “What is the objective tonight?”

“When is the sale?” Spencer asked.

“Wednesday,” Gibbs replied.

“I have five days to get you both comfortable with being in a triad. You need to be completely at ease with seeing me nude, touching me, kissing me, feeding me. You need to accept that some form of sexual contact or display is expected, and I can teach you how to fake it. I will not have that luxury, I will have to perform. You need to let me, without anger or embarrassment. I am not ashamed.”

“Sounds like slavery,” Gibbs growled.

“No, it’s servitude. I can see why you feel that way, and perhaps the others there are under slave contracts, our relationship will not be like that. We are a committed triumvirate with me as your submissive partner. There is no shame in either situation. My job is to take care of all of your needs, you must let me do that. In any environment.” Spencer instructed.

“I know that. I just don’t…”

“I am in no way humiliated or denigrated by this. I enjoy it. This is an aspect of my relationship with Aaron. It gives me a chance to get out of my head and gives him the chance to take care of me. We both get something out of it.” some of the rigidity left the older man’s spine, the tension leaving his shoulders.

“I’ll start with Tony, let you see what is expected. When you are more comfortable you join in. I will not do anything that will harm you. I need to know your boundaries, but you need to understand there are lines that you have to cross.” Spencer told him.

“What do we call you?” Tony asked.

“Nigel or some form of pet name.”

“I’m Jim Malone, he’s Michael McBride.”

“I will address you as Sir or Legame. Him as Boss or Jet.” (Bond)

“Oh, you are good Coniglio.” Tony smiled that dazzling smile, a real one. Spencer felt a blush rise, Tony noticed and added a bit of heat to his look. Gibbs looked at DiNozzo his eyebrow raised.

“Rabbit.” Tony shrugged.

“Okay Rabbit.” Gibbs began eating his dinner. “Good as yours.”

“Thank you, Boss. I need to know how you would like me to present, where you want me to stand, and sit.”

“Present?” Gibbs coughed.

“Yes. How you want me to stand. Where my arms rest, eyes up or on the floor. Will I be collared or cuffed? We need to set these early so I get into the habit.”

“How do you stand for him?” Gibbs nodded at Hotch.

“Parade rest.”

“That works.”

“I think kneeling between their chairs would give them the feeling of protection they want, but seem like they both are in control.” Aaron offered.

“Your hands flat on your thighs, butt on your heels, eyes down head up,” Tony said hating to admit the food was awesome.

“I can keep watch that way. Were any of the escorts there collared?” Spencer stood at parade rest, Gibbs watched the way he acted, fluid and calm.

“All of them.”

“I will get a leather collar and leash. I ask that only you and Gibbs lead me anywhere. I will follow if asked to leave the room.”

“I agree. You don’t seem to like that Hotch.” Tony felt bad for the man.

“I...No, I don’t like the idea of him in another man’s collar. I understand, but I don’t like it.” Aaron admitted for the first time. Though this type of situation had never come up before. The General was the only Dom he was with that had that much of an investment, and anyone that wanted him as a Sub, servant or Butler had never even broached the subject.

“I can wear a cuff and lead.” Spencer offered, having no idea Aaron felt like that.

“No, I want to take no chances. I’ll cope.” Hotch said.

“Sit with me, Coniglio.” Tony pushed his chair back a little.

“Yes Sir” Spencer approached waited for Tony to manoeuvre him and peeped when he was pulled onto his lap. He put his hands flat on his thighs and carefully settled to make sure he was balanced. Tony grabbed a small piece of lasagna on his fork and deftly fed it to Spencer. Gibbs watched, no judgment learning how he was doing things, how Tony subtly touched the young man. How Spencer seemed to enjoy the attention.

Aaron observed them. Watching his fiance with the handsome DiNozzo. How Gibbs watched the interaction. The older man seemed to see what he saw. The two were flirting, a connection had been made. Tony’s hand worked its way under Spencer’s shirt, to rest just above his waistband. Spencer shivered. Leaning on the broad shoulder, nuzzling against his neck. By the end of the night, he knew they would be getting to know DiNozzo better. That was fine with him. He slid his foot across the floor, his sock covered toes working them under the man’s pant leg. Tony looked at him and grinned. Oh yes, they were going to know him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Why didn’t you tell me about the collar?” Spencer asked after brushing his teeth.

“It’s never come up before, Simon has mentioned it but I put him off, I didn’t want to upset you.”

“Beloved. You being upset is not acceptable to me. I can wear a wrist cuff.”

“I already complicate this for you, Spence.” Aaron sighed.

“No, you don’t. I admit when someone I don’t know wants me on a leash I get nervous, it’s why I use a cuff. While most people are respectful, there are those that yank and jerk. For me a collar is intimate, I need to trust.”

“I just…”

“You possessive thing. I don’t mind you know. I would proudly wear your collar every day.” Spencer kissed him softly.

“Really?” Aaron asked nibbling his bottom lip.

“Really.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron jolted awake a racket at the door disturbing his slumber. He got out of bed, drawing his gun from the holster on the bed frame. He got to the corner of the hall and listened.

“It’s clear Archangel. It’s us.” Raptor called out. Aaron stepped out gun pointed at the floor, but ready.

“What the hell?” Aaron barked, seeing Raptor, Buck, and Savior standing with a sheet wrapped bundle.

“Um…” Raptor stuttered.

“He won’t let any of us see him.” Buck shrugged.

“Spencer?” he was disturbed by the angry growl he got in response. “Clear out guys. If we need you I will call.”

“No prob. I do not envy you the temper he is in.” Raptor cursed hotly when the sheet kicked him square in the shin. The three men left grumbling.

“Okay, am I supposed to look, or feel my way?” Aaron set his gun on the side table. The heated grunts and snarls were not as helpful as he hoped.

“Did you make them play twenty questions?” the blob nodded.”Okay. Do I look?” The blob nodded. “Am I going to be upset Spencer?” the blob shrugged, then nodded, then shrugged and sighed. “Are you hurt?” the blob shook back and forth. Aaron stepped closer grabbing the sheet and whipped it off. His brain stuttered it took a second for him to understand what he was seeing.

Spencer was dressed in a black latex catsuit and elaborate equine accoutrements. He had a black rubber snaffle with what looked like a tongue curb in his mouth on a Pelham bit. A black leather bridle with blinders, black leather Martingale, and a black and lavender leather harness. The lavender Plumes stood tall on his head. He had lavender Polos on his forearms with hand hooves. Aaron walked around to find a pair of hoof boots and a long silky tail that matched his hair on a plug sprouting from Spencer’s ass. He was dressed like a priceless show horse.

“Do those hurt your feet?” he felt like an idiot the minute the words left his mouth.

“Ah ou therious? Dat ih wha ou ak?” Spencer tried to yell.

“Shit. Sorry. Bedroom?” Aaron fumbled.

“lease.”Spencer glared. Aaron grabbed the reins dangling and moved them to make sure his lover didn’t trip over them. How Reid managed to walk so gracefully in the boots he had no idea. Spencer stood by the bed, glare just as dark.

“Where would you like me to start?”

“Awon!” he cringed. He started at his head, carefully removing each piece he held Spencer’s bottom jaw and gently removed the bit. Spencer whimpered.

“How long have you been wearing this?”

“Too fucking long. Tail please, need to sit down, want these boots off.” Spencer turned offering his butt. Aaron gripped the edge and gave a gentle tug hoping to get an idea of the size of the thing. Spencer moaned, turned and bent at the waist resting his hands on the bed, Aaron pulled and the plug easily slipped out. Spencer sighed in relief.

“Better?” Aaron chuckled.

“How about you wear a plug that brushes your prostate for more than eight hours without the ability to get hard and tell me how you feel.” Spencer threatened.

“You wearing a cage?” Aaron asked helping to remove the boots and mitts.

“Yes. I have spent the whole night being paraded around, pet, and braided, had a saddle for a while, people sat on me for pictures. I won best in show for my tack, which is impressive for my first time. Apparently, I am spirited hence the tongue curb and Martingale. He would like me to learn to pull a cart, maybe gaits. Now mind you I have no issue with that, but the woman that helped Wyvern dress me is supposedly one of the "vets", and trust me that play was so not fun. She spent ten minutes on a rectal exam her excuse being to prep me for the damn tail plug, tried to get me to do an enema, I told one of the mares that if she touched my ass again I was going to go ballistic. I kicked her when she mentioned that "castration would temper my feral attitude". A nice lady named Appeloneia told Wyvern that she herself does not like the heavy-handed way she treats her stallions. Wyvern has forbidden Dr Mustang from touching anyone in his stable again. I have no desire to go there. So what did you think?” Spencer lay back twisting his ankles and spreading his toes.

“The tack is beautiful, and you wear it well, but not my thing. The catsuit I can do. I like the catsuit.” Aaron waggled his eyebrows.

“Noted. Not my favourite thing but I can manage. Help me out of this.”

“Love too.”

“Oh wow. That is weird, keep peeling. Oh, fabulous.” Spencer’s hands darted to his groin, removing the cage from his jewels. “I’m free! Oh, that is brilliant.”

“Shower powder boy.” Aaron dusted some of the cornstarch-based sweat mixed mess off of his lower back.

“Eeewww. That is nasty. Oh heaven.” Spencer didn’t even wait for the water to reach temperature, just let it cascade over him. Aaron climbed in helping wash the powder and sweat from his skin. Spencer manhandled him under the spray.

“Need something?” Aaron teased. Spencer pressed between his shoulder blades, set his hands against the tiles and kicked his ankles apart.

“Do you have any idea how sexy you look like this? All bare, water dancing over your back?” Spencer pour some of the silicone lube along his spine and into his crack. Aaron watched his lover slick himself up. Spencer teased rubbed over his entrance, massaged the silicone over his back and ass, around to his chest. Quick open-handed brushes over his cock. When he was just as tightly wound he entered him. Impossibly slow.

“Fuck Baby.” Aaron panted shocked by how close he was.

“Oh my love, look at you. I can barely breathe you are so beautiful. Oh, that is exquisite, just seeing you working my cock. There you go. Take what you need my love.” Aaron pushed back harder, faster. Spencer simply held his hips tighter. The more he moved the filthier Spencer spoke.

“Please Baby.”

“Are you gonna come for me? No one touching that fat cock. Fucking yourself on my dick. Gonna make yourself blow Babe? I’m waiting for you to come Aaron. I’m going to fuck you till you're a drooling babbling mess, then when you can’t think I will come so hard you will scream for me.”

“FUCK!!” Aaron tried to keep moving but his body locked with the first burst from his dick. Spencer took up a savage pace. Aaron whimpered as the weight began to coil again. It flew down his spine, and rushed through him, stealing his breath. Without giving him an instant the heat again pulled him tight, his body didn’t think it could, but Spencer’s insisted, coaxed, drew it. He was clawing at the tiles, fighting to stay standing, gasping in harsh breaths.

“One more Aaron, give me one more, take me with you. Make me come.” Aaron roared obeying, surrendering. Spencer caught him as he lost the fight with gravity.

“Perfect.” Spencer turned off the water, climbed out of the shower and lifted Aaron bridal style, he wasn't going far. He got him onto the bed then gathered towels to dry him. A few shoves and he was able to get the wet comforter off the bed. He grabbed another and tucked it around Aaron. Slipping into a pair of jeans and a Dr Who tee shirt he cleaned up his tack making certain it was uncrumpled and neat. He put the Polos into soak in the sink and with the catsuit folded in his arms he went down to give Smyth the latex for proper cleaning. After he went to visit Leviathan.

“Hey, Doc. Saw you're ghostly entrance, what’s up with that?”

“Was in full regalia, did not need the whole place seeing that.” Spencer plopped into the chair across from his friend.

“Do tell.” the man pulled a box from under the counter.

“Won Best in Show. For my tack.” Spencer divulged.

“Okay. No, you do not want to parade through here like that. Bet it was hot though.”

“Wyvern was happy. I apparently need you to teach me gaits and to pull a cart so this is going to be a regular thing.” Spencer shrugged.

“I would pay to see that Doc. Get pics, man.”

“I have some on my phone. You can’t see my face really but you can see the bit and all the tack.”

“You send me one and there’s no charge on this.” Leviathan offered.

“Pick one.” Spencer handed over his phone.

“Damn you look sinful. Wow, that is some nice leatherwork. You tell him I could make your harness? I want two.”

“Take them. Yes. He said he’d call you to check your work, if he likes it he will spread the word. Wyvern was impressed with the training you gave me. He wants you to start teaching me about the cart, he says with you being so close he can trust the fit better. I think he wants a saddle too. I have no idea who made the rest. It fit so well, I have to assume it was custom.” Reid accepted a cup of coffee from the leathersmith.

“Ain’t no doubt, most can use your measurements to make some damn fine regalia, whoever did this stuff is damn good, probably expensive. They will have made their mark on their work, I can use that to get all the info on what Wyvern requires. I'll store and maintain your tack for you, keep it show quality. I wish you knew his name, I might have information you and I could use. What does he call you?.”

“Shakespeare's Little Lord Sonnet. Just calls me Sonnet. I appreciate that I left it upstairs. Can it wait until morning?”

“Yeah, as long as it's dry. Seriously? Damn, Shakespeare is an international Champion, shit if he is pairing you with Spear you are being groomed my friend, Was Spear there?" his friend almost gushed.

"Yes, he is huge and muscular, and regal. Spent all night nibbling on my neck, rubbing his head across my back. Wyvern told him he needed to wait, I was skittish." Spencer shrugged.

"Spear wants to breed you. Wouldn't be surprised if Spear was the one to choose you. Trust me, they will make contact to see if you are willing. If this Wyvern is his owner you have been taken in by one of the premier stables. Congrats my friend."

"Thanks. Somehow that makes me feel better. I told Wyvern that I was not willing to be offered to other stables as breeding stock. I am not against engaging with Spear, he's an interesting man and a beautiful stallion. Wyvern has no desire to engage with anyone but Honey." Reid snickered when his friend punched him in the arm.

"Dude, you met Gentle Honeycomb? I am so going with next time, you best tell him I'm your trainer Doc."

"I told him, he was really impressed at what he saw. I'll set up a meet." Spencer promised.

"I could kiss you! So you gonna look at that?’ Leviathan pointed at the box.

“I’m a bit reluctant Greg.”

“Its not...you ain’t being collared, it’s to hold the leash. I made it wider, with a heavier buckle not like a claim collar, this one It will feel different.”

“I know. You should have seen Angel’s face. I feel like a worm.” Spencer sighed.

“Let him place it. Do not let anyone but him remove it. He may feel better that way.” Leviathan suggested.

“Okay. Oh, this is perfect. It matches Tony’s eyes, and this matches Jet’s. Oh, nice.” Spencer held the soft emerald collar up to the light, the ice blue leash dangled from his hand. He noticed the buckle was heavier and could tell the weight was more. It had no gems, studs, or tags. On the inside was a rabbit, punched into the leather. Spencer dug in his pocket and handed the tiny ziplock bags to his friend. Leviathan pulled out a stainless split ring and put the Marine insignia charm and the Italy charm on then fastened it to the collar. It would be enough to signify the two men without putting their names on it, on him. He hoped that eased some of Aaron’s discomfort.

“Okay, you bring in your tack and let me get your measurements and we can snarf way too many doughnuts and coffee all morning, while I design your saddle.”

“Sounds awesome. Thanks, Greg.”

“Welcome, Doc.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer lay panting trying to get his breathing back to normal. Aaron had been insatiable. Right after dinner he had tied Spencer to their bed, arms over his head, legs spread. He had blindfolded him after the first time. They had just finished their fourth round, and if Spencer was right it was almost five in the morning. It was a work night so this had come as an extreme surprise.

“Here, drink.” Aaron tapped a straw against his lips. He let him empty the glass of Gatorade and set it aside. Aaron checked his bindings, releasing his legs so he could be turned onto his side. “Can you sleep like this,” Aaron asked his voice deep accent thick.

“Yes.” Spencer was too tired to complain.

“Good night, my love.”

“Good night, Beloved.” Spencer was asleep before the blanket warmed.

He woke completely unfettered. The smell of coffee, maple, and bacon made him rush his shower. He wore only a pair of sleep pants into the kitchen. There was only one place setting, formal and prim. Across the plate was a square thin box. He sat down brushing his hand over the velveteen lid. A glance toward the door let him know that Aaron had already left for work.

The door opening broke him from his thoughts. Aaron set his briefcase down and toed off his shoes.

“You been sitting there all morning?” he asked opening the oven checking the food he had left warming. It was dry and shrivelled.

“Mmhmm.”

“You didn’t eat.” Aaron popped one of the leftover containers in the microwave.

“Sorry. Time is it?”

“I came home for lunch, I have meetings all afternoon, barring a case.”

“I’m tending bar for Midas’ birthday party.” Spencer reminded him. “You are supposed to come after work.”

“I will be there if we are home. Did you look at it?” Aaron squat down next to his chair.

“No.”

“Why is that?” Aaron’s voice was soft, guarded.

“I’m just speechless.”

“I’m a possessive bastard, I know that.”

“Possessive? Look at our lives. Are you going to put it on for me Aaron?”

“Now?” Aaron’s hands shook like when he had given him his ring.

“I don’t want to go another minute. I want the world to see how completely and thoroughly you have claimed me. How much I belong to you, with you. I can’t believe I have so much Aaron.” Spencer gasped when Aaron opened the box. “It’s stunning.”

“It’s pale compared to you.” It was exquisite in its simplicity. 7 mm wide, shiny Platinum small ring, it would lay flat but loose against his throat under the collars of his shirts. In the centre of the case were two small Allen wrenches, Aaron showed Spencer where to slide the pin to unlock the collar, the sides swung out enough to allow Aaron to slip the piece around his neck. The ends clicked and Spencer’s fingers shot to his throat. He felt the metal warming against his skin.

“You carry one key, and I carry the other. I made sure it would ride under your shirt collars. Are you okay with where it lays?” Aaron licked his lips.

“I can feel it but it’s not heavy.”

“I understand Sweetheart. It looks amazing on your neck.” Aaron kissed the collar, and Spencer could feel his lips.

“It feels wonderful. Thank you so much.”

“No Baby, thank you.” Aaron pulled Spencer into his lap right there on the floor just to bask in his lover’s warmth. They whispered words of love, promises, and dreams. Kissed softly, touched to remind them they were together.

Mitzi came in with their dry cleaning. She put it away and finished warming their lunch. She left so they could separate at their own pace. They sat in the same chair eating straight from the container, the silence more personal and profound than anything they could possibly say out loud. When Aaron had no more time to spare they kissed at the door and he tore himself away. Deena came up a few minutes later gathering her friend into her arms.

~~~~~~~~~~

He was almost ashamed to admit how much he enjoyed letting him take care of him, and in turn pampering Reid. The night he and DiNozzo had let Reid take care of everything from dinner, where they had taken turns feeding him, then a quiet evening reading and a movie being cuddled and spoiled, to showers where Spencer had washed him while he wore his boxers, then dressed him in the softest pyjama pants he had ever worn, to lay down shamelessly to sleep with the two men. Tony had begun massaging Spencer's leg because he was walking on his toes due to stitches in his foot which caused cramps in his calf. Gibbs had found himself rubbing the sweet-scented oil into the young man's back, he was pleased when the attention had eased the man into a calm deep sleep. It was not sexual, but it was a profound thing nonetheless. When he had woken the next morning they were all somehow touching, Tony had Spencer spooned against him, Spencer had his toes resting softly on Gibbs' ankle, Gibbs had a hand resting on Spencer's wrist, Tony had a hand on his bicep. It was one of the best nights sleep he had gotten in years. He would have to ask if Reid would allow him to indulge in the caretaking and pampering on a regular basis. Tony had said he did not think Reid would mind at all.

~~~~~~~~~~

Gibbs pulled the pretentious SUV into the space the attendant pointed to. He rolled his shoulders glanced in the rearview mirror and got out. Tony hopped out going to the back door, he reached in and the action seemed to draw their passenger out. He and Tony were decked out in dress casual attire, their third was in black designer boots with Platinum chains, tailored black leather pants, a soft silk peach button-down, his long hair pulled tight in a low ponytail. Tony held the end of an ice blue leash connected to an emerald green collar.

The mansion belonging to Paul Carruthers was not as gaudy as the man himself. The fact that his family had owned the property and not Paul himself was most likely the reason. The three men entered ushered to the side by a striking young woman with a genuine smile. One of Carruther’s bodyguards Oscar waved a wand over Gibbs then Tony but completely ignored Spencer. They were then shown into what Spencer whispered was the ballroom.

Carruthers saw them and made a beeline for them. “Jim, Michael so glad you could make it. Who is this delectable creature?”

“This is our third Nigel,” Gibbs replied resting his hand on the nape of his neck possessively. Spencer made no attempt to greet the man.

“Coniglio our host Mr Carruthers.” Tony introduced his hand on the swell of his ass no less possessive.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr Carruthers.” Spencer looked into the man’s eyes for just a second then back down to his chest.

“He is beautifully trained gentlemen. Is he available?” Paul’s eyes darted to another.

“No, he is ours,” Gibbs growled, moulding himself to the young man's side possessively.

“Shame. Please enjoy the buffet and the bar. He is allowed no alcohol. Only one more to arrive then we can conduct business.”

“Thank you.” Tony gave one of his dazzling smiles. They made their way to the bar. Tony ordered a martini, Gibbs a bourbon for himself and Cranberry juice for Spencer. McGee gave them their “drinks” and went back to serve another. They casually made their way over to an empty love seat sitting closer together than normal, Gibbs gave a hand signal and Spencer sat gently in his lap. The young man was nuzzling his neck running his hands over his chest and back. From an observer's perspective, it was intimate. Spencer straddled Gibbs leaning against him, but DiNozzo tugged on him, giving Gibbs a little peck on the cheek, before sitting back leaving Tony with a lapful of snuggly genius.

Tony nibbled along his jaw, hands kneading his ass. Spencer moved more sensually against Tony, his touch more blatant.

“He is lovely.” a woman named Gretchen purred her companion staring at the floor.

“Thank you,” Gibbs answered. Gretchen sat in the chair across from them, the man at the end of her leash standing just to her left. She casually began rubbing his groin. When he was fully aroused she moved her hand into her own lap.

“Тест-босс.” Spencer caught Gibbs' eye, he had warned them it may come up. He was worried about how the man would react. (A test Boss.)

“я понимаю.” there was no change in his posture, his eyes subtly wandered the room so he could avoid the scene next to him. (I understand.)

Spencer whispered in Tony’s ear for a moment. Strong hands moved him so his back was flush along the man’s chest, legs on the outside of Tony’s. Tony adjusted and spread his legs widening Spencer’s. He whispered pure filth against his nape making the man in his lap harden without anything private touched. Gretchen smirked, waving her hand at her companion. He opened his pants exposing his erection, he began pleasuring himself ignoring the small crowd that had gathered.

Tony wasted no time opening Spencer’s fly letting his hard-on spring from the tight pants.

“Show me, Coniglio.” Spencer licked his palm and took himself in hand. Tony ran his hands along his thighs, over his abdomen, kissing and nipping what he could reach of his neck. Gretchen’s foot ran up Spencer’s calf, Gibbs smacked it away, hard. He may not be paying attention to what was beside him but he was laser-focused on the rest of the room, determined to protect the two men. Her companion came silently catching his release in his hand.

Spencer sped his hand little mewls and moans issued from his mouth showing that unlike the other, he enjoyed performing for his men. He arched Tony’s arms held him around the chest, he cried out his cock jerked as he came dry. There were a few appreciative murmurs and the crowd dispersed. Gretchen stood and wandered away her job done. Spencer tucked himself away trying to control his breathing.

"You okay?" DiNozzo asked hands gentle, voice soothing, erection poking him firmly in the right ass-cheek. Spencer had not gotten the hang of coming dry and being done, his whole body seemed to get hypersensitive, it took a long time for him to settle, he needed to finish what he started to get rid of the distracting ache. Tony had said he would make sure he got to a private place to take care of the issue while he stood guard and kept him safe.

“Excuse me, ma’am, my boy needs to freshen up, could you show me where the restroom is?” Tony asked the woman holding a tray of drinks. She scowled darkly at the man in his lap. “Ma’am?” Tony’s voice was sharp and she shook out of her revery.

“Of course, this way,” she answered her tone angry.

“Come Coniglio.” Tony guide Spencer posture deterring anyone from approaching them. At the door, the woman grabbed Tony’s arm when he attempted to follow Spencer in.

“Backoff Ziva.” Tony snapped. He jerked his arm and slammed the door on her shocked face. Tony leaned relaxed against the door talking out the whole synopsis for the movie he had seen the night before. When they emerged she was at the end of the hall stewing with fury. The two men walked past like she wasn’t even there.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tony and Gibbs sat at the table listening as the other bidders offer their money for the weapons, Spencer was at the bar getting them fresh drinks, he was stopped often by the other companions having short conversations. He knelt between the two men resting his head on Gibbs’ thigh. He was silent, keeping a sharp eye on what happened behind their backs. Gibbs rest his hand between his shoulder blades, he had grown fond of the young man in just a few days. He was brilliant, compassionate, charming, and had a devious streak he could not help but respect. He was a lot like Tony, quick, astute, and loyal. He was not uncomfortable with the touches, and subtle shows of affection the kid used to sell their relationship.

Two of the bidders were out and had left by the time Gibbs made their offer. Above what was already on the table, but the other man that was there wanted them bad. Spencer got up when Tony drained his glass and returned to the bar, he stayed away longer than usual returning his attention focused on Tony. Spencer squeezed the man’s ankle the signal that he had important information. Tony adjusted himself so his legs were hidden under the table the young man snugly nestled between. Tony sat his demeanour calm for the long moments the escort remained hidden, then gasped heavily, hands darting under the table, he groaned low and dirty letting his head fall back and sighing. Spencer crawled out a few moments later wiping his mouth much to the rooms amusement. He returned to resting on Gibbs’ thigh relaxed and composed.

Twenty minutes later SWAT boiled into the mansion. Carruthers jumped up panic on each inch of his frame. Gibbs and DiNozzo pulled their weapons as did David and McGee. Spencer was under the table as instructed. Shots were fired, people corralled, and after a few tense moments order was restored to collective chaos.

“Where is Nigel?” McGee asked Tony after everyone was sorted.

“Shit.” Gibbs looked under the table concerned that the man was nowhere to be found. Tony went outside to see if he was helping with the arrests, Gibbs began looking through the upstairs thinking he may be gathering evidence, McGee searched the main floor.

Tony was becoming more concerned and decided to look in the SWAT van where they were holding the prisoners. Spencer sat, back against the wall head hung on his chest, the beauty that had been watching the door holding him around the shoulders even though she was cuffed. Most of the escorts were just innocent bystanders, hired for show, they would be sorted out quickly, in the interim they would take care of each other. Knowing he had been with the cops did nothing to stop them from caring for him.

“Nigel,” Tony called relief obvious in his voice. “Come on, let’s get you out of those cuffs.”

“What the hell is he doing in there?” Gibbs asked jogging up to stand next to the two men. Tony had the SWAT officer remove the cuffs. Spencer rubbed his wrists drawing attention to the deep pressure divots the too tight metal had left behind.

“Who the hell did this?” Gibbs barked. “McGee go get his stuff from CSU.”

“On it Boss.”

“I asked who did this?”

“It was an honest mistake.” Spencer evaded.

“You okay?” Tony rolled his neck loud crackles showing how tense he was.

“I’m fine Tony. Please just let it go.” Spencer took the sealed baggie from Tim.

“I don’t care if you're fine, this is bullshit.” DiNozzo spat.

“The paddywagon is ready to leave. Carruthers has been taken to NCIS. I just got the call all of the weapons were located, and they will be delivered to your lab.” one of the cops informed Gibbs.

“Thank you. Great job.” Tony shook the man’s hand.

Spencer flinched as Ziva joined them. “CSU is locking up, we have all the evidence enroute to Abby.”

“I’ll drive you home.” Tony offered. Ziva bristled but made no move.

“Thank you.” Spencer watched Gibbs look from him to the angry woman, knowing he had figured out who had arrested him.

“Briefing at ten hundred at NCIS.”

“I’ll be there.” Spencer agreed. Tony draped his arm over Spencer’s shoulders tucking him close, telling him that Tony had figured it out too.

“So what are your plans for tonight?” Tony asked opening the SUV door for him.

“The team is out on a case, so I have a quiet night,” Spencer replied.

“Want company?”

“Absolutely.” Spencer smiled.

“Do I need to call Hotch? Do I need to ask permission Rabbit?” Tony glanced at him.

“No.”

“La tua serata è diventata molto più impegnativa.” (your evening has become much more demanding)

“Impegnativa è buono.” (Demanding is good.) Spencer purred back eliciting one of Tony’s real smiles.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tony ushered Spencer into the conference room, grabbing him a fresh cup of coffee as the rest of his team, Abby, Ducky, and Director Vance pour into the room.

“Pleasure to see you again Dr Reid.” Vance shook his hand warmly.

“Good to see you too. How is Jared?” Spencer sat between Gibbs and DiNozzo, across from Abby and Ziva. Ducky took the end of the table, Vance the head.

“Doing well, his grades continue to improve,” Vance said proudly.

“Wonderful. I’m glad we found the problem before he was lost.” Spencer responded just as proud.

“ Dr. Reid tutored Jared two summers ago. He is the one who discovered that he had Dyslexia.” Vance explained to the curious onlookers.

“Sweet,” Tim said fist bumping Spencer.

“Okay, let’s get this over with.” Vance convened the briefing.

“Here is my report. I have already forwarded a copy to Doe and the Bureau.” Spencer slid the folder to Gibbs.

“You're already finished with your report?” Tim asked.

“Yes.” Spencer looked at them warily. “My part in this was not that involved. I had kept a running log so all I had to do is document last night's events.”

“I am surprised you had the time.” Ziva snarked.

“While my evening was quite full, I was able to eke out some time,” Spencer replied.

“I will read this later, how did you figure out where the weapons were?” Vance asked.

“Two of Carruthers guards were discussing transport of the merchandise as the bids were being made. One of them mentioned Yancy street. I know that there are a few abandoned warehouses there because of the renovations announced in the paper. They mentioned the watchtower and I was able to give that information to Agent Fornell, he determined which building the weapons were housed in.” Spencer explained.

“How did you get the information to Fornell?” Tim asked.

“Tony carried my communications earwig in his sock. I was able to talk to Fornell using that.” Spencer revealed.

“How the hell did you get guns into the party?” Ziva asked.

“Spencer smuggled them in,” Tony informed them a sly smirk on his face.

“One in each boot. You would be surprised how much escorts are ignored.”

“No, I would not be,” Ziva said under her breath. After every statement Spencer made she seemed to have a biting remark or a roll of her eyes, a guttural sound.

They continued walking through the whole sting. Spencer explaining why he had to put on the show. Tim went through everything he heard and seen from the bar. Ziva spoke about how she had not been privy to as much as she had been moving so often.

“Perhaps it was not your movement but your presence.” Spencer addressed her.

“I beg your pardon?” She sat up hoping he would retreat.

“You were abrupt, scowling, and angry. Three behaviours that are not conducive to intelligence gathering. People are already guarded in that environment, holding yourself with aloof confidence gives you a better chance to interact. You were closed off, therefore so were they.” Spencer told her.

“I hardly think you are in a position to pass judgment on me.” She snapped back. Gibbs sat up ready to bite back, Tony’s hand on his forearm silenced him.

“That was pure observation, no judgment intended.” Spencer volleyed back.

“Alright people, that’s enough. Abby, finish up with the evidence. Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, David I want your reports by the end of the day. Dr Reid, I want to thank you again for your assistance, Someone will be up in a moment to walk you out. Dismissed.” Vance said his tone final. Everyone filed out congregating in the hall. Ziva made a beeline for Spencer.

“My behaviour is not in question here. You are an embarrassment to not only NCIS but the FBI as well.”

“Ziva!” Abby gasped.

“Miss Scuito, please. I take no offence. While your feelings toward me are obvious, I can’t help to wonder why you are being such a bitch.” Tim whined moving a bit closer to Ducky. Tony snorted back a laugh. Gibbs glared at him.

“You will be wise to watch your tone with me זונה ממין זכר.”

“You have said everything you wanted without a filter. So let’s see how you like it. You see yourself as a femme fatale. Beautiful, seductive, irresistible, deadly. You have used your wiles many times in the past and achieved your goals. You have been afforded a rich education, but only use your Mossad training in your day to day life. Instead of learning or developing the skills necessary to be a good investigator, you use contacts and friends to gather intelligence and information, then claim that work as your own.”

“You give McGee a pass because you know he has skills no one else on the team possesses, but you think him weak, spineless. You are certain you can and do control him. You are wrong, he is DiNozzo 's Probie without question. He is leary of you, not afraid. You use threats of violence and intimidation to keep him in line. Tony, you tolerate because he is your superior officer, but you have a hard time respecting him because you aren’t clever enough to see behind the masks he wears. You know he is not afraid of you so you use cruelty to put him in what you think is his place. You can’t see that he is mostly unaffected by your vitriol. Your lack of respect does not stop you from desiring him. You are positive he will seek your bed, but while he does desire someone on the team, it is not you.

Gibbs, you think is genuinely devoted to you. Him you actually respect, though he is strictly a means to an end. You think he owes you something, but he is not as docile as you want. So you continue to play upon his heart and loyalty. He knows this. While he impresses you sometimes, he is still just a cowboy. You are badly mistaken. He knows where your allegiance lies. He sees something in you that makes him keep trying. A little advice, it is unwise to try to turn him against DiNozzo, you will find you are the one rejected. Abby, you care about, you love her, but don't take her seriously. Dr Mallard is too clever, you are unnerved by him. That is the wisest choice you have made amongst these people. Jimmy, you dismiss altogether, to your detriment. Vance, you think your father owns. Your father is not that stupid. You like living in America and enjoy the job with NCIS but it is all secondary to Mossad.” Spencer continued.

“When I came to NCIS for briefing your first impression was that I was inconsequential. The fact that Director Vance was cordial to me, you decided to look deeper. Not to understand me, but to get dirt on Leon. You got a friend to search down information on me. You got nowhere. It never occurred to you that my clearance may be the reason. It took our FBI tech 8.23 seconds to locate your friend and destroy his database. He's pissed, told us exactly who had him looking into me. I wouldn't call him again."

"You tried to intimidate me, and failed. You didn’t like that I stood up to you so you went right for the threat. You are too self-absorbed to fathom how little you concern me. Just now, the slur you tried to insult me with. Male Prostitute. I am not a whore, I am an escort. The reasons you hate me are fourfold.”

“I have heard enough.” Ziva seethed, hand stuffed in her pocket.

“One, you see me as less than you, all you see is a whore, you dismiss the fact that I am an agent with the FBI. Two, you think you are smarter because you so completely dismiss me you neglected to do any research. I have an IQ of 187, an Eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words per minute. I have four doctorates, two bachelors, three masters. Lack of intelligence is not my problem. Three you are blinded by your own self-perceptions. Yes, you are attractive but I promise not irresistible. No, I am not weak. Four you are jealous, jealous of how close I had to be to the man you have attempted to seduce numerous times but have failed to possess. While you don’t want him for anything other than a conquest, a way to have power over him something you can crow over the victory of defeating him, which he understands and that is why he has not bedded you. He is not interested.” Spencer finished.

“How dare you.” She grit out between her teeth.

“You are so used to scaring people, threatening them to back away that you are nearly blinded with rage that I didn’t cringe. That knife in your hand does not worry me. I understand it’s a way to assuage your monumental case of penis envy. I know you won’t attack, you have been ordered by your father to keep a low profile.” Spencer smirked when she looked at her pocket, proving she was holding the weapon in question.

“You Miss David are completely common.” Spencer finished.

She moved faster than Gibbs could catch, trying to slap him, she yelled as Spencer caught her by the wrist, pulled her across his hip, letting her land hard on her belly, he twisted her arm, planted his knee in the middle of her back. He whispered in her ear and gracefully stood while the others gaped taking in the spectacle. “Again, you forget, FBI agent. I suggest a refresher course in hand to hand combat and a lesson in cross-jurisdictional relations.”

“I agree, after your report is turned in, report to HR for your next two weeks schedule.” Vance barked. Gibbs uncuffed her, handing the cuffs out to Reid then guiding the furious woman down to her desk.

“That was epic.” Abby giggled.

“That was wrong. Forgive me, Director Vance, I let my temper dictate my actions. I fully accept any disciplinary actions you may require. Agent David Rossi is my direct supervisor, he will mete out whatever you demand.” Spencer stood strong in front of the surprised man.

“I appreciate that Dr Reid, but am confused,” Vance responded, pulling the toothpick from his mouth.

“Sir?” Spencer looked at Leon trying to figure out what could possibly be in question.

“While I admit you did allow your temper to get the better of your mouth, I saw nothing worth discipline in your actions. I would like to personally apologize for the behaviour of my agent.” Vance offered his hand to the shocked man.

“Huh…”

“Say thank you, Director,” Tony said quietly.

“Thank you, Director.” Spencer shook the offered hand.

“My pleasure. Well, put Miss Sciuto. Good day everyone.” Vance turned and walked to his office.

“Did he just agree with me?” Abby asked stunned.

“Yes, he did.” Tony chuckled.

“What did you whisper to her?” Abby hip checked Spencer as they walked down to the bullpen.

“Well…”

“Go ahead,” Tony said pretty sure what he had told her.

“I told her who I spent the night with.”

“Is that all? Oh, I meant to ask if you were the Dr Reid that wrote the paper on the devastating effects of caustics and poison cocktails upon the human body? Cause it was really brilliant, frighteningly detailed scary facty, but brilliant.” Abby burbled happily.

“Yes...um I wrote it, from personal experience.” Spencer clarified embarrassed by her praise. He was shocked by the intense hug she wrapped him in.

“Oh my gosh. You poor baby. You look good now, you are good now right? All intact and healthy. Cause that mixture was bad, like totally evil bad, nasty bad. You are okay now right?” Abby prodded scanning him like she could see any issue. Her hand resting softly on his stomach.

“Yes, I’m fine now. I will have to take supplements for the rest of my life but I am completely healed. Thanks for asking.” Spencer understood why everyone liked the woman, she was a lot like his Penny.

“You're one of us now, I need to make sure you are safe. You have to give me your email and phone so I can keep tabs on you. Hand em over.” she made grabby hands at him beaming when he gave her his phone.

“I will text you my email, um Garcia has the whole team on surveillance at all times through our phones, so don’t explore too deep. I will warn her you want to surveil me as well. She won’t mind.”

“The Black Queen,” Abby said awestruck. Tim gaped just as enthralled.

“She hasn’t been called that in a long time, she is our Oracle. I could introduce you if you want, she loves talking tech. Not many are up to her level of comprehension, she will love you.” Spencer chuckled as his new friend squealed excitedly.

“Could you? Wow, that is amazing. I would love to meet her, is she as awesome as they say? I’ll tell her about you Timmy.” the Goth bounced.

“Moreso. She is so much more than people understand, as I imagine, are you. I will call her after I leave here.” Spencer typed on his phone for a moment, the chime from her phone showing who he texted.

“I’m so excited, thanks, Dr Reid. So what did you say to Ziva that made her go green? That was one heck of a shocked look for just confirming that Tony went home with you. Heck, even I knew the two of you would eventually tango, but not during a case. Tony doesn’t play during cases, he’s too professional for that. I can’t see you being that flippant either Dr Reid.” Abby continued to babble.

“Call me Spencer Abby. Enthusiastic and acrobatic were mentioned.” Abby laughed. Spencer lurched forward spinning to find Gibbs next to him his hand coming to rest at his side. The FBI agent rubbed the back of his head. “Thanks, Boss.” Tony barked out a hearty laugh, Abby cackled joyously, Tim just shook his head a big smile on his face.

“Anytime. Good work. You need anything, you call. We got your six, Probie.” Gibbs handed Spencer his card.

“Thanks, Jet. I will. If you ever need us, you call me. We will be there.” Spencer returned the favour. Gibbs slid the card into the pocket inside his creds.

“Get to work everyone. DiNozzo take him home, bring me real coffee.”

“Got it, Boss.”

“Fair winds Agent Gibbs.”

“And following seas Agent Reid.”

 

  Spencer's collar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I had to draw Tony into the fun. Cause um...heck yeah Aaron/Tony Hot...Spencer/Tony...Damn. I am not sorry.


	21. Week 79; Suspected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer regrets.

“I have a reservation,” Spencer told the maitre d.

“Name.” the man sneered looking Spencer up and down with obvious distaste.

“Dr. Durant.” he kept his voice easy.

“Right this way.” the man’s tone changed dramatically. Spencer held back a chuckle at how the word doctor changed people's perceptions.

“Nigel, glad you could make it.” Drew greeted him warmly, dismissing the haughty host like a bothersome fly. 

“Thank you.” Spencer sat across from his client. Drew waved at their waiter who brought Spencer the wine list. Spencer ordered a glass of white impressing the man before he scurried off to get his order.

“The showing opens at eight, gallery doors open at seven thirty. I figure we should arrive about ten minutes before the show starts, I love the art, hate the peacock display beforehand. I hate crowds.” Drew said 

“I understand. Isn’t it bad form for one of the featured artists to arrive so late?” Spencer asked sipping his wine.

“Probably. I don’t care, and neither does the gallery. It makes me look mysterious, not socially constipated. So bonus.” Drew smiled. 

“Any issues with me being on your arm?”

“No, they seemed to like that too. Seriously, Nigel, I asked you because you are my friend, they don't have to know we aren’t sleeping together, besides I get two huge bodyguards so I look even more important. You okay with this?” Drew asked nervously.

“Absolutely, I enjoy art almost as much as you do. I have my eye on one of the pieces, I just hope I get there before it’s snatched up.” Spencer answered.

“You don’t have to buy anything. I would be happy to…”

“No, you deserve the money. I have no problem buying what I want. You worked hard for this bask in the accolades. Besides from what Godfather says it’s a secure investment.” Spencer smiled at his friends' humble blush.

“I’m so nervous.” Drew jumped when his salad was set in front of him.

“I can imagine. Just be yourself, you earned this.” Spencer encouraged digging into his soup. He absently looked around the room, a familiar face caught his eye. Pixie sat across from a man he had never met. She had only been with the club for two months but they had clicked instantly, he had been her mentor teaching her the rules and supporting her as she settled. She had taken a huge shine to Aaron, he had treated her like a niece. She was beautiful, smart, and funny. He hadn’t heard about his friend getting an off-site, and beings as she hadn’t been there all that long he doubted such a request would have been granted. Hell, she would have made a hell of a production out of such a development. She wasn’t restricted to the house, but she had also never mentioned a boyfriend or brothers. He felt a pang as he considered she may have taken a client without the house’s knowledge. 

“Hey, you okay?” Drew asked concerned.

“Yes, sorry I got caught up in my brain again.” Spencer crossed his eyes to punctuate his statement. Drew laughed used to his friend's self-proclaimed ‘rude-ass step off the social interaction path’. He notices Spencer’s occasional peeks at the couple across the room but says nothing about it.

“Excuse me? We need to leave if you are to be there on time.” Buckshot informs them.

“Oh, crap.” Drew nibbled his thumbnail.

“You got this, let’s go dazzle the masses with your thought-provoking and artistic dental manicure.” Spencer grinned when Drew barked out a stressed laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer debated taking a shower but decided walking through an art gallery for hours was not enough to make him too nasty to sleep with. Aaron was sleeping like a starfish a tiny corner of the sheet covering his knee, the rest of his body gloriously bare, the small hickey on his thigh told him who had entertained the man for the evening. The General liked to leave a mark. Spencer took time to stare at the expanse of flesh in his bed. The workouts and sparing with the Horde had firmed up his already solid body. Muscles were now more chiseled bigger, not like Morgan, but damn impressive nonetheless. His cock swelled, just from the sight of him.

He was always amazed how even after a busy shift his body craved this man. How his fingers felt so different from any others. How his kisses stole his breath every time. How profound each coupling was, no matter if it was a desperate primal fuck or a seductive deep connection, it was always making love. Even the scenes they performed, he understood the saying alone in a crowded room so much more now. Aaron’s hand smoothed over the mattress fingers tapping like he was searching for something. Spencer stripped off the rest of his clothes and lay down chuckling as the starfish became an octopus wrapping around him.

Aaron moaned in his ear, his dick hardening against his butt. Spencer waited to see if his lover was going to drift back into deeper sleep, or if he was going to wake himself while screwing him. Spencer loved how primal Aaron was when he did that. Aaron had been mortified the first time he had woken engaged, but Spencer had explained Sexsomnia and swore he was a willing participant, how he had been awakened by the attention before penetration and had even helped him by adding lube. As he hoped the man began rutting against him. Spencer quickly grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked Aaron’s length, after a few missed swipes he found his goal and buried himself balls deep in one thrust.

Aaron’s hand clamped onto his hip, the other pulled him hard against his chest. His hips pistoning fast and hard. “Spence?”

“Don’t stop.” Spencer pressed back encouraging his lover.

“Can’t stop. Fuck Baby gonna come.” Aaron growled deep and nasty as he climaxed, his hips not missing a stroke until Spencer followed with a shout. As always Aaron slid out of bed gathering a warm flannel to clean him. He climbed back into the bed and tucked Spencer under him. “Love you, Spencer.” Aaron kissed the top of his head.

“Love you too Aaron.” Spencer sighed thrilled that the man had not apologized this time.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron sat on the love seat watching the Review with Dave and Sky. Spencer was on duty and had been busy. He contemplated buying a coin for a blow job when he returned cause he had been half hard since the lap dance he had gotten from Spencer as a gift from Midas. He had seen the last client follow Spencer upstairs, while her much older companion had taken a stool at the bar. Deena was belting out a Lady Gaga song moving like the star herself. The song ended, and she came over to them flopping into Aaron’s lap. She planted a serious liplock on him much to Dave’s amusement. She whispered in his ear, and he moaned his head dropping back. Deena pulled a coin out of her ample cleavage.

“I can leave.” Dave offered.

“It’s okay. I can resist.” Hotch sighed.

“You aren’t gonna do anything I haven’t done. You’ve seen me partake. Shit, I’ve seen you balls deep in Spencer, this ain’t gonna bother me.” Dave motioned to the two of them. Aaron scoot down and spread his legs, cursing as Deena slid to her knees on the floor. He let her open his fly as he got a lube pillow from the fishbowl on the table next to them. She unclipped her dress exposing her breasts eyes glittering as he shamelessly slicked himself.

“Merda santa!” Dave exclaimed as she tucked his cock between her tits. Aaron thrust fast reveling in the silky skin, the heat the way she pressed from impossibly tight to barely enough for friction, her tongue flicking over the head every time it peaked out.

“Gonna come Dee,” Aaron warned giving her a chance to move if she didn’t want the mess. She smushed her boobs together.

“Come on Angel.” she purred.

“Sonofabitch.” he shuddered painting her chest with release. She was panting as hard as he was. After wiping him down and tucking him away she took the hand Belle offered, turning so the woman could lick all the creamy splotches from her skin. Aaron moaned again at the display turning his head at the garbled string of Italian pouring from his friend’s mouth. He turned away the instant he saw where Sky’s head was. Belle kissed Deena sharing the taste of him.

“Delicious,” she smirked giving him a peck on the cheek before going back to change costumes for her next number.

Spencer came running down the stairs Spike hot on his tail, he got halfway to the loveseat before he leaned over violently expelling the contents of his stomach onto the floor. Spike was furious batting people away from the sick man. Aaron was next to him before he was finished. He was sobbing as he dry heaved.

“Baby what’s wrong?” 

“I…” Spencer shivered in disgust.

“What happened?” Dave asked Spike while Aaron comforted his fiance.

“She is a virgin,” Spike said quietly enough for only them to hear.

“That’s one of his hard limits, how the hell did this happen?” Aaron was instantly furious.

“They didn’t tell him, she just joined the club. She is a legacy.” Spike explained.

“Let me through,” Welby growled shoving gawkers out of his way. He pulled an inhaler from his bag marked Doc in black marker. He administered a dose and checked his pulse to wait for the next puff. Spike whispered in the doctor’s ear, he snarled pulling an auto-injector from his bag.

“Don’t need that.” Spencer coughed.

“Right, you're pulse says otherwise, I know you're panic attacks, Son.” Welby gave a few moments to see if Reid could collect on his own, he shook his head when nothing changed. He counted to three then stabbed the needle in his thigh. He then gave the second puff and stepped over to Smyth calling an end to the Doctor’s shift. Aaron and Dave helped Spencer to his feet taking him to the elevator.

“You can go back down. I’m going to get him showered and into bed, the Valium makes him sleepy.” Aaron told Dave.

“No, I’ll make a pot of coffee and we can play chess or something until the kid wakes up.” Rossi’s tone made it clear he was not leaving.

“Sure, be back as soon as he is asleep.” Aaron guide Spencer into their room. The coffee was done and he had watched a full episode of all things FBI Files and was arguing with the second. 

“You do realize they can’t hear you.” Aaron teased passing by to get his own cup of coffee.

“Yes asshole, I remember this case, I promise he was not the lead on the case. Gideon was.” Dave waved at the screen. Aaron watched catching the killer’s name so he could see if he remembered the case. He did and was shocked by the retired agent recounting his brilliance in solving the case. Aaron had just joined the team and had done some of the research for Gideon.

“He was always a grandstanding prat. Some things never change.” Aaron sat rubbing his hands over his face.

“Yes, he is. His skills are available to the highest bidder now. Makes the rest look bad, makes the job harder.” Dave spat.

“His reputation is known. He isn’t as busy as you think. I stopped sending him consults a few years ago, he blew a gasket charged Richmond’s office demanding my job. John laughed in his face. I was amused.” Aaron chuckled.

“His books don’t sell as well as mine, Douglas’, and Ryan’s do.” Rossi chuckled too.

“So the public has spoken.” 

“What happened?” Dave prodded.

“She is a virgin as you heard, he refuses to take that from a woman. She lied to him about her age too. His age limit is twenty-one, she is eighteen.”

“But he will from a man?” Dave wondered.

“Not if they have never had sex. He doesn't want anyone to regret what happened. He spends a lot of time with a potential before he will agree, if they seem even slightly hesitant he will not engage. She never said a thing, he was inside her when he felt her hymen, went instantly soft.” Hotch explained.

“Bitch. That’s bullshit.”

“What's even more bullshit, is the man she was with is her father. He knew what she was doing. Spike is dealing with it. There are others that will do what she wants. He will never touch her again.”

“Don’t blame him. Order food, I’ll get the chess set.” Dave ordered stomping off to the game room. Aaron ordered them a platter of appetizers and grabbed them a couple beers and went to join him in the game room. Dave had set up Spencer’s custom Backgammon board. The thing was gorgeous, a gift from Midas after Spencer’s poisoning.

“Not chess Dave.” Aaron teased.

“Thank you Captain Obvious. What’s for dinner?”

“Clogged arteries and beer.”

“Perfect.” They were finishing their second game when Spencer shuffled into the room. He plopped into Aaron’s lap snagging a cold onion ring from the depleted platter. Spencer took over playing his turn and wiped a previously winning Dave off the board. Dave lost with grace, but went over and collected the Scrabble board so the three of them could play.

“You okay?” Aaron asked quietly.

“Yeah. I don’t feel so slimy.” Spencer replied.

“You got no reason to feel slimy, you did nothing wrong.” Dave admonished.

“I know that I feel slimy because she used me, not because I did something wrong,” Spencer explained.

“Is there a way to make sure this doesn't happen again?” Aaron asked moving his tiles around hoping to find a word with two E’s and a handful of mocking consonants.

Spencer set down Quark, and Dave sighed already resigned to lose.

~~~~~~~~~~

He was exhausted, he had returned on a shitty flight from California and was now working an anniversary party as bartender. The music was way too loud too pop-y dance clubby for his tastes. Roger tapped him on the shoulder relieving him so he could go do his floor shift. He was on display for the night, no private clients so it was not going to be too taxing. He was on duty with Othello, Winter, Lavender, Belle, Raven, Pip, Pixie, and Torch. He was glad to have Pixie scheduled with him, he hadn’t had a chance to talk to her since he saw her at the restaurant. He got halfway to the bar and Diva rushed over waving orange and yellow coins at him. Raptor stepped up behind him collecting the coins and walking over to the booth she and her friends were occupying. 

“How may I serve you this evening?” he purred making the group of women giggle.

“I want to jerk you off.” Diva gushed again eliciting giggles from her friends.

“Where would you like me?” He made a production of opening his pants the group gasped when they saw he was wearing no underwear. 

“Kneeling on the table,” she said. Spencer reached into a cubby next to the booth and pulled out a plastic lined tablecloth, using the edge of Diva’s chair to get onto the table, He settled on his knees. He grabbed his ankles knowing how the position curved his body. She wasted no time to touch him.

He could barely walk after an unfortunate run-in with a woman who by the way she grabbed his dick had never seen or touched one before. It was almost time for shift change and he was looking for a safe haven. Zeus was sitting watching some football game with a small group of people. Spencer whispered to Raptor to quietly ask Zeus to save his tender nads. The man shook his head and gave over a white coin, he nearly leapt into the man’s lap. He was drowsing comfortably when the shift change was called. 

“Thank you.” Spencer stretched letting Zeus support him so he didn’t fall.

“Anytime.” Zeus kissed his temple and helped him stand. They would spend time together on the weekend shift when they could have privacy.

Spencer looked around the club hoping to find Pixie so they could talk. He didn’t think she would have time to get to her room or out the door this fast. He didn’t see her so he went to ask Uno if she had stopped at the bar. Uno had not seen her all night. A stone settled in his gut. He made a beeline to Smyth’s office knocking hoping he was still up. The brisk enter eased his nerves a tad.

“Doc, what can I do for you?” Smyth smiled warmly.

“Have you seen Pixie?”

“She hasn’t been back since her sister visited, why?”

“Shit. I saw her the night I went to the gallery with Drew. She was at the restaurant we went to. I didn’t say anything because I wasn’t sure who she was with.” Spencer explained.

“She said she was going to dinner with her sister. I figured her sis convinced her to quit.”

“She was with a man. They were acting intimately. Did she have a boyfriend?” the rock in his belly got heavier.

“Not to my knowledge.” Smyth was now worried.

“Um, do you have her information?” Spencer pulled out his cell phone, dialing Garcia as his boss pulled the woman’s file.

“Kisses supplicant. How may I dazzle thee?” the tech asked sounding more awake than she should at a quarter to four in the morning.

“Do you have a minute? I need your help.” 

“Of course Puddin, anything for you.” her tone went serious.

“Can you do a search for Sarah Bower, 24 goes by Pixie?” he asked mouth dry.

“Abso. Hang on.” he could hear her typing. “Nothing on the blotters Bubby.”

“Can you search the hospitals and um morgues?”

“Oh...sure gimme a sec.” there was a deep sadness in her voice. “Oh, um I have a Jane Doe at Bethesda that matches her description,” she said.

“No...she’s alive?” he asked.

“According to this, she is on life support pending her family’s being contacted about organ donations.”

“Can you contact them and tell them I will be there in about half an hour? If it’s not her we can contact her family listed in her file.”

“Of course, do you want me to contact the team? I can hook up the wigs.”

“Sure, that would be great. Can you send a message to Doe telling him what’s going on?” Spencer could barely look at Smyth’s face, the worry made his heart ache more.

“You got it Bubby. Go ahead you're on speaker,” she announced.

“What’s up, Reid?” Hotch asked distracted by the case he was working.

“I’m sorry to disturb you.” he felt even worse now.

“What’s wrong?” Hotch’s attention was all his.

“Pixie is missing. Maybe.”

“Maybe? Need more than that kid.” Morgan joined the conversation.

“She told Smyth she was going to dinner with her sister, I saw her out with a middle-aged man last Friday night. She never came back here. Garcia found a Jane Doe matching her description at Bethesda. I’m headed there now. If it’s not her we are going to call her sister.” he tried to give them everything in a nutshell.

“Have you contacted Doe?” Hotch asked.

“Yes.”

“We sent you some more locations for the Geo,” Dave added reluctantly.

“I’ll work them in on the ride to the hospital. I’m sorry to add more onto your shoulders.” Spencer knew none of them were angry about his call.

“No problem Spence. You call us back as soon as you know.” JJ said voice heavy with compassion.

“Thanks, Jaje. Garcia is going to hook me up with a wig. I’ll have her link up when I get to the hospital.”

“We will be ready,” Aaron responded.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Soundcheck.” Garcia called when the speaker was answered.

“Reid,” Spencer responded.

“We got you.”

“Right. I am here to see Dr. Avery Gohen, he is expecting me Dr. Spencer Reid FBI.” he showed the desk clerk his credentials.

“Yes, Sir. If you will follow Roy he will take you to Dr. Gohen.” the receptionist waved a security guard over.

“Thank you.” the man led him to a bank of elevators ushering him inside and pressing a button. The ride up was faster than he expected. There was a man waiting outside when they stepped out he approached.

“Dr. Reid?”

“Yes, Dr. Gohen?”

“Yes, I am sorry we are meeting you like this.”

“As am I Sir. I want you to know that I am wired and they are recording. I need my team to hear what is happening, it may be related to an ongoing case. If your patient is not my friend I will cut the recording and assist in any way I personally can to find out who she is.” Spencer stated.

“I appreciate that, I know it sounds callous but she is a match for a kidney transplant for a nine-year-old girl. Time is really of the essence.” Gehen explained.

“No, I understand. I have her file with me. I have not read it, I don’t feel right if it isn’t her, I do not want to invade her privacy.”

“Of course. She was found early Saturday morning in Rock Creek Park. The beating was brutal. The trauma team tried to bring her back but the damage to her brain is beyond what we can repair. They ran a rape kit, took clippings of her nails, took copious photos of her whole body, bagged her clothes and everything found with her body. She was originally thought to be military because of her being found in proximity to another crime, I have the number of the NCIS agent that accompanied her here. They transferred the case to the locals. Her care was transferred to me when she was confirmed a donor match.” Gohen described clinically.

“Did the detective take the evidence you collected with him and do you have his or her information?” Spencer took the card from the NCIS agent.

“Here, he took her clothes and the kit he said if he could find her family he would return with them.” Gohen gave Reid the cops card.

“Thank you, I will contact them as soon as I know.” Spencer relayed tucking the cards into his pocket.

“Okay. So um I need you to know she was beaten horribly. She is swollen and deeply bruised. I want you to take your time.”

“Of course. Shall we?” Spencer was pleased his voice sounded stronger than he felt.

Spencer swallowed the dry click made Garcia whimper. “I...with the bandages and injury, I can’t Identify her.”

“Oh no.” Garcia sniffed.

“Does she have any distinguishing features we could use, we have DNA run but it’s not on file,” Gohen asked uncomfortably..

“...” he had to clear his throat. “When she was brought in was she wearing a bracelet similar to this one?”

“No.” the doctor replied reading her chart.

“Do you have a pair of gloves I can use?” 

“Absolutely, can I ask why?” Gohen asked handing the other man two purple nitrile gloves. Reid carefully lifted the edge of the blanket covering the young woman.

“She has a butterfly tattoo on her right hip the bruising is extreme so the colour is indistinguishable but the shape is there, she also has one of a pink and blue cricket on her left breast.”

“Let me help.” Gohen offered blocking the young woman from exposure while he found the tattoo under thick bandages.

“Oh Pix, I’m so sorry,” Spencer whispered voice cracking.

“Are you certain Dr. Reid?” Hotch asked just as stricken.

“100% positive ID,” Spencer informed them the sadness stark in his voice.

“Call CSU have them collect all of the evidence from the precinct, you need to contact next of kin. We will hit this hard the minute we return.” Hotch told him.

“Yes Sir. I have her paperwork, she is an organ donor, Um I will wait here so she isn’t alone when they unplug the machine,” he said shuffling papers.

“Maybe you should wait for her sister,” Emily suggested.

“She has no sister. She was raised by the state of Mississippi. Shit.” Spencer bit his lip.

“What?”

“She put me down as next of kin.”

“Christ.” Aaron punched the table.

“I have this. Do not lose sight of the case. I will have everything taken care of before you get back.”

“I trust your judgment,” Aaron answered this time.

“I...I’ll contact you after I’m done.”

“I’m sorry.”

“So am I. Later.” Spencer heard the disconnecting click. Turning to the doctor who looked devastated by what he had just heard.

“Get the donor rep up here, we need to figure out what is still viable and what isn’t. Get people calling about her corneas, lungs, heart, skin, liver, pancreas, veins, tendons, bone, skin, heart valves. If it can be donated see if she is a match.” Spencer ordered shutting his feelings behind his agent mask.

“Wanda,” Gohen called out to the nurse who joined him in rushing down the hall. This activity getting the attention of a woman who was loitering in the hall to come in.

“I am so sorry for your loss.” she sounded excited, looked like she won the lottery.

“I do not need artificial sunshine blown up my ass. You were hovering like a damn shark out there, I understand people and some medical practitioners pay for the first pick of organs donated, I promise if I find one questionable deposit in your bank account after this I will drop you so far into a hole Lucifer will have a hard time finding you. Are we clear?” Spencer glared at the woman his credentials inches from her face, she swallowed nervously.

“What are you doing in here?” an older gentleman rushed in arms full of files and a tablet and cellphone. 

“Assisting with her next of kin.” the woman scoffed.

“Not anymore.” Spencer dismissed her deciding the newcomer was a better choice. Her jaw bobbed as she tried to find something to say, when the older man stepped closer she huffed and stomped out of the room.

“I can have security watch over you kin.” the man offered, he was genuinely saddened by what Spencer was going through.

“I have someone who can protect her. Raptor? I want her kept away from this room if anyone tries to enter this room without authorization from Dr. Gohen or…”

“Malcolm Hinsdale” the man introduced himself.

“Mr. Hensdale they are not to be let in.”

“Yes, Sir.” Raptor took his place in front of the door, even though he outranked his little brother not one of them would question his orders, just like Spencer would not question theirs. There was no room for ego in this family.

“I truly am sorry, Dr. Gohen and a team will be here as soon as they can to check her over. After we determine what is viable I will contact the associations and see how much we can do. Do you have funeral arrangements made?” Hensdale pulled no punches which Spencer appreciated.

“She wishes to be cremated.”

“We have a beautiful chapel and are able to provide all the services you may require affiliated with us. They are quite respectful.”

“If you can arrange that I would be grateful. I will choose an urn when their representative arrives, her ashes will be delivered to this address if not to me to Mr. Smyth.” Spencer gave the man his card with his address on the back.

“Of course. If you would come with me, we can get everything settled while the doctors run their tests.” Hendale ushered him out as the hall filled with medical personnel. Hensdale nodded to the mountain at the door and walked down the hall to a quiet office.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Smyth.” his boss growled into the phone.

“It’s me.”

“Spencer?” the man’s voice broke.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Oh my god.” the phone clunked onto the desk, Spencer waited silently for the man to gather himself.

“Are you certain?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“You saw the guy right? You saw who did this.” Smyth asked hard and furious.

“Vaguely in profile, the lighting was poor and…” Spencer was on the brink of tears.

“Calm down, come home son.”

“Okay.”

“Come on Doc.” Raptor tucked the exhausted young man under his arm.

The penthouse was still dark for six am. He silently moved through hoping not to awaken Spencer if he had managed to get to sleep. The bedroom door was wide open, by the nightlights glow he could see a tangle of limbs covering almost the whole mattress, the worried cement in his stomach dissipated, weight on his shoulders slid away. Their friends had not left Spencer alone.

“Well come on there are about three centimeters of sheet on that side of the bed,” Deena grumbled at him sleepily. Aaron walked to his regular side of the bed stripped down to his boxers and lifted the comforter to find the precious piece of real estate he had been promised. Two bodies moved one onto its knees, one over onto the body next to it revealing a deeply sleeping Spencer. Aaron kneed over Othello nearly crushing Manus who smacked him lazily, finding the only way to join the mass was to simply lay on top of his fiance. Roger settled against their side a few disgruntled snurfs before falling back to sleep. The General lay down on top of Aaron wiggling trying to smooth out bony lumps, before kissing him on the nape and going back to sleep. Spencer sighed beneath him. Aaron drifted off comfortable and content.


	22. Week 86;Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Spencer put their foot down, giving no one another option. Spencer uses the confidence he has gained at the Bureau.

Spencer set the tray of sandwiches on the table while Aaron placed two pitchers of sweet tea next to it. Rossi and Emily placed the pasta and potato salads and took up two chairs. JJ dropped the last file onto the end place and sat next to Emily, Aaron sat next to Rossi while Spencer grabbed the carafes of coffee. Garcia, Morgan, and Grant were already seated. Spike, Raptor, and Savour sat across from them. Mitzi opened the door and ushered Doe, Kruger Spence, and John Richmond in.

“This is quite a setup.” Doe looked around proudly, scanning the room with interest. There were four three foot tall by four-foot wide whiteboards hanging on the left wall, a 4-foot tall corkboard that took up almost half the width of the nine-foot back wall that was currently covered in maps. Beside that was a fax and copy machine, and two short filing cabinets. Along the right wall were two standing whiteboards, and behind them was a long table with a Chrome tray full of legal tablets, a bamboo silverware organizer full of pens, pencils, and stick erasers, a Keurig coffee maker, two stands with little cups for that, one coffees one tea. Everything you may need to doctor said warm beverage was tucked neatly in a shallow basket. There was another set of bamboo trays that each held a specific snack from granola bars to cheese and peanut butter crackers to single serve bags of crisps and gum. Next to that was a microwave. Under the table was an apartment size refrigerator, and two 24 packages of bottled water, next to that was a case of everyone on the teams favourite soda all neatly stacked even though opened giving them all an idea what was in the fridge. On the long wall next to the door a flat-screen monitor sat on a cart, the bottom of which held a computer tower and keyboard. In the centre of the room was a huge oval table. There were ten comfortable looking chairs that matched and a handful of folding chairs to made up the difference. It would be perfect for the team giving everyone plenty of space to work, it was crowded with everyone that was here today. Still, there was plenty of room to move around and find a seat.

“Thank you, Sir. Please help yourselves, we can talk after lunch.” Spencer invited his guests to eat.

Somehow the motley group managed light interesting conversation. No case comparisons, no political tags. It seemed they were determined to keep the meal friendly. Doe got the full tour learning that the new roundtable room was connected to the two men's offices. Doe was impressed with how Spencer had made a computer set up for the team to connect live through Skype while on cases, Doe didn't like how insecure that sounded and promised a set-up even better than the Bureau's, Spencer squeaked in excitement. Doe was thrilled to make him that happy. Mitzi adding fresh pitchers of tea and water seemed to click them into work mode.

“We called this meeting to catch you up on what has been happening with the Escort case, and what we intend to do to end this.” Aaron took the lead.

“I have read the reports from yourself and Spencer, is there more that you have not said?” Doe questioned.

“We have been inundated with cases at the BAU, because of this we were only able to work the murders on our downtime, we had a hard time devoting so little time to such a case, therefore I have been working it alone. This situation is not abnormal, we all have cases we consult on individually if warranted we bring in the others. I decided not to rush the files to you until we had something concrete. We have done no less work on any of the victims, it is simply that they have been on the road when they return I have them review and familiarize themselves. A week ago we decided we can no longer take a silent role. We are hoping that because of your influence we can make this our only case.” Spencer indicated the folders in front of them.

“I was under the impression that the BAU chooses their cases,” Kruger said before opening the folder.

“Under normal situations yes, this case was the basis of my placement as an escort. That is what we were told, I now understand that the assignment had broader intent. With some of the requests and undercover ops I have been getting requests to do I am frankly concerned.” Spencer stepped up a challenge in his posture.

“I have explained that.” Doe interrupted.

“I am aware of that, I have agreed to assist in any way I can. This is not a complaint, I was under the impression that my assignments would be coming from your office or at least under your approval. I have sixteen requests at this time for undercover assignments.” Reid tapped a pile of files.

“I have sent nothing.” Doe reached for the pile. Spencer offered the top one only, waving away Morgan and Dave’s curious hands. Kruger and Richmond both sat back knowing they too would be denied.

“I have these as eyes only, while I have no problem including everyone in this room, I can not without approval,” Reid explained to the others. Doe nodded and the files were snatched up.

“I have not seen this before. Are all of them like this?” Doe flipped through the pages.

“Yes. These were accepted by Strauss with a guarantee of my compliance.” Spencer informed them.

“A guarantee...she does not have the clearance to guarantee to anything. Jesus Christ.” Doe snapped.

“I am aware of that, Hotch and I have worked up profiles for each of these cases, ways we can see that they can be solved without my presence. There is only one that we feel my cooperation would be beneficial. I have no problem taking on the roles you require, I am not comfortable with how this is happening. For them to be aware of my availability she has had to tell them about me, or at the very least imply that an agent is available. There are three files that mention my UC name specifically, one mentions my birth name. All of these cases are involved with illegal sex work, or houses that may be providing unregistered escorts. None of the 15 is dealing with any more than the laws broken by nonsanctioned sex workers, while I am in agreement that this must be stopped, my inclusion is unwarranted.” Reid concluded.

“I’m sorry to ask, but how can your presence be negative in these instances? With your skill set, you should be an asset.” Emily asked honestly curious.

“His presence may expose him to identification. If the wrong people see him in these situations any help he can provide in the future would be destroyed.” Hotch explained.

“All of the hard work he has done will be for nothing.” JJ sighed understanding.

“Exactly. I believe this is Strauss’ endgame. I think she has decided since I will not do any of the things she has ordered me to do, ruining what I have achieved is now her goal.”

“I will return these with your recommendations and an explanation. Why have you waited so long to tell me about these?” Richmond was visibly angry.

“Hotch and I wanted to have them finished before we said anything. The concerns are valid, and the resolution is necessary. I don’t wish to ignore the situations presented, I also need to avoid angering her any further. When I am needed by the team I can not take the chance she has pulled my access or suspended my active status again. That nearly ruined a case, I was not informed of my suspension until I had done the Geo profile. They had to lie to cover John. Hotch claimed the work as his own, the team went along fully aware of the consequences. I will not be the reason someone dies simply to feed her ego, nor will I be the reason my team must compromise their integrity. I used Doe as an excuse for not becoming active in these cases, stating he was reviewing to send me out if the situation warranted.”

“You’ve been running an op on Strauss?” Emily stated amazed.

“Since she got herself out of the Rogan debacle without a smudge,” Reid admitted.

“I will handle this John. Aaron and Spencer have handed in detailed reports pertaining to all of her machinations about themselves. They are not the only ones who are involved. We debated including you but I made the decision not to. She could have no idea she was under investigation. I have located those that have covered for her, and those she has manipulated to meet her ends. This is going to be a lot bigger than you think. The Director has been involved from the start and after this, we will be meeting to end this.” Doe told the furious man.

“Understood,” Richmond said posture showing his displeasure.

“Is this the reason for this meeting? I don’t understand why we are here for this.” Spike addressed his boss.

“That I believe is our next order of business.” Doe motioned to Hotch.

“Again our reason for this meeting is to get the team exclusively on the Escort Killings. Spencer has done a lot of work while we have been on the road. The killer is escalating expanding his kill zone. There have been four murders in the past six weeks the locals hadn't connected. Spencer found them and got them added to our jurisdiction.” Hotch opened the file before him, Spencer went to the first standing whiteboard.

“David Reynolds 26 was found in Alexandria ten days after Pixie’s death. Freida Souther 23 was found eight days later in Anacostia. Garth Donaldson 28 was found in DC six days after that. Two nights ago, Ryan Mitchell 23 was found in Rock Creek Park.” Spencer pointed to each new victim’s photo.

“That is a hell of an escalation.” Dave tapped his pencil angrily.

“Are all the victims from the exclusive houses?” Grant asked.

“No. They are all registered escorts, but living in smaller houses.” Hotch responded.

“Why the change in location?” Doe asked reading the paperwork.

“I believe he is trying to draw attention from the main houses. All of the main four have increased security since Pixie, I believe this is why he has turned to the smaller houses. I can say that only those that are well known to everyone are getting access to us, Tapestry is accepting no new clients. My off-site meets have been cut as well. I am required to return to the club by midnight regardless of why I am outside the club unless I am on a case. Smyth has assigned me a bodyguard for trips to the dentist, I am never alone. None of us are.” Spencer informed them.

“Are you certain these are connected?”

“Absolutely. The MO is unmistakable.” Spencer nodded. All eyes turned to the door and Smyth entered a little intimidated by the crowd.

“I asked Mr Smyth to join us because without his assistance we will not be able to implement our plans. With his connections and reputation, he has made this much easier. I trust and respect him as much as anyone else in this room.” Spencer waited for the man to sit, then Aaron took the floor.

“What plans?” John asked his eyes mirroring the rest of the people at the table.

“We need to lure the UnSub back to the main houses. To do that we have asked Smyth to contact the other heads and implement their open house events. Spencer has seen the UnSub or at least someone involved with him. Spencer and I will be working each of the events, we hope to find the killer before he can take another.” Hotch explained.

“Why will an open house draw him in if he is concerned by the level of security?” John asked.

“Each house has avoided doing this while the murders have been happening. While they usually have an open house twice a year they have all avoided it. We are hoping that as he is devolving he will not be able to refuse.” Aaron replied.

“We know he is familiar with procedure by the forensic countermeasures he has used. He has devolved significantly. While we found no way to follow him, he was much less meticulous with hairs, fibres, and fluids. He left DNA on the last two victims. We are hoping exposing him to me at each venue will make me his next target, I do fit the profile, that is why I was placed here. We are...” Spencer explained.

“I thought you saw him.” JJ interrupted.

“I saw him in dimly lit profile. It’s enough for me to identify him face to face, the sketch I was able to do did not have enough points for facial recognition software to get anything from. We checked the CCTV from the restaurant and surrounding areas and his face was never caught. Though Sarah was easily identifiable.” Spencer stated.

“He knew where the cameras were,” Dave stated.

“Yes, he actively avoided them. The area was not under heavy surveillance. There were three cameras that saw them.” Garcia said clicking up images onto the flat screen from her computer.

“How is this going to work? How can we keep you safe?” Dave asked.

“Next weekend Fade is having their open house. I will be there with Aaron. Two weeks later Garden will have their open house. Two weeks later Plaza. All of the houses have agreed to have the Horde and some members of the team to be there. All Escorts will be warned heavily about strangers offering or asking about off-site meets. They will inform security if someone is insistent or overly zealous about the Escort leaving with them. The killer is enough to dissuade anyone from taking cash offered. Almost half of the people I work with are refusing to go with anyone they do not know, even in house. Added security will be a frightening reminder. As for the team, I need you to choose who will be inside and who will be out. Be warned I am expected to be Nigel and he will be Liam. If you can’t stomach that stay outside. We trust the Horde just as much as we trust you, you need to understand that and if not agree then give them the benefit of the doubt.” Spencer stated.

“I have not approved this Dr Reid,” Doe said sharply.

“I am not asking you to. I’m telling you that desperate times call for drastic measures. If he continues attacking the lesser houses our job will be harder. With just a phone call you can set an off-site meet, they do not run background checks. You can give them any name you want, they don’t even expect to see your face. The person accompanying them isn’t necessarily as devoted as Spike and the Horde. They may have a meet as well. If he was killing unregistered practitioners we would have a better chance of catching him, but he is working the system.” Spencer stood firm and straight daring the man to argue. 

“How do you see that? The unregistered are more secretive less likely to come to law enforcement.” Doe snapped back.

“They are but because they don’t have security like we do they look after each other. They will memorize license plates, and notice the john’s face. They will speak to law enforcement as long as they are respected. We have proof from countless cases. We interviewed the chaperones from the last four meets and none of them saw who their partner was meeting, hell one simply dropped her partner at the door and went to get a manicure. This is the option we found that gives us an opportunity to catch this man.”

“You intend to enact this plan whether I approve or not?” Doe challenged Spencer.

“Yes.” Spencer did not waver. Doe scanned the room seeing the rest of his team standing just as immovable in support of Reid, whether they liked it or not. He was proud and worried at the same time. Again this quiet young man displayed a courage and resolve few people possessed.

“You will keep me apprised every step of the way. I don’t care what time you end your night you will call and verify your observances. I detect one lie, one iota of discomfort, anything I deem a risk and this is over. I promise you, I have no problem ending your career to obtain your compliance in this. You may be a scary little fucker but I am ruthless and underhanded and unashamed to use it.” Doe warned his subordinate.

“Understood.” Spencer held the man’s gaze unwilling to be intimidated when he felt he was right.

“Let’s get this organized, I want no avenue left uncovered.” Richmond was angry but knew any argument was futile when Spencer dug in like this.

~~~~~~~~~~

Derek sat in the nondescript sedan taking pictures of every male patron even remotely resembling their UnSub. JJ sat listening to the rest of the team inside Fade. Their roles reversed tonight. Half of him was relieved the other half sorry she had to hear what they were relaying. Emily worked the crowd looking for anyone acting remotely within the profile giving identifiers so they could dig deeper. Grant worked the door making sure he could get clear images of every face. Dave was giving nondescript commentary on the actions of the two men they were there to protect, nothing specific just commentary.

Dave was made of steel. He never told the guy he respected and envied his ability to deal with things way out of the normal ballpark with grace and clarity. How he stood there observing the Unit Chief and the genius engaged in whatever they were doing that produced those sounds from both men without losing a few marbles he would never know. While he was at it JJ was coping much better than he had. He had been surly and snappish all night showing his discomfort. He was certain his mind conjured much worse than what occurred. Both men had been their usual selves when they had called it a night. Derek hated how closed and judgemental he was about all of this. While he and Spencer had made peace and gotten back to where they had been, he still had issues with his new job. 

“We are shutting it down,” JJ announced pulling him from his thoughts. A glance at his watch told him it was three am. Grim bounced down the stairs getting into the Hummer and pulling it close to the doors. A few moments later Raptor came out followed closely by Hotch carrying Spencer, Savour bringing up the rear. Hotch ducked into the backseat carefully barely jostling his cargo, Savour slid in next to them Dave running to get into the passenger seat. Morgan waited to catch photos of anyone following them and after Emily and Grant got into their car drove them to Spencer’s penthouse.

Inside everyone was in the new roundtable room Reid setup for conferences but Hotch and Spencer. The exceedingly energetic goth Abby appeared in front of him happily snatching the camera and going back to sit with Garcia. They were using NCIS systems to go through the photos collected hoping to protect the innocent from Strauss’ evil eye. She had no idea of the op and may see the images of the powerful and political and attempt the same underhandedness they were used to.

Twenty minutes later Hotch strode in hair wet, barefoot, in a pair of old jeans and a grey SWAT tee carrying a plate of fruit and cheese and two bottles of water. He grabbed a cup of coffee downed it and poured another. Spencer came in silently a few minutes after in soft sleep pants and a teeshirt a fluffy blanket draped around his shoulders, taking the seat next to Aaron’s. The older man made Reid eat then drink one of the waters before he dove into the paperwork he had to get done.

Spencer called Doe and gave a rundown of the night. He answered some questions and hung up beginning his own paperwork. The young man handed a bundle of papers to Rossi guzzled the second water and curled up in his chair, head on Aaron's thigh. Spike sauntered in almost an hour later took his men’s verbal report and left with a dead to the world Spencer. He had no idea how long after that Hotch insisted they get some rest but he was not going to fight. He found a soft flat surface fell down and slept.

~~~~~~~~~~

“You have been awful quiet,” Spencer said setting a fresh cup of coffee in front of him.

“Not awake yet Pretty Boy.” Derek tried for casual.

“Want to try that again?” the easy smile that followed that question helped defuse his worry some. “I asked everyone to give us a minute, I think you should ask me and not let the pictures in your head run amok.”

“I thought I was past the judgment,” Morgan admitted.

“I think you are. You didn’t confront Hotch nor me, you simply observed. You have questions and concerns. I am giving you the chance to say something now.”

“Why did he carry you out of there?” 

“I was in still in Subspace, I wanted him to carry me. Aaron was providing aftercare. His sole focus was needed to see to my wellbeing. He is quite devoted.”

“I understand in theory. I just don’t get it.” 

“Not many do. I think that we have an even harder time fathoming this Lifestyle than most. We have seen some the worst that humanity can do. Some of those atrocities under the guise of BDSM, it’s difficult to separate that. I understand.” Spencer replied.

“You let him hit you. Man I know that is greatly oversimplified but that’s what my mind heard last night.” Morgan sighed.

“I get that. I honestly do, and you are right that is vastly simplified. Yes in the basic definition Aaron strikes me, but it isn’t in anger or cruelty or power. It’s not even about sex. He would never do that and you know it. I would not tolerate abuse you know that too. That is why you are so torn. All of what you know is colliding with what you want to understand and fouling up your ability to comprehend. I have a friend that is willing to walk you through she will answer all of your questions without becoming offended or hurt, I can not always stay objective when it comes to our relationship. I get protective and defensive. She is able to be completely impartial. She is waiting for your call. While you decide is there anything I can do right now that will ease your anger toward Aaron?”

“I am not angry at him. Put that eyebrow away, I mean it. Okay so maybe I have anger but I am not blaming him or...shit Reid. I think it’s more confusion than anything. You are right I do know he is not an abuser. Damn this is beyond fucked up. I feel like stomping in there and defending you, but at the same time, I know you don’t need protection from him. Can I see…” he waved his hand toward Spencer’s body.

“Absolutely. Will you talk to Heather?” 

“Yes, if she can help straighten me out, make me understand, I will gladly talk to her.” Derek agreed.

“Okay. I appreciate that more than you know.” Spencer smiled at him with such caring and pride that he hugged him. Spencer dialled a number and spoke to whoever answered. When the phone was offered to him he took it.

“Hello?” he felt like he was under a spotlight.

“Good afternoon Mr Morgan, I’m Heather Kessler.”

“Derek ma’am. Mr Morgan makes me feel old.”

“Derek. He is going to show you his back, then leave us to talk. He is probably still extremely sensitive and his concern for you is most likely exacerbated by that. He may shudder or flinch if you touch him, it is simply because he is still hypersensitive, not in pain. Please try to remember that.” Heather warned her voice a mix of steel and velvet. It calmed his worry knowing she was concerned for Spencer as well.

Spencer waited until Derek’s eyes moved to his torso, he pulled off his tee shirt and turned so his friend could see his back. The expected exclamation didn’t happen. The man’s hand brushed from his shoulder to the small of his back, making him shiver.

“What do you see Derek?” Heather asked.

“Not what I expected. His skin is smooth, there are obvious marks if I had to say from a flogger but it’s just barely pink. There are some lower that are slightly bruised but no welts or broken skin.” Derek replied both for Heather, Spencer, and himself.

“Those are from a crop,” Spencer informed him.

“His Dom has skill,” Heather said relieved.

“You guys talk as long as you want. Ask her anything Derek, I did. No question is out of bounds. Okay?” Spencer put his shirt back on.

“She says to relax. Thanks for this Pretty Boy.” Derek chuckled at the eyeroll, but he was less stressed when he left them alone.

~~~~~~~~~~

Derek followed the sounds of conversation to the conference room. In the far corner Spencer, Garcia, and Abby sat hunched over a laptop obviously playing some kind of game. Dave was reading through one of the victim’s files, Hotch was bent over what he knew was a budget report by the way the papers sat around him.

“Coffee’s fresh help yourself.” the unit chief offered the carafe in front of him.

“Thanks.” 

“If I drink any more I’m afraid I’ll hear colour." Hotch joked.

“Been there. What are you justifying this time?”

“Of all the stupid shit possible, paper.”

“Guess that means no more paper aeroplanes.” Morgan chuckled.

“It was an impressive contest. I still have no idea how he got that damn thing to fly straight.”

“Engineer. I think we forget that in the heat of the battle.”

“We okay?” Aaron glanced up the level of worry in his eyes making Derek hurt.

“Yeah man, we are good.” Morgan clapped him on the back. “What are the geek triplets up too?” putting an end to the personal conversation.

“Some kind of trivia challenge. Apparently against Abby’s friends. Spencer said something like take that MIT-boy about ten minutes ago. It’s been exceedingly cutthroat. Abby is surprisingly thrilled that her friends are losing. I’m personally glad they are.” Aaron chuckled.

“Whys that?” Derek asked.

“The payment if they lose. I was not aware that dying pubic hair was even an option. I honestly see no purpose, but the thought of neon green makes my brain hurt.”

“Okay then.” Derek chuckled, sitting next to his friend taking up a file.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer sat at his desk in the bullpen answering his emails before hitting the new consults. He actually missed this. JJ sat with Emily discussing the prison interview they had just finished the day before. He had just finished drafting a profile for a violent mugger in New Jersey when he noticed a hushed commotion in the outer office. Doe, Richmond, and the Director stood amongst a gathering of men and women including the unit chiefs from Internal Affairs, RICO, the Academy Director, and Security. Hotch stood protectively behind Doe a sentinel blatantly his bodyguard, none of the Horde was in site his presence a message of trust and faith the powerful man had in Aaron. Four men Spencer knew from the SWAT team took their place at the doors two inside two out. They were in suits but the fabric did nothing to hide their lethality.

“Internal lockdown,” Morgan informed them. Dave strode from his office to take a central place declaring himself the leader of the area, Hotch would normally be there as well. Derek being Aaron’s second took his place by Rossi. They all sat portraying a normal day at the office. An intruder would be surprised to find how alert they all really were. 

Hotch opened the door a dark eye sweep showing he took this protection detail very seriously, then he allowed Doe to enter the others following as expected. The group went to Strauss’ office Hotch knocking before again checking the room before letting his charge into the room. The security agents waited outside the doors keeping anyone curious away. 

Spencer sent the official profile on the mugger, then began cleaning up the next one on a businessman with an obsessed stalker. Quite a while later, Morgan knocked his knee against Anderson’s desk garnering his team's attention. They followed his eyes to the outer area. Security had Erin’s personal assistant in cuffs as well as two women from research. They were marched into the elevator two new SWAT members taking up guard duty at the doors. 

The door to Strauss’s office opened Aaron stepped out pale and wired. Four of the SWAT members entered the room. Doe walked out completely unruffled, but the same could not be said for Richmond and the Director who were both clearly disturbed. Strauss emerged inside the box made by the four SWAT officers. She was cuffed but her head was held high as she was led away. Spencer was jarred by the madness that shone in her eyes.

“I understand you have questions and concerns, and we will answer what we can as soon as everything has been settled. Please stay on this floor we are under full lockdown. Any of you with prior engagements or family obligations we ask you to please make different arrangements as we have no idea when we will be able to lift the locks. If you can give me a moment I will make contact with the outside available. Agent Rossi Agent Reid Agent Morgan if you would come with me please.” Richmond explained exhaustion clear in his voice.

Spencer gave Agent Paula East the cell phone he had been issued, he took exact notes of her conversation with her husband about collecting their children from school. Mr East put her on hold and came back like so many others unable to get leave from work. Spencer then gave the man’s supervisor's number to Dave who made it clear that when an FBI agent said it was "need to know" that he’d better consider that pretty damn important and let a worried husband gather his children so the agent could focus on the job at hand. JJ sat in the chair next a lot more comfortable than Easthad been.

“Agent Jareau, may I ask with whom and why you need to make contact at this time?” Spencer asked like he had everyone else.

“I need to contact my husband and ask him to collect our son at daycare at six. His shift today is not over until nine pm,” she replied.

“Partners name and contact number.” he had dialled before she had time to respond.

“Detective William LaMontagne.” she responded crossing her eyes to make him laugh.

“Thank you. Detective LaMontagne? This is Supervisory Special Agent Spencer Reid. Please hold for Agent Jareau.” Spencer handed her the phone.

“Due to the nature of our jobs we have a code in case of emergency, I will need to say this to ease his mind Agent Reid,” she informed him.

“Understood ma’am.” he waved over Derek to witness the exchange. 

“Please place the call on speaker Agent Jareau,” Derek ordered, this was also not the first time they had dealt with this.

“Continue.” Spencer rolled his eyes telling her he was sorry for all the hoops.

“Will? I need you to pick up Henry tonight.” the blonde started.

“Pull a case?” Will asked his drawl light, he knew there was more going on but was going along with the expectations. Reid smiled at her, pleased by his friend’s instincts.

“I am not able to go into it, Will. I have no idea when I will be home or able to contact you,” she answered.

“I can’t just accept that Cher. Tout le monde en sécurité?” Will’s voice went darker. (Everyone safe?)

“Oui. Can you make sure he gets his story tonight?” she asked gently. Spencer wrote down the French as well as English.

“Which one?” 

“Snow White.”

“Of course Cher. Be safe.” he was relieved.

“You too. Bye.” Spencer let her disconnect the call.

“His favourite story is Goodnight Baby Star.” Spencer giggled at her smack on his knee.

“Not like I’m gonna tell a stranger that.”

“I know. Thanks, JJ.”

“You bet.” she went over to sit with Emily and Garcia.

“I need to call work,” Spencer told Derek.

“Dave,” Derek called the man put in charge of this current level of agency hell. “Agent Reid needs to make a call.”

“Agent Reid with whom and why do you need to make contact at this time?” Dave asked.

“I need to call my other employer Mr Smyth to have my shift covered. If I do not call or show on time he will contact the authorities.”

“Number for Mr Smyth.” Dave dialled for him.

“I too have a code that must be spoken.”

“Speaker Agent Reid.” Morgan ordered.

“Smyth.” his boss answered harried.

“Mr Smyth, it’s Nigel. I am unable to make it into work this evening. Othello owes me a shift could you schedule him to cover for me?”

“Are you okay son?” the man’s whole demeanour changed.

“If I told you I’d have to kill you.” Dave smiled at their code.

“You are a pain in my ass.” Smyth chuckled.

“You love my ass.” Derek coughed, making Dave laugh out loud.

“How’s Angel?” the man was just as worried about Aaron, Morgan noted.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Okay kid. You're covered. Thanks for the call.”

“Welcome.” Spencer hung up.

“What a clusterfuck.” Derek sighed.

“That my friend is a huge understatement. Reid get those to Richmond and get right back up here. The rest of you go back to work, there’s nothing else to do until they deign to speak to us.” Dave ordered. Out in the hall, a SWAT member joined Spencer escorting him to make his delivery.

~~~~~~~~~~

By the time he was done talking to the agent taking the phone transcripts, he had been gone for over an hour. He expected the floor to be buzzing with nervous conversation, but it was eerily silent.

He made to go to his desk but Dave pointed to the unit chief’s office. He hadn’t noticed that the door was now closed. The blinds were still drawn and the lights were still off. He hesitated knowing that meant to leave the boss alone. Dave’s insistent wave made him ignore that and quietly enter. Aaron sat on the sofa head in his hands. 

“Aaron?” he waited by the door for a signal on how to approach.

“Fourteen people. Fourteen agents were actively complicit. I didn’t hear about those that were coerced or turned a blind eye.”

“I’m sorry Aaron.” he watched the man jerk his body tight eyes full of hurt and fury.

“You're sorry? Well doesn’t that fix everything?” Spencer stood knowing what was coming and showing he was unafraid.

“What can I say that would help? Nothing, right now there is nothing I can say.” he didn’t flinch when the bottle of water from the floor hit the bottom of the door behind him.

“FUCK!!” his fiance vented, he kicked the trash can into the bookcase, smashed his coffee cup between the windows yelled at the walls. In the bullpen it would be mostly muffled, in the room, it was a frightening display of pain. The surge past as fast as it rose to leave Aaron standing limp in the centre of the room.

“I’ve got you.” Spencer wrapped around Aaron tucking his face to his neck as the first hitch left his chest. Aaron grabbed him arms tight like Spencer was the only thing keeping him on earth, he let himself cry, let out the betrayal, let Spencer be his strength while he purged the miasma from his bones.

“I’m here Beloved. I’ve got you. I know Babe, I’m sorry you hurt so. I am here.” Spencer whispered constantly. Even after the storm passed he whispered. “Ready to talk now?”

“She made me draw on her. I held her at gunpoint.”

“Christ, no wonder you're so raw. I wish you didn’t have to do that. I wish you were anywhere but there, anywhere but in that spot at that moment. Can you tell me what happened?” Spencer said fiercely.

“We knew she would be behind bars at the end of this, we thought we knew how far she had fallen. She was asked to relinquish her weapon, she lay it on the desk, her hand over the grip. I pulled my weapon and I actually was terrified that I was going to have to shoot. That she would force me to kill her. She was calmly explaining her position, her mission to destroy the corruption and depravity rampant around her. She verbally attacked Richmond and Marrow, the Director, and myself, then she looked right at me and attacked you. She told me to ask you about Mexico, or New York, or London or Russia, she said the best way to handle such a dangerous tainted creature was euthanasia, she said she was disappointed that Celia had failed. Fuck! Doe silenced her with a threat that made my skin crawl. She moved her gun to her lap, for the first time she looked worried. Richmond again asked her to relinquish her weapon, she didn't seem to hear him, notice he had his gun aimed at her or any of the other guns in the room save mine. I wasn’t the only one who drew, but she stared right at me smug and sure that I would falter. I put my finger on the trigger and she showed fear, real fear. I was seconds from taking the shot when she handed the gun to Doe. They handcuffed her under my weapon.” Aaron raked his fingers through his hair.

“Aaron she knows how much your job means to you, how much your oath and the Bureau are a part of you. She thought that your respect for the office would make you blink. She doesn’t comprehend that the office is just four walls, the person upholding the title is what makes that office great. That’s why she hated you.” Spencer stated.

“I don’t understand.” 

“Because of those qualities, the noble code you live by you command respect. Not demand it, command it. It is your due because you earned it. You simply receive that from those around you by being loyal and honourable. We follow you because you deserve our trust, our devotion. She has no idea how to evoke that. She has never had a teammate only cronies and indentured vassals, no true friends, and as the layers are scraped away they will all do just as one expects they will turn on each other, do everything to save their own skin like a manic feeding frenzy.” Spencer explained with conviction.

“I wish I was really the man you see.”

“You are, the fact that you don’t see it is proof." Spencer finally let him stand alone. Pride and love shining in his eyes. 

"You are biased Dr Reid." Aaron gave him a quick squeeze.

"If you need I can tell you about Mexico, New York, London, and Russia." Spencer offered shamelessly.

"Whatever you have done as an agent here, or for anyone else has no bearing on who you are to me. I knew those trips were not really vacations, I knew you were Under, just not why. I know the type of man you are and what you are capable of. I also know who you are and know you did not compromise yourself to achieve what was required. I have no delusions as to who I am marrying Spencer, I have been there, you know that." Aaron answered with conviction.

"I wish I was the man you see." Spencer replied with a gentle smile.

"You are, the fact that you don't see it is proof." Aaron smiled back.

"Are you feeling more balanced now?”

“Actually yes. Thank you again.” Aaron rest his forehead on Spencer’s.

“My pleasure. You go straighten up, I’ll clean up this mess.”

“I can take care of my temper tantrum.” Aaron took a look at the results of what his nanny called Hurricane Hotchner.

“Your tie is crooked and your shirt is untucked while I happen to find you delicious when dishevelled, I have a feeling that our silence is going to be taken as permission to interrupt.” Spencer joked.

“You are probably right. What did I do to deserve you?” Aaron kissed the corner of his mouth before making his way to the powder room to the rear of his office.

“Definitely your eyes. I can get lost reading your soul for hours in those eyes.” Spencer answered replacing the trash can.

“Poet.”

“Then there’s your ass. Fantastic ass.” Aaron chuckled grateful for the levity. There was a firm knock on his door.

“The natives are restless.”

“Aren’t you glad you are all spiffy for them?” Spencer dropped the shards of ceramic into the can as he opened the door. Dave stood there a fresh cup of coffee in his hand. The man knew him well.

~~~~~~~~~~

John fielded questions from the group gathered in one of the lecture rooms at the academy. The Director had taken the other half of the agents to explain what had happened. The information was concise but not in depth, the truth was told without revealing anything but names.

Nobody was surprised when Tobias Fornell asked, “Has anyone been chosen to replace Strauss?”

“Are you volunteering?” Carmody joked.

“Oh hell no.” the room chuckled.

“Thank god,” Rossi exclaimed alleviating more of the stress from the room.

“Agent Mateo Cruz has kindly accepted. Agent Hotchner will cover the role until Cruz can arrive next Wednesday.” Richmond answered.

“I figured you would take it Hotch.” Fornell again said what everyone was thinking.

“Oh hell no.” that seemed to break up the meeting and the remaining tension. The room emptied quickly now that the lockdown was released. The team waited at the door for Hotch and Richmond to join them. They knew he wasn’t going to leave anytime soon, but they had been protective of him all day.

“I’ll be home later. There’s a lot to go through. It’s going to take days to have this cleaned up for Cruz to take over.” Aaron told Spencer.

“I figured. Please eat something and at least catch a few hours of sleep. I can reschedule the next week and be here to cover what you can’t, a lot of people owe me shifts. I’ll bring you a few clean suits.” Spencer told him.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I know. I want to. Besides, if I’m here and we pull a case I can go with the team so they are only one man down.” 

“Sounds like a plan. Okay, I’ll give you a ride home Reid.” Rossi herded them away.

“Damn good team you got there.” John moved off in the opposite direction.

“I know.” Aaron agreed climbing into the car the Director was waiting for them in.

“Marrow is going to meet us when we get back to the office.” the man said rubbing his forehead.

“Right. I’ll have dinner sent up. IA has all of her files and everything has been pulled from her office. The furniture Cruz ordered will be delivered Friday, he assumed you would use the office until he took over. I have no idea how long it will take for any reports that need attention are brought to you. If you can make sure all of the forms and basics are procured and placed that would be a good start.” the director suggested.

“Of course. I figured I would work on the files that were turned in today in an attempt to keep abreast of current situations, so at least we don’t lose ground there.” Hotch countered.

“Good man. I leave it to you. If you need anything Hotchner I expect you to ask.” Richmond’s tone brooked no arguments.

~~~~~~~~~~

The bullpen was empty as Spencer made his way to Aaron’s office. The team had just gotten back from Indiana. He debated going home but another night in his bed without Aaron was the deciding factor in him coming here. He wanted to get the files caught up so Aaron didn’t have to deal with that as well. He could do the work Hotch was required signing all but his own and in the mornings Derek could sign them.

It was obvious that Aaron had been using his office to sleep in, but that seemed to be all. The in-basket was overflowing. He ignored it long enough to brew a pot of coffee then dove in. Team two had really outdone themselves. They had tackled the consults hard, doing enough to carry Team One while they were gone. He again left Baker’s stack till last. 

She had been added to the second team at the same time as Rogan had, and like Rogan, she was a weak profiler. Unlike Rogan, she was good with words and a capable investigator. Her superior seemed to know this about her and only gave her cases that had questionable documents or a surfeit of correspondence to deal with. Spencer read the report focusing on just that aspect and found her to be thorough, exacting, and insightful. Her observations were spot-on. She was a brilliant researcher. The profile was almost non-existent. He had refused to clean up the work, turning the file back over to her with suggestions or just turning it over to Hotch. There was never any change when he rechecked.

Spencer took a bit of initiative and decided to do an agent assessment form on her and suggest she be transferred. He filled out the forms in hopes of getting her into the unit she could do the most good in. He knew he was over-stepping but also knew Baker was unhappy within the BAU. He finished the forms tucked them into a blue folder marking it as non-case related and dropped the last of the work in the out basket. He used the facilities, pulled one of the blazers Aaron had worn from the closet and snuggled under it on the sofa determined to at least see Aaron before he went home for the rest of the weekend.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron yawned hard enough to disturb his ability to walk. He wanted to take at least an hour to do some of the paperwork that had accumulated in his in-basket but as tired as he was he may not be able to catch it until morning. When he opened the door the scent of coffee surprised him. A glimpse at the pot showed it empty and his tired brain pondered that. The empty basket on his desk made him search his office for the paperwork fairies Garcia always begged to do her share of the work.

His heart raced when his eyes found Spencer sleeping on the sofa. He scanned the young man he hadn’t seen in days, and that was way too damn long. “Spencer. Hey.” he knelt beside him carding his fingers through silky curls.

“Hi, you.” Spencer brushed his knuckles along his jaw.

“I didn’t...yes I did mean to wake you. I couldn’t resist. God, I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too. I hoped you would wake me. I needed to see you. Just needed to maybe touch you. Maybe that would soothe the ache. I was right. I can breathe again.” Spencer sighed into the gentle kiss he offered.

“One touch begs for two. My hands want to memorize you. My arms burn to hold you. I crave you, Spencer, it’s so pervasive it transcends need. I am lost within this.” Aaron whispered between deep kisses exhaustion forgotten

“This, this right here is more. Everything. This is the meaning of life. The feel of you in my hands. The scent of you. The taste of you. This is eternal. You Aaron. You are my answer.” Spencer’s hands moved over him in a frantic dance.

“I am found.” Aaron’s hands joined his lover’s. There was no thought to undress, it was done before he realized. Spencer gasped when he settled on top of him. They held each other tight. Aaron’s left hand buried in his hair, his right at the small of his back. Spencer held his hand up, palm close to Aaron's face, it took him a moment to figure out what his lover wanted, he rolled his tongue then licked his palm making Spencer groan hot and filthy. Spencer held him by the nape and after caressing his length he latched onto his bicep. Not once breaking from the kisses.

“Please, please Aaron.” Spencer locked his legs as Aaron canted his hips breaching his love. As he bottomed out Spencer keened wet heat spread across their bellies.

“Oh my god.” Spencer coming just from connection robbed him of restraint, Aaron exploded his shout devoured in a kiss. It took them both a moment to notice their bodies had not been assuaged. The blind desperation had faded, the need had risen. The primal hungry heat that built as they moved. Teeth and fingers, bruises and bite marks, promises and vow, marked and claimed. 

Aaron fought to stay awake. He cleaned himself then brought a cloth to Spencer. They put on just enough to be decent. Aaron tossed the clothes they couldn’t be bothered with in the closet. He lay on the sofa Spencer tucked under him.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Aaron.” Dave sounded amused, that was never a good thing. He peeled his eyes open finding the man’s knees in front of him.

“He’s adorable when he wakes up.” Garcia gushed. There were chuckles that disturbed him a tad bit more than her comment. He stretched out his leg hoping to prevent a cramp.

“Ow.” Aaron froze turning to find himself face to face with Spencer, his thigh pressing a bit too firmly between Reid’s legs.

“Shit,” Reid exclaimed, he tried to move his arm to cover his face. Neither one of them wanted to get up, the inevitable result of men waking was evident to them both.

“Ow, hang on.” Aaron found his coordination and sat up hiding his morning wood under the ends of his shirt, deftly leaving his blazer over Spencer’s lap.

“Good morning sunshine.” Rossi chuckled at the glares. 

“There had better be coffee,” Reid growled eliciting more laughter.

“On the desk. How the hell did you sleep like that?” Emily asked.

“Deeply, he’s warm.” Spencer stood stretching the symphony of pops and crackles getting a giggle from Penelope.

“Time is it?” Hotch asked making his way to the desk.

“Quarter after eight. Spike called, told me that Spencer had come to the office after we landed. He suggested I may want to get here early.” Dave informed them.

“I got the files caught up but was too tired to drive home, I crashed here thinking I’d wake up when housekeeping came in. I didn’t wake up til Aaron came in to sleep. I have no idea what time that was, nor do I care.” Spencer pulled two garment bags from the closet snatched his go bag up and he and Aaron made their way toward the locker room. Leaving the team to eat the pastries they had brought.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Reid,” Hotch called the blue folder in his hand.

“Oh, ya done it now.” Derek teased.

“I was worried he may not appreciate that.” Spencer walked over intending to explain. Aaron spoke to him, gave him an envelope and went back to his temporary office.

“What’s that?” JJ asked concerned.

“Transfer letter.” She looked devastated. “No, not for me. He wants me to deliver it.”

“Why you Pretty Boy?” Morgan asked.

“I wrote the assessment. He said it was a good call and to offer her the pre-approved transfer.” Reid explained a bit shell-shocked.

“Well go on.” Emily shooed him. Spencer approached Baker’s desk, she smiled at him shyly. He gave her the envelope and returned to chat with JJ. A few minutes later a squeal from that direction made him jump then cringe. 

“ Dr Reid?” Baker suddenly stood next to him.

“Yes?”

“Thank you.” she gave him a quick hug then looked mortified at her actions.

“You're welcome” she nearly skipped up to Aaron’s office.

“Reid. Can you get me a week off next month?” Strothers asked.

“I’ll check my schedule.”

“What a pal.” Strothers threw a wad of paper at him.


	23. Week 89; Caught!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sting goes just as planned. Spencer faces the UnSub alone.

“FREEZE!! FBI!!” Morgan shouted as he Emily and Hotch busted into the great room guns drawn. The people gathered all screamed jumping up and scrambling impotently around the room. Danny grabbed Bianca’s hand as he flew past squeezing through the rear door before the body behind him was forcibly stopped. 

“Where?”

“What?” Bianca screamed panic clear.

“This is your circus you gotta have somewhere to hide. Where?”

“Blake, if we can get to Blake.” she squealed as he began running faster.

“Where? How far? Shit.” Danny yanked her around the corner.

“He lives across the courtyard.”

“Just run!” Danny pulled the woman down the stairs at a full run hoping to get down the last two flights without running into a cop. They got through the foyer when a small blonde woman and a sturdy man announced themselves. Danny ploughed over the man dragging Bianca out the door. Down the entrance steps, halfway through the courtyard, a solid mass collided with his back driving him to the ground. "Run!" Bianca kept running, the blonde hot on her heels. Danny was struggling, giving the cop as much trouble as he could. Another crashed into them helping to get him cuffed. Solid-mass two lifted him up by his arm reciting his rights as he guide him to the bank of cars. He was seated on the curb by the rest of the detainees. Solid-mass one came back right as his ass began to hurt he saw Bianca and let the man seat him in the car with her. He leaned across him to place the seatbelt on him.

“Oh, you smell good baby.” Danny nuzzled the man. The man just growled slamming the door.

“Shitshitshit. Danny, we are so fucked.” Bianca panicked. Smell-good-solid-mass slid in the driver's seat and started the car. On older man buckled into the passenger seat.

“Quiet.” the cop growled pulling away from the curb.

“I can be quiet Officer, you damn bet I can be quiet. See this is me bein’ busy, now this is me bein’ quiet.” silence reigned for exactly eleven seconds. “Did you see that quiet? Epic quiet that. But quiet sucks, I don’t like quiet even though I am so good at quiet. Hey you know you’re kinda hot for an old guy. Not the scary kinda old now, ya know all wrinkly and smell like liniment and dust. No, you got that distinguished thing goin’ on. Works for ya’. You Italian? That’s good too. If the rumours are true. Are the rumours true? Hey, are the rumours true?” Danny burbled joyously.

“Quiet.” smell-good cop barked.

“We already ‘stablished that ain’t happenin’ Handsome. You, now you are totally my type. All shoulders and legs. I would love to run my nails down your back. I figure you’re a runner, cause you caught me like ya’ did. That was intense you plastered along my body. Not ashamed to admit my jeans were interested. I like it rough sometimes. Bet you're wild in the sack.” the older man choked slapping his hand over his mouth. “The quiet type usually are. I’d let you do so many things handsome. I see you looking at me, those dark eyes make me weak in the knees. I can almost feel you…”

“Shut up!!” smell-good cop glared at him in the rearview mirror.

“Danny you're pissing him off.” Bianca kicked him.

“Ow Bee.” Danny sulked silently.

“Knock it off back there.” old cop warned.

“Ya Beebs knock it off. I’m gonna have some bruises from that tackle as it is. Not that I mind. I would prefer you put them there on purpose. Here we are. Oh lookit all the cops. Do they have coffee? Coffee would be awesome right now. Woah shit. Okay, I’m walkin' don’t need to drag me, I’d follow you anywhere handsome.” Danny winked as he was pushed unceremoniously into a small interview room. He had almost drifted off when the door finally opened admitting the same two cops.

“I brought you some coffee.” smell-good cop smiled.

“Thanks, Hotch.” Spencer grinned.

”She led JJ right to a man named Blake Duncan. In his apartment we found everything needed to make the fake documents, IDs, he had a stack of blank medical reports. There was also a significant stash of crack. There is no doubt he is the ringleader. He and Bianca are going down for a long time.” Hotch explained.

“Great. Everything I documented is under the left mattress in room 318. ” Spencer advised.

“It’s going to take a few hours to get everyone through, after that you have to be examined in the ER, do you need anything?” Hotch just wanted to scoop him up, check over every inch of him.

“I’m bored, cold and tired. A shower would be amazing. Do I have to go to the hospital? It’s not like I actually took any clients, the officers were really decent, snuck me snacks and coffee. I may have starved if they hadn't, seriously there is only so much Ramen and hot dogs I can eat. ” Spencer nearly purred when Aaron’s blazer wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Protocol, you know the drill, you were out of sight in a questionable environment. I’ll have something brought in for you to eat and some more coffee. You did a great job, Reid.”

“Thanks, Hotch.” 

“You played damn good at irritating there kiddo. I wanted to smack you.” Dave teased.

“I channelled my inner Othello.” Spencer shrugged.

“Yes, you did. Well done.”

“Thanks.” Dave and Aaron left him to help process all the prisoners, Spencer tucked himself into the crappy plastic chair snuggled in the Aaron-scented warm wool blazer.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron Hotchner had done a lot of shit in his life. Hard shit, easy shit, dark and dangerous shit, honourable and stable shit, amazing and fulfilling shit, Odd and fun shit. This club auction had to fit into the odd shit category. How he had been convinced to participate in this specific shit was slightly beyond him. Other than the fact that it was all for a good cause, he had offered cash and had thought it done. Then his name had been added to the list of auctioned fare. The amount had surprised him. 

How Deena came up with this shit amazed him, how she explained to the charities how the money was collected worried him. Yet the generosity and sheer selflessness of this group of people was contagious. He baulked, he tried to debate, he made a show of his monumental surrender, and she beamed proudly. He would never admit out loud how much he enjoyed this shit. It was a game, a ruse expected of him, so he played along. 

Now he lay on the table Roger had just abandoned naked from the waist down his fiance looking at him like he was a starving man with free access to the buffet. Spencer had been relentless, plucking each and every hot spot on his body, making him harder then he had been in ages all without touching his cock. Those fingers walked up his thighs stopping just shy of his balls then retreated. This was sweet torture. Deena coated his erection with a thin coat of lube making him just that much harder. Spencer dove down sucking one of his balls into his mouth making him damn near sit up. Raven held him down.

“Okay, ready,” Deena announced gleefully. He rolled his eyes up to watch Raven and not the tube Deena was carefully pressing over his erection. The alginate was thankfully warm and not as unpleasant as he expected. Spencer pressed a finger inside him at the same time moving straight to his prostate. 

“STOP!!” he grit his teeth willing himself away from the edge. He was too close. Aaron was not going to do this a second time, he had felt bad for Othello who was waiting to try again after himself. Spencer stilled his finger but kept right on worshipping his balls, he had been sceptical when Spencer said he would make him come without touching his dick once. He might have to argue with his genius, that the albeit clinical contact made by Deena nullified the not touching, perhaps skewing the results. Spencer hated bad science. 

Deena rubbed his belly. He took deep breaths trying to ignore that mouth. She carefully removed the negative mould. “Perfect.” 

Spencer thumped his prostate, pressed his nuts against the roof of his mouth and hummed, so cheating. He was helped from the table before he was done basking in the afterglow. Othello took his place. His only thought was Spencer was next, and he had a delicious payback planned. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer stood at the bar grabbing them their usual cranberry juice. Emily sat at the far end of the bar, her club key on display just above her cleavage. He was relieved to find out someone they knew was a member at Plaza. She was able to fill them in on all of the nuances they needed as a team, not just the basics. She was not a regular by any stretch, only attending when her mother and her diplomatic friends were in town. She herself hated the place because of the politics, she had recently joined Tapestry, well the whole team had. Spencer had given each of them a lifetime membership for Christmas, he added Will and Jessica as well. Even Derek wore the ring, proudly. Aaron was chatting with a gaggle of lawyers he knew, Dave was holding court with a couple of politicians.

Unlike Tapestry, Fade, and Garden, Plaza was all about money, power, and influence. Whereas Spencer was used to mingling with the members, that was strongly discouraged here. The escorts stood or sat in loose groups, preening and flirting when the client showed interest. They were expected to go with whoever chose them, no matter what they wanted. Spencer was just glad that BDSM was not available by club rule. 

Even though the club had agreed to their UC op they had done everything by the rules and regulations established by the club. They had to follow the law, and the rules were part of that. It kept them safe for every action. If Liam and Nigel had to perform it was legal, therefore admissible in court if need be. Paperwork signed, Doe's finances spent. Liam was a VIP guest of the house, Spencer was a special guest escort. He was considered employed by Plaza for the weekend. Sort of like a headlining act. A special feature. To be accepted in the role was considered an honour at all of the exclusive houses. He was also expected to prove why the honour was bestowed.

He was almost to the table when a woman sidled up to him her chit between her teeth in what he assumed she perceived as erotic. She was wrong. He did not like her eyes.

“Excuse me, ma’am.” Nigel attempted to pass. She moved with him.

“You must be new here.” she was shocked he wasn’t fawning over her.

“I am a guest this evening, my client is waiting.” he was not used to this either. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. Yes, he was a guest escort working for Plaza, but he was not expecting to be so boldly approached when already marked. Spencer looked at his chest, the engaged amulet was clear on his chest. 

“Where do you think you are going?” she snapped expecting his compliance.

“Renee? Oh my god! It is so good to see you.” Emily darted in giving the woman a hug.

“Emily. Wow, you look amazing. It has been an age, how are you?” the woman gushed at her old friend.

“Too long. What have you been doing? Last time I saw you was in, I think Moscow.” the two women wandered off catching up. Spencer rushed over to the table Aaron was at, relieved Emily had saved him. It took no time to catch up to the conversation and join in.

“Excuse me?” a warm cultured voice interrupted, his face showing his displeasure at the act.

“Gerald, no problem. How can we help you?” Felix one of the lawyers replied.

“Miss Renee has made a complaint.” Gerald seemed mortified to say it, he looked from Felix to Aaron then to Spencer.

“Has she really? Pray tell what has the маленькая сука to snivel about now?” Richard growled. (little bitch)

“She says she requested the services of Nigel and was denied.” Gerald actually bit his lip.

“Nigel is already engaged, Gerald. Her nibs can pedal her desperate ass somewhere else.” Felix looked at the woman darkly.

“Is this true? Did she proposition you?” Gerald looked at Spencer.

"Not as I perceived the encounter. She greeted me, chewed on her chit, said nothing meaningful or suggestive of her desire to engage me, and wandered away with her friend. I returned to my client. The encounter lasted less than thirty seconds." Spencer relayed to the man. He nodded.

“I was told if he wore the token, that may I remind you I spent quite a lot for, he would be off limits.” Aaron snarled possessively.

“Yes, that would normally be the case, but Miss Renee is a founding legacy.” Aaron looked at Spencer when he sucked in a rough breath.

“I have no idea what that means. I presume that is supposed to mean something?” Aaron was at his unit chief best, the prosecutor rising. Felix rubbed his hands together with an anticipatory smile on his face.

“I’m obligated,” Spencer whispered.

“Obligated? What do you mean obligated?” Aaron was livid, they were going to put on a show later.

“You were not informed, Mr Liam?” Gerald was damn near see thru he had blanched so badly.

“Apparently not.” Richard barked. Listening as Spencer explained the situation. The more the young man spoke, the harder his old friend became. Even though he was on the edge of violence, he stood to offer room for his partner to leave the table. Before the uncomfortable young man walked away Hotch whispered in his companion’s ear, the young escort smirked and took Gerald’s offered arm.

“This is not going to be as she expects, he does not like to be forced. At Tapestry his wants are paramount, he has a say in everything he does. If he doesn't want to engage with a client he does not have too. He is respected there, your policy is akin to abuse, I for one will be reporting this to the registry, and trust me they will hear me." Aaron growled. Gerald led Spencer to the woman who looked at the table, smirked and tossed her hair importantly. Felix laughed heartily when his normally stoic friend flipped her the bird. She gaped at him.

“She is notorious for this shit. She likes to take what is not hers.” Richard glanced over not surprised to find her undressing the young man in direct sight of the group.

“I can try to stop this Aaron. Your agent does not need to do this if he is not practised.” Felix offered. His old friend waffled, with what he could and could not reveal. By the way, the men were looking at him they suspected more than they were saying.

“He’s known as the Doctor. Yes, he is an agent, but he is registered.” Aaron explained.

“That’s the Doctor? Damn Aaron, you are a lucky man.” Darren finally spoke up.

“Yes, I am. He’s my fiance.” Aaron smiled in a way none of them had seen before.

“Holy shit. Congratulations my friend! He is довольно красивый. This is brilliant.” Richard watched the woman push Spencer onto the settee hiking her skirt to straddle him. The young man was furiously working to achieve a full erection, but every time Renee tried to take him within her he was too soft to perform. (quite beautiful)

“The young man is skilled, that is impressive.” Darren chuckled as again she was denied.

“Eventually he will not be able to stop it, but he is more than skilled.” Aaron chuckled. Spencer pulled yet another condom from his flaccid penis. Renee was screeching like a cat saying things that would make any man soft. Spencer said something back and she went to slap him across the face. Felix grabbed Aaron before he could rise from his seat.

“Hold on Aaron. Gerald is a good man, he will intervene. Trust me he is not by any means the soft man who spoke to us moments ago. He was not happy with what he had to say to you, nor to the escort.” Felix pulled coaxing Aaron to return to his seat. Gerald was speaking heatedly Renee spitting at the man she felt was beneath her. Aaron could hear only a few words as she railed. Fuck...come...whore...he tried to put the sentences together. 

Spencer spoke to the host a kind smile showing he held no ill will towards him. Gerald offered Spencer a rubber glove, the young man made a production of putting the glove on, coating it in lube and warming it for a moment.

“Here he goes.” Aaron chuckled. All four men made some kind of aborted explosive noise as the woman’s wailings were silenced by two of Spencer’s fingers entering her fast and deep. She jerked as he searched within her and found her G-spot. Spencer held her hip, his hand working her furiously as she caterwauled in pleasure. She made some of the most unpleasant sounds, high pitched and course, it sounded fake made up. She arched hard and if Gerald had not been there she might have fallen from Spencer’s lap.

"There the whore fucked you and you came, now get off of me." Spencer barked. The host pulled her from the young man's lap and handed her over to one of the servers. Gerald himself did everything to clean and comfort Spencer after the debacle.

“If she wasn’t so отвратительный, that may have been more erotic. Your boy is amazing Aaron. I wish to one day see him enjoy himself.” Richard raised his glass in a toast. (Repugnant)

“Give him a moment. He is not finished with her.” Aaron smiled adjusting himself to a sinful sprawl in the high backed chair. Spencer turned his eyes shifting from angry to hungry as he slowly scanned his fiance.

“Holy shit. He is breathtaking.” Richard licked his lips looking between the two men. Spencer spoke to Gerald for a moment. The host smiled brightly and went off on whatever errand he was asked.

"He is pure unadulterated sex on wheels. Damn Hotch I need someone to look at me like that." Felix said jealously.

“I told you, this club may be posh but Tapestry is so much better. It’s relaxed, comfortable, and fun. You couldn’t pay me to join here. I will recommend you to Smyth, I promise cigars and bourbon are the last things you will think of there.” Aaron crooked his finger calling Spencer to him.

“Oh, this is going to be захватывающий.” Richard focused on Aaron watching him nearly squirm as Spencer stalked toward him. (spectacular)

“I display at the club Rich,” Aaron told his friend a knowing smirk at the deep blush his revelation got. 

Spencer stopped in front of Aaron his desire rising with each breath. He looked at the three men pleased to see they were all caught up in the moment. He looked again to his fiance every inch a display of raw desire.

“What do you want Beloved?” Spencer asked his voice deep and rough.

“You, my Love. I want to feel you around me.”

“Say it, Aaron. Say it and it is yours. How do you want me Beloved? How will you take me?” Spencer grabbed his crotch with both hands dropping his head back. The men at the table crowed. Spencer knew Richard was attracted to Aaron and Felix was Bi so they were focused. Darrin was hetero but had no problem admitting two hot men was not hard for him to watch. The fact that Aaron was so shameless in front of these men made him want this even more. He loved how uninhibited, how free his lover now was.

“Ride me, Baby,” Aaron growled already rock hard and throbbing, he had not expected this moment to affect him so, he was always a bit nervous outside the club. The speakers throughout the club crackled then the Aguilera version of “Lady Marmalade” began to play. Aaron moaned, he loved when Spencer danced to this.

Gerald cut through the crowd with the striking woman Spencer had asked about. She was exquisite. Skin like caramel, dark hair in soft curls flowing down to the top of her perfect ass, long slender neck he needed to mark, green eyes glittering with just the right amount of mischief, legs that made his fingers ache, breasts that made your mouth water. She was the complete package. The instant he had seen her he had craved her, and he fully intended on having her. As often as possible. 

He understood this was all hindbrain, all lust. He did not care. Aaron had explained this sensation when he had met Raven and just wanted, emotions were nowhere near the equation. It was the scream of skin, pheromones, and genitalia. They had developed a deeper attachment but both fully acknowledged there was nothing between them but friendship and sex. Oh, but the sex was fantastic, rough and filthy and base. Instinct pure and simple. Spencer had experienced Aaron on levels no other could claim, not even Raven, she didn’t get that added piece the sliver of humanity so it was not all of Aaron. It was glorious without the glamour, glamorous without the glory.

This beauty knew this truth and acknowledged it fully. She smiled at him her body already swaying to the music. She flow like cool water, natural and sweet. She seemed to be just as interested in him and that was enough to make his breath stutter. He watched her hips, let his muscles find her rhythm. She smiled even brighter joining him in the area he had set for this dance. He bent to whisper in her ear swaying with her, she rubbed over the prominent bulge in his jeans.

Together they were the epitome of sensuality, primal and savage. Spencer let her lead the introduction, let her set the pace, he let her chose and the moment she did he took over. She easily went with it, gave control to her new partner. The crowd was shocked, enthralled with the man who had softly demanded what others had fought for without the taste of victory, this one won with a touch as tender as dandelion fluff on the breath of a child. She was not tamed but gentled for him. She did not surrender, no she was too much for that, and everyone knew it. She relinquished control but lost none of her power. The grace she bent with made him shiver, she knew exactly how he would use her and revelled in it. The frailty he conquered with made her hunger, he knew precisely how she would devour him and welcomed it. They were lust, and dark, and temptation. They both knew it was hollow and they both savoured it. In these moments they would be fire when the flames were quenched they would be at appeased. This would never be love but it would always be true. Hell, they may not even be friends but this they understood, and it would be enough.

Spencer fisted his hand in her hair and she bent back her hair brushing the floor as he ran his nose between her breasts. She shot up fingers pulling the leather thong from his hair, she wove her hands in the curls jerking his head back to taste his neck. They moved in an ancient mating dance. Each taking, nothing lost, nothing sacrificed. When he stood naked before her as vulnerable as a newborn babe she could not strike, and he knew it, he turned from her turned to the one who had tamed him, tamed the creature who had quieted her, the one who he loved, the one who had won this warrior’s surrender and she was grateful, this man was all that stood between her and destruction.

Aaron ached, his thighs burned in restraint, his belly flexed minutely just enough to allow a breath, his cock bounced with each beat of his heart. Spencer knelt opening his belt and pants before he could think to kiss his love. The cool air against his heated skin eased the strain enough to clear his mind. He looked down to see those fingers roll a condom onto his cock and he groaned wanting skin. The kiss Spencer gave him was filled with the pressure built between the dancers. Aaron whined knowing everyone could see what was freely given to him.

Aaron grabbed Spencer’s hips spinning him tugging him to sit. He traced the muscles along Spencer’s abdomen tweaked at dusky nipples. Tasted along his vertebrae until he could bite at the juncture of neck and shoulder, nipped and kissed over his nape until the skin was rosy. He leaned back just to gather some semblance of his equilibrium. As his vision cleared he saw her. Renee stood agape unable to fathom what she was seeing. Aaron gave two sharp strokes to Spencer’s rock hard shaft causing him to cry out.

Spencer found his feet helping Aaron lift him, the slick tip of Aaron’s dick rubbed roughly against him for an instant than with a rumbling warning from deep in his partner’s chest he was impaled. He shouted not in pain but relief, the agonizing need abated. Spencer took no time to adjust, the dance continued. 

Renee watched confused. The whore who a moment ago couldn’t stay hard, wouldn’t show anything but boredom was screwing some guy with reckless abandon. She had never had anyone unable to perform for her. The man who was buried balls deep in the whore was staring at her, daring her to blink. Showing her how electric the whore was, how alive. How hard. She figured that maybe the whore was gay. That was it, he couldn’t fuck a woman. She looked up ready to share her revelation and he grinned darkly knowing what she had determined. He clutched the writhing body in his lap, planted his feet and pumped hard and fast into the lithe body. She was trapped in his orbit. One. Two. Three punishing thrusts and he roared, every muscle locked as his body found release. The whore looked desperate his cock still hard, glistening in the overhead lights.

Aaron grabbed Spencer’s arms pulling them back by the elbows stopping him from touching himself. 

“NO!” Spencer nearly sobbed at the denial. 

The beauty felt pulled, her body still thrum with the energy they had built. His mate caught her eye, she took a tentative step, when the dark-eyed man began speaking to the fury in his lap the glazed eyes followed, tracing the path he was drawing until he saw her. The feral growl he could not hold made her knees weak. Gerald rushed in to cover his length. She touched him gently, and he whimpered for her. She leaned in and kissed his mate, he was torn he struggled to touch her. She climb over him snuggling close angling her hips to take him inside her.

“Please. Gods please.” He was not begging her, he was pleading with his dark-eyed love. He nodded and she sank down. “Dear God!”

His hands finally released grasped her kneading her back, gripping her ass, tangling in her hair. He kissed her deep memorizing her taste. His tongue traced an intricate pattern down her neck to her chest. He removed her top lavishing her breasts with attention. Her skin tingled. She cherished the incoherent noises he makes for them, she can hear an impassioned, deep voice with a rich southern accent and focused on it.

“I wish you could see what I can see right now Baby. You look so beautiful like this, so very gorgeous with her. She’s so exotic, moves like a cat against you. God the way you move with her. Baby, you like that? Like that tight silk wrapped around your cock? I know you feel me buried so deep, still so hard. Keep moving for us make us come for you. That’s right I’m gonna come again. Fuck Baby, I’m gonna come so hard. Keep going Love. Almost Baby. Oh look at her, she’s stunning when she shatters. Oh that's nice isn't it? Feels so good you're so close, I can feel you quiver. Sonofa...” She can feel him spasm within her, it’s sharp and hot. His hands hold her like something prized while he screams obscenities at the sky, his mate’s hands hold her like a vice she can feel his release as well his legs jerk with each volley, they shout together rich, guttural and she tumbled again.

It took a long moment for her to regain her balance. Her sweet warrior had been tender, hands skimming gently over her back, he murmured praise and simple kindness in her ear. His partner had been just as gentle and while it was obvious the dark warrior was devoted to his mate, he was not at all what the outside world saw. That man was glaring across the room a feral smile taunting his enemy.

She let Gerald help her stand, Mira came in to guide her away. Before she was unable she followed the hard dark eyes to find Renee. It only took a second to read what was happening between them. Renee had tried to take something that belonged to him, something he had claimed and thought safe and in doing so she had made herself a target. Oh, the dark warrior had proven his mettle, he had lain his claim then crushed her with proof of just how the sweet warrior could be if he was respected. She was thrilled to have been part of his ingenious attack. 

Oh, she liked these men, they were so different from the snobbish bores here. Not all of the clients were as calculating or power-hungry as Renee but it was the overwhelming majority. The house itself was upstanding, but the members they were constantly challenging the board on the rules, demanding codicils and amendments just to undermine their rivals suctioning the joy from the place. 

Perhaps it was time to move on.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron went right his gun held steady before him, no matter which way he moved the muzzle was pointed exactly where his eyes were looking. Morgan, Emily, and JJ going left, Rossi and himself backing up Hotch, while SWAT waited outside the small dwelling. While the ranch-style house was sparsely furnished it was filthy and with only one small lamp in each room, it was deeply shadowed making ominous corners. 

Gaylen Wright was not at all what people thought of when counterfeiter/forger was envisioned. He lived in a lower-middle-class home, with his four small yappy dogs, drove a beat-up Civic, and was exceedingly angry. He lived in a neighbourhood where each resident had caustic and numerous complaints, most pertaining to the way he did nothing to maintain his lawn, to the thundering acid metal music he blasted from five pm until literally the legal nine pm noise ordinance time on the dot. 

Emily wanted to avoid the kitchen because her mind conjured horrors of roach covered refuse in nightmare proportions, you could smell the decaying food from the entryway, just under the stench of urine. Derek was never ever going to be a Pomeranian owner but he fleetingly contemplated rescuing the four little ecstatic beasts that had rushed out the door when they had entered. He was praying the unknown blobs under his shoes was just trash, but seeing as the animals had used the floor as a toilet for what may be their whole lives he was sure that was not the case. JJ shivered as dust literally cascade down like heavy winter snow from the curtains. Spencer watched what he considered massive spiders laze in webs in the high corners, he worried about mice running up his pant legs. Dave disappeared into the first room Hotch had cleared whispering about file boxes full of piles of five and twenty dollar bills.

The enclosed boom of a double barrel shotgun roared through the house. Spencer turned in just enough time to see Hotch jerk then fly back landing hard on his back. He fired into the narrow gap made by the scuttle hatch before Aaron’s body settled. Wright fell onto the thin board crashing onto the ground cursing and spitting. He looked up to find furious hazel eyes daring him to try anything. JJ and Morgan swooped in cuffing the injured man and drag him out of the hall.

“Easy, just lay still.” Spencer turned to find Dave carefully removing the Unit Chief’s Kevlar. Aaron was unconscious, so the words were for Dave’s piece of mind.

“Move.” Reid stood over the prone man pulling a K-Bar knife from an ankle sheath, he cut the velcro so there was no jostling of the injured man. He ripped open the Oxford to expose his chest. There were a few pellets peppered across the broad shoulders and arms but his torso was blessedly unpunctured. He stood back scanning the surrounding area while Emily and Rossi took care of the paramedics. They made no attempt to care for the injured man in the filth of the hallway. He was placed on a backboard, lifted, and in motion with the efficiency of a NASCAR pit crew. They loaded him in the ambulance Slayer making the choice to accompany Hotch instead of standing idle over Reid.

“Reid Rossi you start cataloging the boxes in the first room, JJ Emily the garage, Volker, Anderson, and I will split up the rest of the house. ATF will catalogue the printing equipment in the garage, then take custody of the money when it leaves the premises.” Morgan directed all eyes were on Spencer until he easily slipped into the room assigned. Dave waved them off with a look that told them he would keep an eye on their youngest.

~~~~~~~~~~

It took twenty-six straight hours to photograph all of the phoney currency. Set out in lots of fifty bills, each lot numbered, Spencer had documented each serial number, stacked the bills with the lot number, then lay out a new spread with the skill of a Vegas dealer. All while Rossi took numerous detailed photos. He knew it could have taken days without the young agent’s set up. The way he had planned it, there was no way any of the money could disappear, or be lost without some serious issues. While the two agents with ATF had been rudely vocal, painfully superior, and antagonistic going so far as actually threatening the young man for even considering they would steal the money. Spencer had never once suggested the other agents were who he was worried about, but stood immovable on how to process the funds. Morgan and Sheriff Jergens saw the merit and insisted that was the way it was going to be done. 

“How much we got Kid?” Morgan sighed, making the final sweep of the location before they went to the station to power wash and complete the mounds of paperwork needed to end this case.

“The total has not been calculated yet, Agent Morgan.” ATF agent Clark huffed rolling his eyes at his partner.

“Twenty-five million, two hundred fifty-two thousand, five hundred. Made up in lots of fifty bills, each lot equaling 925 dollars for a total of 27,300 lots." Reid recited sealing the final box with copious amounts of FBI evidence tape.

“You can’t possibly know that is accurate,” Clark yelled at Reid, the man’s instant dislike of Spencer surprised them all.

“Yes, I can be.” Spencer looked at him perplexed.

“I wouldn’t bet against him.” the sheriff chuckled.

“I’ll take some of the action.” Emily rocked on her heels a knowing smirk on her face.

“Regular rates?” JJ asked sweetly, but her eyes were sparkling.

“I’m in.” Morgan rubbed his hands together.

“What’s the rate?” Worth asked winking at Clark.

“It’s a dollar buy in, if he’s right he gets the pot and a large coffee at his discretion from each of us, if he’s wrong he pays us a hundred each.” JJ informed them.

“I’m in,” Clark smirked adding a dollar to the stack in Dave’s palm.

“Oh yeah, easy money.” his partner chuckled.

“Since you both are leaving in the next couple of hours how about we have his coffee and lunch out of you? That way you don’t owe him from afar.” Dave asked.

“Deal. Worth you calculate.”

“I’ll help with that, two is better than one ya’ know.” Jergens smiled his phone at the ready. Rossi read out the totals as the two punched in the numbers. They finished and Clark looked over Worth’s shoulder and blanched.

“Oh look at that. 25,252, 500. Wow looks exactly like the total the kid wrote on this piece of paper. I lost a buck and a cup of coffee. Shucks.” Dave waved the bills as he passed them to Spencer who pocketed them.

“Venti Sumatran black,” Spencer informed Worth. “Bacon double, medium, onion, pickle, tomato, lettuce, mayo, mustard, light ketchup, two slices pepper jack, onion rings, and cottage cheese. Pecan pie no ice cream. Deliver to room 1326 at the hospital.” he told Clark before walking out.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron sat across from the couch on the jet knowing he would need to lay down for the majority of the flight. Six pellets had been removed from his shoulders, two from his arms he didn’t even notice that the pain was directly in the centre of his chest. The bruise from the impact had left him reluctant to move. He was pleasantly full from a not hospital made lunch that had been delivered by a fuming ATF agent. He could not wait for the story behind that. Not to mention that the meds he was on were making him groggy. Now all he needed was to soothe Spencer and he would be just fine.

The plane was taxiing to take off. Aaron knew they wondered why Spencer had not waited at the hospital. He had visited with them but had stayed with the job until the end. He understood, and appreciated Reid focusing on concluding the case as quickly as possible, he knew the crash was coming and he was ready. 

As the jet attained cruising altitude Aaron unbuttoned his shirt. The seatbelt light flashed. Spencer rose and walked back just to look at him. Aaron stood a slight nod welcoming what he knew Spencer needed. Reid’s hands shook as he gently brushed open the shirt tails and he released the softest yet most agonized sound Aaron had ever heard. Reid’s fingers hovered over the almost black bruise covering from collarbone to just below his diaphragm, wanting to touch but frightened of the pain he would cause. Aaron placed the trembling hand over his heart so Spencer could feel it beating.

“You scared me,” Spencer whispered.

“I am so sorry you had to see that.” Aaron wobbled when the plane banked. Spencer guide him to the couch easing him down painlessly.

“See it, Christ Aaron I felt it. It was the most frigid, desolate, and sharp sensation. In that instant, my world stopped.” Spencer rubbed his chest.

“My Poet.” Aaron spread his legs and raised his right arm as far as he could, Spencer knelt snuggling up to him arms wrapped around his waist face buried tight against his hip. Aaron fisted his hand in his hair tight enough to hurt, the other he latched onto the fabric over the small of his back. Holding each other the only way they could. He could feel the tears dampen his hip bone though Spencer made no sound. His love held him fiercely till his arms quake with the strain.

“Is he finally asleep?” Dave asked quietly. Aaron nod afraid to wake the exhausted man. Morgan and Slayer went to separate them. Spencer tensed as his arms were shifted.

“Don’t leave me,” he muttered brokenly.

“He’s hurting Spence, he needs to lie down.” JJ cooed softly.

“Oh sorry.”

“Baby come here, no Dave it’s okay. He is a good pillow.” Aaron nearly pleaded, to show his compliance with their wishes he stay loose and pliant so he could be lain prone. Morgan held him up so Spencer could sit and to be honest this transfer had been much less painful than any at the hospital. Spencer grasped his belt buckle and pants in his fist and cup his other at the side of his head. Emily tucked a blanket around Aaron and they were all amazed when both men were again asleep before they could all sit down.

~~~~~~~~~~

For an open house on a Friday night, The Garden had been really subdued. It had been busy, and the place was fairly packed but it was not as companionable or honestly fun as a Friday at Tapestry. He had given a couple of dances to Tony and a particularly enjoyable blow job, that lead to being noticed, but the crowds' expectations of their guest were not as energetic as the others. DiNozzo had worried that since the Archangel/Doctor dynamic was missing that that hurt their case. Even though Aaron was moving better the end of the bruise was still visible and his sternum tender enough to keep him desk-bound.

Spencer agreed that maybe that was a part of the reticence, though he honestly figured it was the club itself. It was more laid back, more an old-fashioned gentleman’s club than a nightclub. The patrons seemed to want the ambience of a pricy venue than the open atmosphere at Tapestry, the loud music, and bright lights were in the back behind soundproof glass. They were no different about how they partook of the escorts, that was just as it was everywhere. They were busy.

The rubber wristband system made it clear what each client was there for, and what each escort was willing to do. The basics were all that seemed to be available. Colours were used the same as at Tapestry but there was no grey area. Yellow was lap dances only. Black meant penetrative sex escort only, Pink reverse. Peach was oral performed on the client. Orange was oral on the escort. Green was frottage client, Seafoam escort. White a handjob for the client, grey one for the escort. Blue was voyeur no intent to engage, Turquoise was wanting to be watched. Red was non-member guest do not sexually engage. You could buy as many as you wanted, in any colour you wanted. If the escort you desired wore a bracelet that corresponded then it was golden.

Spencer had been surprised how many of the clients wanted penetrative sex compared to how few escorts provided that service. It seemed that the majority were handjobs, frot, then oral. The amount of strictly dancers was odd to Reid as well. He wore a brown bracelet, which made him accessible by anyone. He had accrued enough to make their buy-in back but shit for profit, but that was mostly dances, handjobs, and oral. Not one person asked for sex. Well, besides Tony, and they were going to wait until they got to the penthouse so Aaron could join. 

Tapestry was loud, bright, and active which suited Spencer perfectly. Deena rushed him smashing him against her showing him how worried she had been for him. She did a full surface scan to verify his safety. Tony meandered off to the bar with a need for food and a real cup of coffee. Spencer let Deena pull him to the Review dressing room to change into jeans and the new Teal UA shirt she had bought him for Christmas. He wasn’t scheduled to work but there was no reason to be uncomfortable while he was at play. 

Aaron sat on the overstuffed sofa next to his keeper of the night Manus, enjoying the dance Raven was giving to one of her regulars. He was on light duty taking white, yellow, orange coins as required at least twice a month to keep him on the active roster. His damn chest was limiting his activity level but later Tony and Spencer were going to rock his world. Slayer waved a white coin at him, nodding at the man that had given them.

He had seen the man off and on all night, a new face, he was almost handsome and his smile was practised, most would see it as shyness or nerves, Aaron saw it as no-nonsense. The man was not on any level shy or uncomfortable. He knew what he wanted and intended to get it. Manus vacated his spot and joined Midas and Rook at the table they were playing Gin at.

“Námo.” his client offered his hand shaking too hard to be firm, not hard enough to cause offence. Aaron was used to people like him, many in his circle used this passive-aggressive tactic to show their dominance or to try to intimidate. He kept his grip firm in a silent reply of I don’t need to prove myself. As was expected the man was not pleased by his answer, but not at all deterred.

“Archangel.”

“I was sceptical when I saw you're cuff and ring. I wondered if such a presence was truly available for purchase. The bartender assured me you were more than a member, that by association with your lover you have joined in the action.” the man smiled crookedly, his words were carefully chosen to avoid implication, his eyes were not as tactful. The caramel brown darkened, as temper flashed. The man felt superior to Aaron, also nothing he hadn’t seen before.

“While my fiance is an escort here our relationship only afforded me the opportunity to explore my boundaries. I find they are much broader than first considered. I am revelling in my discoveries, as does my betrothed.” Hotch smirked at the man’s surprise, he had not expected his companion to be articulate, or bold.

“You are different, perhaps our night will get much more entangled,” Námo said relaxing into a comfortable slouch.

“There is always a chance,” Aaron replied, knowing he was not going to take any but white from this man. He was a pompous, egocentric, bore if he wanted that he’d attend a budget meeting.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer checked his watch, Aaron’s shift was over in seventeen minutes, he wanted to be right there when he was done. He was beyond ready to fall under his lovers’ expert hands. He excused himself from the table and went hunting for Aaron and Tony. The latter was playing poker with Manus, Midas, and Rook, the former sat chatting with Nero. He sat on Tony’s lap waiting for Aaron to get off shift. Slayer waved and they were free.

Aaron stalked up eyes locked on his fiance, Spencer shivered in the other man’s arms pulling a low chuckle that was sin personified. Aaron leaned in a hint of pink tongue along his bottom lip telling Spencer what he wanted, when at the last minute that kiss was given to Tony, Spencer was an odd mix of disappointed, aroused, and pleased. While he liked watching his fiance with others he enjoyed seeing Aaron with another strong Alpha male, especially this one, when they were both in the mood they were electrifying. Neither one would give an inch. The constant struggle for dominance, the edge of almost conflict, the energy and power expended was intoxicating. The effect being even after climax both were hungry to gain surrender, to get the submission they had not attained from each other. Spencer was thrilled to be the one in the centre of that focused and intense attention. The current hand was almost finished so Spencer scanned the club, just to see what was going on in general.

His blood froze. He was here.

“Uccisore.” that one word got Aaron and Tony to their feet. Indigo was trying hard to get the man’s attention, but his gaze was locked on Spencer. (killer)

“Shit, it’s too busy, there is no way to protect the room.” The UnSub’s dark predatory stare was repulsive, the pink coin he held up in offering made Aaron want to hide his fiance, he grabbed his arm hard enough to bruise.

“He has a coin, We have some time. Tell the Horde, call the team. I will occupy him in my room, we can protect them all this way.”

“Coniglio.” Tony hissed hating the plan.

“If he is armed we have too many at stake. Clear the club, this is it. I’m right, now go.” Spencer made his way across the club to meet the man.

“I am so pleased you decided to join me Doctor.” the man purred.

“Thank you. I am sorry, I have not heard your name.” Spencer angled his body toward the man.

“Námo.” the man took that as permission to touch. Spencer shivered, Námo took it for desire, not the revulsion it was.

“A Tolkien fan,” Spencer stated impressing the man. 

“Clever and gorgeous, a lethal combination.” Námo smiled at the humble eye drop that gained him. “Your suitors are staring at you like slobbering wolves.”

“They have their own business to conduct. I am all yours.” Spencer let the other man support his weight. He felt the large handgun at the small of his back. A nondescript hand signal warned Hotch of the discovery.

“Are you now? So if I were to tell you that the moment we are alone I’m going to use you like the slut you are, what would you do?” Námo pant in his ear.

“Bend over.” Spencer watched the man’s pupils blow wide, he had him.

“I’m going to enjoy this. Upstairs I want to fuck you.” Spencer pulled the man along relieved that he was getting the killer away from innocents.

The minute Spencer had their UnSub up the stairs Aaron whistled high and sharp thrusting his arm in the air. The music stopped and the Horde was in motion. Spike leaping over the railing to get to them faster looking frantically for the threat.

“What’s up?”

“Tesla just took the UnSub up to his room. The man goes by Námo. According to Reid, he is armed. We need everyone cleared out, residents up on four in the penthouses. Use ours as well. Grim tell Smyth, Spike call Doe. I want this done in twenty minutes.” Hotch ordered pulling his cell while Tony called in his NCIS team. Spike barked orders at his men the group waiting at the mouth of the office hall. The efficient distribution of tactical grade weapons made a lot of people dash for the exits, but the soldiers eased them back into the centre of the club. 

Smyth tactfully explained about an aggressive guest who had brought an unregistered weapon into the club and that for the safety of the members and escorts they were evacuating while the perpetrator was arrested. That impressed the worried crowd and facilitated an orderly evacuation.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer unlocked his door dreading what he had to do when the door closed. Námo wasted no time shoving him through the portal. “Go shower, I don’t want nobody else's jizz on you.”

“Yes, Námo.” Spencer dashed off relieved, he calculated how long it would take to clear the club, get the team there and get inside. He figured thirty minutes, he did not think he could delay that long.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Morgan you can be pissed off if you want, but I have my orders and I will not deviate. We move in thirty seconds.” Spike walked away not even attempting to hear any arguments.

“Understood.” Derek ground out knowing that this really was the best way but he did not have to like it. Buckshot was on the roof across the alley watching for movement through the tiny gap in the curtains on the bedroom windows. Gibbs was on the roof of the building across the street looking through a scope in the parlour windows. Aaron was at the rear of the Horde, only included due to their knowing his skill set and his knowledge of theirs. The FBI team was stationed at the doors and ends of the hall, NCIS was blocking stairwells with the local Leos. The door to room 24 opened and Immortals surged silently into the room. 

Savior tweeted like a canary and they listened for the signal from their little brother. Seconds dragged on like hours. Savior tweeted again. To their surprise, the door opened and Spencer crawled through the narrow gap the killer’s 45 calibre handgun in his hand, wearing nothing but boxers. Savior and Grim swooped in carrying the young man from the room. 

“He’s in the shower.” Aaron heard Reid tell them through the earwigs. “I’m fine, he didn’t hurt me. Honestly, I’m good.” 

Spike issued orders by hand signal, Aaron moved as instructed then watched from the corner as five men stood weapons at the ready aimed at the frosted glass enclosure. Námo opened the shower door then yelped and fell back sprawled in a knot of flailing arms and legs. Spike and his men had no problem cuffing the naked man, only allowing a robe after Emily reminded them that the press maybe outside. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“That was way easier than he deserved,” Grim growled tense with adrenaline he hadn’t burned with the anti-climatic bust.

“I wish all of our arrests were that simple,” Ziva said to McGee.

“You think that was simple? What about Dr Reid?” Tony was nearly spitting he was so furious. Gibbs grabbing him by the nape and a dangerous stand down silenced the tirade, but just barely.

“It was a piece of pie. He is inconsequential,” she confirmed.

“Incons...are you serious? How could we be in the same briefing, the same op and have witnessed two different things? Are you blind woman?” police captain Kira asked enraged.

“How does spreading his legs make him a hero? He sat safe and pampered wrapped in a blanket away from the danger. I see no reason to reward such shameful behaviour.” she argued smugly searching the faces around her expecting these formidable warriors to agree with her.

“You are such a stupid bitch.” Buckshot snarled making her flinch, Tim followed the soldier out leaving his teammate gaping.

“I do not understand,” Ziva said to a seriously disappointed Gibbs.

“No Ziva, you understand, you just don’t think. You didn’t try to understand that his contribution to this arrest was the reason this arrest went as smoothly as it did. All you ever saw was a whore, you never blinked to see the man. You have no idea what he sacrificed for the majority, how his selflessness protected the innocent, or what those actions cost him. All you see of that man is the word escort and you ignore everything else, his academic achievements, his exemplary record with the FBI, his work with multiple agencies, his status within an elite force. You think your contribution to this was more impressive than his just because you are you. You have dismissed him because you have a personal issue. You think you are better, you still see them as insignificant because of the job they do. Just because you wouldn’t do the job for what to and for you are valid reasons that I respect, you have reduced all Intimate providers to the less dead category, and that is why so many have been lost in the past, why the homeless, the disenfranchised, and the prostitutes have been the targets of ruthless, depraved evil. Because in the past too many refused to see them as anything other than disposable, they were seen as acceptable losses because they were the rejected, the dirty, the damaged, the lost, and the forgotten. Ziva you are wrong.” Gibbs continued much to Tony’s surprise.

“You are not that special Ziva, you aren’t better than everyone. My role in this was no more important than Morgan’s, or Khanada’s, or DiNozzo’s but we achieved a common goal we should all be proud of no matter the parts we played. Lives have been saved. No matter what branch we serve FBI, NCIS, military, or local precinct we are all brothers in arms, as such we acknowledge when one of our own is harmed, we grieve, ache, and rage for them. No matter what his choices are normally, allowing that filth to touch him will leave marks he has to carry. Make no mistake David he is one of ours, one of mine, and I personally am damn proud to know the kid, can’t say the same for you right now. DiNozzo with me.” Gibbs concluded his lecture his disgust, disappointment, and anger sharp in his tone.

“That was beautifully said my Silver Fox. You are a good man. Spencer would be thrilled to know you were so proud, he respects you a lot.” Penelope said admiration painting her words.

“Thank you, ma’am. I need a location on Reid.” Gibbs smacked Tony upside the head as he guffawed over the Silver Fox comment.

“He is in Event Suite 2 giving his statement,” Garcia said.

“Appreciate that Miss Garcia.” Gibbs now understood why Abby loved this woman she was so bright and warm.

“Penelope or just Garcia Agent Gibbs, we are all friends here.”

“Got it. Thanks, Garcia.”

“Welcome Jet.” she tittered, cutting the connection.

“Damn kid has everyone calling me that.” Gibbs groused.

“It’s not so bad Boss.” Tony smiled.

“Could be worse I guess. Don’t even try it DiNozzo.” 

“No Boss, sorry Boss, wouldn’t dream of it, Boss.” Tony was far from apologetic.

~~~~~~~~~~

“After I finished in the shower Námo, I’m sorry I have not heard his real name, Námo handcuffed me to the bed and went to shower himself. I used the trick clasp to escape the cuffs, located the gun he was carrying and left the room knowing that the area was covered and the target would be unable to flee.” Spencer replied to the question Fornell had asked. He had been giving his official statement for a little over half an hour.

“I am certain you expect this next set of questions, and I regret us having to ask, but you understand I must make these inquiries,” Hotch stood to the side, his relationship with Spencer stopped him from asking questions but not from witnessing his subordinates report.

“I understand Sir.”

“Is there anything you require medical attention for?” Fornell asked.

“No Sir.”

“Is there any chance that there may be trace or visual evidence on your person?” 

“No Sir. He did not touch my exposed flesh. He ordered me to shower the moment we entered my room.”

“Did the perpetrator with or without your consent, engage in relations with you?” god he hated asking the kid this question, but the others had insisted.

“No Sir, there was no intimate contact. I did witness him fondling himself but he became frustrated when he could not obtain an erection. I suggested a shower to give myself a means to escape. After my extraction, I have no knowledge of events pertaining to his apprehension.” Spencer concluded. With that statement six men, Rossi, Tobias, Aaron, Tony, Morgan, and Gibbs all seemed to completely relax. He was touched by their concern, by the fact that even if he had had to engage with the UnSub that all of these men still respected and cared for him.

“Are you okay?” Aaron asked resting his fingertips on Spencer’s forearm.

“I am fine, truly.”

“Okay, write up your report and I’ll go with them to interview the prisoner,” Hotch ordered.

“Good work tonight Reid.” Gibbs pat his back, hard.

“Thanks. I appreciate this, more than you know.” Spencer hid behind his hair a bit shy, and a lot overwhelmed.

“Head up Pretty Boy, you have no reason to expect anything but support. Not one of us could have done what you did tonight. We are all damn proud of you.” Derek smiled at the agreements from the rest of the men gathered.

“That means a lot, Derek.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Jeremiah Stephen Wilkes 38,” Aaron informed him while grabbing a cup of tea.

“Did he say why?” Spencer asked nibbling on a Digestive biscuit.

“Blames his former partner Vincent Waters 27. They were together for about eighteen months before the younger man suddenly broke it off telling his brother about abuse. Wilkes spent weeks tracking Waters to DC, when he found him he discovered he was working as an escort at Plaza. He tried to join but his application was denied. Waters had a TRO issued against Wilkes for stalking. Waters used the club connections to disappear when Wilkes continued to pursue him. We found him in Tucson safe and sound.”

“What a senseless waste of life.” Spencer toyed with the tag from the tea bag in his cup.

“Yes, it is. Why don’t you find us a movie, and I’ll grab a shower.” Aaron kissed the top of his head as he passed by.

“Sounds blissful.” Spencer cued up The Fugitive while he waited for Aaron. They cuddled together on the sofa in companionable silence dozing more than watching the movie, simply not moving until the start screen popped back onto the tv.

“What’s the plan for the weekend?” Spencer rolled over resting his chin on Aaron’s chest.

“Cruz has given us a week off. I intend to wallow in your presence for the next 168 hours.” Aaron kissed his forehead.

“What shall we do?” Spencer smirked when his lover raised his hips to press his erection into Reid’s belly.

“I am sure we can think of something.”

“10,080 minutes to ponder just what I can do with your body. 604,800 seconds to bask in you. Oh, this is going to be so much fun.”

“Can you get the time off from the club?” Aaron refused to squirm, he absolutely refused to squirm. “Shit.” 

“Mmmhmm.” Spencer hummed around the obstruction in his mouth, but quit bobbing his head.

“You are a devious tease. Have you changed your mind, or do you want me to take what I want?” Aaron wove his fingers through Spencer’s hair, he chuckled at the low dirty moan. “Oh, you are perfect. I love your mouth, so pretty stretched around my cock. That's right Baby, take it all. Oh yeah, that’s it.”

Maybe just maybe he would squirm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize the capture is a bit anti-climactic but honestly not all take-downs are epic productions. I tried to rewrite it into a huge ballyhoo, but Spencer would have gotten emotionally harmed in a way I was not willing to allow. I want this new aspect of his life to remain strong and firm for him. I want him and Aaron to have that safety net.


	24. Week 124; Epiloge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End?

Jeremiah Wilkes plead guilty to all of the charges. He had learned something at the inquest, and that gave him all the power, he was sure of it. He seemed to lose the chip on his shoulder after a visit from a frightening man named Doe. He was afforded a few privileges due to his confession. A single occupancy cell, albeit in solitary which was just fine the cable worked and so did the Netflix he had asked for, and it was mostly quiet, his commissary account always had money, not a lot but he never went without necessities or candy bars. They let his mother visit him in an interview room, so she never saw him locked up, well sort of. All this obtained for the confession and a promise not to reveal that the little slut was a fed, and even though he could drop that secret, he wouldn’t. Because sometimes the guards were different. Sometimes they were scary, dangerous, and familiar. Sometimes they stared at him during his hour in the yard, sometimes they smiled, and that was so much worse than prison.

~~~~~~~~~~

After a particularly long case at the beginning of March Spencer and Aaron had returned home with voyeuristic plans. They had teased each other all through the flight home, drawing visuals that made them both tight. Aaron craved the hungry abandon he had with Raven, Spencer wanted that too, yet there was no one that he had gotten that from at Tapestry, so he was going to feed off the energy of the club and Aaron, then call the General. He intended to rebel.

Raven was giving a lap dance when they got to the club, Spencer offered her chaperone the black coins and sat in her section while Aaron had gone to get them something to drink. What he found at the bar made his night a whole lot brighter. He knew Raven had another dance before his coin was chosen so he went to speak with Smyth, who was more than willing to indulge his friends.

The spotlight over Spencer’s section came up catching his eye, he paid a lot of money to keep his area private and he had no intentions of pulling a shift. ‘Lady Marmalade’ blared over the speakers and she moved into the light. She sway to the music and his body followed. His area was full of admirers drawn to her power, but she only had eyes for him. He stalked his way across the club and stood just close enough to feel the warmth from her skin. The others around them were jealous, envious, then awestruck when with the brush of his hand along her jaw she melted against him.

She had followed her warrior.

~~~~~~~~~~

April had them meeting at Rossi’s for an Easter family gathering. Gibbs, DiNozzo, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, and McGee had joined them. Ziva declined the invitation, and nobody seemed to miss her. Dave and Jethro had developed a strong friendship that drew the teams even closer. Spencer had an ulterior motive, and Dave was only too happy to accommodate him. After dinner, they had all congregated into the great room with drinks.

“Ladies and gentlemen forgive the interruption but there is another reason for tonight's celebration. When I met our esteemed Dr Reid I was a little sceptical of the nervous, geeky little shit, but then I got to know him. He is an extraordinary young man. One of the things he told me was that he had never had a production made of his graduations from school. He had walked gathered his diploma and went back to class the next morning. I thought that was sad, not to celebrate his achievements other than an announcement from the school bragging about the young genius they had acquired. I told him that was going to stop, that I was going to throw him a party just so I could brag about my friend to my other friends. He has graciously allowed me to do this for him twice with a modicum of complaint. While tonight was initially about just being family, he came to me and told me he had gained yet another degree, and he actually asked if we could celebrate that tonight. I agreed. ” Dave smiled brightly, Reid's honorary father so obviously proud.

Spencer produced the framed diploma from under his chair and handed it to Dave the blush flushing up his neck.

“May I introduce Dr Spencer Matthew Reid, Esquire.” Dave chuckled at the soft curse from Aaron, he had lost the bet. Rossi wondered just what the payout was.

"Rule 13." Gibbs' eyes shone with mirth.

"Rule 51." Spencer grinned back.

"Good one Coniglio." Tony snickered with Abby, while McGee explained what those rules were.

“You are totally gonna be like Bobby Donnell hot, smart, edgy. Oh, I got all goose-pimply...look goose pimples!.” Abby shoved her arm under Garcia's nose. Garcia squealed.

“Oh no, more like Greg Montgomery, open-minded, disgustingly clever, fiercely devoted, and way-way too handsome for innocent thoughts, I mean like rawer." Abby agreed loudly, grabbed Penelope and they celebrated their friend and their quirky sameness by holding each other jumping and cackling.

"Oh my god." Reid face-palmed half amused half mortified.

"I think more like Perry Mason, strong, champion of the underdog, revoltingly intelligent, and a natural investigator," Tony added helpfully.

"Do not encourage them," Spencer whined.

"What about Harvey Specter? Charming, persuasive, fun, is right about everything." Palmer jumped in, much to the girls' pleasure.

"I'm leaning towards Gomez Addams." Emily elbowed Morgan making him burst out laughing. Aaron barked out unable to hold his amusement in any longer.

"That makes you Morticia." Spencer narrowed his eyes at his fiance. The room fell out at the eyebrow he arched at Reid.

"I speak French." Aaron took a sip of his wine.

"Moi aussi, ettu peux embrasser mon cul." (Me too, and you can kiss my ass.)

"Plus tard, Amoureux." Aaron shot back. (Later, Sweetheart.)

"What did they say? Awwww, not fair, what did they say?" Abby looked at Gibbs her eyes narrowed. He rolled his eyes and signed her the translation. She giggled maniacally, turning back to the huddle of friends to share her bit of gossip. The group snickered knowingly.

"Stanford Law, impressive young man, quite impressive. Did you take the bar yet?” Ducky asked smiling at the group still making comparisons.

“Yes, I have the right to practice only in DC, for now, I will expand that to coincide with the jurisdictions he is licensed in, so I can be of assistance should he require any. I'm also considering Vegas, just because I grew up there, and have family there, just in case. I don’t intend to actually do any large cases or anything. I figured I could help do research with Aaron. I must say I learned a lot that will help me as an agent, I got a huge look into Aaron’s way of doing things because of his knowledge in law. He has a perspective that I knew he used on the job, just not how it shaped much of what he does from the office. The fact that he can outmanoeuvre many of the lawyers that we come across is seriously a boon for us. I am not at any stretch comparable to his skill, but I can do the grunt work for him now with a better idea of what he needs.” Spencer said smiling at his fiance.

“I’m so proud of you.” Aaron held the frame fingers tracing the calligraphy. "I'll schedule us for Vegas, we can take a week and visit, take the exam, gamble."

"You don't..."

"I want to, so I can be of assistance should you require any." Aaron smiled that smile he shared only for Spencer.

"You two are sappy as hell. My teeth hurt." Gibbs tossed the cap from his beer at Aaron who plucked it out of the air, whipped it to Spencer who flicked it back at Gibbs bouncing it off of his forehead. The room fell deathly silent. Gibbs bent and retrieved the small metal disc bounced it in his hand a couple times and slid it in his pocket.

"Atta boy, Probie." Gibbs chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer loved the tiny dark purple Scales of Justice tattoo next to the top edge of his right hipbone.

~~~~~~~~~~

Erin Strauss sat at the table with her legal team complacent and relaxed. The case had taken just over one day to present, eleven days for testimony, five days to counter, and two for closing arguments. The judge had been sequestered in her chambers for four days reviewing so she could make her judgment. The courtroom was packed for the verdict.

The Bureau had separated each charge, giving the judge the potential to issue the minimum or maximum sentence available, in hopes of getting convictions for cases that were airtight that may be dismissed because of a weaker or circumstantial case it was lumped in with. So where there was the potential for one Falsifying charge it may be ten separate situations, one iota of uncertainty, a shadow of a doubt and the judge had every right and the legal obligation to dismiss or find not guilty.

They had worked hard to assure that this would not be paraded through dozens of courtrooms, finding a judge that was willing to hear small claims charges as well as federal cases. The thought of numerous judges, courthouse employees, civilian jurors, their families, etcetera having access to classified documents was a serious issue. The Bureau lawyers had suggested this as a solution to Strauss' attorneys, and they had readily accepted. It was a surprise that Erin had accepted this, seeing as how she could tie up the system for years plugging each case to its marrow. She was constantly challenging her legal team. Ignoring their advice, giving them ultimatums, and speaking to anyone that would listen. She had spent her weeks in her posh "cell" ranting at her guards, Grim, Buckshot, Tank, Spike, Raptor, and Slayer, reading bits from classified documents out loud, revealing secrets as she reviewed all of the charges and from what cases they stemmed from, occasionally in her tirades she would describe how she had manipulated and changed things. She had tried to sneak letters to the press with the "hotel" housekeeping and kitchen staff, Mitzi, Deena, Belle, and Midas, with promises of huge financial rewards. She had asked the physician provided by the Bureau to bring her a pre-paid cell phone. Manus had declined. Smyth made sure the Vodka she demanded was watered down.

Spencer took great pleasure knowing the woman was housed in Penthouse five on the sixth floor of Club Tapestry. Spike had her believing she was at a 'super-secret warehouse used by foreign dignitaries and important VIPs when they were visiting the US in super-secret. Wink-wink! shhhh, don't tell nobody'. Aaron could not wait until she found out that he was sleeping below where they had held her.

She had stood up on the first day of court, interrupting her lawyer and stated: 'I am the victim of the jealous and calculating male hierarchy within the FBI. I am being made an example of to other strong, ambitious, women. This charade is being perpetrated to dissuade women from pursuing positions of power within the Bureau, by the despicable, chauvinistic, and morally bankrupt men running the agency. My sacrifice and struggle will bring my mission to the eyes of the people, and they will rise up behind me, giving me the power to cleanse the blight from a once noble institution."

“All rise. The supreme court of Virginia is now in session, the Honourable Susan G. Johannson presiding.” the Bailiff called, when the judge sat down the room went eerily silent. “We are here today to pronounce the verdicts and sentencing of the defendant Erin Strauss as pertaining to the case so registered as The State of Virginia versus Erin Strauss,” he concluded.

“I have spent more hours reviewing the testimony and evidence on this case than any other I have ever experienced from this bench. When I was told who the defendant was I admit I was surprised. I was staggered by the charges. When I listened to the witnesses I was shocked when I heard the evidence I was appalled, but when I heard the defendant speak I was mortified.” the judge started.

“While I expected some difficult situations due to the confidential nature of much of what we had to review, I was honestly flabbergasted by those revelations. The amount of damage that was caused by these machinations is potentially staggering. I must commend the FBI for their actions, they could have hidden this, tried to cover this in-house, but they did not. They followed the letter of the law, and even though the case specifics are not available to the public due to the sensitive nature of many cases discussed, I hope that this open display will help to wash the tarnish from the Bureau that this has undoubtedly caused.” she continued.

“Will the defendant please rise.” Erin stood smugly scanning the gallery.

“On count one: Misappropriation of Funds case file number 9733F-229QVAFBI-09, I find you guilty as charged. On count two, Falsifying Documents case file number 9733F-229QVAFBI-09, I find you guilty as charged. On count three...” the judge read out each charge clear and concise using the case numbers for classified cases, names on unclassified. The people in the courtroom stayed silent as she went down the list. She was beyond fair, and Aaron was impressed by her verdicts. She was not afraid to assign guilt or innocence. He agreed with her on everything some of the charges were just not cemented. It didn’t really matter, Erin was looking at serious jail time without them.

“...against John A. Richmond, I find you guilty as charged. On count 11 Defamation of Character, as declared within as Slander against Aaron Micheal Hotchner, I find you guilty as charged. Count 12 Defamation of Character as declared within as Libel against Aaron Michael Hotchner, I find you guilty as charged. on count 13 Defamation of Character, as declared within as Slander, against Dr Spencer Matthew Reid, I find you guilty as charged. On count 14 Defamation of Character, as declared within as Libel against Dr Spencer Matthew Reid, I find you guilty as charged."

"... I find you Not guilty. On count 24, Conspiracy to Commit Murder, case file number 6844M-608ANHFBI-20 I find you guilty as charged. On count...” Spencer gasped next to him clutching the arms of his chair knuckles white. Mateo Cruz sat forward behind them resting his hands on the young man’s shoulders. Aaron pried his fingers away from the wood holding the shaking hand tight. John squeezed his wrist hard. Spencer had not expected that even with all Strauss had done in the wake of his poisoning, all of the paperwork she had changed he did not think that the judge would see her attempts to cover her ass as the complacency of the act.

It was over. Strauss was lead out in handcuffs, a belly and ankle chains. For the first time, she was silent. There were quiet murmurs, and stunted conversation in the subdued gallery after the sentences were meted out. While justice was served no one felt like celebrating.

Life, without the possibility of parole. The only way to keep the woman alive while incarcerated was to ship her overseas. She was under the watchful eyes of MI6 somewhere.

~~~~~~~~~~

Aaron pulled himself from the active roster at Tapestry, that didn’t stop the scenes between himself and Spencer. He still accepted his regulars just no one else. Spencer changed his contract to exclusive members only, only taking a roster shift one night a month at the request of Smyth. The change gave him more time to work for the FBI, but kept him busy. Neither took off-site meets any longer.

~~~~~~~~~~

They met Pepper and Tinker’s daughter on July 16th. She had her mother’s soft blue eyes and her father’s dark red hair. Aubrey Nichole West.

Spencer got a card and a photo of a happy, healthy, nine-year-old girl. She thanked him for helping her when she was sick. She wished his friend hadn’t died. She got a kitten when she got home from the hospital. Its name was Pixie.

Spencer got a CD of Spencer Tayah's milestones. Snippets of a gloriously happy little girl, her doting mother, devoted uncle, and revoltingly proud grandpa. First word...Her chewing on her toes while her uncle played peek-a-boo; "Dyl." Her first day at daycare...chewing on a gel-filled purple unicorn teether eyes wide feet kicking madly in excitement. Feeding herself for the first time...Honey Nut Cheerios spread haphazardly across the tray of her highchair, her face screwed up in determination, chubby fingers zeroing in on the tiny morsel, caught between her thumb and middle finger knuckle, brought slowly to her face, the whole fist shoved in her mouth, clapping giggling ecstatically the tiny O on her tongue, Becky praising her like she had just invented the wheel. Meeting her first cat...Sitting in her mom's lap, eyes as big as saucers, slobbery hands reaching, leaning hard to starboard in an attempt to grab, the cat oh so curious about the tiny human, a miscalculation by the aloof creature ending in a tail snatch, the beastie flopping on it's side totally cool with the hold but looking horrified as her tail is pulled toward the child's mouth, saved by an older female human, later found sleeping on the edge of the blanket laid on the floor for Spencer Tayah's nap. Her first steps...Hanging on to Dylan's index fingers, confident while he led, Dylan, pulling his fingers away, Spencer Tayah stopping staring around at the novelty of being upright, Dylan holding out his arms calling her, hesitant wobbles turn into a step, then another, and another, at the fourth she tips precariously, Dylan snatches her up laughing eyes so proud hugging her and spinning as Becky jumped up and down laugh/crying at her baby's success. Her mother's graduation...Kirkland, Dylan, Becky, and little Spencer in the auditorium, waving at him, a close-up of her diploma and license. Becky sitting on her bed her brother and baby snuggled by the pillows together watching tv.

"Hi, Dr. Reid. I just wanted you to see that we are okay and safe. Penny is growing like a weed as you can see, she gets more amazing each day. Dylan is doing great, he is on the soccer and swim team here and his grades have gotten so much better. Dad is unable to go back to his old job, but he is now working in the office and he really likes it, he still limps but he is walking every morning and getting better every day. Mom, well mom was sentenced three months ago, she got seven years, but they said if she really works at the rehab, and makes an honest effort with the therapy she might get out early. So far Uncle Benny says she isn't doing what she should but hopefully, she will take the help they are offering her. She won't talk to either of us but when she feels better that may change."

"I wanted to tell you that I know what you did for us. I know my scholarship was from you, the donation for Dylan's therapy, the scholarship for him, and the trust for Penny. I wanted to send it back, but my dad said it wasn't just money it was compassion and faith and belief. That you saw something in us that you chose to nurture, that you wanted to give us a chance at a future because you knew we were special. He said he thought you must be the most generous, thoughtful, decent man to have given so freely. He doesn't know this but I heard him, when we got home from the lawyer, he sat in his bedroom and cried. I have seen him cry twice in my life. The day he first held Penny and that day."

"I know it was you. You don't have to admit it, or anything I just wanted you to know that I know, ya know?" Becky smiled warmly.

"Um...Oh, I start work next week. I'm working in the walk-in clinic attached to the hospital. One of the Residents suggested it, he works there two days a week. Dr Adam Travers. He is a trauma specialist, he has like 18 more months before he is done with his residency. They have already made plans to hire him, so he gets to stay here. He is terrific with Penny and Dylan. He plays video games with him, kicks around a soccer ball, Penny will eat green beans for him. You would like him. Being at the clinic I have a better chance to get on in the hospital, I want to work in the ER but they aren't hiring right now. I do get to help if they get busy though, the clinic flows into the ER if it is swamped." Becky looked around for a second.

"Sorry, I get carried away. So anyway here is your first update, I hope it made you smile. Maybe proud. Like makes you think you made the right decision, to um...sponsor our future."

"If you ever get to Miami you should call, maybe we can like meet up for dinner after your case or something. Okay well, I have a mermaid that needs her nightly hydration, and a brother that needs to clean up his room before bed so I am going to shut this down for now. You take care of yourself, Dr. Reid. We are thinking of you. Be safe okay? Thanks again."

"Thanks, Dr Reid." Dylan poked his head in comically.

"Taks dokor Ree." Penny said attempting the same silliness, only plopping into her mom's lap awkwardly.

"Oh my gosh that was so perfect Peanut. You are such a good girl. Love you." Becky kissed her all over her face causing the little girl to laugh wildly.

"Worth every penny." Spencer snuggled into Aaron's side.

"It's a good day." Aaron said kissing the crown of his head.

"Yes it is."

~~~~~~~~~~

David Rossi had never been on this side of the aisle. He had been at the altar, but this was different. The hall was beautiful, decorated in elegant black, royal purple, countless white rice lights, candelabra, and dozens of bright silver three-footed cauldrons with floating candles were all the lighting in the room. When Spencer had announced a Halloween wedding he had cringed at the thought. Between Garcia, Abby, and Spencer they had made it brilliant and stunning. The formal Victorian costumes everyone wore were amazing. Spencer outdid himself, his generosity was staggering, to provide the clothes was monumental even if it were all rentals. A masquerade reception was to follow.

Aaron stood at the altar his rich black tux striking, with the stark white shirt and silver tie and cumberbund, the full-sized black cape with royal purple lining just made him more elegant. Spencer stood waiting for the music to start his hand latched tightly on Rossi’s elbow. The soft piano piece Tony had written as their gift and was playing began and Spencer jolted. Aaron got a melancholy look. When he saw Spencer his face became awestruck.

The young man was truly beautiful in his silver tux, with a white shirt and royal purple tie and cumberbund, the full length matching cape with black lining softly billowed as he walked. As they slowly made their way down the aisle Spencer spoke strong and clear, a poem he had written for Aaron, and even though Dave had heard it many times before the words brought tears to his eyes, and he was not the only one. Stopping beside the groom Rossi was touched to see how deeply those words had affected Aaron. The normally publicly stoic man was starstruck and speechless. It took a physical effort to gather himself.

“I can’t breathe.” Aaron cupped Spencer’s cheek.

“Aaron, this everything you feel right now my love, this is how I feel every moment, and then I blink and it has grown that much greater. I am immersed, enraptured, and engulfed in my love for you, from you. I am in constant awe, Aaron.” Spencer kissed his palm.

“My wise, tender Poet.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Though the music and dress were far from traditional the service was as Diana Reid had requested. She had worked hard to find just the right service for her son, and it was perfect. Because she was unable to walk Spencer down the aisle with her anxiety, he had asked her to do this important task so that she was more than a spectator, and she had provided brilliantly.

Henry stood so proudly their rings balanced on the silver pillow he held. Anderson’s daughter Vivian looked so cute in her purple princess gown tossing the silk flower petals. Dave, Gibbs, Emily, Will, and Simon were standing with Aaron. Garcia, Morgan, JJ, Taylor, Abby, and John with Spencer. Diana sat in the front row with Dr Norman, she was going to attend the dinner, but the reception was going to be too much. Doe had a private plane ready to take them home. He was sitting next to Dr Norman.

~~~~~~~~~~

The reception was as loud, busy, and fun as expected. The champagne flow, toasts abound, dancing was unavoidable. There were Halloween themed games from bobbing for apples to trick or treating. Some aimed at the children, some treats were adults only.

Aaron and Spencer found numerous alcoves and secret places to play with some of the treats they received.

They had opened gifts halfway through. From Simon and Taylor, they received a two-week honeymoon to Scotland. Dave gave Spencer a week in Italy at his whim. He gave Aaron three vinyl albums. Doe gave them official positions with the Immortals. Spencer was their resident profiler, Aaron was their hostage negotiator. Abby bought them each a tattoo of their choice from Buzz. Garcia gave them two Scottish Fold kittens, they named them Thor and Loki. Morgan gave them all of the things they needed to care for the cats. Ducky and Palmer gave them a proper tea set, an electric kettle, and a subscription to tea of the month. Emily gave Aaron a new turntable and speakers. She gave Spencer a certificate for a new sound system for his car. Gibbs gave them a beautiful handmade display case for the growing collection of antique swords and daggers Spencer got from the Horde, and a matching box for Aaron’s coin collection. The Horde gave Spencer an authentic Scottish Claymore, and Aaron got a mint condition 1944 penny. Will and JJ gave them a quilt made from material squares they collected from everyone with the instructions that the fabric must represent the men in some way. McGee was having the whole wedding and reception filmed and put on CDs. Smyth provided the DJ. The escorts provided the catering. Their regulars all donated to rent the venue. John gave them two weeks off.

Aaron gave Spencer a postage stamp sized polished Malachite heart.

Spencer gave Aaron a quarter-sized copper feather.

 

 Their wedding rings.        Aaron's wedding present.       Spencer's wedding present.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not epic, nor brilliant, but it isn't hideous. I like it, and had a lot of fun with it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Blessings!!


End file.
